I'm yours Original
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: L'd never planned on anyone ever getting close to him, the vast majority went out of their way to avoid him. But she just wouldn't leave him, or the case, alone. It was too bad that she found out he was L, she could have led a normal life LxOC DISCONTINUED, rewrite in progress.
1. Goodnight

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 1**

**Goodnight?**

**October 29th 1997**

_Near: Three years and two months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Four years and ten months (December 13th 1992)_

_L: Fourteen years and eleven months (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and ten months (December 23rd 1982)_

_

* * *

_

The car parked silently on the outside of the house as teen stepped out, tangles of black hair shrouding his face from the sun. It appearance Elliot had retired. I leaned forwards slightly, looking out the window with the albino toddler resting in my arm. His curls of white hair had started to grow out at a rather rapid pace now, much to my annoyance. It was harder to get him to respond when he couldn't see past the curls hanging in front of his face. Even though he was three years old, he still wouldn't talk, wouldn't open up to anyone. Hell, he hated walking and preferred to crawl most of the time. With a sigh, I watched as a young girl came in, her face alight with joy. Her hair was neither straight of wavy, hanging off her head before flicking at the ends. An entrancing shade of chocolate, yet she had given herself highlights, caramel strands that woven into the mane with a beautiful looking texture to them. Near's head turned towards her and held out his hands demandingly, leaning towards the girl with a slight smile on his face.

"Mrs Lyons? Do you mind if I look after Near for a bit?" The pale face child giving me no choice in the matter as he latched onto Faith's hand, I smiled with good nature.

"He's all yours love. Heave only knows how you've managed to win everyone over in a week." I mused, looking at the girl before me. Faith had arrive six days ago, a shy and nervous wreck. It didn't help that her train crash of a friend, Gabby, had been such a loud participant in the ordeal. Faith had been quiet upon her arrival, a baggy black tee shirt and white leggings all she wore. For a fourteen year old, one could have stated she'd looked rather plan, especially beside her chubby friend. Gabby was neither gifted nor talented. Her hair, a shade of dirty blonde, had been dyed a bright pink at the ends, flaring all the way down to the sides of her rounded hips. Everything about Gabby was round. But this was not to say she had no physical beauty. Her teeth were perfectly a line, unlike Faith's who's needed a bit of work. Her cheeks would flare up red when enraged or joyous, her eyes rimmed with the lightest touches of mascara. Where as Gabby took time to apply make-up to enchant her looks, Faith left herself plain, too shy to even try. But where Faith lacked in appearance and confidence, she made up with charming personality and the strange gift of love. The brunette could appear out of nowhere, in a room of strangers, and become friends with each and everyone of them. She would laugh and tell jokes once comfortable with someone, but she was never loud or bitchy. Much unlike her friend.

"Who is that?" Pulled from my thoughts, I starred down at the car to see Wammy stood at the door, helping Elliot unload his bags from the boot.

"Oh. That's Elliot. He's been away to work on some cases with Scotland yard. He's top of the class as they say dear." She nodded, her bronze eyes weary.

"I shall have to go speak with him Faith. Will you be okay looking after young Near?" I asked, watching as Faith beamed.

"Of course I'll be fine Mrs Lyons. Near's like a shy little brother to me. Though I promised I'd read Mello a bedtime story, so I'll be seeing to him whilst looking after Near if that is okay?" She was so polite too. Her manners were wonderful, and she would hopefully set a good example on the rapscallions here. Nodding my gratitude, I headed to the stairs, listening to young Near giggle slightly as Faith began talking to him. It never ceased to amaze me. The boy acted like a baby, yet he was solving maths a ten year old would struggle with.

My footsteps echoed down the stairs, a high click as the heels of my shoes met the floor. In truth, Elliot was not who he appeared to be. Due to a rather rude regulation set by the government, no orphan could remain out of the country for more than three months. The boy had to remain here for nine months of the year. And with this, L had been forced to take on a persona to remain law abiding. The teen was currently nibbling on some sweet dango the packet sticking out of his pocket.

"How was your flight?" I asked, watching as Wammy settled the suitcases down before rubbing at his glasses.

"Oh, it was bearably. Little turbulence always makes a good flight, even if those sat in front of you are unpleasant." Wammy smiled before watching as L took a seat, crouched in his odd seating preferences. Legs pulled up to his chest, the boy was sat with his pale toes hanging off the edge of the seat whilst keeping himself balanced.

"We caught the criminal. Now tell me, how are the two new children and Near. Has he spoke yet?" L was bored, that much was evident. He'd spent the past seven days out of Wammy's and touring Japan, leaping for different hotels as he continued to strike criminals down before locking them away.

"Now L. The two new girls are the same age as you, so don't refer to them as children. The oldest,Gabby, is rather loud and irritating, but we have to house her otherwise her friend will refuse to remain here. Faith is pleasant to be around, everyone is practically in love with her. Including myself. I guess, to any normal folk, it appears she can do anything. But she had a slight problem with confidence, doubts her abilities and shies away, not wanting to upstage anyone. I think she'll do just fine here. It seems that she can get along with anyone." L nodded, rubbing one foot with the other before he turned to look at me again, pointing out,

"You forgot to mention Near Mrs Lyons." With a sigh, I curled a strand of hair behind my ear, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I did so.

"No, he had yet to speak L. He just doesn't seem to want to say anything, like he can't see the point in doing so." The raven haired teen nodded, chomping down on what I assumed to be his last dango. The bags under his eyes were becoming more profound, though this had to be due to his chronic insomnia rather than any illness he could have acquired.

"I shall be going back to my quarters Mrs Lyons. Watari, thank you for the flight. Please return to our charade now." He stood silently, back hunched as he walked to the stairs, his bare feet brushing against the stone and he frowned.

"And please have the stairs re-carpeted as soon as possible. The cold is rather unpleasant." With his last comment, L disappeared for sight, nothing but his words and eerily confident presence left over. Wammy smiled, turning to look at me.

"I assume you have work hard over these past few days Mrs Lyons. You may take the weekend off. If you are correctly judging Miss Faith's character, then she will be more than happy to look after Near whilst you relax." Nodding my hands, I picked up my coat before smiling.

"Thank you My Wammy."

* * *

Watching as Mrs Lyons left, I smiled slight from my place on the window seat. Near was settled on the side of my hip, his dark eyes locked on my face. Smiling, I pinched his nose gently between my forefinger and thumb, the soft flesh warm to my touch.

"I got your nose." I teased, Near's eyes lighting up as he smiled slightly, one arm rounded with puppy fat reaching up to bat my hand away. Just as he was about to hit my wrist, I pulled my hand back, cradling it to my chest like he'd hurt me.

"Near. What have I told you about hitting people?" He just giggled slightly at my scowled and I laughed too, watching the light catch in his white hair, adding a glistening silver sheen to it. The air was starting to cool now, the sun already dipping behind the trees in this late afternoon. Near rested his head on my side, ignorant of the fact I may have to get up soon. Just as that thought went through my head, a blonde set of hair poked around the door frame, cut into a neat full fringe and framing perfect blue eyes.

"Faith." Only Mello could pull off the whiny voice and still seem cute as a bunny doing so. I grinned, clutching Near to my hip as I stood, taking up a gentle pace before I reached the four year old. One hand wiping at his eyelashes, Mello looked up with a slight smile on his face, until he masterfully merged it into a pout.

"You promised that you'd read me a bed time story." I giggled wiggling my toes about in my socks before hoisting Near higher up onto my hip, watching as the albino grinned, twirling a strand of his thick hair around his finger. He was obviously very happy about the fact that I would give in to his every demand and carry him everywhere.

"I did promise you I'd read you a story Mello. But I thought you'd be staying up a little later than this." The boy clad in the black sleeping attire shrugged, looking to a side as he muttered something under his breath. I didn't catch what he was saying, and never got a chance to, as he looked up with hurt in his eyes.

"But Faith! You're looking after Near! I feel left out." He stammered before grunting, kicking at the stuffed animal he'd previously been holding to his chest. The bunny rabbit flew down the hall, the 'chocolate' egg it was holding in it's hands becoming separated.

"Mello! Don't throw your toys around!" My hand quickly flew to my mouth, shocked at my outburst. Crouching down to his level, I took hold of Mello's arm and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry Mels. Don't be mad please. I'm sorry for shouting. Tell you what. You go get a book from your room, and meet me at my bedroom. The three of us will read it together if you want." Mello looked up at me and beamed a smile so unearthly pleasant I couldn't help but to return the gesture.

"You'll really let me in your room? Even Linda won't do that, and Linda is really, really nice!" Exclaiming, Mello quickly ran off, scooping up his bunny and it's egg as he went. I smiled, turning to look at Near as I did so.

"Am I in the wrong here? You don't mind reading a book for a bit, do you?" I asked, watching as Near shrugged, still twirling at his hair as he did so.

"Not really." He replied, looking out of the corner of his eyes to the stairs, like he expected Mrs Lyons to run up and crush him for not saying his first word when he was around.

"NEAR! You spoke!" Wrapping both hands around Near, I hugged the three year old, watching as he looked away shyly.

"I didn't see why to speak." He grumbled, grammar a bit off. But I wouldn't correct a three year old. Giggling, I kissed his forehead, stroking his hair and watching as Mello returned. Surprise surprise, he was cradling a Charlie and the chocolate factory look alike to his chest, the vivid front cover a blast of fresh colour against his dark pyjamas.

"Okay, let's get going then." Mello ordered, latching onto my free hand and all but dragging me down the corridor. For a four year old, he sure was strong.

With the covers pulled up to my thighs, I sat with both Near and Mello resting on my lap, around around the both of them so I could hold the picture book in front of them. Wammy had got this specially made for Mello two days ago and despite his reading ability being that of a ten, eleven year old's, he held the book in grand regards. His personal treasure. Mello grinned up at me as he turned the first page, not bothered by the fact Near sat next to him for once. Maybe it was because he'd gotten his own way again. I read over the words quickly before I realized just what the illustrations were. No wonder it was specially made. Instead of the brown haired boy that portrayed Charlie, there was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that looked suspiciously familiar on the pages. Mello just grinned up at me, pointing to himself in the book.

"Read then Faith!" He cried, excited to no ends. I giggled before shuffling back so I was resting against the headboard of my bed.

"Okay. So once upon a time, there was a young orphan boy called Mello-"

"That's me!" Shouting, Mello smiled happily till I closed the book.

"Faith!" He whined, Near wincing slightly at the noise and he shrunk back against my arm to keep away from the ever loud Mello.

"You can't interrupt the reader Mello. It's bad manners." Pointing out that fact, I simpered as Mello huffed, but apologised anyway.

"Okay, as I was saying. There once was a young orphan called Mello. He lived in a prestigious house that would raise little geniuses. They would be taught to spell, to count, and to catch criminals of course. All to become the successor of L, the greatest detective in the world. One day, his favourite person in the whole of Wammy's, Faith, came bounding up to him." I paused, checking this over. Yeah, I was right in there. Amazing. I'd made friends with everyone quickly, but to be named Mello's favourite person... A sudden prod in my side and I jumped, glaring at Mello who just giggled innocently.

"Linda wants you. She's at the door." I looked up, noticing the other girls presence before I waved.

"Hey Linda. What's up?" The beach blonde smiled before shuffling into the room with her sketch book in hand. It was no exaggeration when someone called Linda the best artist ever born. She was like a human camera, coming up with beautiful works of art.

"I was walking by and saw this scene from outside. You must let me draw the three of you as you read Faith." She all but begged, a smile gracing her oval shaped face. Linda was also rather lucky when it came to natural looks as well. She was pretty, but not so spellbounding beautiful that you'd stare at her instead of modelling for her. I shrugged, turning back to the book as I did so.

"I have no problem with that Linda. I'm glad I can give you something to draw. Will I be able to steal that from you when your done though? I'd like to have something framed on my walls." She grinned, flicking through her sketching pencils before settling on a 2HB.

"No problem Faith." I turned back to the book, watching as Mello grinned.

"Right. So, as Faith came bouncing up to Mello, the devilishly handsome boy," I shook my head at Mello's description of himself. Even though he was almost five, he took care to wash everyday. Strange boy he was, "looked up and smiled. 'Mello,' she said, 'you've gotten a letter.' Without asking any more questions, Mello accepted the letter, ripping it open and scanning through the contents. It appeared that he, and four other budding detectives had been called to a world famous chocolate factory. A recipe had been stolen, and the owner wished to retrieve it, and for the criminal to be brought to justice of course. Packing his bags, Mello bid a goodbye to Faith, watching as four other of his peers climbed into the car he was taking. It seemed that all five detectives mentioned in the letter were housed at Wammy's!" Mello was practically bouncing up and down with giddy excitement. There was no wonder this was his favourite book. Becoming a detective and visiting a chocolate factory. Nothing would make Mello's day happier, other than free sample of course.

"After a long car journey, prone to several outbursts of song and other childish games, Mello and friends arrived at the factory. Among them was a boy who went by the alias Near, his hair the same colour as snow. He had a brilliant mind, but was not known for speaking it. As the five began to walk up to the factory, a strange man appeared at the door. He wore posh shoes, and had called himself Willy Wonka. But something didn't seem right. Mr Wonka reminded all five children of someone, but they could not place it. As he lead the five into his strange factory, they all gasped and marvelled at the beautiful field. 'It's all made of candy,' Willy Wonka explained, breaking off a chocolate branch and eating it, 'all edible.' One of the other detective, a older boy by the name of Elliot, instantly dove at the tree, devouring it as quickly as he could. Though Mello loved his chocolate, he knew to stay strong. The crime scene came first. Once the criminal was caught, only then would he allow himself to eat all of this lovely land. Leaving Elliot to grow fat, the four detectives and Mr Wonka boarded a boat. 'This, children, is a rive made inertly of chocolate.' They all marvelled at the wondrous sight, before the boat suddenly hit some rapids." I paused in my readings, jolting the three of us around so that it was like the story, Mello crying out in glee and even Near cracked a smile.

"Eventually, the detectives fell prey to Mr Wonka's chocolate factory, all but one. Mello stood, the last one standing. He looked up at the man before him and smiled. But the strange man pulled at his clothes, revealing himself to be in disguise!" Surprisingly, Near looked like he too wanted to find out what was going on, his eyes wide as he stared at the illustrations.

"With no shoes on his feet, messy black and but a handsome face, the man before him smiled. 'Mello-san,' he said, still wearing that goofy grin, 'You certainly are focused. Of all five of my successors, you are truly worthy to be number one.' It was only then that it clicked. This strange man stood before Mello was L! The blonde boy cracked a smile that could light up all of Britain, despite it's stormy weather. 'You will succeed me when the time comes. But until then, I give to you this chocolate factory, the worlds finest. I pray that it keeps you entertained.'" The book ended there and I turned to look at Mello, giggling at the boys wondrous face. Near was curled up on my side, having dropped off halfway through the ending.

"Do you really think that's L?" Mello whispered, pointing to the raven on the page. I giggled before gently letting Near rest on my bed beside me before turning to Mello.

"Of course not Mello. No one has ever seen L. Now try and get some sleep here. I'm going to go talk to Linda for a bit." The blonde nodded, snuggling into my bed happily before he yawned.

Once I was in the hallway with Linda, I took the A3 sketch book from her hands, flicking to the latest drawing. There, nestled up together, Near, Mello and I sat, faces alight as I told the story. The shading was perfect, the heart-warming feelings of the moment capture on the paper.

"Linda, it's amazing!" I whispered, watching as she smiled.

"Thanks Faith. I'll go take it down to Daze. I'm sure he'll make a frame for it." Daze was a gifted craftsman, two years older than both Linda and I.

"Thank you so much Linda." Hugging the blonde, I waved as she took off down the corridor, sketchbook in hand. I turned back to my bedroom, pushing open the painted white door before heading over to the bed. I slowly picked Near up first, resting his head on my shoulder as I walked to his room down the hall, placing him in his bed and tucking him in before kissing him on the cheek and wishing him pleasant dreams. Having repeated the process with Mello, I stretched my back out before smiling, happy that I'd made Mello's day by reading him a story. I'd be needed to get him a birthday gift soon. In fact, I believe it was that Elliot's birthday in two days. I silently snuck along the hallway, gently pushing open his door to see him crouched in front of a laptop, a slice of chocolate cake in hand.

"Can I help you?" He muttered coldly, black eyes narrowing slightly. I smiled shyly, sticking my hands into my pockets before letting the hair around my ear fall to cover half my face. This Elliot was strange beyond all belief. He had deep bags that shadowed the bottom of his coal black eyes. Some would call them the window to the soul, but they seemed almost soulless, devoured of emotion. His skin was pale, a crinkled white tee shirt accomplished by baggy jeans was all that coated his form. His bare toes wiggled free in the air, just as pale as the rest of him. All but his wild hair and spooky eyes.

"Erm... I was going to wish you goodnight?" It was more of a question to myself than to the boy in front of me. He sighed, rubbing at his forehead before looking back up at me.

"As you can probably tell from the bags around my eyes, I am not known for sleeping. Thus, I shall not be having a 'goodnight' as you so casually put it. Secondly, I don't like it when you walk into my room without knocking. It is exceedingly rude. Do not do it again." I bit my lip, one visible eye glaring at this Elliot. Just what had I done to make he so angry, or was he this way with everyone. I'd heard from Linda he wasn't very friendly, but neither was Near and Mello. I'd won them over though. The raven sat before he made a shooing motion and I frowned but left anyway, closing the door behind me.  
I'd never... Never felt so annoyed at someone. It was like...like...Like I'd taken an instant dislike to him! And he to I. But never the less, I would have to try to be nice.

Even if he clearly couldn't care less.

* * *

I didn't care too much for my successors. Sure, they were to succeed me, but when they did something I could respect them for, then they might stand out a little. I didn't respect any of them enough to dislike them. All but one now. That stupid girl, the new one... Faith I believe. How could she just walk into my room unannounced? She had no confidence, no edge to her and no reason to be in here. She could have caught me on one of my official L cases, and my charade would have been over. Grunting, I settled back onto my bed and frowned. How everyone had taken a shine to her, I don't know.

I certainly hadn't.

* * *

**I hope you like this. I wanted to write something different up here. This will be an LxOC, but not till much later one. I wanted to write something where they would disagree, and to try and make my chapters bigger of course. =P**

**Please review, it makes me very happy. I want to hear what you think of my adapation of Mello and the Chocolate factory. I think L would make and excellent Willy Wonka.**

**I don't own Death Note, Willa Woka, or anything else mentioned in this story. Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Gabby. =D**


	2. Caring

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 2**

**Caring?**

October 30th 1997

_Near: Three years and two months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Four years and ten months (December 13th 1992)_

_L: Fourteen years and three hundred and forty-four days (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and ten months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Gabby: Fifteen years and one month (July 4th 1982)_

* * *

Looking up as a knock echoed through my room, I sighed, shutting off the laptop Watari had kindly bestowed upon me. Rising to my feet, I approached the door, back hunched over and one toe itching the other. I stuffed one hand in my pocket, pulling back the door to look at the girl stood behind it. Unlike last night, she was burrowed deep inside of a leopard print dressing gown, the fluffy material obviously warm and comfortable. Hair that had once been pin point straight was now devilishly wild, sticking out at all ends even though it was shoulder length. Stands of beautifully dyed caramel blended into chocolate locks, stewed out across her shoulders. The only thing that was the same was the light in her eyes. Still as bright and happy. That was the only thing that made her different from the murdered girls in the majority of my cases.

"Yes?" I muttered, watching as the girl huffed, fiddling with a box she held in her left hand.

"Erm... Hi Elliot... We got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I was wondering if we could start over. I even brought a peace offering!" She held up the box with a great big smile on her face, though it was tight lipped. Her teeth couldn't be perfect then. Ah, the vanity of girls. I took hold of the box, nodded my head before slamming the door in her face. A startled, muffled gasp broke the silence before insentient pounding blasted my eardrum. She was clearly unhappy, but she had a very little chance of getting me to come out. Peace offering. I scoffed slightly, opening the box anyway and staring at the contents.

"You know what? Fine! I don't want to be your friend anyway you jerk!" She screamed, one final thump trailing after her words before angry stomps began to fade down the hallway. Rolling my eyes, I stared at the pie before me, coated in white snowflakes of sugar. The texture was soft and grainy to the finger I ran along the sides of the desert. With a frown, I carefully picked up a knife and cut a slice from the seemingly home-made desert, staring at the insides. Without a thought, I plucked at a piece of the fruit, sucking on the juices before nibbling at the remaining cherry. Annoying as she was, at least this girl could make good pie.

* * *

By far my worse tantrum. That exceeded my five year old self. And I'd held my breath till I turned a queasy shade of blue. Composing myself, I twirled a strand of hair behind my ear before walking the remaining few steps till I reached Near's room. After a rather timid knock, I pushed open the door. As expected, the albino child was laid out on the floor, back to the ceiling as he few a robot around in the air. He paused, slowly turning to look at me before a childish smile spread across his baby face. His locks of sugar like hair had fallen into his face again and I sighed, brushing them away as I approached.

"Up." Near grumbled, reaching both hands out to me, one open, one clutching his robot. With a giggle, I did so, placing the three year old on my hip before grinning at him.

"Shall we go collect our chocolate maniac before we go?" Near nodded, one hand clutching the material of my dressing gown whilst the other flew his robot through the halls of Wammy's. Next to Near's room lay Mello's. His door differed from everyone else's, a death threat stuck loosely onto the wooden panels, promising pain for any 'runt' that dared to touch his chocolate. Death if the thief was caught. The fact this note was stuck only one third of the way up the door had it lose it's malice though. That, and the fact he had spelt excruciating wrong. Tapping on the door as gently as I could, I watched as it was pulled back, almost off it's hinges.

"Good morning Faith!" Mello cried, blonde hair almost a big a mess as my own. I chuckled, rubbing it with my free hand before watching as he glared at Near. "How come he get's a lift?" He grumbled, arms crossed as he pouted. As adorable as Mello looked at this moment in time, I paused, weighing up the boys weight before sighing, offering him my other hip and a my right arm to support him. Whilst I squatted for Mello to attach himself to me, Linda came bounding out her room with stacks of paper, rushing past with her sun kissed hair flying behind her. Rolling my eyes in good nature, I turned back to Mello and Near, attempting to find balance until the former linked his arms around my neck, steadying both himself and me.

"Okay, off we go." I mused, walking to the stairs before slowly creeping down them to the common room. The lavish tastes both Wammy and Roger shared had been splattered across this room, only a few items -such as the T.V- reminding the children they were living in the nineteen-ninety's, not nineteen-forties. Though I did love how comfortable the sofa's were.

"Faith! Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Mello whimpered, pulling on my neck to gather my attention.

"Of course Mello. Let me guess, chocolate syrup with that?" I mused, raised eyebrow as the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"When have I said no to chocolate? Near's gonna have half again isn't he?" Without hesitation, Mello's face fell into an emotion that could only resemble a storm cloud. Tears threatening to fall, and eyebrows knitted together. I sighed, hoisting Near a bit higher on my hip and jolting my head to a side to avoid the robot he almost aimed at my face.

"No pancakes. Just toast." Near grumbled, watching as Mello narrowed his eyes at the albino.

"So you do talk?" He hissed, suddenly turning angelic when I turned my gaze on him.

"Now Mello. Be nice or I'll put you down."

Thankfully, I'd reach the dinning hall. My hips were starting to hurt now. A grand oak table stretched down the length of the room, kids seated on the edges all of whom looked hungrily towards me. About ten in total, and I smiled wearily.

"Where's Mrs Lyons?" I asked, watching as one child scoffed.

"She's a gone 'ome. On 'oliday they say." Kara, a boy gifted in several different marital arts, called out, his thick cockney accent still to leave him. Putting Mello down in one chair and Near next to Linda, I stretched my back out, letting it click before grabbing a pen and note pad.

"Okay, what'll it be hun?" I asked, leaning on the table and winking at Linda. The blonde laughed, pushing several of her sketches out the way before resting her elbow on the table, head in hands.

"Can I have a cupper please Faith?" I nodded, scribbling the 'order' down before turning to the younger children. Eventually, I had a list that included the likes of, but was not limited to; cereal, toast, milk and cookies, pancakes and tea. Walking back from the kitchen as I balanced several bowls of cereal in my arms, I almost cried out in shock when Wammy walked into the room.

"Good morning all." He mused, seating himself at the head of the table Roger normally seated himself at.

"Good morning Mr Wammy!" Everyone chorused, cheering when I placed all the orders in front of everyone. Near just stared at the older man, stubby fingers latched onto a slice of toast and a scrap hanging from his mouth. Obviously he hadn't spoke, but Near seemed too shy to say anything around anyone. Either that, or he couldn't be bothered to do so.

"Faith dear. You didn't need to make everyone breakfast. They could have done it themselves." Wammy pointed out, his grey hair slicked back as normal. Walking over with three cups, I place one in front of Linda, one for Wammy and then kept the last hot chocolate to myself.

"But Faith is the best at cooking. And I'm not allowed to use the stove yet." Mello grumbled, savagely chomping into his pancakes. Of course they had been drowned in chocolate syrup. There was no way those poor pancakes could have swam in that stick concoction. Wammy laughed, taking a sip of his tea before 'ah'ing contently.

"So, any news from L?" I mused, brushing my hair from my eyes as I slurped at the hot chocolate. Wammy smiled, all the other children perking up at the mention of our favourite hero.

"He sends his regards to you all and he is monitoring everyone's progress-" Pausing, Wammy turned to look at Near as the three year old dropped his robot.

"Faith." He whined, pointing down to the toy. Frowning at the boy's laziness, I picked up the toy before placing it in his hand, watching as he smiled immaturely before turning back to his mind games.

"Near spoke?" Wammy whispered to me, watching as I blushed slightly and pulled both my legs up to my chest, rear firmly planted on the seat.

"Yeah. He said his first words yesterday. I didn't know you where home, so I didn't think to tell you." Nodding, the orphanages owner stood up and took the tea cups from both Linda and I.

"I can say I'm not too used to people running after me Faith." Taking the cups to the kitchen, Wammy's words sunk in as I sat in the chair, Near finished with his food.

"So, what are we all going to do today?" I mused, watching as Mello's hand shot up again.

"Faith recognises the blonde genius child." I ordered, pointing my finger at Mello. Mello grinned, leaping up in his chair and nearly upturning his syrupy mess.

"Can we go into town?" He asked, copying my dramatic pose with a massive smile on his face. I held out my arms, letting him jump into them before I rested him on one hip.

"Mr Wammy? Do you mind if I take both Mello and Near into town today?" I cried, watching as the elderly man walked out of the kitchen thinking it over.

"I do not mind at all. Just don't allow Mello to spend all his money on chocolate."  
I nodded, placing Near on my free hip and heading out, blanking the figure by the door frame.

* * *

Crouching by the door frame, seated on one of the nearby chairs, I observed the exchange between all those sat at the dining table. How the girl -Faith I believe Mello had called her- took responsibility of the situation, cooking up pancakes and preparing breakfast for all the others around her before tending to her own needs. It wasn't right. That wasn't part of human nature, she shouldn't be doing that. She should be leaving them to sort out their own food and focus on her own survive. That was what was programmed into each and everyone of us. That was why I never showed my face. Survival.

"L?" I turned to look at Watari from the corner of my eyes before nodding.

"Why are you not at over there with the other children?" I grimaced, turning back to the scene before I frowned. Faith had emerged from the kitchen with several bowls of cereal balanced along her arms, a grin on her face and pancake batter splattered across her cheek. Her fingertips were christened with speckles of liquid chocolate, dressing gown slipping open in her rush to prepare breakfast and revelling a crimson red pyjama top and black leggings for bottoms. I scowled, glaring harder at her as I did so.

"Have you and Miss Faith had a fall out?" Watari whispered, his voice hovering around before I processed what he said.

"Of course not Watari. We were never friends to begin with. Thus, it would be rather hard for her to fall out with me. She doesn't seem to appreciate my behaviour patterns." I grumbled, toes wiggling against the soft cushion of the chair I'd decided to perch on.

"She has tried L. Unlike the rest of the children who gave up the first time you ignored them. Faith was, after all, making you that lovely cherry pie all morning." Frowning, I looked away from Watari's fatherly tone, thinking. I ignored the uproar of cheers that went around when breakfast was severed and Watari joined them, still considering the fact I had an opportunity to have someone that would perhaps care for my well-being. But what good would that be, if I were to be on the other side of the world. Would it be worth turning someone into a worrying, quivering wreck if something were to happen to me? Like all of those related to the victims in my cases.  
Would someone really be able to care for me that deeply? My own mother couldn't be bothered to care for me. She wouldn't protect me from her abusive boyfriend. So why would someone who wasn't even related to me feel like caring for my welfare. The only person like that was Watari, and he cared for every orphan the same. He was just obliged to following me around as he was my contact to the outside world. I looked up when I heard a foreign voice call for Faith. Near. It had to be. His pale head was turned towards the girl, a slight smile on his lips when he regained possession of his toy. So, she'd gotten him to talk. Something I'd spent three months doing before giving up. Near had never really taken to me. Or should I say this fictional 'Elliot'. I had paid attention when Faith inquired about L, wondering if she'd be treating me different if she knew I was the infamous detective they all held so highly in their minds. Yes. It'd be like hero worship, and they'd all never stop bugging me. If I were to become friends with anyone, that would require telling them I was L. And that would never happen. So, the trust element wouldn't be there and thus, we wouldn't be 'real' friends. Just as I looked up, Faith swept past me with both Near and Mello on each hip, heading up to get them changed and ready for an outing. With a sigh, I got up and shuffled to the kitchen, pulling open the door to the fridge to see we'd suddenly acquired another cake. It was a solid chocolate cake, with what appeared to be some form of orange sprinkling. Like the thieves I caught so often, I retreated to my miniature headquarters, cake in one hand and jumbled thoughts in the other. I made sure to drop the latter outside of my room. I'd need a clear head for solving cases.

* * *

The cool, late October air was refreshing on my cheeks, the blood pumping around my body trying to heat my face against the harsh wintry winds.

"Do you think it'll snow Faith?" Mello pried, voice muffled by the thick scarf I'd forced him to wear. He was clutching my right hand, Near resting on my left hip and still wearing his pyjama bottoms. Soon enough, he would need a now pair, they were so filthy now.

"I suppose it could. It's certainly going to be cold enough for it." I mused, blowing strands of hair from my vision. Near's hand reached for them, gently tucking them before my ear whilst somehow keeping his face completely blank.

"Thank you Near. Shall we check out the clothing shop, and then if your both good, we'll get some sweets?" Mello grinned from ear to ear, practically dragging me into the clothing store. It would appear you just needed to get him motivated before he'd do anything. Unless it involved L.

"Faith! Did you know, Mr Wammy says that L loves sweets? Anything sugary! And! And! And! It's his birthday tomorrow!" I giggled, letting go of Mello's hand to look through the clothing rack, deciding on a long sleeve shirt and black trousers for the blonde boy on my right. "Poor Elliot. He's got the same birthday as the famed L. Talk about that being overshadowed." Near smiled slightly until I put him down.

"Near sweetie, could you just stand up long enough to see if these would fit?" With a sigh, Near complied, resting a hand on Mello to keep his balance. The older of the two would have moved away, if it weren't for the promise of the ever so alluring chocolate that would await those with good behaviour.

"Okay, I think we're done here." I said happily, pleasantly surprised by how quick this trip had been. When I'd been a child, shopping trips had been a nightmare, as there was never anything in my size. I placed the pair of pure white pyjama's on the desk, followed by Mello's all black outfit. Once I'd handed over the cash, I grinned before going to take hold of Near again, until someone burst into the room, screaming for us all to stay still. Mello looked at the man with his wide blue eyes, fear and angry racing through them. He sauntered over, gun in hand, pointed directly at the cashier before he turned it on me.

"Hand over all the cash you've got, or the young lady gets it." He hissed, the safety of the gun clicking softly as it was turned off. The guy at the counter was instantly rummaging through the cash contents and dropping it on the desk, his beady black eyes wide. The robber, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration, stared at the money. Clearly this was his first robbery, he was sweating profoundly and his eyes would dart towards the door every so often. His escape route.

"Mello, go get a belt." I whispered, watching as the man turned to me. It took a few seconds, but I recognised him. He'd been sneaking around my parents house before they'd died. Monto he'd called himself when my farther asked. Fire raced through my veins and my leg shot up, kicking the gun from his hands as a bullet flew into the ceiling. The fire arm skidded towards Mello, who picked it up and threw it to the other end of the store. As I had lent back into the kick, I had placed Near on the ground and was now free to move. Monto went to throw a punch and I ducked it, striking a quick jab to his stomach, watching as he recoiled, I darted to his side as he tried to go for me, and my right fist met a pressure point on his thigh, dead legging the brutish man. He dropped to the floor before trying to kick me with his other leg. I leapt over it grabbing his arm and forcing it behind his back whilst I wove myself around so I was holding him to the floor. Thankfully, the fact I was a naturally born contortionist helped.

"Here Faith!" Mello handed me the belt and held the gun with a grin on his face. Tying the belt so it held Monto's hands and feet together behind him, I leaned back onto the floor and let out the breath I'd been holding. The elderly woman that stood by the clothes was staring at me wide eyes and I grinned.

"It's okay. I'm a natural contortionist, I can take people down with just a few taps." I explained, feeling Near pull on my sleeve.

"I didn't know humans could bend that way." He mused, frowning as I chuckled slightly. I turned to the man at the counter before smiling.

"Do you mind if I leave now? The police won't like it if they find out I don't go by my real name." He nodded, gesturing to the door for me to make a quick exit. But not before he sent his gratitude my way.

"Whoa Faith! You may not be the smartest at Wammy's, but you sure as hell kicked that guys butt!" Mello laughed at my guilty before watching as I shrugged.

"He had it coming to him. Hopefully, L will be on his case." Mello laughed, leaping up onto a bench and punching at the air.

"Bam! Someday, I'm gonna be just like L. And you! I'll work undercover, taking out the criminals once I have enough evidence. I won't need the police!" Mello cried, jumping onto the floor again before grabbing hold of my hand and smiling.

"Can we get some chocolates now please?" Mello asked, his face lighting up when I agree.

"It's Halloween tomorrow! Mr Wammy said we're gonna have a ball, and Cathy has gotten everyone costumes, but we're not allowed to see them yet." I paused, taking it Mello's words. A ball? That would certainly be interesting, considering I couldn't dance at all. Maybe my lack of dancing would give me an excuse out of it? And I certainly didn't like the face Cathy had been the one to make the costumes. She was a talented seamstress, but she had a sick sense of humour. A sick sense that meant she was constantly trying to pair me up with someone. I could only shiver to think of the horrors that would await me tomorrow.  
A ding echoed above my head and I looked up to see a oldie worldy styled bell hanging over a door. Mello had taken advantage of my disorientated state and taken me to the expensive chocolate shop, and was now drooling all over their floor as he stared at the chocolate bars.

"Mello. Please close your mouth or Near will fly his robot in there thinking it's a cave." It certainly got the desired reaction. Mello jumped about five feet into the air -an astonishing feat seeing as he was only just three and a half feet tall- and his mouth snapped shut.

"Shut up Faith." He grumbled, crossing his arms and going over to the corner of the store to sulk. I smiled, putting Near down in front of the chocolate treats that were shaped into objects before approaching the counter.

"Excuse me, but what is you richest chocolate bar?" The man stared at me like I had something oddly interesting on my face before he began to think.

"Well, we do have this..." He mused, walking over to the side and pointing at a box of truffles. He snapped one of the beautifully designed treats up before handing it to me. With little hesitation, I popped the sugar treat in my mouth and gagged at the rich taste. Yep. If L loved the sugary as much as Mr Wammy and Mello said he did, then this was for him. The counter guy seemed upset at my reaction, likely to think he'd lost a sale. But I took my money out and picked up a fresh box of the truffles.

"They're perfect. My friend will go nut's for them. He's obsessed with sugar." The counter guy, Jeff by his name tag, nodded, watching as Mello placed their biggest bar -almost as tall as him- on the worktop and he grinned.

"I'll take this my good man." He mused, pulling his money out his pocket before tapping the bar. Jeff simply shook his head and I turned to Near.

"You want anything Near sweetie?" The albino turned with a look of disgust at the name before he shook his head.

"Too sweet." He mused, crawling over to my side and lifting his hands up.

Once we were done, we both headed outside, stretching before I turned to Mello. He was clutching as his bar, part of the wrapping paper missing as he tried to sink his teeth into the bar.

"Mello. Will you really be able to carry all of that?" I gestured to the bar with my freeish hand, the bag with the truffles in rattling in the wind. The blonde boy looked away sheepishly before shaking his head. At least he'd admit defeat.

"Here, swap."

And that, was how I ended up carrying a three foot chocolate bar home under my arm, with a rather happy Mello almost skipping beside me.

* * *

**I tried to put in some of Faith's flaws here. She's not the smartest kid at Wammy's. She's far from it. In fact, I'd put her at fifth to the bottom. Don't ask why fifth. I just like the number okay? ^^ She also gives in easy, and puts others before herself and deprives herself of things for others. And that cake that L found? Just wait till the next chapter to find out the reaction to Wammy's house's cake thief. **

**Please review, it makes me very happy.**

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Gabby. =D I also own Monto, but he's up for sale *pushes him forwards***


	3. Dance

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 3**

**Dance?**

October 31st 1997

_Near: Three years and two months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Four years and ten months (December 13th 1992)_

_L: Fifteen years old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and ten months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Gabby: Fifteen years and one month (July 4th 1982)_

_

* * *

_

My hands itched as I stared at the shelf in the fridge. Or should I say, the empty shelf in the fridge. Mrs Lyon's, who'd been unable to stay away at such an important ball, was stood beside me, also staring.

"Where the bloody hell is that cake I spent pains taking hours on?" I cried, watching as several heads shot up from the table.

"You made a cake?" Mello asked, half a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth.

"Yes, I bloody made a cake. It was suppose to be for us all. It was a chocolate cake, with orange essence." At this, the slightly guilty head of one Elliot shot up, his eyes alight with understanding. Much different from my fury filled eyes. I stormed over, wooden spoon in hand and it clicked against the table threateningly. Elliot smiled childishly, taunting me.

"Yes?" He asked, still wearing that taunting grin.

"Where is my cake?" I hissed, watching as Near looked up at Elliot.

"Faith's cooking is good, I see why you'd want to take it. But isn't stealing a crime?" He asked, curls of snowy white hair hiding what promised to be victorious eyes. I nodded, folding my arms and tapping the spoon on the table as I waited for an answer. When none came, I scowled before stalking back to the kitchen.

"Fine then. Happy birthday Elliot." I hissed, slamming the door shut as I pulled several bags of sugar and other ingredients down from the shelves.

"You're going to cook again?" Mrs Lyon's asked as I shrugged.

"What else can I do? Order him to cough it all back up?" I grumbled, watching as a mushroom cloud of white grains of sugar leapt up into the air as I dumped the correct amount into the bowl. Taking the spoon and mixing, I walked out with the bowl on my hip and looked to the ones left. Surprisingly, Elliot hadn't moved and was instead, watching me with curious eyes as I ran a spoon through the bowl over and over again, the mixture slowly getting there. Mrs Lyon's noticed him and smiled.

"Elliot. I think it'd be best if you came over here and helped out Faith." She said with a grin, watching as Elliot's face recoiled in disgust.

"No thank you. I'll be going to my room now."

* * *

I watched from the security camera's as Faith danced around the kitchen, cooking several different deserts at once. The ovens were being used to their full potential, the stove singing as the melted chocolate began to bubble. The scene just made my mouth water thinking about all the deserts. Faith took hold of the pan, dishing its contents out along several containers before looking to Mrs Lyons. The raven haired woman was watching Faith with a smile on her lips, grinning as the brunette poured the chocolate into a cake mix.

"And this new cake you've added to the list? What's that for?" Faith looked up, her chocolate coloured eyes laced with ribbons of bronze dancing around her pupil.

"It's a birthday present. Though I don't think I'll be able to give it out." She smiled wearily before turning back to the bubbling concoction next to her, flipping the buns as quickly as she could. Faith's grades were pretty standard around here. Nothing special about them, but nothing that'd put a blotch on her record. She had little confidence when facing a challenge on her own, and seemed to work best as a team, or with someone she trusted. Though her intelligence was on par with everyone else's, she also had her area of expertise.  
Analysing people. Like she could tell their life story from the way they wrote, the way they walked or even the way they ate. And she had the fighting skills to back herself up. A natural contortionist, that's what Watari had called her. She knew the bodies weak points, and used them to her own advantage. She was also an outstanding cook. And yet, she had so many weak points. The fact she couldn't be mean to anyone. She couldn't hold a grudge. She didn't even punish me for stealing the cake, just went about making another one. It would seem that throughout her life, she'd had things taken from her, and it'd gotten to the point she wouldn't complain and would just try rebuilding the things she'd lost. Her friend... Gobby or something must have something to do with that. I was already getting reports that she was exceedingly selfish, stealing things from other children as if it were normal. I may have to get Watari to talk to her about it later on. If I had my way, she wouldn't even be here. In fact, I would try to get her shipped out tonight.  
Speaking of this evening, it'd come to my attention that we were having a ball. I'd learnt this from Cathy when she had happily deposited a costume on my door, a note attached threatening me with death if I wasn't to attend. The costume itself was of a vampire, probably because of my pale face and dark hair. She'd even made a masquerade mask that was associated with the mythological creature. Watari had suggested that I go, and judging by the way Mrs Lyons had blown up at Mello when he'd tried to avoid it, I would be attending also. I watched as Faith double checked the recipe for a triple chocolate cheese cake before I turned off my laptop.  
Was it possible that she was cooking it for L? If so, I was greatly looking forward to eating it. Leaning back in my bed, I stared at the ceiling, contemplating. I was still open to the idea of having a friend, so to speak, but there were so many possible down sides. She could become angry at me when I leave spontaneously for a case, she could become furious if she were to learn I really was L. In fact, with the way she is capable of telling a person inside out, that wouldn't be such a difficult task for her. And as useful as she'd be on investigations... I sighed, shaking my head clear of thoughts before focusing. The pro's far outweighed the cons now. I was only doing this for L to gain a partner in the field, able to get close to a suspect for five minutes and see if my assumptions are right. Not that they're ever wrong, but evidence and back up would be a nice plus on cases.  
That settled it. If Faith would talk to me again, then I wouldn't be so against it.

* * *

Brushing down the dress, I smiled wistfully.

"My god Faith! I wasn't expecting you to be hiding a figure like that under there." Cathy smiled, gesturing to all of me as I blushed.

"I don't like showing off Cathy. It's just not in my nature. It upsets others, so I try not the go around showing it off. And, I also have a layer of flab around my tubby." I grimaced, poking at the body part in question, ignoring the soft silk of the dress and the way in was so happy to meet my fingertips.

"And is this really a Halloween outfit?" Cathy had done a magnificent job, but the fact I was dressed as a Greek goddess, was a little unnerving. Too much of my thighs were on show, the so called sandals had heels on that I couldn't walk in, and the one sleeve -if you could call it a sleeve- had been slashed so the material fell freely from my shoulder.

"Oh shut up Faith. I'm doing you a favour. You'll be catching everyone's eye tonight. Aside from Daze that is, but we all know he's got eyes for Linda." Cathy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I chuckled before smacking her lightly on the arm.

"Are you sure I don't look too-"

"Perfect? Of course you look too perfect Faith. We all do because I'm so amazing with material. I assume you, everyone will be looking perfect today. But you take the cake Faith. Hey, maybe you'll take Elliot's cake?" She asked before breaking out into laughter. Not much about Cathy made sense, aside from the fact she was so strange. That, was the one thing everyone could count on. The fact I was blushing so madly probably didn't help the matter.

"So..." She slid up to my side, her best Elliot impression on and I pushed her away.

"God Cathy! Stop flirting with me. You'll never get a boy if you're always hanging around me." The ginger haired girl laughed again, her carefree nature brushing off the supposed insult. She was dressed in a pirates outfit herself, but she was more than happy to take out her gun and shoot water at anyone who was misbehaving.

"Come on Faith, let's get going! I can hear the music already!" She grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me towards the door before turning back to the other two occupants of the room. Near was sat in one corner, dressed as an adorable little ghost, his eyes dark at the prospect of anyone else seeing him like this. Mello on the other hand, was more than happy to go around a party where they were serving nothing but candy. He was dressed in a Zoro costume, laughing and scratching an 'M' into the walls with his sword. Cathy had 'borrowed' it from the gym, a fencing sword that Mello had promised not to use when we were around other people.

"Well then, shall we get going?" I asked, watching as Mello leapt happily to his feet, sword in it's sheath. Near simply held out his hands and I picked him up, cooing before placing him on the hip opposite the waterfall of material that fell from my shoulder.

"So Near, do I look any good?" I asked, watching as the white haired toddler shrugged.

"You look pretty." He mumbled, staring at the headband that was keeping my wavy hair from spilling into my eyes. Linda had kindly taken an hour to put her artistic vision of my hair into reality. Then she'd ran off to find Daze and bug the hell out of him. Mello had hold of my other hand like normal, and was grinning from ear to hear as we walked down the stairs into the common room. It'd been transformed into a spooky paradise, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and fake spiders glittering in the colourful lighting. The floor was splattered with 'blood' -red paint- and the table clothes were ripped and worn. Linda had certainly put all her efforts into this. And on the table spreads, my army of cakes, cookies, muffins and buns laid, decorated to the theme with one wrapped up in orange paper, a black ribbon around it. I picked the box up, as well as the one under it before walking over to Wammy.

"Mr Wammy? I got L a birthday present." I mumbled, handing over one of the boxes and watching as the elderly gentleman nodded.

"That's wonderful Faith. I'm sure he'll be please when I see him again. Now go enjoy yourself, dance a little." I nodded, placing Near in a corner where I'd took the liberty of setting up some toys for him.

"Have fun, okay?" He nodded, beginning to stack up the dice as I walked away, Mello in tow. The blonde boy raced off soon after spotting the chocolate fountain. I suddenly felt guilty, knowing that the tooth cavities would be going up in average thanks to me. Mello would need all his teeth fixing before the night ended. Especially with the way he had just dipped his head under the fountain, catching the chocolate and not caring if the sweet candy went all over his face and in his hair. That'd be hell to get out.

With a shrug of my shoulder, I turned a full circle, trying to locate someone. And I had to double check who I was looking at. Though there was no doubting with the way he was sitting. Smiling, I walked over before coughing, watching as Elliot looked up. There was sugar coating his lips, a cookie in his hand. Cathy had more than likely forced him into a costume, and he was dressed as a vampire. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes, yeah, he was perfect for the outfit.

"Good evening." He muttered, standing up with his slouch and hands searching for pockets that no longer existed. I grinned, placing his present on the table and brushing a stray lock from my face.

"You looked lonely. Wanna dance?" Not that I could in these shoes. Though it'd probably give everyone a good laugh if I fell over. Elliot shrugged, hands hanging limply beside his legs.

"I thought the boy was suppose to ask they girl?" He mused, one thumb placed on his bottom lip as he spoke, the resulting words muffled.

"Fine then, if you want to sit here and be lonely, then you ca-"

"I never said I wasn't going to ask." I stared, watching as he offered me his other hand with a smile/smirk tugging at his lips.

"Would you like to dance Faith?" He asked, voice unsure.

"No." This got the reaction I wanted. Elliot's eyes went a bit wide and he frowned.

"I'd love to dance." I grumbled, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word before allowing him to take my hand in his own. He shook his head, like he was trying to deny something before we walked out onto the floor as I desperately tried not to trip. There was a slow song, and everyone was waltzing, like the perfect children they'd all been raised to be.

"So..." I trialled off, not really knowing what to say. Elliot looked up before grinning childishly.

"I assume you'd like me to apologise for taking the cake? However, I will not. It was delicious and I have no intention of wishing that I hadn't taken it. Though I am sorry that you had to remake it." I grinned, letting him twirl me before I rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

"That's fine I guess. I'll have to put a note down next time, telling you to keep your hands off." I muttered, analysing his movements. It was an old habit, but that was just the way I worked now. It'd gotten me this far, so I saw no reason as to why I shouldn't do this. Elliot wasn't close to me, his fingers were laced in mine, but only gently, and he would cringe at the contact. So, he'd either separated himself from the world and contact with those in it, or he'd been beaten as a young child. It wouldn't surprise me, most of us had. I had been lucky enough to avoid this. My parents had felt nothing for me. To them, once I turned four, I wasn't even there anymore. I'd learnt to cook out of survival. I was a fighter to stop the bullies. Elliot's hands were pale and soft, showing he spent a lot of time indoors, and hadn't done much hard-work in his life. The dark rings under his eyes were sleep deprived, another factor that could be the reason why he was so different to everyone else. He slouched like he didn't want to be here, and the fact he wore no shoes showed he was steady on his feet, needing no extra grip.

"Faith-san?" He asked cautiously and I looked up from his hands before smiling as innocently as possible. Part Japanese, judging to the san.

"Yes?" My reply was short but not snappy, at least I hoped it wasn't.

"You're analysing me and I find it unnerving. Please cease." I scowled but did as I was told, watching as the raven haired teen smiled slightly, the smallest turn of his lips. We spun again, and this time Elliot risked drawing me a bit closer.

"You smell of chocolate." He mused, inhaling as my hair fluttered past in the spin. I chuckled at the seemingly useless remark, watching as he sniffed again.

"You know, it could be due to the fact I'd been cooking for the past six hours." He nodded, seemingly thoughtful before the song ended.

"Thanks Elliot." Whispering, I looked over to the fountain and screamed. Mello had all but fallen in, only one sticky hand protruding the surface.

"MELLO!" I screamed, racing over once I'd slipped out of my sandals. I could not run in them. I pulled the blonde boy to the surface, ripping some of the excess material from my dress before cleaning the boys face up.

"Faith! I'm so yummy! Look at me!" He grinned, chomping down on his hand and muffling his words as he did so.

"Mello! That fountain is now ruined. Let's go get you cleaned up." I sighed, taking hold of his sticky hand and going for Near. I must have been dancing longer than I thought, because the white haired boy hand all but fallen asleep on the ground, one lego figure still clutched in his tiny hands. Exhaling, I let go of Mello and picked Near up, smiling when his head rested on my shoulder and he snuggled closer to my heat. I turned around to see Elliot stood there still, looking at my exchange with the kids like it was a blue moon.

"Elliot? Will you do me a massive favour and just march Mello up to the bathroom whilst I put Near to bed? And make sure he doesn't try to run for it." I grumbled, gently running a hand up and down Near's back to make sure he was still asleep. The young albino whimpered at the cold, but otherwise remained quiet, nestled away in his sweet dreamland.

"I guess." Elliot murmured, turning to Mello. Or, the empty space Mello had previously occupied. I giggled before heading up the stairs, leaving Elliot to hunt the chocolate covered boy. The footprints that were smeared into the carpet were sure to give away wherever Mello chose to hid.

As I approached Near's bedroom, the pale child awoke slightly, bleary eyes focusing on me before he smiled slightly.

"Faith. I don't like him." He grumbled, crawling into his bed and curling up beneath the quilts, genius head resting on his fluffy pillow.

"Don't like who ba-ba?" I whispered, sitting beside Near and watching the three year old's every move. His nose scrunched up at the nickname but he otherwise remained impassive. His monotone nature was scary to say the least.

"Elliot. He's odd." Near murmured, reaching out for my hand and curling his fingers around my own. I giggled slightly before lying down next to Near and giving him a hug.

"We're all a bit odd here Near." Reminding the white haired boy of this fact, I couldn't help but think about it. Elliot was strange. Like he was keeping something big from us, just by the way he didn't want anything to do with the lot of us. All but Wammy and myself I guess.

"He's odd, even by our standards." I scowled, kissing Near on the forehead before standing up.

"You shouldn't know such big words ba-ba. Now, I'm going to go bath the chocolate detective. Sweet dreams." Near nodded, eyes fluttering closed as I shut the door to his room, walking down the hallways. They weren't hard to find. If the chocolate foot prints didn't give them away, the fact There was finger marks pulled across the carpet from Mello's struggle was enough. The blonde was screaming as Elliot held him at an arms length over a bath, the older glaring at his opponent. Both were splattered in the brown treat now, The panda eyed boy licking at his cheek in an attempt to eat some. The bath was running, but only the cold tap for the moment.

"Mello!" I snapped, watching as his tear stricken face turned to me.

"Faith I don't wanna bath!" He cried, trashing in Elliot's arms some more. The raven just scowled, still holding him as far away as possible. He had to have some muscles under that top to be able to do that. I took Mello from Elliot's hands before hugging him, feeling the blonde slump in defeat.

"Mello. If you get a bath, I promise you the biggest chocolate cake for your birthday. I'll make it personally." Suspicious blue eyes narrowed, Mello fought a smile back.

"Really?"

"Of course. Pinky promise." I sat Mello on the side of the bath, switching the taps around before offering the child my pinkie. Elliot scoffed, rolling his eyes but watched at Mello linked his pinkie with my own.

Leaving the bathroom, I blew the bubbles from my face and watched as Elliot rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Elliot. Mello's quite a challenge I guess." Shrugging, he tried stuffed his hands into his -missing- pockets, rocking leisurely back on his heels as he did so. I smiled shyly before clicking my fingers.

"I'll be right back!"

* * *

Watching as Faith reappeared with a box in her hands, I offered her a childish smile, reflecting back on the evening.

_Blinking, I stared at the previously occupied space that Mello had just vacated. Faith had disappeared up the stairs with a sleepy Near, so that left me to track down Mello. Strolling forwards at a leisurely pace, I attempted to stuff my hands in my pockets, only to realize, once again, that they were missing. With a frown, I skulked down the halls, eyes scanning for any sign of movement. There was a flash of black on the left and my hand shot out, grabbing hold of the leg before it could escape. Mello cried out in shock from the sudden movement, struggling against my grip as I sighed, trying to ignore the sticky sweet chocolate that now coated my hands. _

"_L'go!" The blonde boy cried, wiggling around as he tried to escape my vice like grip. But it was already to late for the blonde. Faith wanted him to take a bath, so he would take a bath, even if I had to bath him myself. _

"_Faith-san wishes for you to get a bath Mello-chan." He scowled at name, though I doubt he had any idea what it meant. With a sigh, I began to pull him backwards by his leg, watching with a slight twinge of amusement as he clawed at the floor, desperately trying to keep his beloved chocolate all over his body. _

"Erm... Happy Birthday Elliot." Faith whispered, her caramel coloured bangs fluttering in front of her face, despite the headband that was suppose to keep her hair back. Carefully, I took the box, making sure not to touch her hand as I pulled it towards me. "I better go make sure Mello's okay." She muttered, disappearing into the bathroom. I shrugged, walking back to my room down the hall. Once I was inside, I locked my door, looking at the pile of presents for L that Watari had placed upon my bed. With a sigh, I gently placed Faith's present on the side on the table, leaving it for last as I tore through the wrapping paper, placing sweet after sweet after sweet on the counter top. All store bought, and most were pretty expensive. I smiled wistfully at the gift from Near, Mello and Faith. Some delicious looking chocolates from the expensive candy boutique down town. All addressed to L. It was exceedingly bitter-sweet, to know that they didn't like me, just my statues. My eyes slid over to the last present, addressed to Elliot. Reaching out, I lifted the seemingly light box up, placing it on my lap before peeling the paper from the box, dropping the orange ribbon to the floor. Pulling back the lid, I stared at the contents. Inside, was one single cupcake, decorated with miniature strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. '15' was carefully etched into the gooey surface, a little note in the bottom. I plucked the note out, staring at the curly writing before smiling slightly. Dropping the card to the floor, I bit into the cupcake, savouring the sweet tastes that danced across my tongue.

By far, the best birthday present ever.

_Dear Elliot,_

_Yeah, you can have this one_

_Faith_

* * *

**The dance. la la la. =D I'm so tired. Too cheesy? Lemme know if so. ^^**

**Please review, it makes me very happy.**

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Gabby. =D **


	4. Shocking

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 4**

**Shocking!**

November 12th 1997

_Near: Three years and three months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Four years and eleven months (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and nine months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and eleven months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Gabby: Fifteen years and three month (July 4th 1982)_

* * *

Listening to the wailing that echoed through the walls, I groaned, rolling out of bed and landing in a perfect tiger crouch. Straightening my back out, I stretched before turning to the door and sprinting out.  
I eventually arrived at Roger's office, to see the man himself stood outside the door and scowling at the wall like it'd solve all his problems.

"Problem Roger?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pyjama pockets.

"Yes. Mr Wammy is away with Elliot and we've just got a new child. He's scared out of his wits, and won't stop his insentient screaming. Faith. If you would please?" He gestured towards the door, as if expecting me to be able to do something. I dug around in my pockets, pulling out a chocolate bar I saved for Mello emergences. Gulping, I pushed open the door, the creak barely heard above the riot the boy was causing. His face was streaked with tears, and there were several bruises all over him face. Like Near, he too must have been beaten. But the albino didn't remember any of it thankfully. Teary green eyes opened to look at me and I smiled as gently as I could.

"Hi there. My name is Faith." I gently settled onto my bottom, seated on the floor as the boy stared at me with wide eyes.

"I want my mummy!" He screamed, bursting into tears again. Carefully, I slowly made my way over before gently ruffling the boy's hair. He winced at the contact -I'm guessing the lump on his head had something to do with it- before he grabbed hold of my arm and refused to let go.

"Come here honey." I whispered, taking hold of the red head in my arms and rocking the both of us back and fourth, capturing him in a hug. Saltly tears landed on my sleeping shirt, but it was due a wash shortly anyway. They boy couldn't be older than four, and I'd never seen someone cry so much, even when Mello had a tantrum. I gently brushed the boy's auburn hair, it looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, never mind washed. They're was small amounts of blood in some of his locks, and I frowned. There was a file on the table, and I gently picked it up, so not to disturb the crying child. I flicked through it, the boy's real name obviously blanked out. 'Matt' was scrawled out in toddler like writing; at least the boy had chosen his own name now.

"It'll be okay Matt. You're safe now." I whispered, rubbing his back as I read over the back story. '_Father left two years ago. Mother became a drunk a year ago. Started getting beaten by mothers abusive boyfriend three months ago. Mother murdered by boyfriend two days ago._ I grimaced before putting the file back down and wrapping both my arms around Matt, listening to him whimper in fear.

"It's okay Matt. I told you, you're safe now. I'm going to take you up to my room, then I'm going to get you all cleaned up, okay?" I whispered, opening the door with my foot on the handle, pushing it down and grinning Roger looked at me, astounded. "What can I say? I have a way with people."7

Gently walking up the stairs, I was thankful everyone was in classes. I didn't go to class anymore, I didn't see the point. I'd already talked it over with both Wammy and the computerized voice of L. I was going to remain here, looking after all the children. It was a job that I did rather well, and L had said he wouldn't have wanted anything more from me. Matt whimpered in my arms and I stroked his back, cooing in his ear as I reached the top of stairs. My room had a private on-suite, seeing as I was now technicality staff. "Almost their Matt." Whispering, I pushed open the door and turned the tap on with my foot, balancing perfectly.

"I promise you Matt. You're safe here. I'll look after you, you'll be fine." As the steam began to rise from the hot water, I switched taps, watching as the the bath cooled. Gently setting Matt down on the side, I smiled at him.

"Okay Matt. I'm gonna need you to get clean. You don't mind, do you?" The little auburn haired boy shook his head, eyes no longer tearing, only curious and suspicious. But he shook his head nevertheless. I turned around and let him get undressed, not facing him again till he was within the safety of the bubbles. He looked up at me with those big green eyes and I smiled.

"Okay then, let's get that dirty hair washed." I took hold of the shampoo, trying to ignore the bruises that ran down his back, a scar or two criss crossing his shoulder blades.

"When will mummy be coming for me?" He whimpered, one hand lazily brushing at the bubbles, pale skin tattered with the bleeding underneath. I grimaced, knowing that Matt would learn this sooner or later.

"You're mummy's gone up to go see the angels Matt. She told me to look after you whilst she was gone." The little boy blinked up at me before he frowned, bottom lip quivering.

"Mummy said that you don't come back if you go to see the angels." The heartbreak in his voice was horrendous. How could some stupid woman do this to such a sweet boy?

"Maybe you'll go see her when you're a lot older." I mumbled, gently rubbing the shampoo into his hair, working through the collective dirt, fingertips gently stroking the skull, searching for anymore damage.

"I don't want to wait." He whispered, looking away as I winced.

"Matt? My mummy and daddy have gone to the angel's too. I help look after all the little boy's and girl's like you. We're all a big, happy family here." Matt looked up at me, and when our eyes met, I realized that he knew the truth.

Matt knew his mother was dead. He knew he'd never see her again. He knew he'd suffered all this abuse because of her and her 'boyfriend'. He knew.

"Oh Matt. It'll be okay. You're safe now." I took hold of the child in my arms, ignorant of the soapy water that would cling to my clothes, or the tangles of shampooed hair that stuck to my cheek in the embrace. Matt clung back, just as tightly and we remained that way for a few minutes, just holding onto one another.

Walking out of my bedroom, I turned to Matt. I'd given him one of Mello's shirts –a white one he hated with a passion- and a pair of jogger bottoms. He frowned at the clothes but stuck with them like a good child.

"Would you like me to carry you, or do you want to walk?" I asked, watching as Matt lifted both arms up. With a sigh, I picked the four year old up before I turned to the corridor. Until Mello reached the age of five, he was in 'nursery' along with Near, which meant they finished their schooling at one o'clock. Matt buried his head in the crane of my neck as I went outside, heading for the school building. My slippers brushed against the icy ground, the cold blanket of winter having finally smothered England into submission. I pushed open the door to the main building, checking the clock before I grinned. Still with time to spare. Matt looked around before scrunching up his face.

"Where are we?" He asked, scowling at the door I'd approached. We both peered through the glass window that was mounted on the door, looking at the children inside. They'd been given out a work sheet, and had the choice of completing it or not. Mello was scribbling away, whilst Near, sat at the back of the classroom with a robot clenched in hand, couldn't be any less interested. I giggled slightly before turning to Matt.

"You see the blonde boy over there? The one in black? He's called Mello. The white haired boy sat way at the back of the room is called Near. They're like my little brothers, so you'll get along with them okay? Though Mello is a little pushy." Explaining, I watched Matt's reaction to my words, analysing his body language. He seemed to shrink into himself, and I frowned. Maybe getting him to socialize would be more difficult then I thought. Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes and I yelped in shock, Matt crying out beside me. Deeming them old enough -they could cover my eyes after all, so they had to be tallish, right?- I fired my right leg backwards, feeling it connect with shin bone. It wasn't major damage, thanks to the slippers on my feet, but enough to get the hands off.

"You're suppose to tell me who I am." I whirled around to see Elliot sat there, a frown on his face as he rubbed at his shin bone, sat in that weird way of his.

"Elliot! Why the hell didn't you tell me you where leaving?" I paused, looking at Matt before I gently pushed open the door to the nursery.

"Matt. Do you mind staying in here for a second? Near and Mello will look after you, I promise." Big, emerald eyes watered and I grimaced.

"I need to tell Elliot off. I've been worrying about him okay?" Matt nodded, turning to look at Near and Mello, who'd come over to say hello to me.

"Near, Mel's, I need you to look after Matt. He's new here, so be nice okay?" Mello nodded happily, whilst Near just curled a strand of his hair. I turned back to the door, walking out before quietly closing it behind me. Elliot was still sat there, rubbing at his shin bone, but he wisely stood when I came out.

"Faith-san, was that kick really necessary?" He asked, face ashen as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"How do you think I felt? Waking up after your birthday to find you bloody gone? I panicked, raced around looking for you, only to be told by Roger you'd left for some cases! I thought friends where suppose to tell each other things. Like, say, I don't know... ESCAPING OUT OF THE HOUSE WITHOUT A GOODBYE?" I sighed, rubbing at my forehead as I tried to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"Friends?" On Elliot's tongue, the word sound so foreign, like it was a completely different language to him.

"Yes Elliot. Friends. It means we tell each other stuff, and look after one another." I clarified, folding my arms across my chest as I glared at him.

"Do friends bake friends cookies?" My anger was short lived, as usual. Never one to hold a grudge, I leapt forwards, capturing him in a hug. Elliot went stiff at the contact, not that I was expecting anything else of him.

"Welcome home." I grinned before stepping back and flicking him on the nose. Elliot scowled, hands still in his pockets.

"Please, never do that again." Laughing, I turned back to the door and looked at Matt. He was playing with Mello and the game-boy the blonde child had pilfered off me. I leaned over his shoulder, watching as Matt fought against Gary on my pokèmon red. I was slightly peeved that he'd started a new game, but watched with wide eyes and he raced through the battle, barely loosing any HP.

"Wow Matt. You sure are good at games." Some girl, Jewels, whispered, smiling as the Charamader came out to fight again. With a roll of my eyes, I picked up Near onto one hip before turning back to them.

"Come on then boys. We better get back to the main house." I grumbled, feeling Near play about with my bed-head strands of hair. Mello shot up from his seat on the floor, grinning at me as he did so.

"Faith! Can we have chocolate for tea?" He asked, over zealous smile smeared across his face.

"How many times do you ask me this Mello? And every-time, I say no, it's not healthy." Scowling, Mello crossed his arms, but I was too nice to him for the blonde to throw a paddy.

"But Faith-san, all I eat is cakes and sweet." Elliot's voice echoed around the room, and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Do not start this. Please. Just pick Mello up, and I'll carry Matt."

Once we'd somehow made it to the dining room, I looked around. I made sure that Mello and Near always ate a bit later than all the other kids because both were a pain in noisy environments. Near would cry whilst Mello would just make the noise louder. Elliot not-so-gracefully placed Mello in a chair, seating himself at the head of the table in his odd squat.

"Cake please Faith-san." He mused before lecturing Mello on why a young child was unable to eat desert for lunch. I chuckled, rolling my eyes before turning to Near.

"What do you want to eat Ba-ba?" Once I'd gotten a list in my head; egg and soldiers, spaghetti, cake and chicken nuggets with chips, I headed to the kitchen before reappearing twenty minutes. Mello and Matt were both back on my Pokèmon Red, having gotten to the second, if not third gym leader already. I dished out the ordered before watching as Elliot frowned.

"Yes?" The raven haired teen glowered, pushing the plate away.

"I asked for a cake Faith-san, not a slice." I narrowed my eyes, snatching up the cake before taking a bit of it myself. The chocolate danced across my taste buds and Mello cried out at the unfairness of the situations.

"Surly, you can't mean that you want a whole cake?" Elliot nodded, both hands on his knees as he smiled childishly.

"If you would please retrieve a whole cake Faith-san, I would be most grateful." With a shrug of my shoulders, I cracked open Near's egg before walking back into the kitchen.

I'd give him a bloody whole cake.

* * *

Watching as Faith disappeared into the kitchen a second time, I sat back and observed too of my successors, and the new child. They all ate their lunches quietly, excluding Mello, and were pleasant to be around when Faith was nearby. Faith. She claimed to be mine- no, Elliot's friend. It was highly possible that she would never learn that L was right under her nose, but if she were to do so, how would she react? Would she be calm, or would she throw a Mello scale tantrum?

"Here you go." I blinked as a cake materialized in front of me, one hand disappearing off to the side. I stared at the desert, shocked. It was a whole cake. But it was the size of my thumbnail. Mello burst out laughing, Near smirking and even Matt managed a smile.

"This, is not a cake Faith-san. This, is a joke." I didn't even realize my lips were down in a frown until Faith matched my expression, nibbling on the end of a nacho dunked in salsa. Her mouth twisted up into a smile as I looked at her though and she laughed.

"Oh don't pout Elliot. They're a real cake in the fridge. Made it myself this morning." Getting to my feet, I tried not to appear too eager as I approached the kitchen. If there was one thing Faith was good at, it was cooking. She couldn't sing, she couldn't dance all that well, but she could cook. Magnificently at that. Pulling the door back, I took hold of the plate that the strawberry cheesecake sat on, shuffling over to the door and back into the dining room. Faith was still rummaging through that packet of nachos, and she laughed as I pulled a foul face at the food choice.

"I like how spicy it is." She grumbled, stuffing another unfortunate chip into her mouth, grinning as she finished it off with one swift jaw movement. Shrugging, I picked up the knife, cutting into the cake and pulling a slice out with my fingers, taking the strawberry between my teeth before eating it.

"Hey Faith! Why does Elliot eat like that?" Mello cried, already onto his desert and scoffing down the chocolate bar like Near or Matt would steal it away at any given moment. Matt has left some of his chips, but assured Faith that he was full. The bruises all over his arms and face were disgusting, and if it wasn't I that had sent the man who'd done this down, I would demand an extra ten years on his sentence. As it would happen, I had arrested him, and sent him off for a life of prison food. A grey world with no cake in sight.

"It's just the way he eats Mello. Like you eat with your hands."

I stuffed a second slice into my mouth uncaring of table manners, I began to address Faith "Faith-san? I am going to be around for the next couple of days. Would you mind if I asked you to bake me several cakes to eat during my time here? I will inform you of my departure this time." She scowled, rolling her eyes before kicking a discarded chicken nugget across Matt's plate, smiling when the redhead picked it up and ate it.

"I suppose I could..." She trailed off, obviously wanting something.

"Okay. I will, as long as you get me a book with lots of different cake recipes in it."  
Thankfully, I could just send Watari out for it when she's asleep.

"Of course Faith-san."

* * *

Watching as Matt and Mello began to fight against each other on pokèmon Red and Blue, I smiled slightly. Near was sat next to me, flying his toy around and smiling whenever Mello lost against Matt. Which was often. In fact, I don't think Mello had won one. Not one. And Mello was known for winning. I turned to look at the door before frowning.

There was something Elliot was hiding from me.

From everyone.

He was stiff, not used to contact even though he'd been in a orphanage for five years or so, according to Roger. His odd eating habits, and the way he got anything he wanted... I understood that he was the top successor, but why was it that none of us had gone out on missions, and it was only him. Surly they'd let the second one go out to complete some cases as well, if something where to happen to Elliot?  
And why was it, that he seemed to get his way all the time, like he was someone important...

Like he was the smartest person in the world.  
My eyes widened and I stared at the wall in front of me, the idea striking me like a ton of bricks.

"Faith? What's wrong?" Mello asked, pulling on the material around my leg. I blinked, smiling at the blonde youngster before standing up.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just promised Elliot I'd make him a cake for later. You'll play nice, okay?" I asked, placing Near on my bed before stretching up to the ceiling before picking up my binoculars and camera, hooking both around my neck. Mello shrugged, returning to his game as he tried to train up a team to beat Matt, who was blasting his way through Red. I smiled, quietly closing the door before I started to edge my way down the corridor, looking over my shoulders before dashing into Near's room. The white haired boy was always complaining about the noisy vent system now, so it was time it was used to someone advantage.  
Pulling off the grater, I scrambled up on the desk, leg's flailing about in an unflattering manner as I wiggled into the vent system. It sure looked a lot bigger from the outside. Rolling my eyes, I began to army crawl down the metal lining, not enough room to get on my hands and knees. Never being the athletic type, I was quickly slowed, the adrenaline of the moment gone. Panting, I looked out the grater to my left and smiled. What luck! Elliot was sat up to his laptop and I fumbled around for my camera, zooming in before double checking with my binoculars. There was a beautifully drawn 'L' on his screen. Was he, looking forward to his future career, or was my assumption right? I took a few, quite and flash-less snapped. The lack of flash would be a problem when developing the pictures, but I'd be able to pick out key information. I watched as Elliot got up and went into his on-suite, the shower coughing to a start. I had a good five minutes until he was back, I should think. Pushing with all of my not so great might, I managed to get the bottom half of the grater off, allowing me to slide through by pushing it up like a cat-flap. Elliot would never notice, unless we were suddenly hit by freak winds. Tumbling down onto the bed, I groaned in pain, crawling on what promised to be bruised knees. As I shuffled over to the laptop, I pulled my camera up, got a photo of me next to the screen that was currently on before I turned tail, only to spot a mobile on the worktop. Cautiously, I lift it up, seeing the words 'President of the United States' scrawled across it in Elliot's almost illegible script. Plucking that off the draws too, I scampered up the side off the wall, lifting my human-flap up and shuffling into the vents, heading back to my room.

Flopping out on my bed, I groaned before forcing my worn body to sit up. Who would have thought, a twenty foot walk, would be so painful? With a whimper, I lift up the digital camera and stared at it. It was one of the first of it's kind, something L had been given as a gift. Naturally, he'd sent it here, and Daze in his mechanic wonderfulness had made copies in the blink of an eye. Thus, we'd all got one. I flicked through the pictures, checking that what I'd seen had been real. A white background, black L in the Cloister Black font, it was all there. Not to mention the phone. But, it wasn't possible, was it?

I mean, what were the chances, that Elliot, quiet, loner, cake-loving Elliot...

Was really L?

* * *

**Oh dear. Faith is getting smart. Will L notice the loss of his phone? Or will he be too preoccupied with cake?**

**Please review, it makes me very happy.**

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Gabby. =D **


	5. Sleeping

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 5**

**Sleeping?**

November 21th 1997

_Near: Three years and three months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Four years and eleven months (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and nine months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and one month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and eleven months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Gabby: Fifteen years and three months (July 4th 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and ten months (Janurary 12th 1982)_

The first time I realized that Faith suffered with from nightmares, it was one of those rare nights I needed to get some sleep. Normally, I can't hear anything over the buzz of my computers, but as I closed the screen down, I heard whimpering from the next door. She'd been moved into that room due to the extension being built off her room, turning it onto a hallway. So, she was moved in next to my own room. As I quietly shut off the electricity coming from the plug socket, I frowned at the noise, but decided to explore never the less. Carefully stepping out and looking over my shoulder for Mrs Lyons -god knows I needed her to catch me sneaking into someone's room, never mind a females- I crept forwards upon realizing the coast was clear. Gently pushing open the door I looked into the room that was light only by the gently moonlight. The huge orb in the sky that was reflecting light from the sun helped guide my path across the many cook books scattered across the floor, leaving me stood over her. Faith was sprawled out across her bed, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and long legs tangled up in the quilt cover that she had tried to dispose of in her, well, fever. Unlike her demon of a friend Gabby, who was getting the boot tomorrow, her legs were only bare during her sleep, in the private location of her bedroom. A light blush graced my face upon realizing this, and I forced myself not to take a step back in shock. Instead, I examined her face carefully, the way her eyebrows were knitted together in angry or pain, her nose scrunched up and her thin lips pursed. Lips that could not carry a tune, but could assist in baking up a masterpiece. She groaned, rolling over to face, her chocolate brown hair fanning out around her cheeks in what appeared to be an attempt for comfort. She was clearly having a nightmare, but I had no idea what do to about it. It was true that it was bad to wake one from a nightmare, Faith had taught me that yesterday as she'd calmed Matt down. He'd obviously been remember his life before Wammy's, shuddering and crying out slightly. She'd rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear until he was calm. Upon waking up, he had no recognition of this. My eyes fell on Faith's form and I visibly gulped before gently settling myself on the edge of the bed, wondering why I was considering being so brave.  
Why was I even here? The soft whimper that Faith emitted made me think that, if she were to ever catch me sleeping, she would do the same for me. With a sigh of regret and discomfort, I reached out and slowly began to rub her arm, trying to ignore the tingles in sent up my arm. It was just human contact after all. 'Friends help each other out, remember?' That's what Faith had said, so I suppose that this would be fine. But, if she were to wake now, she would most likely punch me in the face. Rolling over till she was laying on her stomach and her head looking over to the left, Faith let go of the small bear she'd been holding, relaxing into this awkward touch of mine. I carefully rubbed the small of her back, smiling slightly as her eyes moved under her eyelids.  
After an hour of this, she had finally settled. Getting to my feet and brushing my jeans down, I turned back to look at the now shivering girl. I took the quilt and lifted it until she was reasonably covered, watching as the pyjama clad girl curled up under it's promise of warmth. Smiling for no reason, I turned to the door, dancing over the cooking books.

"Elliot." I froze in place, one foot still hovering over a book about cake. My head slowly turned to look at her, ignorant of the muscles in my neck that protested. But Faith was still fast asleep, her eyes closed and a slight smile tinting her lips.  
She was... Dreaming about me? I blinked before slipping out the room and stopping as I almost ran into Watari. He blinked, looking at me before putting the wet umbrella under his arm. He obviously just been out to pick up the last new child the house could hold before the extension.

"L?" He whispered, craning his neck to look into what he must have assumed was my room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching as I slowly sunk my head into my shoulders.

"I am off back to my room Watari." Mumbling, I looked over, wondering if I could get back to the cases again. I was suddenly not so interested in sleeping now.

"Then that must be..." He paused, thinking before a smile broke across his face.

"My boy, I had no idea."  
What?

"What are you on about Watari?" I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my pockets, finding a lolly-pop in their depths. I unwrapped in, sticking it in my mouth. Watari smiled, taking his hat off as he did so.

"I suppose it's normal though. Even a social recluse such as yourself would be curious about girls by now."

"Curious about girls?" I repeated, watching as Watari smiled, stepping back so that I wasn't so cornered against Faith's closed door now.

"Yes. Though I guess with Miss Faith's cooking skills, she would be the girl you'd like."  
Girl I'd like?

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about Watari. Faith-san was simply having a nightmare and the noises she was making were distracting me. So I calmed her down." Nodding to appease me, Watari was still wearing that ridiculous smile, even when he turned away I was sure it was still there.

"Good look on your cases L." He mused, heading down the corridor and leaving me to stand there.

Slowly making my way back into my own room, I stared at the computer before deeming it too much effort to work for now. I really did need an hour of sleep. Sitting on the bed as I would normally do so, staring at the wall. Watari was being ridiculous, there was no way that I would ever like Faith as more than a co-worker or a friend at best. Watari was just assuming things. I suppose that seeing me sneaking out of her room it would be rather suspicious, but I have no time, nor interest to pursue any form of relationship that exceed a little friendship where trust is kept to a minimal. And why was I still thinking on this, I needed to focus on sleep. After all, I am still human.

* * *

Waking up to what had felt like a sleepless night, I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and looking from right to left. Everything was just as I'd left it. My eyes drifted up to look at the vent in front of me and I frowned. It'd been several days since I'd last...Explored. And I was still highly doubtful of what I'd found. But, the fact that I had solid evidence on my camera, the idea planted in my mind, I suddenly needed to know if I was right. If Elliot...  
Was really L. The simple idea was scary, the possibility of the lazy, cake loving teen being the greatest detective in the world. In fact, Daze was older than Elliot-L... I shook my head, sighing. I didn't know what to think anymore. A sudden knock at my door and I shot up, leaping over the books that littered the floor before I pulled open the door.

"Yes?" I asked, staring into coal black eyes. The last person I wanted to see at the moment. Elliot sighed, nibbling on a cookie as he placed one hand back in his seemingly never ending pocket.

"Faith-san, I need your assistance in a case. Would you mind doing some work in the field." It wasn't really that much of a question, which made me think even more.  
_He always got his way_...

"You mean, like bait?" Folding my arms and grumbling this, I watched as Elliot lazily engulfed the rest of his cookie.

"Of course it will be completely safe for yourself. It's a trap, all of their moves have been predicted, and necessary precautions taken." I laughed jokingly, throwing one arm around his shoulders -even if I had to go onto my tip toes- and grinning at him, getting too close for comfort.

"God Elliot, you say that like your L. No one can be one hundred percent perfect." He shrugged out of my touch, uncomfortable with it as usual.

"I come pretty close though. Will you or will you not help Faith-san?" The frown that adored his face showed his impatience with the subject, another factor I could add to my list. I needed to start writing this down to make sure I didn't forget anything. Though I'd have to keep all evidence of my snooping away from him. I nodded, smirking inwardly. Maybe, this would be the chance I could get to catch him in the act.

"Excellent." He grumbled, turning to walk away until I caught his hand.

"Erm... I just wanted to warn you... I might get...well...Nightmares when we're out." He nodded, bored, like he already knew this information.

"I'll try to remember. We leave tomorrow night." Elliot walked away this time and I scowled, turning on heel and heading for Near's room. As I gently pushed open the door, I smiled, looking at the white haired boy who was already up and playing with his toys.

"Come on Near, breakfast."

As we were sat around our table, I took a good long look at Mello, Matt and Near before I smiled. "I'm off on a mission of sorts with Elliot tomorrow night. So, you'll all be good, yeah?" My last sentence was drowned out by Mello's protests as this news. He was obviously not happy.  
"Why don't you want me to go?" I whined, almost like a child, watching as Mello folded his arms in a toddler like mood.

"I don't like that guy. And who'll cook me pancakes in the morning? Mrs Lyons won't." He muttered, frowning. Near looked up at me, pulling on my sleeve as he did so.

"I don't like him either." L-I mean Elliot, sure wasn't popular. I'd have to be careful not to slip into calling him that, that'd go down well.

"_Oh hi L. You want some cake?" _

"_Wammy! Get her! She knows!"  
And I'd spend the rest of my life in a loving jail cell. Wonderful.  
_With a silent shudder, I turned back to the group, trying to fight the urge to cry at my little daydream.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go. It's my chance to work in the field. You'd want it too, wouldn't you?" Mello looked down, sheepish, but Matt and Near just shrugged. It was good to see the three of them getting along. A sudden scream and all four of us winced, Matt threatening to burst into tears. A pair of chubby arms encircled my neck and I cried out in shock, dragged from my seat and landing on the floor. I looked up, seeing a tearing Gabby stood above me.

"Good morning?" It was more of an offer and a greeting, which only made her cry more.

"Can you believe it Faith! They're getting rid of me? For some stupid blue haired kid! How can they replace **me** with a goth?" I felt my eyebrow twitched, but remember some weren't as lucky as expressing their emotions as me. Gabby took a dyed lock, twirling it around her porky fingers as she did so,the greasy strands of bubblegum pink threatening to snap under the pressure.

"They're kicking you out?" I asked, eyes as wide as the pancakes I'd dished up on Mello's plate but a few minutes ago.

"Yeah! But hey, this place isn't good enough for us is it?" She asked, tears gone as quickly as they had appeared. Crocodile tears as some would say.

"Faith is... Leaving?" Near looked up at me, eyes wide with shock and hurt mixed in their depths.

"Don't be silly Near. I would never leave." Crying out in shock as skin met skin, I rubbed at the spot Gabby had slapped, glaring heatedly at me.

"That's fine Fai! If that's how you're going to be, you backstabbing bitch!" She tore out of the room, knocking over anything and everything in her way. I didn't realize tears were leaking from my eyes till Near caught one.

"Tears are stupid." He grumbled, flicking it to the floor as he did so. Mello was beside me, both arms wrapping around my neck in a comforting hug.

"It's okay Fai." He whispered, shortening my name. But I winced. Fai, was in fact my real name. I'd chosen Faith to be my name because if someone reconsigned me as Fai, then I could say it was shortened from my new name.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see the new boy." I mumbled, watching as Mello, Near and Matt got up to follow. They were practically my little brothers now. I'd never give them up.

Not for the world, not for Gabby.

I saw him first, sat in Roger's office and frowning to himself. His hair was as Gabby had said, a bright, bright shade of blue. Virtually neon blue. It was a bold statement, and one I decided was for attention. The ends of his hair were also died, fading into a dark crimson red that was strangely spellbounding. Other than his oddly coloured hair, I saw no reason as to why he could possibly be a goth. Bangs covered his eyes from my view as he looked down at what I assumed to be his files, but I could see his pale lips lifted up into a smile.

"You can come out you know. I don't bite. Yet." I jumped at the jokey, but walked into the doorway nevertheless, Near resting on my hip and the two M's by my side.

"Just checking if you were on your toes." I smiled, watching as he lifted his head and brushed his sweeping fringe to a side.

"And do I pass inspection?" He had a charming attitude and accent, but I was scared by just how alert he was. No one had caught me snooping, not even L-Elliot!

I frowned at my thoughts before I forced a smile onto my face.  
"Acceptable. This is Mello, Matt and Near. My name's Faith. Welcome to Wammy's." His pale lips tugged up into a big grin, teeth perfectly a line. I subconsciously ran my tongue along my own, frowning at how they were not so perfect.

"Pyre." He grinned, offering me his hand for a shake. I complied, glad someone friendly was replacing Gabby. The girl was a nightmare, but I'd still me sad to see her go.

"As in a large fire?" Pyre grinned as I noted this, eyes flashing closed before I could see them and I frowned.

"Yeah, that's the one." When he open his eyes, I blinked, staring at them. They were bright red, with little flicks of orange in them. Embarrassingly, he noticed my staring. "My eyesight's not the best, so why not have some fun with contacts?" He was easy going, careful though as he rested on his left leg, a notch of pain twisting at his lips when he did so.

"Have you hurt your leg?" I asked, grinning as Pyre sat down.

"Yeah, you're a quick one aren't yeah? I like that in a girl."

Near frowned, tugging at one of my free locks of hair, gathering my attention.  
"Toys." He grumbled, folding his arms as he did so. With a roll of my eyes, I scratched my cheek before smiling with my lips pressed together.

"Come on Pyre. I'll show you around."

Once we'd dropped Near, Matt and Mello off in one of the playrooms, I took Pyre upstairs first, showing him to the room Gabby had previously occupied.

"So, how long have you been here?" He asked, smiling to himself as he did so. His eyes were warm, the contacts couldn't hide that. His cheeks rose up into the smile, lifting the corners of his eyes and I found myself returning the gesture, even if only slightly.

"A few months. But I know everybody, so you're okay. I'm sure you'll get on with everybody. Well, almost everybody." Pyre grinned, hands on the back of his head and elbows out in a cute, boyish charm.

"Oh yeah? Who'll be a challenge?" He asked, prodding me in the side and laughing as I jumped into the air again. I paused, stuffing my hands in my pockets as we walked down stairs again, the soft thump of my slippers bouncing off the newly carpeted floor echoing through the room.

"Well, I suppose that Mello and Near won't be too easy for you, but as long as I like you, and you have a chocolate bar handy, then you'll be fine." I took this time to check out what Pyre was wearing, taking note of the casual checked shirt -red, white and blue- with a grey hood and skinny jeans that weren't too tight. Chequered black and white converses completed his look, and I must say that I was impressed.

"I pass the second inspection? And I can see why I need you to like me, but the chocolate bar?" Pyre laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets in an oddly familiar gesture.

"A okay still. And Mello is a chocoholic. He's gaga for the stuff, so just wave it under his nose and he's forget whatever he was saying. It's like catnip to him. Mellonip." Pyre was a good boy and laughed at my lame attempt of a joke before stopping as I did.

"And here we have the reclusive, endangered species known as a workaholic. They only ever come out of hiding to raid the fridge for cake, or to whine that I don't bake enough brownies for his monstrous appetite. This one, we have named L-eot." Bloody hell. I almost let it slip. Elliot raised his head, looking over the fridge door with a piece of cookie hanging from his mouth in the most adorable of ways. He plucked it out, a Elliot sized chomp dwindling half the cookie.

"I resent that comment Faith-san. I do not whine." Grumbling, Elliot stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth before gently kicking the fridge door shut, two cakes balanced in each hand. He placed them both on the table, dusting off his hands before sticking them in his pockets.

"Change of plans Faith-san, we leave tonight." I nodded, Pyre smiling.

"Hey, I'm Pyre." He held out his hand, but Elliot just stared at it until my new friend dropped it awkwardly.

"No contact, got it." He mumbled under his breath, fiery eyes watching L-Elliots every move.

Elliot nodded, picking up his cakes before turning back to me, and muttering in his usual monotone, "Faith-san, I would appreciate a lemon drizzle cake for the journey tomorrow." And with that, he swept out of the room.

Pyre turned to me, blinking before a sly smile broke across his face.  
"Oh, you totally like him." He said, a massive smirk on his face. The red appeared so fast on my face it was impossible not to call it a traitor.

"I do not!" I hissed, letting my bangs flutter in front of my face, Pyre laughing.

"I get it, you're shy at this crush stuff. Don't worry, I won't tell." I punched him in the arm, scowling but not ignorant of the burning sensation on my cheeks that was slowly spreading across my nose.

"I do not like Elliot. He's my friend, and that's all." Pyre just smiled again, opening the fridge and looking inside.

"Yeah, but if the two of you end up together, you gotta bake me something. By the way that Elliot asked for a cake after nicking two, I take it you're quite the cook?" I nodded, finally banishing my blush before smiling at up at him. Pyre, I just noticed, was several inches taller than me. In fact, he had to be pushing the six foot barrier.  
Or was that just my tiny five foot four perspective?

"Yeah, whatever. I've got to go and check on Near." I mumbled, making my excuse to get away.

As I arrived outside of the wooden door in front of me, I knocked gently, knowing the occupant didn't like it when I burst in. Possibly because I let the sunshine in, and that'd burn his skin. The door creaked open, the inside of the room looking like it was already night, even though the sun was still climbing into the sky.

"Hi Elliot." I just wanted to tell you dinner's ready." He frowned, dark black eyes peering out from under his mop-top of hair. In fact, something seemed different. His skin was a few shades paler, and the bags under his eyes weren't looking all that brilliant. Undoubtedly, he looked ill.

"Are you okay? You look kind of ill." I whispered, noticing that he looked, well, tired. Elliot rarely looked tired, so there was only one thing I could think of. He was an insomnia.  
In fact, how had I not noticed this? The black bags, pale skin and how he seemed to be awake at all hours.

"Do you want me to bring you a cake up?" I asked, watching as Elliot nodded, closing his door. I quickly dashed down to the kitchen, passing Mello and Pyre as the two laughed and fought with two baguettes, Pyre's snapping in half when Mello got a bit carried away.  
As I climbed the stairs again, I almost ran over Mr Wammy, and I ducked out the way, the cake somehow staying on the plate.

"Where are you rushing too Faith?" He asked, smiling wearily as he noted my reddened cheeks from my little dash, the way my oxygen came in short, raspy breaths.

"Oh, I'm just fetching Elliot a cake. He doesn't look too good, so I thought I'd help him out." Surprisingly, Wammy beamed at this information, like he was in on some joke that no one else would ever know about.

"Thank you Faith, I'm sure Elliot will appreciate it." I nodded to his words, taking back off in my mad rush to get back to Elliot's room. I did, after all, have a pie in the oven. Quietly rapping on the door again, I pushed in open, risking a glance in. And I saw the raven haired teen sway, his eyes wide but untrained on anything. I quickly placed the cake on the desk, catching the teen before he could hit his head on something hard in the fall. Gently lifting him up, I pulled Elliot over to his bed, somehow managing to get him to lay on it. He was asleep. My heart melted at the peaceful look on his face and I smiled wistfully before pulling the covers up over his form and grinning. Taking a bit of paper from the side table, I scribbled a little note down;

_Elliot-kun, _

_hope you slept well. Here's a good sight in the morning, cake! _

_Faith-san_.

I'd done a bit of research into the Japanese honorific, and had bestowed this name upon my friend. I just hoped I'd understood it right. With a smiled, I made sure Elliot was okay before closing his laptop and not taking a sneaky peek, even if I so desperately wanted to. As I headed out into the hallway, softly closing the door behind me, I heard the smoke alarm go off and held in a swear. Mello's voice echoed up the stairs and down the corridor, reminding me that I had let my pie burn.  
The first time I'd ever burnt something.

Well, with Elliot out cold, I doubted we'd be leaving tonight.

* * *

**Yeah, I found this a bit difficult to write, but I adore Pyre! He's so awesome! Any thoughts on him?**

**And that you all for your wonderful reviews. I can't belive people like my writing this much. I hope I haven't ruined this story. L's a bit out of character, but he's tired, so leave him be. **

**Please review, it makes me very happy.**

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith, Pyre and Gabby. =D **


	6. Deceiving

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 6**

**Deceiving?**

December 13th 1997

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and eleven months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982)_

Today, it was Mello's birthday. Or Mello day as he'd christened it. Smiling, I stood back and watched as the blonde paraded about, yelling about how amazing it was to be five years old. Near had already tried to strangle his ears off with his curly locks of hair, but had failed and was now suffering just like the rest of us. Mello twirled, noticing my figure by the door and he came racing over, leaping into my arms with surprising power. "FAITH!" He screamed, arms around my neck and grinning like a fool. I giggled, setting him down before stretching out my back till it gave a sickening click.

"Why where you gone so long?" Mello whined, permanent pout on his face as he did so. I chuckled, ruffling his hair before reaching to the table, plucking up the present from it and offering it to Mello. Here at Wammy's, I'd quickly picked up that we could get whatever we wanted, at any time because we had money. But, my cooking was not for sale. Lighting up like November the fifth, Mello's face twisted up into a pleasant smile, sitting back and savagely pulling the wrapping paper from the box, the cardboard distorted at the force he'd used. With a grin, he lifted the lid, staring at the triple chocolate cheesecake inside.

"THANK YOU FAI!" He screamed, one hand already shovelling the cake into his mouth. I laughed, watching as he devoured half of the treat in an hour before finally flopping out on his back, bloated. There was so much a child could only take.

"Why were you so late then Faith?" I blushed slightly, wondering how Mello would take this.

"Well, Elliot forgot to mention our little case, was based in Paris."

_Looking out over the sloping hillside, I gasped in wonder as the Eiffel tower finally reared it's glistening iron head, far on the horizon but now within reach. Elliot, sat next to me in the car as we drove, huffed, like he'd seen such an amazing sight hundreds of times. As we'd been driving, I'd been taking in every sight I could, drinking in the way the uneven hills slid down to meet the earth before rising again, several dwindling villages dotted around the area. The road we drove down was neither smooth nor rough, but it was pleasant enough. At current, there was a river running beside out car, the water bouncing along the bed as it splashed against it's banks, tiny tear drops fluttering to the grassy verge on the other side. Blackbird, seemingly the only birds around, gathered, drinking from the crystal like water whilst chirping, complaining about the cold weather that was sure to be getting under their feathers. The material of my sweater brushed against my hand as Elliot shuffled about, stretching up -white top and all- till he could reach for one of the packets of my home-baked cookies in the back boot of the car. I caught a glimpse of his pale skin, toned and shining around his stomach before his shirt slowly covered it again. I quickly looked away, blushing sheepishly to myself, Pyre's words echoing in my head. _

"_Faith-san. Does Watari have the heating on too high?" He asked, still sat in that odd crouch with his feet tucked under his legs. Watari was Wammy's code name. I shook my head, pulling the collar of my tee-shirt in a vain attempt at hiding the blush plaguing my cheeks.  
Had Pyre been right? I'd never felt an attraction to anyone, never.  
As we turned a corner, I felt the phone go off in my pocket, vibrations running up and down my leg as I scowled, Elliot sharing my response. Once I'd fished the phone from my pocket, I flipped it open to see 'P' on the screen, flashing and blinking. With a sigh, a press of a green button, I lifted the phone to my ear before smiling. _

"_Hey Pyre." I murmured, listening out for his voice on the other end. _

"_Faith? Damn girl, Near's crying and Mello's throwing a tantrum. You were suppose to be back today. Where are you?" I sighed, glaring at Elliot out of reaction. _

"_Well, someone forgot to tell me that our case happened to be in Paris, and that we could be hear a while." My tone held unnecessary venom, and my bronze orbs flared as I glared at Elliot from the corner of my eye. _

"_Could you put Near on Pyre. And remember that emergency chocolate bar?" I heard him mumble a yes down the other end of the phone and I sighed. _

"_Use it." There was a bit of static as the phone was passed from hand to hand whilst I stared out at the outer ring of Paris, the architecture grand and seemingly exotic. I scrambled about for my camera, scowling as I didn't find it. _

"_Faith?" My heart clenched as Near's timid voice came onto the phone, and I was cradling it too my ear instead of looking for the camera. Linda could wait a few blocks surly. _

"_Near sweetie. I'm really sorry that I won't be back sooner. If I knew I'd have been gone so long, I wouldn't have left. But you've got to be a brave boy for me and not play up for Pyre okay? Tell Mattie too. I promise I'll bring you some amazing toys back, and I'll get Mello some Belgium chocolates-" I sent Elliot a glare, watching as he sighed, but informed Wammy we'd be taking a detour back, "And I'll get Matt a new game from the airport. Promise you'll be good?" I pulled one leg up to my chest, resting my foot on the seat as I waited for his reply. Once I had his word for it, I said goodbye and let Near hang up first. With a rather loud exhale, I turned back to the window, Elliot carefully placing my camera in my lap, our skin never touching and he drew his hand back before I could bite it. _

"_A little warning that we'd be taking so long would have been nice." I grumbled, folding my arms and refusing the camera, promising myself I'd get some picture's when we were walking around on foot. Coal black eyes looking out from under his mop top of hair, Elliot smiled childishly, taking a chunk out of the cookie in his clutches. _

"_But then you would have refused to come with me, and my plan would have failed."_

_As we arrived at the hotel, I took one look up and instantly drew out my camera. We were to be staying in the luxurious Arc de Triomphe Etoile, which overlooked the grand Arch de Trion, car's whizzing around the streets below like they all had somewhere important to be. In my opinion, it would be quicker walking. Elliot slung his bag onto the bed, pulling it open and rescuing a red wig from it's depths. With a cheeky grin, he pulled into onto his head, brushing the strands from his eyes so it was a sweeping side fringe, the strands glowing in the bright hotel lights. _

"_Faith-san, we shall begin right away. You will be the bait, and I shall be your rescuer. Watari-san will take our culprit into custody whilst I check you over to make sure you are okay. All for public appearances of course. You will then publish a report by the name Noémi Phillipé, and will say how you learnt nothing of my name, but wish to meet me again. As you can assume, this will never happen, and then you'll go back to your quite little village in Belgium." I nodded, committing all this to memory as L offered a a long, blonde wig. "What is your name?" He asked, watching as I tucked my strands of hair under a netting cap, placing the blonde wig on top of my head and flicking it about till it was in place. _

"_Je suis Noémi Phillipé." I gave a mock bow, watching as Elliot nodded. _

"_Yes, your accent is impeccable. Now, let's get going." As he tumbled towards the door, I noticed his steps weren't as sluggish as before, and that we were moving rather quickly. At least he'd recovered his energy.  
There was a lot about Elliot that I didn't know, and I intended to find out, even if it landed me in prison. _

_Seated on an iron chair, staring out over to the Eiffel tower, I smiled at the beautiful slight, Linda's camera hanging from my neck. I'd been given a tanned, form fitting coat, red scarf with matching gloves, as well as oversized sunglasses. I seemed important, and obviously the kind of girl those kidnappers would go for. Underneath the defence my shades offered, my eyes were done up in a smoky style, blue contacts in. I blinked, adjusting to the world through the dark glasses before smiling and stirring the coffee that I'd been given. I didn't like it, but Noémi did apparently. Elliot had gone to the extent of creating this character, right down to her favourite drink. I'd been given an hour to learn all the details. Luckily for him, I was good at memory games. My heels clicked against the floor, and I scowled, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do much walking, never-mind running, in this state. If I were from any other country in the world, I would have been shivering in these leggings, but thankfully, my tough mother who hated central heating and made me adapt to the cold. I would be fine as long as I had some form of clothing on. As I breathed out, my hot breath curled around in the air, floating apart before disappearing as it spread into the darkening sky, the sun setting behind the Eiffel tower, casting the shadow of the iron skeleton all over the eastern side of Paris. When someone sat next to me, I stiffened, looking to them from the corner of my eyes. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked, letting my tongue fall into fluent French, my ruby lips glistening in the dimming sun. _

"_I think you can babe." He replied in a thick accent, so fast I almost missed it. He grabbed my hand, and I felt him hit a pressure point on my fingertips. _

"_Move and I'll kill you. Now just back up." I nodded, slowly inching along side him as I did so. One couple stopped to stare at us, the greying woman pointing one boney finger towards us as discreetly as possible. They looked like good people, and I slowly mouthed 'help me' in French, watching as her pale green eyes widened and she elbowed her husband in the side. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Elliot would save me, I would have been screaming bloody murder at this guy, after flooring him of course. But as I so happened, I was suppose to be helpless here. And just like that, the hand was roughly torn from my own, the guy falling to a side and a brown haired boy I didn't recognised went for a kick. I blinked, watching in shock as Elliot's plan fell apart at this random boy who was helping out, dishing a kick to the mans face and sending him flying backwards. He turned, the police running over to the man with their handcuffs clicking with anticipation. _

"_Are you okay miss?" The boy asked, his accent a beautiful, fluent French. My breath was stolen from my and I blinked in shock, smiling ever so slightly as I did so. _

"_Yes, thanks to you." My French wasn't as quick, but the boy still managed a toothy grin. _

"_That is good. I must be on my way." He mused, going to turn around until I grabbed his hand. His emerald eyes turned back to me, shocked as my ruby lips were pressed to his but a second later, the sweet moment nowhere near long enough for my liking. _

"_Will we ever meet again?" I asked, looking at the blush that graced this beautiful boys face, though it was exceedingly faint. His skin as tanned, but his lips were softer than what I'd expected. _

"_I doubt it miss, I'm leaving for Spain tomorrow." I nodded, oddly disappointed before I watched him go. One hand in his pocket as he called for a cab. It was only a few seconds later that Wammy appeared, smiling like he knew something I didn't. _

"_Elliot say's he's pleased. The plan went well." I frowned, but shrugged and followed the older man to the Police station, ready to give my report._

_Flopping out onto the bed, I turned to look at Elliot and Wammy, the latter of whom was wiping the now unneeded make-up from the formers face. The teen scowled, but said nothing as he accepted the cleaning, obviously not too keen on doing it himself. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Elliot grumbled, looking at me with clouded eyes. Normally they seemed so soulless. _

"_That boy. He was, amazing." I smiled wistfully to myself, wondering if he was going by train, airport or heading out to the docks on the off chance he was getting a boat to Spain. Elliot shrugged, but laid back on the bed and sighed. _

"_Anyway, you'll have to slowly disappear from the public eye over the course of a month, at which we will return to England."_

Mello was grinning all the way through my story, as was Pyre who'd appeared out of nowhere a second ago.

"Pyre!" I cried, leaping up and laughing gratefully as he caught me in a hug, strong arms around my waist.

"Welcome home miss." He instantly reminded me of the French boy and I smiled sadly.

"I got my presents for everybody by the way, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow, as today, it's Mello's day.

[Line Please]

I stared at the computer screen, like I had for the past twenty minutes, without really seeing anything. My heart was thumping against my chest as normal, the bags under my eyes were slowly growing darker and my hair was just as mess as normal. And yet, I found myself unable to concentrate. I gently stirred the tea in front of me, frowning as I did so. Today was not pleasant, even if the sugar that danced across my tongue was.

_I stepped over to the suitcase, pulling on my red headed wig and frowning to myself. I really hated the red wig as it was the itchiest, but Watari thought it'd be better if I were to use a different wig once in a while. The brown one was so much nicer though. _

"_Faith-san, we shall begin right away. You will be the bait, and I shall be your rescuer. Watari-san will take our culprit into custody whilst I check you over to make sure you are okay. All for public appearances of course. You will then publish a report by the name Noémi Phillipé, and will say how you learnt nothing of my name, but wish to meet me again. As you can assume, this will never happen, and then you'll go back to your quite little village in Belgium." I sighed, picking up the long blonde wig and offering it to the brunette girl on my left. She smiled slightly, her lips curved up in the tiniest hint of emotion before she took hold of it, tucking all her chocolate locks under her cap whilst securing the artificial blonde strands to her head. I frowned, noticing the way it looked on her pale skin and how it rolled down her shoulders in perfectly formed waves of gold. But it still didn't look right. I rocked back on my heels, grinning to myself as I thought over the latest character I had created, Faith's face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to commit all of these facts to memory. I'd even hired a entourage to play out Faith's new family. As Faith turned out to head for the door, I pulled off the red wig and dropped it beside the bed, making sure there was some sugar around here. _

I frowned, looking back on the Paris trip and how Faith had dragged me around to get presents for everyone. It was a ridiculous, stupid and unneeded motion. But I didn't stop her, no matter how many times I told her this. Once I'd gotten back in from the outing, I'd had Watari remove all the make-up I'd been wearing to make my skin darker, and he'd smiled when he'd taken the first napkin away. I gently picked up the item in question that was resting on the dresser draw, smiling childishly at it, even though I had no idea why. It was true this mind had messed with my head, and I think it was mainly due to this. I pulled the brown wig from my suit case and kicked it across the floor, now demoted to my less favourite wig. It'd brought this upon me after all.

I stared the tissue in horror, but still felt my fingers traced my lips were the red lipstick had left it's smiling mark.

* * *

**I'm so very sorry it's 1000+ words short, but I couldn't add any more to it.**

**Ah, so Faith kissed L. Unintentionally of course. =P**

**I'd love three reviews before i put up the next chapter. Please?**

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Pyre. =D **


	7. BAM

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 7**

**BAM!**

**December 14th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and eleven months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982)_

_

* * *

_

Groaning, I attempted -and failed- to try and preserve the warmth in my blankets by snuggling into them as deeply as I could. So it was only natural to scream in horror and pain as they were brutally ripped from me, the icy air stabbing at my skin as I rolled over and buried my face in my blankets.

"Faith! Get up! It's snowing." I screamed at Mello's bellow, but it was cut off in the pillow and I could feel Mello's smirking response.

"Please Faith! Oh Please, oh please, oh please!" Mello's voice was at that pitch that no live human could stand, resulting in me rolling over and face planting the floor next to my bed.

"I'm up." I mumbled, the floor greeting me with the warm underfloor heating, the kind of heating that heated the floor and only to floor. With a sigh, I snuggled up on the floor, curling up on my side as I did so. Maybe five more minutes. A sudden lump on my side and I groaned, lazily opening one eye to look at Mello, the blonde grinning at me. He leapt onto my hip, and was currently sat there with both hands on my shoulder and trying to 'wake' me.

"Come on Faith! You promised to give out the presents from Paris!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this, and with a defeated sigh, I sat up and brushed stay locks from my eyes.

"Okay Mello. Go get Matt, Near, Pyre, Cathy and Linda. They need to be in here." He was out the door the second I finished my sentence. With a yawn, I got to my feet with all the enthusiasm of Elliot eating a slice of turkey. And that boy wasn't even happyish when he was eating candy. I let my brown eyes scan the field that lay at the back of Wammy's house, looking out how the cool blanket of frozen water had littered the floor until white was all you could see. Bird's flickered out from the forest a bit further back, sparks of melting snow glistening in the sunlight. As the orb of fire landed on the field for the first time this morning, it glistened like a thousand tiny diamonds had been hidden beneath it's surface, a promise of beauty and wonder for those that dared venture out into the cold. And I knew all the children here at Wammy's would be, well, stupid for possibly the first time in their lives and go outside.

"Ding dong!" I spun around, rolling my eyes as I noticed who was at the door. Pyre grinned, rocking back on his heels and grinning cheekily.

"I heard the word present among the almost inaudible babble Mello came out with before he raced off." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before a mask of mock hurt covered his face after I punched him.

"You wound me." He grumbled, rolling his eyes as he sat down on my bed, scoffing at the untied quilt thrown back and over itself.

"I thought girls were suppose to be clean?" With a smirk, Pyre rested his head in his hand, elbow on his knee as he flicked my ear with his free hand.

"I thought boys were suppose to be unconcerned with messes?" Pyre's face fell slightly, upset he'd lost a fight. I laughed, rolling my eyes before watching as both Cathy and Linda arrived, poking their heads around the corner of the door. Cathy's hair now was dyed bright yellow at the ends, and I guessed she hadn't tied it up when she'd been using yellow dye. My suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the yellow beneath her fingernails. Linda smile, a pencil behind her ear and sketch book in hand. Her hair was pin-straight, scarily pin-straight.

"Faith!" Cathy raced over, grabbing hold of my hands and pulling me to my feet, laughing as she did so. I gasped for breath as she hugged me, the air escaping like wild horses. Whilst Cathy was crushing the life out of me, Mello and Matt bounced in, Near sleepily following behind them. When my butt hit the floor, I knew that Cathy had let go of me, and I groaned, stretching out my arms before yawning.

"Okay, presents. Presents." I repeated the word several times, rummaging through the underside of my bed as Mello edged closer and closer and closer, excitement smeared across his face.

"Okay then, since someone can't wait, he get's his last." Mello's face fell, and his mouth open in protest before I shoved a tiny chocolate in his pie hole.

"Only kidding. From the best Belgium chocolate makers, I present you with chocolate." I grinned, handing the box to Mello and watching as he scurried off to the corner, nibbling away on them. With a roll of my eyes, I turned to Near pulling up my next box.

"For Near, toy soldiers made in France." The albino took the box, lifting the lid and then the soldiers from the packaging. Without any interruption, he set them up and began to play, smiling to himself as he did so. Matt shyly looked up, as if asking if it was his turn yet. I grinned, picking the games from the bag.

"Okay Matt, I got you the brand new pokèmon Yellow in French, and the English version as well. So, it's from another country I guess." He grinned, accepting the two games before ripping pokèmon red from my game boy.  
Oh hell, his game boy. He might as well have it. The buttons were practically mashed into oblivion.

"For Cathy, I present the latest designs from the Paris cat-" They were ripped from my hands before I could even finish. Cathy leapt up onto the bunk above my bed, spreading them out and squealing ever so often.

Pyre, sat next to me, leaned over, a horrified look in his eyes as he whispered, "She scares me." I nodded, silent agreement, before pulling the camera from my bag.

"For Linda, as many pictures as I could stuff onto this camera, all for you to draw up into masterpieces." Passing the camera to Linda, I watched as her face light up, flicking through her sketch book to a clean page.

"And finally, for the one with the oddly coloured hair." Pyre grinned, mock saluting me as I addressed him. I pulled out a chequered hat from the bag, sticking it on his head before offering him the matching gloves and scarf.

"I present the winter warms that you WILL wear today." He smirked, flicking one of the little flaps over his ears before he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Cool." He muttered before tagging a thanks onto the end.  
"Now, let's get dressed and go outside."

Even though I was adapted to the cold, that didn't mean I liked it. That was why I was currently sat by the back door, a fluffy hat pulled over my head and gloves on, chunky furry boots on my feet.

"Come on Faith!" Mello cried, gesturing me to come over. Only Near and Elliot were staying inside today it appeared, as it was clear I wouldn't be getting away with remaining in the warmth of Wammy's house. With a resigned sigh, I stumbled to my feet, walking out and crying in shock as me feet sunk into the deep snow. I had not been expecting it too be this deep. Pyre laughed, ducking a snowball Mello hurled at him before an idea struck him. I could tell because his face suddenly became alight with understanding.

"Okay everyone! Gather!" We all shuffled around, making a big circle of fifty odd kids grouped together, arms on each others shoulder or hips, depending on height.

"Right," Pyre murmured, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, I was worried, "What we're going to do, is have a team snowball fight. We'll have ten minutes to get ready before it begins. I'll be captain one, and Faith will be captain two." I frowned, accepting the snowball Mello gave me before stuffing it into Pyre's face.

"Bring it on!" I screamed, everyone cheering.

"Right, I pick Cathy!" Prye somehow managed to say around a gob-full of snow. Eventually, we'd all picked our sides, trudging off to each side of the massive pitch that Pyre had drawn within the snow.

"Okay, we need a barrier. Half of you work on that. The rest, ammunition." Everyone nodded, Linda picking up a stick and drawing in the snow. It took a few seconds before I realized it was a battle plan.

"Right, I say, we charge full force forwards, whilst a sneak attack is launched from the wood's, lead by Master of Violence, Mello." I nodded, cracking my knuckles as I formed a snowball. It was at this point, an unfortunately timed Elliot came out, obviously looking around for someone.

"Dibs!" I cried, racing over to him, almost tripping in the snow. He had a dark grey trench coat on, a dull blue scarf wrapped around his neck as he frowned.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, looking between the two armies with only mild interest. The massive wall we had built up was glistening in the sunlight, sticks placed around the edges like a jagged wooden fence so even if we suffered a side attack, they wouldn't be able to get in. Mello had somehow found some war paint, both Matt and him having smeared it across they're cheeks.

"You're on my team." I ordered, grabbing hold of him and pulling him towards our little fortress. I gave him no time to argue, pushing him into the base and turning to Linda. She was the only one he could really be bothered to talk to Elliot beside from myself of course.

"Linda, tell the new troop what's going on. I'm going to meet the enemy." She nodded, saluting as I climbed up the steps and over the snow wall, which had somehow passed ten feet, I walked out onto the newly names no mans land, meeting Pyre in the middle. His hair was still falling in flames of blue and red, framing his face where the hat didn't.

"Faith."

"Pyre." We smiled at each other, our hands clenched around snowballs as we stared at each other.

"I shall give you ze last chance." Pyre hissed, a German accent on as he strode from side to side before facing me with a wick smile on his face. They too had found the face paint, and he'd drawn a blue monocle around his eye and red fangs from his lips.

"Back down, or we shall flatten you, pummel you to ze ground!" I raised a brow, my own war paint like that of a native Americans.

"Never!" I screamed, smashing a snowball into his face. Pyre frowned, throw one back and hitting me in the shoulder.

"Retaliation!" I screamed, pointing at him in horror. It was the signal we'd all been waiting for, and we both sprinted back as both sides fired, laughing as we did so. I slid down the snow wall before gasping for breath in the freezing cold air. Elliot just raised a brow, turning to leave before noticing our fence was suddenly surrounding us.

"How's the escape tunnel coming along?" I questioned, looking to Mello and Matt who were working on getting into the forest to attack with the other littlens.

"It's coming along, just don't go over the wall around here." He grumbled, pointing to the area we weren't suppose to go.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, ignoring me as I took a hard hat from the floor we'd gathered and placed it on top of his head.

"What are we doing I think you mean. We are at war! We're having a snowball fight. You'll enjoy it, trust me." Elliot shook his head, sitting down in his odd crouch and frowning.

"I am not taking part." He replied gloomily, but as I turned to look at him and glared, we were suddenly under attack.

"Take cover!" I screamed, diving to the snow and pulling Elliot down with me. He yelled out in shock, something I don't think I've ever heard him do, before trying to push my hands off me. Until a snowball was thrown down his shirt. Suddenly, his two blocks of coals were alight, and he gathered snow in his hand and threw it, landing perfectly in Cathy's face, who was a good thirty feet away. Everyone paused, shocked. I guess no one had known that Elliot was so hand eye coordinated.

_A world class detective like L would have to have hidden talents_. Was my first thought, and my eyes widened at the truth.

Another point.

Once we'd been fighting for a good thirty minutes, everyone was chilly and ready for something warm to eat. With a stretch, both Pyre and I met up, before agreeing on a draw.

"I shall go make hot chocolate. You make sure we have everyone." He nodded, throwing his scarf over his shoulder before waddling back over to his side. As I reached the door, I was aware I was not alone. Elliot was stood behind me, kicking the snow off his boots against the brick wall.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, watching as he nodded ever so slightly.

"I was... different. I would prefer working on cases, but it's dry at the moment. L must be taking them all." He said this casually, but I saw the slightly smugness behind his face. He was L. I was slowly growing more sure of it.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate. You want to help? I'll give you an extra big cup." Yes, bribe him with sugar. I could see the internal fight on his face as he thought, before his craving for sugary food gave in.

"I shall help." We shuffled over to the stove, Elliot watching with sharp eyes as I took out several massive bars of chocolate.

"Elliot, start chopping that up into little bits, and no sneaking any whilst I'm not looking." He smiled cheekily, taking the nice with his forefinger and thumb and slicing through the chocolate without any problem at all. Soon enough, there was melted chocolate in several pans, Elliot and I whisking two pans each.

"I've never cooked before." He admitted, string the pan the same way that he'd chopped the chocolate apart. I laughed before taking one of the pans and pouring it into an oversized jug, separating the mixture into twelve cups before grinning.

"Yo!" I cried, appearing at the back door with a tray filled of cups.

"Twelve youngest first." Pyre scowled, being the oldest out of all of us and I laughed. As Mello collected his cup, his face lit up at the fact that I'd made hot chocolate.

"I love you Faith!" Mello would have attached himself to my leg if it wasn't for the fact that he had hold of the hot chocolate. I grinned before dashing inside when the tray was empty, racing over to the cooker and looking at Elliot. Like the exceedingly smart boy he was, he managed to stir all three at the same time. God only knows how. When he heard me approaching, I turned to look at him and watching as he smiled childishly.

"Something is on your mind." He muttered, stirring at the two pots as I took another one away to serve.

"Yes it is."

"Will you tell me?" He asked, waiting till I came back with another empty tray. I frowned, thinking.

"Maybe once this is over, we'll go sit on the balcony and then I'll tell you."

"Is it a secret?" Sometimes, even Elliot's childish tone could startle me, and I nodded dumbly. He grinned before taking a big mug from the cupboard and placing it on the worktop.

"You promised." He reminded me as I whirled out of the kitchen.

Having served up all the drinks, I found that both Elliot and I were sat on the sheltered balcony, overlooking the drive up to Wammy's. The snow was burning a bright orange as the sun sunk low into the sky, it's fall softened by the arms of tree tops that reached up to greet it. I frowned, blinking the spots of light that were printed onto my eyelids before turning to Elliot.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked, turning to look at him as I did so. Our shadows her mirrored onto the wall behind us, leaving a massive array of spikes for the implant of Elliot's head. I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets and letting my fist curl around the little crucifix I'd gotten from France. I wasn't particularly religious, but the symbols were pretty neat looking.

"Yes, I do. It irritates me to think someone is holding something from me." My dark eyes locked with his, brown vs black. Our skin was pale, but compared to Elliot, I looked tanned.

With a slightly tingle feeling on my lips, I let them lift up into a smile, leaning closer to Elliot as I did so, whispering those all important words, "I think you're L."

BAM!

* * *

Sitting on the balcony wall, with my legs hanging over the side, I looked out over the walkway up to Wammy's like in interested me.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" She knows I want to know, Faith is teasing me. With a light frown on my face, I turn to look at her. The sunlight makes her face glow, flushing it with colour. Her eyes danced with ribbons of bronze woven into their dark brown depths, pooling around her black pupils.

"Yes. I do. It irritates me to think someone is holding something from me." For the first real time today, her eyes locked me mine, a fire inside and I was suddenly nervous.  
Did she... Like me? If so, I was going to have to let her down gently, or get run out of Wammy's by all her friends for inflicting pain on her. Anyway, it'd only be another year before I can jump freely from country to country, so at least-

"I think you're L." My eyes were wide, and I did the first thing that came to my surprisingly empty mind. I punched her in the face. Faith fell back and I leapt to me feet, catching her unconscious form and scowling.

Damn. If I hadn't been thinking so hard, I might have accounted for the minuscule percentage that she knew. Which meant that she would now either think it was a dream (5%) or know I got overly defensive and have evidence to back up her theory (95%). With a scowl on my face and a surprisingly heavy girl in my hands, I walked back over to the double glazed French doors, pulling one open with my toes before creeping back inside. As long as no one saw me with her, then a connection couldn't be placed, and I'd be in the clear for-

"What are you doing with Faith?" I paused, gently turning on my heels to face the perpetrator who had interrupted my thoughts, to see five year old Mello staring up at me with furious eyes.

"Faith-san fainted whilst we were talking, so I thought it'd be best to take her to Wammy-sama." The blonde glared, but nodded, almost as if approving my story. I began to stride down the hallway again, heading for the last door on the right, Watari's office. As I pushed it open, I watched as Watari dropped his pen and Roger paused in mid-sentence, staring at me and the girl I held in my arms.

"She knows." I stated, almost bored, but Watari could detect the slight panic in the back of my voice.

"What do you want to do?" I sighed, shifting the girl in my arms before offering her to Watari, watching as several locks fell around her face. Hopefully, the punch wouldn't bruise.

"Above everything, I must be L." He nodded, understanding.

* * *

I accepted the crumpet greedily, the liquid butter spilling out from around my mouth. It felt like ages since I'd last been fed so to speak, even though I couldn't have been out for more than a day. The crumpet ran soft as my tongue flicked over it's surface, disappearing into my mouth without a sound. I lifted the napkin, sitting seiza style on the floor before cleaning the edges of my lips, puckering to make sure I got all of the butter. Painfully slowly, I placed the plate on the floor before looking straight into the camera that was place in front of me, scowling as I did so.

"Now, run that by me again. WHY THE HELL AM I LOCKED UP HERE!"

* * *

**Yeah! So, L's gonna get his arse kicked when Faith gets out. I'm trying to keep L in his mastermind like behaviour. I just know he'd wouldn't think twice aobut punching Faith or locking her up. And was the snow scene any good?**

**iatethe cookie- I'm so glad that you like Pyre, I've fallen in love with him a little too =D **

**FlyingSolo365- Just telling me you love it means a lot, thank's for a review, even if its short =)**

**Deepoblivion99- Thank you so much for the favourite! *glomps* And here you go, another chapter, hope you like it.**

**AnimeRANDOMNESS- Yeah! She kissed him. And L's getting his own back. Also, please check out AnimeRANDOMNESS's story 'shortcake'. It's absoloutly amazing. **

**Sophiana- Thank you so much for your review, ^^**

**K, my awesome mystery reviewer, thanks for continuing to read my story *hugs***

**6 Reviews? You all spoil me. =D Not that I'm complaining**

******And now, Faith has a problem. **

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Pyre. =D **


	8. Breaking

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 8**

**Breaking?**

**December 15th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fourteen years and eleven months (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982)_

* * *

Pyre looked around, confused.

"Why are we here?" Mello cried, only just old enough to attend one of these meetings apparently. Wammy was stood behind his desk, Roger just of to his right, their left.

"Well children, we've gathered you here because we needed to tell you something important.

"Where the hell is Faith?" Bellowing this, Mello climbed up onto Pyre's back, demanding a piggyback and not letting Pyre out of it.

"Well, that is what we've called you together for. Elliot and Faith have both gone off to Japan to work on a case under L's instruction. Obviously they won't meet him, but they will be taking orders from him." Chatted boomed as everyone flowed from the room, the river of children headed for breakfast. Pyre made sure to pick Near up on his way past, explaining to the white haired child where Faith had gone.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird?" Near asked, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger as he looked at both Pyre and Mello.

"What you on about little boy?" Pyre asked, grinning at the albino he was now tasked with looking after.

"I agree with the sheep. Faith always comes and says goodbye, even if she's just off to the shops to get me some chocolate." Blowing a flaming strand of hair from his face, Pyre let his eyes focus on Cathy who'd exploded out of her room with her hands full of material.

"I suppose you're right there."  
_It was a bit odd, Faith always said goodbye, but maybe L had just pulled her out of here too quickly. Either way, Near might be right. Something is wrong._

* * *

I stared at the camera, unblinking in an attempt to freak this weirdo out. Now, I was sure Elliot was L. Hundred percent. This, on his part, was actually a rather stupid move. But, then again, having a staring contest with a camera was also rather stupid. And pointless. But in this dark, grey room I had nothing better to do. "Miss Faith." Allowing the emotions to run from my eyes and down my cheeks in crystal tears, I looked back to the camera with a perfect match of Elliot-L's soulless eyes. "Is this how you treat all of your captives L?" I asked, blinking slowly. My seiza style of sitting had fallen apart, so only one leg was under me and one off to the side, my hands resting on the cold concrete floor. Slowly, the electronically altered voice buzzed into the hidden speakers in my room and I grimaced. "Miss Faith. I have placed you here because you have shown interest in unmasking my identity. Because of this, you will remain here till your intentions are clear." I growled, getting to my feet before picking up the camera and smashing it on the floor, a smug satisfaction flooding through me as it exploded into tiny pieces of camera brain. "That was a very unpleasant thing to do." The voice grumbled, monotone and annoying. "And being locked up isn't unpleasant?" I hissed, flopping out on the floor before blowing a strand of hair from my face. A short chuckled, humourless, echoed through the room as L listened to her thoughts on the matter, obviously watching from several different camera that were concealed around the room. "So I'm here because I made a connection between both L and Elliot, and now believe them to be the same person?" Slowly, I stood up, walking over to one of the blinking camera's in the corner of the room. "Yes. Though your theory is incorrect. Elliot is currently still at Wammy's house." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the wall, glaring at the one red eye in the dimly lit room. "Then why did Elliot get so defensive... Hold on a second." I let my hand gently brush my face, noticing one cheek was surprisingly swollen. "He punched me! You punched me!" I screamed, storming back over to the middle of the floor, flopping onto the bed that rested there. I had no idea where I was, no idea if anyone knew I was gone and no idea what to do. "I did not punch you. That was Elliot. The sooner you accept this, then the sooner you can be let out." The voice was really starting to piss me off, so I pulled the blankets over my head and curled up into a ball, letting my eyes flutter close.

"What are you doing?" The voice was muffled this time, but I could still hear the same speech patterns that Elliot-L used.

"I'm dealing with the situation. If there is something I've learnt from you, is that to never give up if you're right."

"Then we're going to have a very long battle going on." Did L sound... Almost gleeful? I yanked the quilt covers down, glaring at the glowing red eye before scowling.

"I know it's you. I have evidence. Let me write a letter to Mello and Near." I ordered, crossing my arms over my chest. I had been shed of my winter coat, a knitted jacket on my form. Luckily, this was what I'd been wearing beneath said coat.

"No. They are not to know of your containment, and eventually when you admit that there is no possible L and Elliot could be the same person, you will act as if you were working with Elliot on a case. Miss Faith, pulling face's will not help." My eyes locked with the camera for the last time as I sealed my lungs off from oxygen, cheeks puffed out. The world started to spin, my eyes blurring before I fell back onto the covers, unconscious.

* * *

I watched as Faith-san checked herself over before listening to the computer voice Watari had created.

"No. They are not to know of your containment, and eventually when you admit that there is no possible L and Elliot could be the same person, you will act as if you were working with Elliot on a case. Miss Faith, pulling face's will not help." I stirred my tea, dropping several cubes of sugar into it, my mind racing. And then it went scarily blank as Faith dropped back on the mattress, her face almost purple.

"Miss Faith, that will not work. I will not reveal myself to you if you act unconscious." I sat back slightly, slurping rather loudly in the way that annoyed Watari so much. He would be on his way here from the orphanage now. We were currently hidden in one of the warehouses just off town, not too far from Wammy's. "Miss Faith, please sit back up and stop this childish behaviour." Frowning at the multiple of screens, I watched content as her chest rose and fell, much too slowly for her to be awake. So, unless she was an exceedingly good actor -unlikely- she must have fainted. Just like Mello, whom when he couldn't get his way, would hold his breath till he knocked himself out. It would appear Faith still had the guts to do this. A burst of cold air hit my back and I dropped two more sugar cubes into the tea, swirling it and staring at my brown tinted reflection.

"How is it going L?" Watari asked, walking over and placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder. I didn't mind contact with Watari, he was the only person I would ever trust one hundred percent.

With a sigh, I explained the situation as three more cubes disappeared into an ocean of sugary tea, "She's fighting it, claiming she has evidence. It's highly unlikely, but I did find the vent that led to my room had suddenly become loose, ad I found a brown hair in it." Laughing humourlessly, Watari sighed and took a seat, placing his hat on one of the tables around me.

"L, don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously? Would it really be so bad for Faith to know?"

"Faith-san may not be so trustworthy, she could tell Mello or Near with the slip of her tongue. I can't risk it." Watari's lined face dropped into a frown as he took in Faith's unconscious form on screen and I winced.

"L. I don't ask a lot of you. I don't judge the way you handle things. But to do this to another orphan..." An unflattering grimace graced my already not to pleasant features, showing in the last of the liquid of the tea cup.

"I shall check on her Watari." I mumbled, only giving in as Watari had done so much for me already. I gently pushed open the door, creeping into the cell room as I did so. The entrance was secret, and to Faith, in looked like just four walls and no door. But there was, two even. One which was set to open in a fire and the one I'd come through. With a sigh, I gently padded over to her fallen form, staring down at her before taking in the loose curls of her face, the eyelashes that rimmed her bronze eyes, sealed off in her sleep. Nudging her with my foot, I watched with satisfaction as she wormed away, subconsciously scared. That's how it should be. No one should care for me. And then there was a grip on my leg. My eyes widened as I looked down at the girl, who despite her current situation, was smiling as she hugged up to my leg, cradling it to her chest. And as soon as I felt something -two some-things actually- defiantly female, I decided it was time to leave, even if it might wake her. I raced out the room, bolting the door behind me before making sure I was calm in Watari's presence. He was holding a strawberry shortcake, and offered me the plate. I smiled slightly, accepting the plate before watching as Watari smirked.

"You've gone red L." My free hand brushed across my cheek and I blinked, realizing that he was in fact, right. My face was burning hot, which meant that a higher concentration of blood had pooled around my face. I frowned, merging it into a grimace before I looked at the screen again.

Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long to make her crack.

* * *

December 16th 1997

I woke up in what I assumed was the next day. As I looked around, I realized, much too my joy, I was still in this bloody dark room. The bleak walls held no promise, and I fished out the chocolate bar from my pocket before biting a chunk of it.

"Where did you get that?" L hissed through the speaker and I rolled my eyes, leaning back before grinning and nibbling another square free of the bar, letting it melt in my mouth.

"Good morning to you too."

"Watari, I told you not to give her any food." There was a conversation on the other side of the line, one that I was apparently not allowed to here.

"It's for emergency. If Mello was ever to blow up in a public place, I could just waft it under his nose. I have three on my currently. So, I guess you didn't plan on feeding me?" My skin was itchy from the horrendous blankets, but I'd put up with it. After all, I was prisoner here so to speak.

"You assume correctly Miss Faith. Unfortunately, I doubt you carry water on you."

* * *

December 22nd 1997

It'd been an entire week since I first brought her in. Still, Faith showed no sighs of cracking. Instead, she'd made quite a home for herself here. For the first five days, I'd insisted on no water for her. But I'd given up yesterday, when it was clear she wouldn't crack.

"Why are you doing all of this just for information?" Faith questioned, no longer facing the camera. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling, bored and playing with threads that had fallen from her shirt. Because they were 'dirty' as she'd put it, she'd discarded her out-layer of clothes, and way lounging around in her underwear, stating that it was most important to remain hygienic. She didn't want to get ill apparently. This only made me blush even more, something Watari wouldn't stop chuckling about. He seemed most pleased that I'd shown an 'interest' in girls. But I couldn't care less as to what he thought that the moment. Instead, I was trying to crack a girl that seemed to be as stubborn as me. As Faith reached for her bra strap, I quickly pressed the speaker down.

"Faith-san! That is too far!" She looked up, steel in her eyes and victory in her smile. Her hands were suddenly on her knees and she grinned again.

"What? Feeling embarrassed L? And only Elliot calls be Faith-san." Letting my eyes close at the amateur mistake of falling for an act that was clearly not Faith's style, I rubbed at my temples and watching as she mouthed 'strike one' to the camera. She seemed to have located four of the ten that was set up, but didn't seem to mine. Instead, she flopped back and stared at the ceiling again, her thoughts pulling her away into another world where she wouldn't give any hints to me. I ran a strawberry across my lips, letting the sweet flavour dance across my taste buds and frowned at how much I was starting to miss her delicious cooking. Watari was back at the orphanage for today, leaving me to deal with Faith-san. She'd fainted several times to try and get a letter out of me, but had given up on the fourth day realizing that it wasn't going to work. She refused to say what evidence she had, and he set her firm belief on the fact I really was L. No one else would have thought about it, like such an odd character as myself couldn't really be the great L. But that didn't matter to me. I didn't need anyone but Watari's approval.  
My thoughts drifted back to the ear approaching holiday, Christmas. I wouldn't be able to enjoy it if there was no special cakes on offer. I would have to break Faith before then.

"L?" I turned back to the computer screen, only to see Faith so close to the camera I could spot every single strand of hair on her head.

"Yes Miss Faith?" My answer was unsure. She'd been thinking, and it was dangerous to ask what was on her mind.

"You might as well go back to Faith-san. I know it's you Elliot. It all fits. Why you got so defensive, why you're the only one that ever went out, why you get your way all the time. You call me Faith-san, and the fact you had a phone connected to the white house also gave it all away." So she did have solid evidence. I just thought I'd misplaced the phone on one of my outings. Clearly not.

"Miss Faith, you are still incorrect."

"You're not used to playing defence are you?" She asked, her eyes wide slightly. She was paler now, the lack of light running her ragged. She'd been crying yesterday, for Near and Mello and Matt, not wanting to be away from them but not wanting to give up on her theory.

"I wouldn't tell anyone Elliot. I think it's rather cool. I don't want to be friends with L, only Elliot. He's the one I know."  
I frowned, switching the cameras off and picking up a slice of lemon cheesecake to think.

* * *

Signing for the packages that had arrived, Pyre watched as several crates, flown in from all over the world, were placed in the main room of Wammy's house. It was all addressed to Faith, but there was no doubt that all their Christmas presents were in there. Mello had proudly announced that whilst looking into one of the unnecessary breathing holes. Near tugged on the flaming strand of hair, once again, earning a wince from the strange haired boy.

"Will Faith be back for Christmas?" Near asked, for once, a sad expression on his face. With a sigh, Pyre turned to the approaching Mr Wammy, who shook his head at the question.

"Don't get your hopes up Near. We all want her back, but crime doesn't take a break." Ruffling the young albino's white hair, Pyre smiled slightly, even if the mask was devoured of emotion. A single tear slipped down Near's puppy fat cheek, his dark eyes looking to the door he'd been sat by for the past six days.

"I want her back."

* * *

**Woah so many lines. It's short again *hangs head in shame* I'm so sorry! I jsut can't write for the moment. I'm scared about my final five hours of my art exam tomorrow. But hey, here's a new chapter, which hopefully won't glitch like the last.**

**8 REVIEWS! WOAH!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**iatethecookie- Oh, he will pay. I promise you that. :evillaugh:  
**

**Synonyms4cinnamon- A crumpet is an English (I'm English you see) breakfast thing. I image it looks sort of like a honeycomb i guess, as it's like bread with lot's of holes it. You put it in the toast, and it goes warm and almost solid. Then you smouther it in butter and it goes all soft. Sorry if that isn't much of a discription, google it? **

**Sophiana- Here you go, new chapter =D Hope you like this one as much. It's sort of a filler before the real excitement i guess. ^^'**

**Foam Weber- One of these talents happens to be a complete ignorance for any social morals and ideas. Silly boy he is. Here's an update.**

**AnimeRANDOMNESS- Yes, yes he is. That boy is going down. Down, down, down. L is a snowball throwing machine. I could imaging him taking it too far though.  
FlyingSolo365- I love the idea od baby Near and little Mello and Matt. It was one of the main reasons I wrote this story. =D Glad you're liking it.**

**deepoblivion99- Thank you, I'm happy you think that.**

K- Faith is a master at hiding anger. The second L let's her out, BAM! :evillaugh:

**As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Pyre. =D **


	9. Trusting

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 9**

** Trusting**

**December 24th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982)_

I kicked the snow off my boots, flicking the little baubles that hung from my hat away from my cheeks that had been beaten red by the snow filled winds. L was stood beside me, smiling childishly, though what at I had no bloody clue. Bruises ran across his jaw line, and several danced along my arms. We were both black and blue, but his were all well deserved. And with the severity of my anger that I had attacked him with, some of mine were deserved too. But not all of them. I turned to Wammy, smiling before curling my hair behind my ear. It was so greasy, as that blasted room didn't have a shower, and there was no way I would have wasted drinking water on my hair.

"Mr Wammy, where are my packages been placed?"

"In the basement Miss Faith. All ready to be checked over, pre-wrapped." I nodded, stuffing my hands into my pockets before sighing. I'd left my mittens in the cell, and didn't really want to go back to pick them up.

As we walked into the main building, with the majority of the children in bed, I tried to keep my voice low when I asked, "What lie did you tell them?"  
L smiled, obviously glad to see I was quick off the mark.

"We said both Elliot and Faith-san had gone to Japan to work on a case under L. You did not see him, nor speak to him directly. We got there by plane, arrived and was escorted by a friend of Wammy's. We came back on a private plane as the bad weather has resulted in commercial airlines being cut off from the runways." With a slight sigh, I headed for the stairs down, L following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, spinning on heel to glare at him.

"I am accompanying you as you check over everything." I frowned, folding my arms and blocking the door into the basement. If he was a lesser man, I bet L would have twitched nervously.

"You're accompanying me?" The words still sounded strange as I repeated the detective, watching as L nodded, bored.

"Fine." I grumbled, pushing open the door and looking around. It was really dark, only the silvery moonlight drifting in from the window that was at ground level lit up the room. I blinked, eyes adjusting to the blurs in the room before they started to take shape. Several wooden crates, tall as L without his slump, were pushed up against the eastern wall, casting towering shadows over the door and us.

"You ordered all of this?" L asked, raising an eyebrow and watching as I grinned.

"Oh yeah. Your presents are in here too." Smiling, I skipped over to the wooden boxes, ignoring the way my muscles screamed in pain. Lack of nutrition me thinks. Once I'd checked over the clip board to make sure it was all there, taken a crowbar to the boxes and pulled the presents from the wreckage, I turned to L.

"Okay boyo, you can give us a hand, can't you?" Coal black eyes wide, L nodded, getting to his feet from his thinking crouch and walking over.

"Is my present edible?" He asked, one thumb pressed to his lower lip. Rolling my eyes, I dumped several presents into his awaiting hands, scooping up a pile myself.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now up! To the Christmas tree."

* * *

_Lying back on the mattress, I stared at the ceiling in mock disappointment. I was very, very bored and I'd only gotten one slip-up out of L for my entire ten day stay. At least, I think it's been ten days. What if it'd been weeks? What if, while I've been here, everyone grew up? My hair was greasy enough for this to be the truth. Maybe, I'd never be let out? I'[d never see Mello and Near grow up, and I wouldn't be there for Matt, and Pyre wouldn't get together with- _

"_Faith-san?"My head slowly lifted up and I looked at the camera that was flashing red, waving slightly. "You appear to be losing your mental stability." _

"_By your standards." My retort wasn't too great, but that was all I could come up with on this lack of sugar. L had gone for the lack of glucose tactic now, but as with the others, it wasn't working. _

"_How good are you at keeping a secret?" Suddenly, all L could see on the camera was me, grinning with a tight lipped smile. I hadn't been allowed toothpaste as well, so I'd been using water to keep my teeth acceptable. It was not a pleasant experience, and one he would pay dearly for. _

"_You're seriously Elliot? I knew it!" If I had the energy, I would have danced at this revelation. _

"_Will you be able to keep this a secret?" L asked again, tone annoyed. _

"_Of course. Can you let me out now?" I leapt back as the wall opened, revealing a door on the side of the wall. I wasn't expecting him to be so close. _

"_Faith-san." Nodding, L walked in, hands in pockets as he looked me up and down with his big black eyes. _

"_L. Do you mind fetching my jumper? It's over there." I gestured further into the room, watching as he nodded and took two steps forwards. It was then he realized his second mistake of the ten days, whirling around to see the jumper tied around my waist. I slammed the door shut, hearing a bolt seal us in on the other side. Pulling both gloves from my hands and letting them drop to the floor, I untied to the jumper before leaping at L, the both of us flying back onto my temporary bed as I screamed abuse at him. It only too a few seconds to response, and there was suddenly a foot in my stomach, sending me to the other side of the room and far away from L. He grunted, forcing himself to his feet where I'd managed to hit a few pressure points on his leg, which would make moving difficult. _

"_So all this bloody idiocy was a waste of time now, you admit it?" I hissed, crouching on the floor like a panther, ready to pounce. And pounce I did. I shot towards him, the both of us flying back as punches flew, nails met skin and feet lashed out at the other. When I received a foot to my jaw, went flying back with white material still in my hands, I realized I was going to have to fight really hard to get how pissed off I was across. This was Elliot-L after all. He had no idea of emotional distress of others. My fist met his jaw, his meeting my ribs before my leg hit somewhere even L would feel pain. As expected he crumpled to the floor -or mattress- to be exact, my worn body following afterwards. The adrenaline left me as we laid there, panting and wincing, the latter mainly being L. as I realized what a cheap shot it'd been, I crawled over to him, ignoring the way my legs hissed in pain and my stomach screamed at me. _

"_I'm so sorry Elliot- Erm, L!" Carefully, I somehow shuffled the two of us around so that he was sat on my lap, his head resting on my shoulder and one of my arms around his waist, the other rubbing his back. _

"_I've so sorry!" I repeated, hugging him to me slightly. L shivered, but I kept rubbing his back, hoping it'd comfort him.  
I really needed his trust to get out of here. _

_Ten minutes later and L's breathing was back to normal, his legs pulled up to his chest as he rested, but didn't move. _

"_Aside from that last shot, you are a skilled fighter. But you still need practice." He grumbled, childish frown on his face as one thumb was running along his bottom lip. He just ruined that complement completely. _

"_You're not so bad yourself. I'm very sorry, but I was angry." My eyes were still looking over his form, his curved back and his messy black hair. It shone perfectly in the dim lighting, making me slightly selfconscious. Much to my horror, I realized, that L was quite attractive in appearance once you got passed the weirdness. I blinked before looking back at his face, which was a few inches from mine. I leaned back slightly, but didn't let go of the hug. Unlike most girls I knew from my old life, I felt bad for using such an underhanded kick. _

"_Was angry? Past tense?" L asked, his eyes widening so that he was even more adorable. I put another inch between us, but he seemed unaware of personal space, leaning closer so all my efforts were wasted. _

"_Yeah. I'm calm now. I'm sorry I attacked you." He nodded, accepting it before standing shakily on his legs.  
Was it really that bad to be kicked there? _

"_You must teach me some of those pressure points. It's challenging to stand after you hit me." Oh, that cleared things up. I got to my feet, mockingly bowing as I did so. _

"_Of course. But you have to answer some of my questions." _

"_If they're appropriate, I may do." Typical L. How had the other children not noticed this? Or would they not be expecting L to be hiding right under their noses? _

"_Faith-san, I'm afraid by pushing the door shut, you've locked us in here till Watari appears." The joy of knowledge disappeared with this information, my glare returning and focused on L. _

"_Excuse me?" I growled, watching as L shrugged, stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning back to me. _

"_I suppose now would be a good time to teach me some of those pressure points? Do you know any that'll stop my limbs from hurting?" With a sigh, I nodded, taking hold of his arm and pulling back the sleeve._

* * *

Having finished stuffing the masses of presents under the tree, I snuck into the kitchen, making sure no one saw me. It was at this point that I noticed a certain neon blue head rummaging through the fridge, a midnight snack perhaps. Boys never do stop eating. It was at this point I realized that I had to cook up a Christmas dinner for tomorrow, and I swore under my breath.

"I wanna destroy something beautiful," I grumbled, gloomily kicking my foot forwards and scuffing my toes on the tiled flooring, watching as Pyre spun around, hands up to defend his head.

"Not the face!" He cried, listening to my laugh.

"Vain, vain boy."

"FAITH!" He leapt towards me, pull me into a hug.

"Thank god your back, I can't take any more of Mello's tantrums. And Near is being so quiet it's scaring everyone including me!" I laughed, running a hand through my greasy hair and realizing I must look a right state at the moment.

"Don't tell anyone I'm back Pyre. I need to be presentable before anyone sees me." He nodded, pulling a bowl of whipped cream out and smiling in satisfaction as he stuck his fingers in, scooping it up and not even bothering with a spoon.

"Oh, Mrs Lyon's cooked tomorrow's dinner, we didn't think you'd be back in time." I laughed, joining him in the savage eating of the cream, not bothering about how sweet it felt on my tongue. Real food. "L decided to test how well I could cope."

"In the field?" Pyre asked, clearing up my almost slip.

"Yeah, it was a pain, but I'm back."

* * *

_As we sat back to back, leaning on each other, I stared at the wall whilst L stared at the door. We'd been here for a good ten minutes, not that we could really tell. The fact L had not allowed me to have a clock in this room had really come back and bit him in the arse here. "How long did Watari say he'd be gone?" I muttered, letting the muscles in my neck relax so my head was resting on L's back. In response, his back tensed. The raven haired teen sighed, both hands placed on his knees and balanced on his toes. "He should be back soon. He only went out to get cake." With a gasp, I shot to my feet as a voice buzzed through the speakers, a low chuckle. "I suppose you both want to be let out?" "Mr Wammy!""Watari." Even L seemed relived, as we both cried/said this at the same time. The door was pulled over and I made my way over, L sliding out first. Wammy was stood there with a smile on his face and two slices of cake in his hands. I gratefully took the strawberry shortcake, watching as L glared at me before taking the chocolate one. "I assume you know now everything Miss Faith?" He asked, an kind old smile on his face, I nodded, to busy with stuffing a cake down my cake hole to vocalize an answer. The grey haired man smiled, walking down the corridor with the two of us following. _

"_It's a good thing I kept the car running then isn't it?"_

* * *

As I walked down the corridor, I paused to shut the window that was open ever so slightly, a crack of winter wind whistling through the opening. My feet were soft on the carpet, making no sounds as I approached Mello's bedroom first. I pushed open the door to see that his desk lamp was still on, setting his blonde hair ablaze. It appeared he'd fallen asleep at his desk, one arm cushioning his head whilst the other was still clutching at a pencil. Carefully, I lifted him up, dancing over the crumpled up papers on the floor as I made my way over to his bed. Gently placing the blue eyed five year old on the mattress, I pulled the covers up, gently tucking him in before smiling. I brushed the strand of hair from his face, kissing his forehead before smiling slightly. "Good night Mello." I walked back over to his desk, reaching for the lamp before pausing. Picking up the draft letter on the desk, I let my eyes scan over the writing, legible and something a five year old should be proud of.

_Dear L,_

_First off, I really admire you. I wanna be your successor and beat Near. I promise I can do it! Really!_

_Erm... I was wondering... Okay, we all really really miss Faith here! Could you please send her back for Christmas? I'm trying to be strong but I had a nightmare last night, and Faith wasn't there as she normally is. Please?_

_I'll send you a cake!_

_Mello_

Tears strung up in my eyes and I smiled slightly, brushing them away. It really was touching to see that Mello had missed me so much, even so to try and write a letter to his hero over ten times before settling on a draft. Luckily, he'd be speared the embarrassment of having to send it off as I was back now. Clicking the light off and leaving the letter on the desk, I made my way out and to Matt's room across the hall. I pushed the door open, looking in to see he'd fallen asleep, a Pikachu stocking at the end of his bed and ready to be filled with presents. The red head was out cold on the bed, his game-boy still switched on and Mario flashing on screen, claiming Matt had beat his own high score again. I took the device from his loose grip, turning it off and placing it on the nearby bedroom cabinet, tucking the boy in and taking his goggles off. He'd become overly attached to them now, I was sure everything he saw had to be in shades of orange and yellow. Sweeping his fringe from his forehead, I kissed his forehead too, watching as he snuggled up onto his side, gathering the blankets in his fists as he did so. Getting to my feet, I headed over to the door, quietly closing the oak opening before spinning around to see L stood there.

"Don't baby them too much." He reminded, ignoring me when I flicked him in the forehead.

"I'll stop when they ask me to." He frowned, walking over to his room before unlocking it.

"Good luck on your cases." I mumbled, It was useless to tell him to get a good nights sleep, he wouldn't sleep at all. Stupid insomniac. As silent as possible, I made my way past my room and to Nears, carefully pushing it open and tutting to myself as the floor that was now swamped with toys. Weaving my way through them, I paused when I reached Near's bed, looking at the little white haired boy with a smile on my lips. I'd missed them all so much. Pulling up the covers, I carefully swept his hair away, planting a kiss on his forehead like the rest. Surprisingly though, he sprung up, wrapping his arms around my neck and standing up to do so.

"Oh Near." I picked him up, sitting on the bed and holding him to my chest, letting the three year old cling tightly to my neck and bury his face in my neck.

"Faith." He whispered, his hold attaining vice grip level.

"Don't leave again without telling." I could detect the tone of sadness in his voice, and for a moment, I was scared to death he could remember his own mother leaving after abusing him, leaving him for dead. I softly rubbed his back, trying -unsuccessfully- to hold back tears.

"Don't worry Near, I won't."

* * *

**What the hell happened to this chapter?**


	10. Jump

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 10**

**Jump!**

**December 25th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Beyond: Fifteen years and nine months (March 21st 1982)_

The first thing that on Christmas morning was a rather loud, rather shrill scream. The next thing I know, my door's been kicked open, three people have tackled me to the floor and there are presents in their hands.

"FAITH!" Mello nuzzled his face against my neck, grinning the entire time as I tried to wake up. Matt was hugging my waist, refusing to let go with his goggles around his forehead. Near trotted in after them, smiling ever so slightly before he hugged my arm.

"Best Christmas present." Matt whispered, smiling still. My body was still in shock from being removed from it's warm cocoon, but I managed to strangle out a good morning. The three kids were still attached to my limbs, grinning from ear to ear, even if Mello managed to look a bit sheepish as he did so.

"It's great to see you three, but do you mind going downstairs till I'm cleaned up?" They all nodded, racing from the room. Well, crawling for Near. He still didn't fancy walking too much. Frozen at the door, Near looked at me for a second before smiling, disappearing around the door-frame so fast I almost missed the gesture. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my mess of a mane, thankful I'd washed it last night. The grease could have fried bacon for the entire orphanage. Running the hand down my face, I tried to ignore the cluster of stress induced spots that had appeared in the corners of my forehead, which could thankfully be hidden by my hair. I took two clips from the side cabinet, making it so before sighing. At least I was back, but would I really be able to deal with the pressure of keeping this secret? I looked up at the knock on my door, a raven haired teen stood there. He looked down at me, then back up to my face, or, just above. In fact, his eyes were focused above my head.

"Elliot?" I asked, deciding to play it safe. He was acting a bit weird. Suddenly, he was up in front of my face, grinning wildly. His teeth weren't as sharp as I remember.

"It's Beyond." He mused, dark eyes still focused on some invisible point above my head.

"You're the second one that came here?" I asked, watching as he slowly nodded, his eyes finally moving to look me in the eye.

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" I asked, standing up so that we could look each other in the eye. He grinned, rocking back on his heels and letting out a low blood curdling laugh. A shiver ran down my spine, but I ignored it, watching as the boy who looked so much like L smiled.

"A and I always stay in our rooms. We only come out for important days we can't avoid." I nodded, watching as he turned back to the door.

"You might want to go see those three kids. They wouldn't stop talking about you whilst you were gone Fai." He calmly fled the scene with his hands in his jean pockets, only a black shirt stopping him from being L's twin. I folded my arms around myself, staring out the door as I swam in my ocean of thoughts. The question plaguing me the most, was why they stayed in their rooms?

Jumping at another knock, I twirled to look at the real L, stood there in his white tee-shirt and looking at me with that bored mask.

"Good morning Faith-san. Is there a chance you will be cooking today?" He asked, that cute little grin twitching into existence before being banished by my words;

"Not a chance. Today is my day off." L looked hurt. I walked over to him, closing my door before smiling gently.

"Though I might reheat that melt in the middle chocolate cake I froze before I 'left'." I grumbled, using air quotations for the last word. L just rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets like Beyond had before accompanying me to the main room.

"Faith-san, I assume you know what would happen if you were to let this secret slip?" I sighed, looking at him from the corner of my bronze eyes.

"Death by sugar overdose? I'm kidding, locked up right?"

"Correct." L mumbled, his eyes lazily looking down the stairs. The glittering golden lights hit me instantly, blinding for a second. Once I could finally focus, I saw that the Christmas tree must be a joint effort between Linda and Cathy. The tinsel was thrown all over the tree, but the lights caught the gold and silver threads at all the right angles, lighting up the room and allowing all the happy children to be able to see every single bit of their presents. The baubles seemed to be hand made, Linda's handy work now doubt. Though Daze would have helped with the firing. At at the very top of the tree, sat the beautifully crafty letter L, even in the old English font. I smiled, but L himself grimaced, clearly not happy with the idea of being compared to an angel.

"Come on. I promise I'll get you some deserts out later." He sighed, but complied, padding after me as I headed over to Pyre and co. The sapphire haired teen looked up before grinning.

"Hey Faith!" He waved as Mello's blonde head shot up, smashing into his chin and sending Pyre sprawling out onto the floor.

"FAITH!" Mello cried, not even bothered about the impact his thick skull had just dealt out, and he dashed over before attaching himself to my leg again.

"Have you got me a present?" He looked up at me with a big smile on his face and I grinned, ruffling his hair before trying to shake him off my leg. Thankfully, L caught on, detaching Mello from my leg.

"Come on Mello-chan, let Faith-san go get her presents." He rolled his eyes before watching as I disappeared towards the basement.

* * *

As Faith disappeared, Mello wriggled out of my arms before staring at me. I looked back, unblinking as I placed a thumb on my lip.

"What's it like working under L?" The blonde child asked, still glaring at me.

"Eye opening." Was my dry reply, Mello obviously not satisfied with this. But mercifully, Faith returned with five presents stacked high, grinning as she did so. Her tangles of brown hair were much my lively now that she was free from the cell she'd previously occupied, two wings clipped the the sides of her forehead. Her face was looking fresher, and not as ghastly as it'd first done. What had I been thinking, assuming that she'd liked me. A beautiful girl like Faith would never like such an eccentric person. She was destined to live a happy life, and not to be crowded up in hotel room after hotel room once I got out and about. Even if I only pulled her in for assistance on some cases, she would miss Near, Mello and Matt too much to remain travelling. Did this mean that I liked her?  
Or was this simply because she knew something only three others knew?

"You didn't think I'd let your carry up all of them did you?" Faith grinned, handing the presents out. They were wrapped in plain white paper, nothing special. But as Mello tore his apart, it glowed golden, and it was clear they'd been wrapped the wrong way around.

"I though it's look better." Faith muttered, shrugging before thrusting a box into my hands.

"I didn't forget you either Elliot." I sighed, gingerly picking it up and staring at the box. There was no heavy clanking inside of it, so it had to be something soft. Softly, I pulled the paper off and looked at the coat inside. It was a dark grey trench coat, a size too big like most of my clothes. A dark blue scarf rested in the packaging, and I stared at it, slightly shocked though I didn't show it. Faith seemed to have noticed how the coat I'd been wearing two weeks ago was getting small, and this coat was exactly like it. I smiled, taking it from the wrappings before pulling it over my shoulders, carefully buttoning it up. Pale lips pulled up in a smile, Faith watched as I buried my hands into the pockets. As my hands came into contact with something cold, I gently lifted the stone from my pocket, the small interlocking chains clinking in the space they had suddenly been given. I ran my thumb over my symbol, the 'L' made from a dark onyx, cut into soft curves that wouldn't injure me in a fight. The back wasn't as smooth, and I carefully flipped it over. Etched into the stone on the back, was two words, 'stay safe'. I looked up at Faith, carefully making sure no one else saw the necklace and watching as she simpered.

"Hope you like it." I muttered, watching as she blushed slightly, her cheeks flaring with colour.

"I believe my present is no longer appropriate Faith-san. If you will give me a few days, I'll have something that will hopefully mean something to you as much as this does to me." The collection of cook books and new laptop didn't seem as nice as what I'd received.

"I suppose." She turned back to Mellow watching as he pulled out murder mystery books and a detective hat. She'd given Matt several new games, and one that, with the help of one of the technology smart kids, she'd programmed on her own. Near had received several blank puzzles, along with sets of different toys to keep him entertained. Pyre had been gifted with a joking set of blue and red hair dyes, but aside from that, Faith had got him a new outfit. I took off the coat, sweltering in the heated room before gently folding it onto my lap, slipping the necklace on and under my shirt when no one was looking.

Once all the presents were given out, everyone was herded into the dining room, the table full for once. And by everyone, I really meant everyone. Beyond and A had materialize into existence, looking awkward around all the others who treated the others as family. I walked over, nodding to Beyond and A, still slightly curious as to why B looked so much like me.

"Good day Elliot." A murmured, looking around. His eyes darted back and forth, paranoia in his green pools. He twitched slightly, obviously still under pressure. It was depressing to watch someone derail like this. Beyond looked at me, staring above my head in the same way he did with everyone else. His eyes light up at what he saw, before he looked back to me.

"You're name's not finished." He noted, looking out from under his hair.

"Not a lot of our names our Beyond. Just because you picked a last name doesn't mean I have to." He frowned as he nodded, walking over to his chair and sitting down. Faith waved over at me, pointing to a seat she'd saved on her left side. Walking over, I carefully sat down there before pulling my knees to my chest, smiling as I did so.

"Thank you for saving me a seat Faith-san." Beyond looked over at me, waving before turning back to look at Faith. He was strange, even by our standards, and I found myself feeling protective of the girl on my right.

"Faith-san, have you ever spoken to Beyond?" Her tired eyed widened slightly and she looked rather sheepish, rubbing at her head.

"I only met him this morning. He seemed a bit strange, but friendly enough."

"Stay away from him." She paused, turning to look at me with eyes almost as wide as mine.

"Why?"

"There is something that's not right with A and Beyond." I explained, analysing the way Faith sighed. It seemed rather defeated if I was correct, the theory quickly proven as she placed her head in her hands.

"If you say so. Though if he talks to me, I'll exchange pleasantries." I nodded, turning to look at Mrs Lyon's as she began dishing out personalized meals. A chocolate cake with molten caramel oozing from the top was presented to me, and I stared with wide eyes.

"You didn't think I wouldn't cook you something for today? I whipped it up last night." Faith grinned, nibbling on a specially made plate of warmed nachos and mild salsa.

"Thank you Faith-san."

* * *

As I ran another salsa drenched nacho along my tongue, I looked at Beyond and the other kid out of the corner of my eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked, elbowing L in the side.

"A is the blonde, whilst Beyond Birthday, or BB, is the boy with the black shirt." I nodded, looking at him still. He was currently wiggling one hand around inside of a jam jar, long, bony fingers scooping it all up before not so gracefully stuffing it into his mouth. His lips twisted up into a delighted smile at the spreadable, and I briefly thought about my the jam tarts I had in the fridge that I'd also made last night. Surly it would be okay to give him a present? I got up, ignoring the way L's eyes followed my every move as I headed over to the kitchen, returning with the treat in question. I tapped BB on the shoulder, watching as he turned around, one hand almost in his mouth. Jam dripped from it, and I caught the droplet before it could stain the carpet.

"Merry Christmas." I mused, watching as he looked at the deserts in my head before happily accepting them. I handed A a sponge cake, watching as he began to nibble on the edges. He looked thinner than most of the kids here, and that was thin. L looked over, obviously disapproving of my social interaction with the recluses, but didn't say anything. And nothing would have really stopped me if he had.

**26th December 1997**

I woke to a commotion outside, and I rubbed my eyes before lifting up my window, trying to ignore the freezing cold that shattered my skin. I looked down and let out a horrified gasp. Someone was sprawled out on the floor, but more so, they were covered in blood, the substance staining the snow red. I could only see with being so high up, as there were four portable walls around the body. Watari was stood on the inside of said walls, and even from here I could make out the grimace on his face. Thrusting my feet into my slippers as fast as I could, I pulled on a dressing gown as I dashed down the stairs.

"Kids, stay in here!" I ordered, pushing open the door and quivering in the cold. I slowly made my way over, pushing into the walls and gasping at what I saw. His blonde hair had been dyed red with blood, A laid crumpled on the ground, dead.

"Sweet Jesus." Watari was by my side, rubbing my arm carefully as a small comfort. It was at this point an L, with tennis shoes hastily thrown onto his feet, came plodding along, walking in and stopping. His dark eyes rested on A's body, and he trembled slightly before dropping to his knees beside him.

"A and L were friends a long time ago." Watari explained, and I nodded walking over before kneeling beside him.

"L." I whispered before taking hold of him in my arms as we looked at A.

"Faith-san. Please, go to A's room. For any evidence you might find." L requested, reaching out and placing his hand on A's cheek which was as cold as the snow around us. I got to my feet, pulling the dressing gown around my shoulders tighter, before noticing how L only had a white shirt on, I draped it over his shoulder before shivering and running inside. Mello looked up at me, frowning.

"What's happening Faith?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." I mused, ruffing his hair before looking at Near and Matt.

"You three, go find Linda and tell her that I need her to look after you for a bit. Elliot needs my help again, but I ain't leaving." Near nodded, getting to his feet and walking over to the blonde. I rocketed up the stairs, taking them three at a time and leaving Pyre to wonder how I did it. As I passed my room, I grabbed my phone before continuing upwards.

Arriving outside of A's door, I tried the handle but it was locked.

"Need something?" I spun on my heels, turning to look at L-no, Beyond. He was holding a key, grinning the entire time.

"The key is the same for all the doors up here." He explained, offering me the metal with a grin on his face. I quickly accepted it, turning back to the door and scowling at it. I jammed the key in, twisting it and cursing when it didn't open quick enough for my liking.

"Try going left." Beyond advised. It clicked open easily, and I pushed open the door, looking into the dark room. The black curtains fluttered around, the white of the sky the only contrast in the dark room. Beyond tried the light switch, but it was useless.

"He must have cut the lights." He grumbled, running back to his room before reappearing with a torch. I watched, curious as he did so, the beam lighting up the once dark room. And I screamed at what I saw. Blood splattered across the walls like paint, razors rested on the bedside table and poem after poem was pinned to the wall. BB stared around with wide black eyes, not even blinking as he drunk in the dark scene. I walked over to the bed, careful not the disturb the crime scene as I went. I took in the tangled sheets, the pillow thrown across the room and the dirty footsteps on the windowsill. I carefully stuck my head out the window, looking down to see that A's body was just in front of us, several floors down.

"Faith-chan." I turned to look at Beyond, who was reading one of the fresh notes judging by the fact the blood was behind it on the wall. Silently, I made my way over, joining him in reading.

'_I can't take it anymore,_

_the pressure to be perfect is just too much,_

_this place, is just a waste,_

_a trip to an early grave._

_Jump and be free_'  
Tears were leaking from my eyes as I remember L's words on how A and BB were a bit weird. Was it because no one talked to them? I turned back to Beyond, was was reading some other notes, his eyes wide and thumb resting on his lips. I wouldn't let him end up like A. Even if it went against L's wishes.

"Faith-chan. Are you okay?" It took me a few seconds to realize Beyond was talking to me and in nodded.

"I'll be fine."

The question is, will you?

* * *

**I feel my writing is lacking lenght as the amount of chapters increase. **

**11 REVIEWS! AGAIN! *hugs you***

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Synonyms4cinnamon- We evil masterminds have to stick together don't you know *evillaugh* **

**iatethecookie- NO! I don't wanna kill ya! **

**joaleennicole - No more waiting for you, here you go. I'm happy you like my writing!**

**BANEHiwatari -Glad you think so. And yes, they do take the cake.**

**deepoblivion99- I'm glad you think that =D**

**AnimeRANDOMNESS- Thank you for the awesome complement. It made my day**

**Sophiana- L is too smart for his own good. -.-**

**Shardsofthecrystalheart- Let's not go that far, he did take her away in the process *bad L* But at least she came back right?**

**Foam Weber- Once ma story is over, yes you may =P**

**K- It's okay, a review is a review. Gald ot see the 'K' username back though. =D**

**PhoenixPhlame- It's good to see Faith is so well liked. Some of my past OC's, not so much**

******As usual, I don't Death Note or anything else mentioned in this story. If I did, L wouldn't be dead and would be sat/crouched beside me. =D Though I do own the plot line of this story -untill i say otherwise- and I own both Faith and Pyre. =D **


	11. Feeling

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 11**

**Feeling**

**December 27th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Beyond: Fifteen years and nine months (March 21st 1982)_

The first time I really saw L as a the L and not Elliot character he'd created, was the day after A's death. As rain poured down from the heavens, all of the Wammy's children crowded together in the main room to watch the lightning flash outside, Mello explaining why Lightning occurred. I slowly looked around, sighing as I did so. They were trying to ignore it, but the death of one of their own hit everyone hard. I looked nervously to the side, noticing the missing presence of a certain crouched novelty.

"I'm just going to go look for someone." I whispered to Near, getting to my feet and placing the white haired child next to Pyre. The fire loving menace just grinned, waving goodbye to me as I climbed up the stairs and away from the group.  
Carefully pushing open the door to L's room, I looked in, noticing how all the lights were off, even his laptop. I went over to his bed first, making sure there wasn't an L sized lump under the covers before I flicked on the dusty light switch. Sure enough, L was nowhere to be seen, sweet wrappers lying abandoned on the flooring as I edged my way over to the window, rubbing the condensation from the glass to look outside. As lightning stuck, the bright flash illuminating the sky, I spotted a blot of black ruining the white landscape that was now washing away. I pulled open the window, wind howling in protest and rain lashing against my face.

"ELLIOT! COME INSIDE!" I screamed, watching as the head slowly looked up. He couldn't here me. With a regretting sigh, I closed the window, shuffling down the stairs and pulling on my coat as I went.

Once I got outside, I approached L with his new coat in my hands. What was he thinking, going out in just a thin white shirt and jeans? He'd catch his death. Finally stopping in front of him, I looked at his rain stricken face, hair matted to his head and whipped to a side by the wind.

"L. You need to come back inside." I ordered, placing both of my hands on his shoulder, turning him to look at me. His eyes looked hollow, and I knew he hadn't slept last night. Scowling, I took hold of his hand, snapping him from that stupid trance of his.

"Faith." L looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time, like I hadn't been there before.

"L. You need to come back inside." My frowned deepened when he just stared at me a little longer. There was something wrong, L would normal have told me where it stick it for trying to boss him around.

"It's my fault A died. He was the first one brought he, brought to be my successor. But it was clearly too much for him. I pushed him to it." Lightning flashed above our heads, striking a tree on the horizon.

"L. It wasn't your fault. A... I don't know a lot about A. But I do know that it wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't know he even existed till Christmas. I could have been there for him." He smiled slightly, looking at me with that sadness tinted in his eyes, his pale cheeks seemingly hollow in the lack of light.

"Faith. You couldn't have done anything. A was determined not to stay here. I feel responsible, so I'll have to take precautions to stop this from happening now." L sighed, watching as I offered him his coat. Wordlessly, he took it, draping it over his drenched shoulders before looking back to me. My fingers locked together with his, pulling the detective along as I walked.

"I will not let you catch your death in this rain." I grumbled, folding my arms and watching as L smiled childishly again.

"I wouldn't catch my death, just a cold."

"That plus your unhealthy diet, and it's a wonder how you're still standing."

**December 28th 1997**

No matter what I'd seemed to say about L's diet, it'd always come back and bite me in the rear. So that's why, when I woke up coughing, spluttering and unable to breath through my left nostril, I just knew it was that damn detectives fault. I laid in my bed, nestled in the covers as I stared gloomily at the ceiling, willing my body to repair quicker than it should be allowed to. The phone was on the other side of the room, and I really couldn't be bothered to get up and walk all the way over there just to get it. Hopefully, I'd be able to get to my feet in ten minutes or so.

It would appear that I'd fallen asleep again, for when my eyelids opened, they were met with a pair of coal rocks.

"Gah!" I squeaked, rolling over and tangling my legs in the quilt as I did so. My nose painfully met the wall that my bed was pushed up against and I groaned, rubbing at my abused nozzle, turning to face the intruder. L was sat, crouched next to my bed and looking as unhealthy ever. Yet, he was missing the cold I'd been so lovingly gifted with. Same crinkled white shirt, same worn jeans and same god like complex.

"You're ill." He noted curiously, head to a side and acting like yesterday hadn't even happened.

"You're in my room." I noted dryly, sneezing four times after I'd spoke. L smiled sheepishly, moving his hand into his pocket. But before he could hid what he was hiding, I say it flash in the light.

"What is that?" I tackled the detective to the floor, rooting around in his pockets before finding what I was looking for. A lock picking kit.

"You picked my lock?" I screamed, glaring at the detective under me. Eyes wide, L looked like a sleep deprived rabbit caught in the headlights of a speeding monster truck. It took him a few seconds to remember how to speak, so he just nodded slightly.

"You twit." I grumbled, crawling back up onto my bed and burrowing under the covers.

"Near and Mello were enquiring as to your whereabouts. You're blonde charge didn't seemed to happy with me to be honest. He must have thought I had something to do with it."

"That's because you do. If you hadn't insisted on going out into a storm without a coat, I wouldn't have caught a cold going after you." L smiled wearily, putting the chair back up and crouching on it beside my bed.

"You didn't have to come after me. I have also had Mello's fencing privileges provoked."

"Faith giveth, L taketh away." I grumbled under my breath, chuckling slightly as I did so.

"Just make sure that Mello, Near and Matt don't come up to find me. I can't send them away, but I don't want them getting a cold either." L nodded, getting to his feet and walking over to the door.

"Anything else whilst I'm up?" He asked, his flat voice making it hard to detect any sarcasm.

"Some of Mrs Lyon's soup would be nice."

* * *

Quietly closing Faith's door, I stuffed my hands in my pockets before noticing that Faith had seemingly confiscated Mello's lock pick. Not that the blonde child would need to know about the fact I'd borrowed it. Faith had just asked me to keep Mello, Matt and Near away from her for the day. And this seemed like it would be a difficult task if the fact Mello was currently edging his way towards her room had anything to do about it; Since it was between the Christmas festivities and that of New Year celebrations, all of the children where not studying, leaving me to deal with the ruckus they would create. I picked Mello up under his arms, holding the five year old at arms length and I made my way down the corridor, ignoring his protests.

"Let me go! I wanna see Faith!"

I placed the youngest down, sighing before explaining; "Please use correct grammar Mello-chan. And Faith does not want any visitors. She is sick, and doesn't want anyone to see her today until she is better." I forced myself not the wince when Mello kicked me in the shin, running down the hallway to find Matt most likely. Which would just cause my trouble for me. I sluggishly made my way into my room, plucking my laptop from the cabinet and heading down the common room. Luckily, the plush chair that Linda normally occupied was free, so I settled myself there, balancing my laptop on my knees as I sat, typing away and hacking into the camera system that adjoined Faith's corridor. I made to send Mrs Lyons's an email about the soup before someone appeared beside me. I looked over out of the corner of my eyes, noticing that Pyre was stood there, looking over my shoulder and smiling slightly. Near was resting in his arms, twirling a lock of his white hair absent-mindedly.

"What are you doing Elliot?" Pyre asked, curiously looking at the surveillance on my screen.

"I am making sure no one goes to see Faith-san as she is ill and does not wish to give anyone else it." Pyre nodded, but the blue haired teen obviously didn't trust my words.

"If you like here you should just go say so Elliot dude. Faith's a pretty cute girl after all and I bet-" He was stopped mid sentence when Near bashed him over the head with a robot, pointing to the dining hall.

"Okay okay, Near we'll get going in a sec once I- OW! Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Pyre walked off, sending me a look which I couldn't fathom, Near letting his weapons of a plastic robot fly through the air. Pyre was being ridiculous, not even accepting facts for evidence, completely disregarding them if they messed up his theory. With a sigh, I watched as Matt and Mello materialized, darting up the stairs to Faith's room quicker than I could put the laptop down. I lazily made my way up the stair case, knowing their little legs would only just get up it before I did. Sure enough, I caught them on the second to last step. And this is where things got annoyingly aggravating.

"Split up!" Mello took off to the left, Matt to the right instead of the two of them heading down the hall in front of the stairs to get right to Faith's room. I went after Mello first, knowing he was the one leading this. I jogged carefully after him, catching up and scooping him up. With little hesitation, I place him in what used to be Near's play pen, watching as the blonde child began screaming at me, the barriers only just tall enough to hold him in. With a slight smile, I found myself outside of Faith's room, waiting for Matt to appear from the little hallway that was next to my room. Sure enough, the red head came sprinting around the corners, crying out in surprise when he spotted me. I lazily picked him up to, making my way to the containment that Mello was currently I before stopping. The entire side was missing from the cot of sorts, nothing but a strand of blonde hair left. Whirling around, I managed to catch a glimpse of the blonde demon before he slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. This was one of the faults with the nursery room. Scowling, I dropped Matt onto one of the bed's, heading for the door to inspect the lock.

"Stay here."

* * *

I had to get up. Even though L had asked if I'd wanted anything, an hour was too much to wait in this condition. Cuddled up in my dressing gown, I lazily made my way down the stairs, slippers on my feet brushing the royal blue carpet. I looked up to see Pyre sat in a corner, Near next to him. Luckily, they were too busy having a one sided argument -Near talk when it's not of dire importance? ha- to notice as I slipped by. I walked down the corridor, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I did so. Out of chance, I looked out the window and observed the snowy day that we'd received once again. And just like that, a flash of blue, white and black had me screaming in shock. Standing up out of his crouch, L looked into the window and frowned when he saw me, but tapped on the window never the less. I shakily opened it, surprised that no one had heard me startle.  
I'm pretty sure the Australians heard me.  
L climbed in, brushing the snow from his jeans and bare feet before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He noted, blowing a stand of night black hair from his eyesight.  
He had the ludicrously to tell me off for being out of bed when he'd just jumped from what appeared to be the floor above us?

"And you have the nerve to lecture me when you leap out a wind into the freezing snow, wearing that?" I hissed quietly, gesturing to his outfit. L smiled again, turning to the hallway as he did so.

"As a matter of fact, the snow broke my fall, just like I estimated it would. Please fetch your soup and return to bed. My apologies on it not reaching you sooner, but Mello-chan decided to be a pain in the rear." He walked away, leaving me to the stare after him. What sheer madness this hallucinations had brought on.

Next thing I'll be seeing Linda letting Pyre burn her art supplies.

* * *

Climbing back up the stairs, I made my way over to Faith's room, pushing the door open to find a rather confused Mello inside.

"What have you done with her!" He demanded, glaring at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Mello-chan, locking Matt-san and I in the nursery was not pleasant behaviour. I thought Faith would have brought you up better than that?" I picked him up under my arms like a rugby ball, stuffing him under my arm and walking over to the nursery as I did so, making sure to close Faith's door in the meantime. I inspected the look Mello had clearly jammed before deciding that it would forever been in 'lock' mode.

"Matt-san. Go sit under the window. Right now." I ordered, lifting my foot before thinking better of it. I adjusted myself so Mello was under my left arm before ducking low, right arm supporting my body as my left leg met the door, effectively breaking it down. Matt screamed in surprise, running over before smiling.

"That was cool!" Mello admitted, arms folded.

"Teach me that! Please!" Matt also seemed to have like the kick, even though I'd just ruined the door. With a frown, I thought about saying no, before realizing that I would be able to keep and eye on the both of them and keep them away from Faith and the same time. But before I could agree, Pyre came dashing in, his eyes wide and arms empty.

"I've lost Near! Faith is gonna kill me! You gotta help me find him! Please!" I sighed, placing my thumb in my mouth before turning to look at Mello and Matt.

"If you can find Near-san, I'll teach you how to put power into your kicks." They were out the door as soon as I'd finished.

"Thanks mate, but don't you think you should have thrown in a 'and you won't hurt anybody with these kicks'." I shook my head, falling into my crouch and staring at the door that Pyre only just seemed to notice.

"Not particularly, kicks were made to hurt people, to defend one's self."

"Well Faith'll will be pissed if they go around kicking other people."

* * *

I looked up at the knock on my door, coughing and spluttering as I reached for a glass of lemonade. "Come in." I croaked, scowling at how ill I was. It just seemed to be getting worse. A shaggy black head poked around the door and I smiled.

"Beyond?" I guessed. His eyes were slightly off, not the dull look L normally gave everyone. The boy grinned, clad in a black tee-shirt before he looked at me.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked cautiously, though his eyes showed no fear.

"Knock yourself out." I muttered, watching as he pushed open the door and made his way in, closing it before making himself at home in the chair beside my bed. I smiled, putting the empty glass on the side and watching as Beyond cracked another grin.

"How're feeling?" I asked, the words slurred in my mouth. God, I must sound like I was drinking.

The recluse that was on an L level of hiding smiled, asking; "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"A question is not an answer." Beyond didn't seem phased as I pointed this out, instead pulling one leg up in an L like crouch whilst letting the other hang off the chair like a normal human would sit. This boy certainly fit in here, what with all our little weird traits.

"Do you bake with jam?" He asked, looking over the cooking books that were currently lying across my covered form.

"I could give it a go, why?" Beyond Birthday was such an odd character, even his smile seemed a bit off.

"Well, I was just wondering, cause you make Elliot food an all."

"You got a thing for jam?" I asked, watching as the mod of black hair nodded, rounded eyes looking out from under it. "Okay, so you know that I cook, what's your speciality?"

"Acting. You'll never know when I'm telling the truth or when I'm acting." That was off putting. If this Beyond was such a great actor, who could tell what he was really thinking?

"I'm also really good at reading people." I added, watching as Beyond's smile faltered a bit.

"I see. So it's a case of who's greater in their respected area."  
When had I rose to his challenge?

"I guess so. Just pass me that cook book." I mused, pointing to the one on the far right of the boy. He picked it up wearily, and rightly so. Because as soon as it was in my hand, I whacked him in the arm with it, laughing at his hurt expression.

"Okay, will that do?" I asked, flicking to a page with the jam sponge cake. A look of longing over took Beyond's face and he smiled.

"If you would be so kind Faith. Need anything?"

"A hot chocolate would be nice."

Five minutes after Beyond left, a little white head poked around the corner of the door and I scowled. L couldn't keep track of three children for just one day?

"Faith?" Near looked up at me, dark eyes wide as he twirled a strand of his hair around his chubby finger. He slowly stumbled in, still not use to walking, coming over to my bed and looking at my defeated form.

"Hey Near. Sorry I wanted to keep you away, but I don't want you to get ill. You understand, right?"

"Of course." He muttered, sitting down on the chair beside my bed and pulling one leg up to rest his head on.  
"I'm sorry I ran away from Pyre."

"It's okay Near, but don't stay in here too long." He nodded and we sat there in silence for a while, till there was a quite knock on my door and we both looked up.

"Yes?" I cried, throat burning as L and Pyre popped their heads around the door.

"Oh. Found him!" Pyre called, Mello and Matt groaning outside. L came over scooping up Near and silently scolding the child for running off.

"Don't be mad at Near, I'll be back on my feet soon enough." I grumbled, everyone filing out but Pyre.

"I'm surprised Faith, I would have expected you to be up and taking care of everyone." Pyre grinned cheekily, running a hand through his straight mop of neon blue hair, ragged red eyes glimmering in my bedroom light.

"I don't want anyone else to catch it." I explained, watching as Pyre stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to your germ breeding ground then." He bowed mockingly, bright yellow contacts in today.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later."

Once all my visitors had decided that they had absorbed all the germs they could without getting ill, I was left with a hot chocolate Beyond had lovingly made me. It was seriously amazing. It was warm coco, with whipped cream, a toasted marshmallow on top with chocolate bits sprinkled all over it. I seriously owed him big time. I carefully chugged it, the cream staining my upper lip and I made no move to wipe it off, knowing I'd get it everywhere if I did. I'd just get a shower later. But for now, I reached for A's poems, knowing I'd have to through them eventually. Some were styled, the writing changing which showed he'd been thinking about this for some years. How horrible that we'd missed it. Shaking my head, I turned back to the stack of paper and got reading.

* * *

I watched from the computer as Faith read the poem's A had wrote, my own photocopies beside me. A tear trickled down her cheek and I frowned, looking through the poems. All but one had been wrote on his idea's on Wammy's, which were none too pleasant to read. I picked up the one outlier, letting my eyes scan over the writing.  
_Too think, I missed the way that she looked at me,  
those brooding eyes, that heavenly smile,  
It's a shame, what a perfect pair we could have been.  
Together, forever._

_But it wasn't to be,  
I was too blind,  
To see what was right under me.  
_Scowling, I set the paper down, watching as Faith reached for the same one. Her eyes were almost as dark as my own as she scanned over A's work, the one thing that wasn't focused on Wammy's. Who he was talking about, we had no idea, but Faith seemed to feel some emotion for it, as she placed it on her cabinet, just on top of her pile of cookery books. How odd. I re-read the words. It was clearly about a female that had taken a liking to A, but he'd obviously not spotted this till she had let her emotions die for him and focus on another. A had clearly shared the same emotions, but the boy wasn't bold enough to admit it. Was it possible that Faith shared the same problem that this girl had? If so, who for, and how long had she admired this person? Faith sighed, rolling over and plucking a book out from under her pillow. A closer inspection proved it to be a journal. A clear window into her mind. Now, wouldn't that be tempting to read. I watched as she began to scribble away in it, the camera's not powerful enough to read the words.

How frustrating.

* * *

Serious illness doesn't bother me for long because I am too inhospitable a host

-Albert Schwitzer

* * *

**Good god, so many POV changes. I'm sorry! But hey, new chapter? And a long one at that. 4000+ words on my word document, not including this note.**

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**Synonyms4cinnamon- It doesn't bother me, a review is still a review be it on the day I upload a chapter, or many a days after. =D**

**BBirthdayfanatic- He'll be killing, that's defiantly going in here. Just a while away though. But he's here to stay. Poor L. He won't like that.**

**Grrr- lol, Beyond thinks little of your care clearly.**

FlyingSolo365- I haven't read the BB story either, so I'm just making up his character as i go along, but apprantly he's a good actor, so that makes things easier. And are you on about 'L change the world?' I read that, brilliant book.

**deepoblivion99- Thanks, I was really confused on what to give L, and bam! I see a beautiful necklace with an 'A' on it a shop. ^^**

**AnimeRANDOMNESS- She helps, she get's ill. Damn L. Hope you like this chapter.**

The New Vampire- Mello is just adorable full stop. =D

**iatethecookie- Wait no longer! Here you go! More Beyond for you**

PhoenixPhlame- Oh yeah, lot's of Beyond now.

**Sophiana- Yeah, L will be making a move pretty soon. Glad you like my writing!**

**K- Thankies, I really feel sorry for A.**

**I only own Pyre, Cathy and Faith. =P**


	12. Goodbye

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 12**

**Goodbye**

**December 29th 1997**

_Near: Three years and four months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Four years and ten months (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and two month (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Fifteen years and eleven months (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Beyond: Fifteen years and nine months (March 21st 1982) _

_Cathy: Fifteen years and eleven months (January 2nd 1982)_

To wake up and find the house eerily quiet was not pleasant. I blinked, looking around before stretching up towards the ceiling. My feet gently grazed the carpet as I made my way over to the door, pushing it open and peeking outside. There was still no one around, the sun having yet to rise. Knowing everyone under this blessed roof, they'd be trying to get as much sleep as possible. All but one. I made my way down the corridor, thankful that the virus that had struck me down yesterday was all but gone.

"L? You up?" I pushed open the door before stopping. No wrapper ridden floor, no illuminating light from the laptop, no L sized budded under the bed's covers. Nothing. I quietly stepped in, looking around before switching the light on. L's room looked like no one had lived inside it for the past five years. And I knew that was incorrect, seeing as it'd been a tip two days ago.

"ROGER!" I screamed, the first name that came to mind as I dashed out of L's room. I skidded to a halt outside of the office, rapping on the wood as quickly as the muscles in my arms would let me. I switched to a full out Hulk style performance, until the door finally caved and I flew forwards. Under closer inspection, it would seem that the door had, in fact, been pulled open. Roger stood, wrapped up in a navy blue dressing gown as he stared down at me over the tops of his half moon glasses.

"Yes Faith." He grumbled, clearly not a morning person. Just like Mello. No, Mello wasn't an anytime person.

"L! Erm, Elliot has been taken! All his stuff's gone and everything! We gotta call someone, or do something! Get the head of state! No, the President! He can sort this out! I know it, if we just-"

"L is away on a case." I paused, looking up at the greying man before blinking, confused.

"Come again."

"L has gone to Brazil I believe, working on some case. He should be back before the year is out. Now please let me go back to sleep." My feet froze in place as I was pushed out of the room, the door closing in front of my face as I tried to figure out what had just happened. L, had left for a case. He hadn't told me, instead making me panic. Completely losing my calm.

Okay then, if this was how he wanted to play it, so be it.

December 31st 1997

It was ten O'clock, two hours before the new year. I folded my hands together onto of my knees, looking down at the traditional Japanese kimono Cathy had forced me into. We were having another party, again, because everyone was lead to believe that L was currently in Japan. I pulled on the short hem of the dress, scowling when it only covered half of my thighs.

"Stop that!" Cathy hissed, slapping my hands as she adjusted the decorative clips in her hair. She'd cut it yesterday into a short bob, dying it a bright purple laced with pale gold and paling strands of lilac. Apparently, she was taking after Pyre's example.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, trying to pull up the long tights I'd been forced into. Unfortunately, they were practically see though, only on for the exquisite red dragons that ran up the sides. My stupid kimono was a beautiful silver, and it did look wonderful. It was just a shame I was ruining it.

"I'd say you're going to pull the stitching out, but I have too much skill for you to do that. What's up Faith? Feeling a bit shy? A guy you like perhaps?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she did so. I scowled, watching as the door's open and Mr Wammy came in. Or Watari as a certain unmentionable had most likely been calling him for the past few days. I refused to look at him, instead, turning to Cathy again.

"What about you Missy? Pyre is stood over there looking ever so lonely." At this, Cathy turned so red that she outdid my stockings. Her emerald green eyes were alight with betrayal, and I soon found myself in a headlock, Cathy carefully digging her knuckles into my skull, making sure to to mess you my hair. Speaking of which, why it'd taken both Cathy and Linda half an hour to scrap it back into a bun with a few decorative stick things. I didn't care to learn their names.

"Quiet Faith, you know how good that kids hearing is." She grumbled, looking up as someone approached us. I looked up also, but regretted it instantly. It was L, stood there with his hands stuffed inside his pockets like nothing had happened.

"Cathy-san. Do you mind leaving us to have a private conversation?" He asked, itching at one foot lazily with the other. He still hadn't even looked at me yet and I scowled, sending the purplette a look that clearly read 'Leave me and you die'.

"Sorry Elliot, but I need Faith here for now. Maybe later." This time, it was L who grimaced, turning to look at me to fight his point. And he stopped, his eyes widening slightly. If the laws of nature allowed that, that is. I blushed furiously, glad that Cathy had slapped on enough blusher for it to clearly not be real. She grabbed hold of my hand, dragging me away so we could converse again.

"Why didn't you want to talk to him?" She hissed, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Because he made me panic the other day, not even having the consideration to tell me he was off to the other side of the world for a case."

Cathy smiled cheekily before exclaiming; "Well this is great. I love playing keep away."

* * *

I stood, scratching at my foot before turning to Faith, ready to prove my point. And I stopped. Her dark locks were scrapped back into a tight bun, with several Kanzashi stuck into said bun, pretty silver and red flowers. I looked at the kimono she wore, red with glittering white flowers lovingly sewn into the soft looking material, the sleeves far exaggerated yet they drew attention to her small, delicate looking hands. The dress stopped mid thigh, showing off tights that held nothing but red dragons climbing up Faith's legs. She wore traditional Japanese sandles, just like everyone else, but Faith seemed far different. Linda had obviously played a part in this, as Faith was painted up like a porcelain doll, but this didn't seem to make her look anything other than graceful, her face pale for what may be the only time in her life. But before I could validate my point, she was stole out from under me, disappearing off to the left. I watched her go, my thumb pressed to my lip as she went. I truly had missed a wonderful party. Luckily, there was three hours to go, so hopefully I would be able to sample some of Faith's cooking before it was all gone. I turned on my heels, walking forwards. And falling to the floor, foot throbbing in pain. I looked down, noticing a little plastic robot sat where my foot had wanted to go. My eyes narrowed slightly, Near toddling over with a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going. You almost crushed my robot." He grumbled, plucking the thing up and nestling it in the crick of his elbow.

"You shouldn't leave your toy's lying around Near-chan." He looked at me blankly, one hand pausing with a lock of snowy white hair between his forefinger and thumb. Then he began motion again, throwing the robot at me and hitting me perfectly on the left side of my temple. Before I could tell him off though, he'd walked off, stumbling towards his puzzle. Mello came skidding by next, fluttering to a halt before grinning at me. I stood up, brushing my jeans down before pocketing my hands.

"What is it Mello-chan?"

"You know how Pyre said not to use those kicks when you weren't around to watch us?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Matt kicked the wall 'cause he lost his game boy, but the plaster didn't like it, and, well, long story short, he's trapped." Ripping a square of chocolate from his bar, Mello chomped viciously on it, helpfully pointing down the corridor. With a sigh, I walked off, letting the blonde child lead the way.

Having pulled Matt from the mess he'd created in what was, under closer inspection, Near's room, I finally had time to make my way down to the main room.

"So, she really likes him huh?" I paused, overhearing Daze's voice.

"Yeah, and he's so bloody blind! It's unreal! She's all she can, but that boy's so bloody ignorant to it!" Surly, they weren't talking about Faith? I blinking, turning to the main room to look brunette who was currently refilling the confectionery table, cupcakes of all different glittering colours lined up according to size. I looked over, my mouth watering at the sight before someone stomped on my foot. I looked up to find it was Pyre, slowly backing away from a robot wielding Near, who seemed angry for once.

"I'm sorry Near! I have no idea where it's gone!" Near scowled, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees as he did so.

"Pyre! Get your butt over there and dance with Faith!" Cathy came sprinting over, her hair dyed a rare mix of purple and gold, the strands glistening in the light. Obviously she'd 'borrowed' some of Linda's glitter. The blue haired boy sighed, and I watched as he went over, taking hold of Faith's hands before she had a chance to protest. I settled down on my haunches, thumb brushing across my lip as I watched their movements, how Pyre spun Faith around his arm so perfectly, the brown eyed girl laughing happily.

"You know, you might want to get a dance in with Faith. She's pretty peeved that you just ran off any didn't say anything to her." Cathy murmured, folding her arms across her chest and blowing a decorative petal from her eyes. So that's what this was about. She was annoyed that I hadn't told her I'd left Wammy's for two days? Rolling my eyes, I straighten up, heading over to the girl in question before tapping Pyre on the shoulder. He turned to look at me, Faith edging behind him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Cathy wants to talk to you." I mused, watching as the boy's eyes -green today- lit up as he shot off without a second thought. So, the boy that Lind and Daze had been conversing about clearly wasn't Pyre, otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to go. So, this left Beyond. I watched as Faith smiled shyly before remembering she was annoyed and scowling.

"What?" She grumbled, arms folded across her chest.

"Faith-san, I see no reason as to why you're annoyed with me."

"You're so clueless L." She whispered so no one else would hear, one strand of hair having escaped the death hold Linda had created.

"I mean, how ignorant can you be?"... Linda surly couldn't have been on about me, could she?

* * *

Arms folded across my chest, I watched as L stood there, shuffling from one foot to another, suddenly nervous.

"Well?" I grumbled still annoyed at the fact he'd dared to act like nothing was wrong.

"Faith-san. I have your gift." He retracted one pale hand from his pocket, opening his palm to show me a beautiful red gem, encrusted into a gold holder that was held by a chain.

"I got it from Brazil, where I was called out to work on a case. I thought you might like the colour. Considering you'd be seeing red when I got home." I blushed slightly, watching as L nervously look at the floor before back up at me, out from under his huge mess of hair. But my eyes were drawn to the bright colours that were in the corner of my eye. Said colours, were in fact Pyre and Cathy, storming across the dance floor at long last.

"Yes!" I cried, pointing them out to L. He turned, raising an eyebrow; that is if he had any under all that hair.

"What about them?"

"Well, Cathy has liked Pyre since she first saw him, so I've been waiting for ages for them to get back together." L nodded, like it wasn't quite the answer he'd expect. Accepted the necklace from L's hand, running my thumb across the smooth surface of the gem before smiling shyly.

"Thank's L. Though I'm still annoyed you had me panicking, I forgive you." L grinned childishly, placing his thumb on his lip again before he became serious once again.

"Faith-san, I'm afraid I shall have to cut the festivities short. Watari-san uncovered a diary from A's room and I feel that your analysing skills would be helpful in reading this." I sighed, nodding slightly before sheepishly looking away.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep a cool head though."

"Well consider it training. Now that you know L's identity, I'm afraid you will always be watched, and I will most likely have you working as my undercover agent in the field." I blinked, watching as L headed over to the stairs before I clonked him over the back of the head.

"What if I want to help raise children here?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. As soon as you turn eighteen, you will become L's only trusted agent. Watari is his link to the outside world, Faith will be his operative in the field. There is no other option."  
_What?_

"Obviously you will work with the one that succeeds L, as I doubt I will live past thirty. Also, we'll return to the orphanage once a month every year to check on the kids progress."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will track you down, and place you were all the other dangers to society go."

Oh good god.

Trying to ignore the bomb that'd just been dropped on me, I sat shakily down in the L-cave, pulling my legs up so they could rest of the fluffy blankets that covered L's bed.

"Well?" He handed me a little leather bound book, and I flicked open the pages, staring at the writing before it. It was rather loopy, but easy to read thankfully. I hate deciphering words.

'_23rd May 1997  
My name is A. I've gone by many names, but the one I like the most now, is Autumn. I go into town every weekend under that name, browse the shops then go home, and this morning was the only outlier in this pattern. For, when I'm walking along, what should I find but a girl slouched against a stone wall, her arms bleeding. She had brown hair in the deepest shade of chocolate, her eyes a fiery shade of hazel. I'd crouched onto my knees, looking at her. She looked up, her tanned cheeks hollow and looking like she hadn't eaten in days. "Can I help you?" I asked, watching as she let out a shaky breath. "I'll be fine," She whispered, "Ginny is coming to find me and then we're gonna go find some food."Her explanation was simple, and I watched as she smiled. "Why don't you get some food from your house?" "Oh no, I'm not allowed any food unless I can pay for it. I can hardly keep up my rent." She smiled again, her lips closed and sealing off what she must consider bad teeth. They'd seemed a perfect pearly white earlier. Maybe they weren't straight. "Come on, I'll get you some food."_

_I took her back to Wammy's, introduced her to Mr Wammy having explained her situation. Fai she'd called herself. She was stunned, just the way she held herself even though she was been treated so badly. Luckily, Mr Wammy accepted her here. I was so, thankful. She would truly be an assent to us._'  
I dropped the book in shook, blinking. No wonder A who'd seemed so familiar had been staring at the me the night before his death. He was the one who brought me here! Letting tears trickle down my face, I read on, forcing myself to learn more about the boy who'd clearly saved my life.  
'_I watch her through the security camera's in the main rooms. I'm not that skilled of a hacker to get into the ones in the bedrooms. I watch her cook, interact with all the kids around her. She's so amazing the way she handles everyone. I wish I was strong enough to go over and say hello, to speak to her. But alas, Beyond and I are so use to hiding up here that it's were we'll remain, and be damned if we don't. Though I can't help but think about her so often. Faith. It was the name she'd picked to go by. And I was glad she'd put some of her Faith into this place. I'd lost mine so long ago, but I knew this place was better than where she was_.'  
I read on, reading how he sank further into depression, up to the point of my disappearance. He seemed to be the only one who'd suspected Elliot, jealously weaving into his words. The last entry was the night before he was found dead, simply reading '_Goodbye_'.

"Faith-san, you're crying." I forced back tears, looking up into L's round, confused eyes before shaking my head.

"I need to go out for a bit. I'll be back, promise."

1st Janurary 1998

I carefully walked through the graveyard, Mr Wammy beside me. He'd kindly drove me out here, letting me make my way over to the cool marble stone that was sheltered beneath the tree. Laying the floors down, red to symbolize the bloodied state we'd found each other in, I stood back, looking at the stone simply titled 'A'.

"Thank you A. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

* * *

Where is the good in goodbye?

-Meredith Willson

* * *

**Much shorter chapter, I'm sorry for that. But I'm nearly at 70 Reviews! Thank you all so much, I love getting feedback *hint hint***

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko - Good god, how did you notice? *fails at being subtle***

**FlyingSolo365- I almost had L who got sick, but then I got the having to look after Mello and co idea ^^'.**

**iatethecookie -I'm glad my writing is so...erm, mental image inducing? Yeah! My first fan *glomps***

**AnimeRANDOMNESS - Thankies, though Pyre's now with Cathy. L Vs. Beyond. I'm glad you like it. =D**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU - He's starting to catch on me reckons *evillaugh*.****K- And another one to finish off March!**

The New Vampire- Awe! Cute clueless L! *huggle* I can't wait to take advantage of his -lack of- social skills.

**Synonyms4cinnamon - Okat I updated! *hides pretty cursor***

**And here's where the bad news goes in hopes no one sees it. I'm off on a four day holiday in 13 days. Thursday the 14th I'm gone. So there won't be any chapters there. I'm off with all my mates from school on a geoggers feild trip. It's gonna be such a laugh. **

**I only own Pyre, Cathy and Faith. =P**


	13. Variables

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 13**

**Variables**

**March 21st 1998**

_Near: Three years and seven months (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years and three months old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Five years and one month (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and five months (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years and three months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Sixteen years and two months old (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Beyond: Sixteen years old (March 21st 1982) _

_Cathy: Sixteen years and two months old (January 2nd 1982)_

* * *

Cautiously looking around, I poked my head through the front door to Wammy's, plucking a strand of sun kissed brown hair from my forehead before looking to a lonely Near sat in the corner, playing with his toys.

"I'm home!" I sang, watching as he slowly turned round to look at me, smiling.

"Faith." He murmured, holding his arms out in a demand to be lifted up. L pushed open the door, walking in and pulling my case behind him, a sour look on his face.

"Faith-san, you never brought in your case." I stuck my tongue out at him, lifting Near up in my arms before smoothing him in kisses.

"Oh it's so good to be back. To the kitchen!" I took off with Near in my arms, the youngest lobbing a robot at L as we disappeared around the corner, my laugh echoing through the corridor.

* * *

I watched as she went, sweeping out of the room in all of her amazing English beauty. Her brown hair had fallen a few shades lighter as we'd spent a month in Australia, her skin also a few shades darker. Though my appearance hadn't changed. I left the case for Watari to deal with as he always did, making my way into the kitchen to watch her body stretch upwards for a packet of sugar. She was baking right away, the flight not even seeming to have effected her. I smiled, making sure neither of them saw it. How quickly an idea planted, had resulted in this infatuation. That's all it was, a stupid calf love. Since Linda and Daze had planted the idea so to speak, it'd been prying my mind constantly, just so; so when Faith would walk by, the soft scent of sugar and flour would flutter into my brain, how her lean body would gracefully curve as she went about doing her daily routine of Yoga. And I hadn't even realized this little infection of a crush spreading through my system till it was too late. It'd only been three days ago that I'd notice a slight change in my behaviour, a change in the way I looked and thought of Faith. Said girl was currently balancing a bag of sugar on her knee, arms full with Near and a packet of flour. I watched as she masterfully manoeuvred herself until she was balancing the flour on her foot, the sugar now on the counter top and her leg out behind her.

"Near honey, would you let go for just a second?" How my adolescent brain ached for her to talk to me in such a way. Nothing more than a stupid crush, yet I noticed how coldly she acted towards me since I'd told her she would be L's agent, regardless of what she wanted from her life. Now that I look back on this, it was nothing more than a selfish act to keep her beside me, as I would have been easily able to monitor her thanks to the security at Wammy's. A stupid, self thought that had become the first of many.

_Watching as Faith darted around in the villa we were renting for the month, I sighed, placing a cupcake in my mouth. _

"_Faith-san, there is a pool out back if you wish to go swimming." She was changing in the bathroom before I'd even finished my sentence. A flash of skin later, and I was drawn towards the patio doors which had been blasted open, the Australian heat blaring into the once air conditioned room. A soft splash echoed around the area before Faith surface, spreading out like a star fish in little more than a bikini. A blush that had no correlation with the heat spread across my face as my eyes swept over her tanned body, the slight small of her stomach rounded with the deserts she was constantly testing was glistening in the mid day sun. I made to say something, but the words became air in my mouth. Instead, I sat down, nibbling at the last cupcake in my packet. _

"_L. Why are we here again? I know it's for a case, but which one?" I smiled slightly, thankful she was talking to me again. She'd been nothing but silent on the entire plane journey, Watari the only one she would converse with. _

"_So... What's happening down under then?" She asked, grinning cheekily as she swam over to the edge of the pool, resting her forearms on the waters edge and her head in her hands. Droplets of cool water trickled off the tip of her nose, slowly turning a rose red from sunburn. _

"_There has been a recent abduction of young women in the area, and I am hoping you'd play bait whilst Watari remained nearby to arrest them when they try to steal you. Also, you should put on some sun cream Faith-san." She blinked, her copper eyes shining in the sun as she stuck out her tongue. _

"_I see. But what makes you think that they'd go for me when they're are thousands of prettier girls on the streets?" _

"_It's quite simple Faith-san, you are beautiful and look like a easy target."  
_

That'd been the first bombshell that'd alerted me to the war of emotions that was currently been housed in my head. I looked up from my crouch as Faith placed a sponge cake on the table, throwing icing sugar over the top before placing a single strawberry onto. I let out a moan of longing, watching as the brunette looked up at smiled.

"Look good?" She asked, folding her arms once she'd dusted the flour off her apron. Near nodded dully, still flying a robot around as he did so.

"It looks delicious Faith-san." I reached forwards, attempting to take a good handful before my hand was brutally attacked by a wooden spoon, Faith twirling her weapon around with an evil smirk on her face.

"This is not for you. It's Beyond's birthday cake." She explaining, stabbing two numbers '_16_' into the top layer, a slight trickle of jam oozing out from the middle.

"What?" A smile lit her face again as she leapt over to the door, no doubt heading for Beyond's room. Hadn't I told her to stay away from Beyond?  
That he was a bit... of an oddity?

_Resting my head on my knees, I pondered over this latest case, the evidence before me unmistakeable, but eluding me. Maybe it was the lack of sugar that had failed to reappear before me. Just what was Watari doing? I looked up, watching as the front door's opened, Watari walking back in with one sturdy hand placed on a boy's shoulder. It wasn't A, so I could safely assume it was another child that had potential to become my accessory. Unlike most adults, I'd already accepted the fact I could die in a few years. Even though I was a mere eight years old, I was already involved in a dangerous line of work. It'd only been three months since I'd solved the Winchester bombings, the very thing that had lead Watari to discover me, not only as an orphanage, but as a talent that could help deliver justice in the world. My eyes coolly observed the new boy, the way he licked the sugar from his fingers as he finished off what look suspiciously like the jam doughnut I'd asked Watari to retrieved for me. His hair was similar to my own, but limper, his eyes brown but pupils dilated just like my own so it was near impossible to tell. _

"_Watari-san. I need some sugar to think." I muttered, staring down at the photo's before me. The elderly man who'd so graciously taken me in nodded, patting this intruder on the shoulder. _

"_Elliot, this is Beyond Birthday." Watari carefully pushed the boy forwards, this Beyond. I stared openly, not even bothered about his presence, the fact he returned the stare before looking over my head, eyes strangely focused. _

"_Elliot?" He repeated questioningly, his apparent intelligence not looking too promising now as he stared at the space above my head once more._

"_It's an alias, just like your own name." I grumbled, turning back to the photo's. I felt Beyond move over, seating himself on the edge of the couch and looking at the same photo that I was currently studying. _

"_What are you doing Elliot-sama?" At least he had the decency to add the suffix onto the end of my name. This clearly made him Japanese of origin, or at least related to one of Japanese ethnic background. Much like myself. _

"_I'm currently trying to solve a murder case." Beyond seemed to have no problem looking over the remains of the mauled corpses, his eyes taking in the details just like my own. _

"_Why are you looking at the photo's?" _

"_Because the culprit will most likely have left some form of clue. We already have finger prints, and DNA samples are slow. We may end up with another victim if I do not spot something." Beyond dug around in the pockets of his shorts, perfect for the summer weather outside, before pulling a lollipop from their depths. I took it greedily once he offered it, sticking the cocoa and vanilla flavoured treat in my lift, letting the sugar run to my brain, finally able to think. My eyes looked over the paper again before noticing the slight burns on the wrists of the victims, so light that it was almost unnoticeable. _

"_Watari-san! There are burns on the wrists of the victims. That suggests that the culprit is liked to fire, lighters or arsons. Run me a list!"_

As expected, I was right, and had succeeded in cornering the man and putting him behind bars. Carefully, I crept up the stairs behind Faith, digging around in my pocket for the memory stick in my pocket. It had several good books stored on it, most of which I was sure Beyond had never read. This would survive as a birthday present.

"I'll see you later then. Happy Birthday Beyond." Faith waved goodbye, slowly shutting the door and scowling when she saw me.  
"Hoping for some cake?" Her tone wasn't vicious, but it wasn't friendly either.

"I'm simply giving Beyond his gift, then I shall be retreating to my room to work on some cases." I informed, she scoffed though, folding her arms across her chest. Oh how I wanted to tell her to smile.

"Of course you are. If you want some cake, just ask. I'll bring some up later." She swept down the stairs, leaving the soft smell of strawberry jam and sugar in the air, on my clothes and in my mind. How irritating. I carefully pushed open Beyond's door, watching as the raven haired teen looked up. It truly was scary how similar he was to me. And since Watari wouldn't disclose any of the other orphans names to me, I was unable to research him to check if we were of any relation.

"L." He mused, blinking before dropping another slice of cake into his mouth. There was no way Faith had told him, so I frowned, watching as he grinned.

"I can see it. Right above your head. But I won't tell." He laughed, the sound would send shivers down the spines of a lesser man.

"Beyond. I trust that you know what will happen if you were to tell anyone of this."  
Too many people were finding out. It'd be better to go back to being a recluse.

"Dark dungeon I assume? Or torture? Something along those lines." Another slice vanished into Beyond's cake hole, making my mouth water slightly.

"Correct." I threw him the memory stick, watching as he caught it perfectly with one hand, the other occupied with the cake I'd previously attempted to steal.

"Happy birthday to me." Beyond laughed darkly, more to himself than to anyone else, watching as I left the room. It wouldn't surprise me if he waved at me as I left.

* * *

Pulling the lemon drizzle cake from the oven, I placed it onto of the cooker, nostrils filled with the fresh scent of what promised the be a delicious tasting cake. Unfortunately, it would be devoured by the bottomless pit that was L. I scowled at the thought of the detective, expecting so bloody much of me without doing anything in return. Aside from letting me in on one of the biggest secrets of the world. In fact, I bet there was nothing L didn't know. Smiling slightly to myself I grabbed hold of a fine china plate, slipping the cake onto it and throwing a few dark chocolate rolled laces across the surface.

"A masterpiece." I murmured wistfully. At this point, something attached itself to my leg, unbalancing me as I cried out in shock, falling onto my bottom in process.

"Faith! You didn't say you were back!" Mello grinned, rubbing his face into my leg before climbing up to hug me correctly.

"Did you bring me some Australian chocolate like I asked?" He cried, rummaging through my pockets before scowling when he didn't find any.

"Mello. What's this I've heard about you telling Near there are monsters in his wardrobe?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as he blushed slightly, backing up as he did so.

"He was annoying me! We did a test and I got ninety nine percent, but Near got full marks!" I sighed, rubbing at my temple before sitting up, wrapping my arms around Mello and hugging him.

"Oh Mello, you are going to have to grow up. Really. It's rather irritating. Remember when there was that storm two months ago? All you did was fight with Near and that just stressed me out. I'll give you your chocolate tomorrow. You're going to have to stop bullying the other kids." Screaming, Mello stormed over, slamming the door behind him and I sighed. His temper tantrums were becoming a common occurrence, and it was starting to annoy me. But it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed.

Much later on, the lights flickered out, several screams echoing around the house and I sighed. Typical. There was a power cut. I got to my feet, opening my door and looking down the corridor as several crashing rang out. Eventually, Watari appeared, carrying a candle in one hand an a bag in the other.

"Faith, I assume I can trust you with a candle?" I nodded, accepting one from the bag and placing it in a holder on my bedside cabinet.

"Unfortunately, the boiler has gone too. You wouldn't mind having Near Matt and Mello in your room for the night, no?"

"Not at all." As it just so happened, it was a particularly cold year, so much so that there was still snow on the ground. It would be freezing shortly, and the only way to keep warm was to stick together. Once I'd gathered up Near, Matt and Mello, gotten the three changed into sleeping attire, we sat on my bed, desperately trying to warm it up. Id' also changed into a pale pink vest shirt and baggy, chequered bottoms to sleep in, seeing as we couldn't do anything else.

"Okay guys, make room." I grumbled, snuggling deeper into my queen-sized bed. God only knew why I had such a big bed, but I didn't care. It just made situations like these easier.

"Faith." Near looked up at me, his coal eyes tinted red from the candle light.

"There aren't any monsters in your wardrobe are there?" He asked cautiously, sending the door in question a nervous glance, meanwhile, I shot Mello an accusing glare.

"Not at all Near." It was at this moment, someone decided to walk into my room, scaring Mello out of his wits as proven by his sudden scream.

"Please don't scream Mello-chan."  
Oh thank god! It was only L.

"L! What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed, watching as the outline of the detective scratched one foot with the other, a disinterested look on his face. It was only now I noticed he too was in pyjama's, one's that seemingly resembled Nears own.

"The electric is off, my laptop is out of battery power and my room is viciously cold. I wondered if you would mind..." He trialled off, not quite knowing what to say. Sighing, I lifted a side of the quilt, gesturing to the spare room in my bed. Near, Matt and Mello were curled up on my right side, so I saw no problem with L climbing in to join our little gathering.

"But, you're a girl."

"Genius deduction L. As it so happens, you are cold, and we are warm. Anyway, Near, Mello and Matt are here. They're not bothered." I knew what L was getting at, and was thankful that the lightest of blushes that had graced my cheeks could be passed off as the candle's flame from beside my bed. Cautiously, L made his way over, inspecting the bed before him as I scowled.

"Hurry up, the heats getting out." As if to back up my point, Near shivered slightly, squirming closer. At this, Mello also tried to closer, and the two started kicking each other in an attempt to remain closest to the main supply of heat, aka, me. Sighing, I gestured for L to get his hindy in here, listening to the shuffle of feet with a slight smile on my face. The bed creaked, L finally having took a step towards keeping warm. It was just a shame he insisted on being on the very far side of the bed.

"You're not going to get warm all the way over there." I grumbled, rolling onto my back so I could see both him and the three little worms on my right. They were still fighting to get closer.

"Ow!" I took a kick to the stomach, and finally the three stopped. At this point, another head stuck around my door frame, eerily familiar to the other body that had occupied the same space but a moment ago.

"Mind if I join ya'?" Beyond asked, giving the bed and it's occupants the once over.

"Other side." I grumbled, knowing it'd be better for Near and co if there was a heat scourge on the other side. Beyond jogged over, his breath visible in the cooling air.  
Dear lord it'd gotten cold fast.

An hour past, and soon enough, Near, Mello, Matt and Beyond were asleep. And I would be too, if it wasn't for the constant shivering on my left. Exhaling and watching as my breath curled around in little white tendrils, I rolled over to see L a good two feet away, as much space between us as the bed allowed. He might as well have been on the floor with the way Beyond insisted on hugging the quilt.

"L." I hissed, watching as he looked up through dead eyes, shivering slightly.

"What is it Faith-san?" His breathing was ragged in his body's desperate attempt to create heat, though he was doing his best to show no weakness at all.

"Just move over here. Watari will have my hindy if you die of frostbite."  
He looked up at me from under his messy hair, one eyebrow would be raised is he had any under all that hair. Rolling my eyes, I reached out, cautiously taking hold of his shoulders and forcibly pulling him closer. Once he was nothing but an inch off being laid flat out against me, I rolled fully over, wrapping both my around around his waist and pressing my head onto his shoulder.

"You shall get warm." I grumbled, satisfied when he too rolled over to face me. His hands carefully wrapped themselves around my waist, almost like he expected me to eat him alive if he made one wrong move. And when one hand brushed against my skin, I almost leapt out of bed.

"God! Your hands are freezing." I hissed, hugging him closer in an attempt to share my warmth. In fact, all of him was almost frozen over. And he'd let himself get like this, just to avoid contact with someone.

"God L, if you're cold you should just shuffle over. I really don't mind sharing heat." What I did mind was his cold hands on my back, but they'd hopefully warm up soon enough.

L sighed, explaining, "Faith-san, you're a girl though, most would consider this socially unacceptable to be sharing a bed at the age we are currently at."

"Well, it's a damn good thing that we're not the norm of society then. It's not like anyone else is going to wander in."

* * *

Watching as Faith slowly began to nod off, I dared to shuffle a bit closer, the fact her legs were tangled in my own made this rather difficult. But finally, I was resting against her side, just like Mello, Near and Matt. Well, I supposed Matt was resting against her side somewhere under the quilt, otherwise he would have been squashed by Beyond who'd wiggled his way closer. My hands were still wrapped around Faith's waist, and I was now unable to retrieve the one beneath her back. Electricity was shooting across all of my skin when it met her own, forcing a shiver down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold outside. This was a far cry from the warmth of Australia that we'd had a few days ago. Faith's promise of warmth hadn't been the only reason I'd let myself get a bit closer. Now that she was asleep, I could see the way her face became peaceful, the knots of tension that were in her forehead before disappearing. Her copper coloured eyes were closed off from the world, too intrepid in the uncertainly her dreams held. I briefly wondered if she would suffer from another night terror tonight, but banished the thought. Hopefully, they were remain at bay. I don't fancy getting punched in the nose like the last time I tried to comfort her through it. Awkwardly, I withdrew the hand I could move from her body, brushing as stray strand of hair from her face, smiling slightly as I did so. Faith.  
Fai as Beyond had called her. This was possibly her name. God only knew how he managed it, but he could tell anyone their names. Before, he slipped up slightly, upon seeing Mello being brought in and calmly asking what Mihael was doing crying at two in the morning. Like it was natural to know information like that. Only Watari and I should know all of the children's names. I looked over at Faith -Fai- again, watching as she breathed in gently, her warm breath tickling my left cheek as she exhaled. Though I'd be getting no sleep tonight, it was reassuring to know that Faith wouldn't let me freeze to death on my own, even allowing me to remain in her bed, to trust me whilst she slept. Near, Mello and Matt were snuggled up to her other side, Near curled into a ball around a robot toy, whilst Mello was sprawled out, one foot in Beyond's face. Beyond. I looked at the raven haired teen who was fast asleep, calm mask on his face even when he slept. He was an actor, motives always hidden. And that's what I didn't like. I couldn't read him. Something just wasn't right with him.

And I didn't like variables.

* * *

One weakness is enough, and love is the deadliest.

-Bertolt Brecht

* * *

**Longer chapter (4000+) and L's realized something! =D**

**Okay, I'm not gonna update till either; Next weekend, or once I have ten reviews on this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**iatethecookie- Yes, mello is amazing. And I'm glad you like my writing, I hope this is up to scratch**

**God of **

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- Yeah! Plushies! *glomp***

**Madigan Keen- Thanks! It's a big step for me. I've never had this many reviews. I hope this chapter is okay as well!**

**Sophiana- YEAH! *glomp* 70th review! Thank you!  
******

**And here's where the bad news goes in hopes no one sees it. I'm off on a four day holiday in 11 days. Thursday the 14th I'm gone till the 18th. So there won't be any chapters there. I'm off with all my mates from school on a geoggers feild trip. It's gonna be such a laugh. **

**I only own Pyre, Cathy, Daze and Faith. =P**


	14. Losing

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 14**

**Losing**

**May 17th 1998**

_Near: Three years and nine months old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years and five months old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Five years and three months old (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and seven months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years and five months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Sixteen years and four months old (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Beyond: Sixteen years old two months old (March 21st 1982) _

_Cathy: Sixteen years and four months old (January 2nd 1982)_

Pulling my hat further onto my head, I grinned, my fist pounding against the door in front of me.  
Slowly, the reclusive detective L opened his door, sleep deprived eyes stare at me with an unspoken question; _What the hell do you want?_ I laughed slightly, offering him the clipboard in my hand.

"It's summer sports day. As a 'student' you have to take part." L let his dark eyes shoot across the board, absorbing all the activities that everyone had wrote onto the paper beside their names. Only the word 'Elliot' stood alone. L sighed, taking hold of the pencil and surprisingly scribbling something down. Wow, that was more than I hoped for. He handed me the board back, slamming his door shut in my face as he disappeared back to his link to the underbelly of the criminal world. I smiled, letting my gaze focus on the board before huffing.

'_Mello- Javelin, Near- shotput, Elliot- __**NO!**_'

Scowling, I dropped the board onto the floor, rolling up the sleeves of my arms as I did so. He would not be missing this. Nope. If I had to suffer, so did he. I walked over to to Near's room, well aware that his vent was the quickest in getting into L's room. The door would be useless now, he'd be expecting me. As I walked in, my white haired friend looked up with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. It was then I spotted the dictionary in his lap.  
Was he seriously reading that?

"Near sweetie, can you just turn around the face the door for a while?" He sighed, but obliged anyway, flicking the the next page of the dictionary. I carefully lifted the grater form the air vent, chuckling slightly to myself as I remembered the last time I'd gone crawling around. It'd resulted in a bruised face, being knocked out, and yet. I knew who the great L was. I made to conceal my presence by being as quiet as possible, but that wasn't needed. As it would happen, L had sneakingly shot out for cake, locking his door behind him. I rolled my eyes, lowering myself down before closing the vent, settling quite happily on his bed and folding my legs out in front of me. I paused, and as an after thought, picked up his laptop and looked over the case he was working on. As he already suspected, it was clearly the woman who was the mastermind behind it all. The door opened again, L silently closing it having unlocked it to get in.

"You're right, it is Miss Younge." I mused, twirling a strand of hair behind my ear as I did so. L, for the first time ever, leapt out of his skin, whirling to look at the intruder.

"How the hell did you get in here." He demanded, glaring at me and my cheerful smile.

"That's of no importance. But for now, let's discuss what track event you'll be running. It's boys vs. girl's as you know, so you're on a team with Pyre, Mello, Matt- Don't give me that look. You are taking part." L had retorted to a scowl, aimed squarely in my face.

"I have a case to deal with." He grunted, turning back to his laptop as he did so. Rolling my eyes, I pulled the wireless internet cable from the little box and the wall, watching as L's head shot up. The internet was in my hands, and then, it was down my top. Wide eyes, L just watched as I stuffed the small cable down the front of my top, his hands gripping his knees as he restrained himself form jumping me.

"Faith-san. I have no qualms about getting that back." He calmly warned, carefully setting his laptop down beside him. Blasting the door open, I took off running down the corridor, leaping over Mello as I did so. He was busy working on his Italy costume for the World Cup; we were all going to go watch the final. Watari had got us tickets.

"What are you doing Faith?" Mello's question was answered when L leapt over clear over his head, landing perfectly and sprinting after me.  
In fact, it was scary how fast he could move when he needed to.

Swerving around the corner, I made a mad dash out of the open door, sailing through the air before my feet stumbled in their landing on the green grass. I recovered just in time to roll aside an assault from L, looking over to Pyre who was stood against the wall, chatting up Cathy. Both were now staring following my spectacular entrance. I threw the cable to him as L leapt for me again, screaming,

"RUN PYRE!" as I did so. And run blue boy did. He instantly knew where he was going, to the little track field we'd gotten set up for the events later today. L's body collided with mine painfully, sending my already oxygen deprived form to the floor. And to top it all off, L didn't catch himself when he landed. No, he decided it would be better to crush me to the floor. We both grunted at the impact, though I'd come off with the worse end.

"Elliot! Move your hindy off me, right now!" He looked at me, blinking slightly before realizing how close we were. But he didn't move. Though I was finally close enough to see the colour of his eyes, -steel. Pure steel- I was feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Erm, Elliot? You can move anytime now." I gestured with my wrist, apparently the only part of me that could move, to the open space on either side of me. L blinked before a slight smile crossed his face.

"I know. But I don't mind it here." He whispered, voice...Husky? What the hell?  
Thankfully though, L did roll off me, standing up and brushing the grass from his jeans, even though they would be forever stained. Grunting, I got to my feet, no help from L there.

"Are you going to be a good sport, or shall I have to stop baking for you." Now L flinched like I'd just dealt out a physical blow.

"Can we not talk about this Faith-san?" He asked, two hands up in an almost defeatist fashion.

"No. You want one thing and I want another. Yet, I can easily just stop cooking for you." Sighing, L gave in. God only knows how I managed that.

"I'm off to go retrieve my clip board."

* * *

Watching as Faith walked back inside, I let my eyes gently sweep over her form, taking in the green baseball cap she'd placed on her head of hair, black shirt and red short shorts. Very short shorts. Her ponytail swished about in the air, snapping when it reached it's limit before viscously swinging the other way. Her hair certainly had grown down to the small of her back, and it was clear she had no intentions of chopping it off. With a sigh, I turned around, heading after Pyre who'd taken off like a deer in hunting season. The reason I'd given in; the momentarily lapse I'd just experienced by Faith's close proximity. Her warm body beneath my own, legs tangled between mine, heart beat echoing through my ears. And the eye contact. I was getting distracted, slowly but surely.  
How was it, that she could do these things to me? I had barely felt anything upon the death of my mother and whatever lover she'd had at the time. I'd become numb to what love I should have received from her. Yet, here I was, feeling the same teenage, hormone educed emotions just like every other person around me. How... Irritating.  
Frowning as I crouched down next to Pyre and Near, I looked around. There were several batons, ribbon,s javelins, shotputs and discus resting on the field, the May sunshine glinting off their newly polished bodies.

"So, she got you too huh?" Pyre asked causally, gauging my reaction. It was no secret just how alert the boy was, according to Faith he was like a human lie detector. I nodded slightly, watching as he laughed.

"Yeah, some of us made the mistake of answering our doors today." His eyes were sliver today, cat like pupils darting around as he took in the approaching masses. I fidgeted, uncomfortably as more and more orphans began to gather.

"Welcome everyone!" Mello, mega phone clutched in hand, was stood near the equipment, a joyous smile on his face.

Faith and Watari appeared, the latter holding a gun whilst the former held a clipboard.

"Okay then! I guess we'll get this thing started! Since Wammy didn't want it to be Boy's vs. Girls, seeing as we'd obviously win-" She paused as a roar of approval went up from the girl's, boys booing, especially Pyre. Until Cathy smashed her palm into his cheek. "-So he's put us into teams. First up, we're going to have a spar. We have Beyond representing Team Wammy, whilst Kara is going for the win with Team Roger!"  
There was no chance of the rain ruining our 'fun'; there wasn't a cloud in the sky unfortunately. As the two began to fight, I watched with critical eyes, each movement a jolt of energy. Beyond was surprisingly good, able to switch between Jujutsu, Karate and Wing Chun. Even though Kara beat him in the end, it was clear the born and bred Londoner was sweating from the fight.

"And the winner is Kara!" The crowd screaming in appreciation of the apparently 'awesome' fight, the eleven year old grinning at his victory.

"Now, onto the track events, 100 meter sprint, Elliot and- wait, Mr Wammy, this is my name." The elderly father figure nodded and I slowly felt the pain in my chest lessen slightly. Watari know what was going on with my emotions. He understood that I had an annoying crush of Faith. And he was encouraging it. Scowling, I stood up, hands in my pockets and making my way over to Faith.

"You can't be serious sir! I can't run, never mind in this!" She gestured down to her baggy black shirt and the red hot-pants I was slowly but surly growing fond of.

"On the contrary Faith, is it right to be backing out of your own sports day." This set her beautiful smile into a firm line across her face, determination in her brown eyes.

"Fine then." She muttered, heading over to the start line. As if that wasn't enough, for me to deal with, she pulled at the bottom of her top, lifting it up and over her head to expose a black sports bra. The colour that my cheeks had long been deprived of suddenly returned with enough bold statement to make up for the several years it'd missed on my face.

"Good luck." She murmured, seemingly not even bothered. And I hadn't been bothered when she'd been sat in a bra when I'd taken her into protective custody. Protecting my identity of course. Watari smilies at me, winking slightly before raising the gun as he began counting down. As the blank rang through the air, I forced my legs to run, Faith darting off beside me. She may be good at starting a race, but how long could she keep it up for? My leg's pushed me, forced me forwards and I grunted, over taking on the last 20 meter stretch. Faith forced herself that bit faster, and we made a joint dive at the end. Where as I managed to catch myself on my hands, Faith simply fell into a tuck and roll, sitting down with her legs in front of her before she sheepishly looked back at Watari.

"Who won?" She asked curiously, ignorant of the masses screaming for an answer. Watari took out the digital camera, checking it over before smiling.

"Victory goes to Team Wammy, Elliot!" Surprisingly, everyone began cheering, watching as I wiped the sweat from the brow. It was surprisingly warm for May.

"Congratulations." Faith murmured, wringing out her hands before pulling her shirt on again when Mello came running over with it.

"Now, onto the next event!"

* * *

Well, that'd been a hell of a day. As the sun began to set in the background, I let out a slight whimper, watching as Near walked over, his hands dirty form holding the shotput, but he had yet another record under his belt. The boy wasn't good at throwing robots around for no reason. Ten meters better than what our martial art protégée Kara. To say the Londoner was shocked was an understatement.

"You were calling Elliot L yesterday." Near pointed out, twirling a strand of hair as I picked him up again. Scowling, I rolled my eyes, trying to think up a reason. Stupid, stupid slip up.

"It's a nickname I have for him. Though it doesn't work as well as Elly." Nodding but seemingly not convinced, Near just resolved to play with my hair instead, comparing the colour to his own. Rolling my eyes, I squealed slightly as my phone went off in my pocket.

"Yo."

"Hey Faith. Cathy and I are gonna have a picnic tonight, you mind rounding up some others and brining them around?"

"Not at all, see you there Linda." I flipped the phone closed, rubbing my nose with Near and watching as he frowned slightly.

"Oh lighten up Near, it'll be good fun." He grimaced, throwing a robot till it hit Pyre on the back of the head, the teen dropping the box of shotputs he was carrying. Thankfully, it missed his foot. Near's aim was impeccable as always which was unfortunate for Pyre. Near seemed to have taken a liking to the blue haired boy, but I suspected it had something to do with their unusual hair colour.

"Pyre! You mind looking after Near whilst I go chance?" As it so happened, Pyre had taken a liking to Near as well. This made things a hell of a lot easier if I needed to go into town.

Jogging into the hallways, I pulled the straw hat from my head, laughing joyously when Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I got bored. So Linda, Cathy and I decided to doll up for the rest day! We're gonna have a picnic." At the prospect of chocolate, Mello shot to his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll go get my good shirt!" He cried, running into his room, ignorant of my little giggle.

"Faith-san?" I turned on my heels, looking to L. He was stood, both hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be needing some help soon." I nodded, pulling my hat from my head and threading it through my fingers nervously.

"I'm just going to go invite Beyond to join us." I mused, watching as L frowned.

"Yeah, I know, be careful around him, yadda yadda." I mused, waving a hand through the air. Time to go pull another recluse out of hiding. I carefully made my way to the stairs, the tiles being unsurprisingly slippy after the water fight that had just occurred. Mello always took things too far. Once my feet were finally on stable carpeting, I made my way up the stairs to Beyond's dark room. Why he hadn't moved down to stay with the rest of in, instead festering across the room from A's 'personal hell', I didn't know. Carefully, I knocked on the door, smiling slightly before opening.

"Beyond, I'm coming in!" I cried happily, pushing the grand oak open. And I stopped, my hand falling to rest beside my knee-length skirt. My eyes quickly adjusted to the poor lighting as I took all of this in, sheer horror in my eyes. Newspaper reports littered the walls, washing lines were pictures hung from were all of the same person. The same letter scribbled across all the articles, some I'm blood. '_L_'. I took in a breath, shakily stepping backwards. This was horrific.  
Beyond knew.  
And... And he was planning something. I carefully made my way over to the desk, ducking under the pictures, the notes and the newspaper clippings. Scribbled across his desk, were thousands of words, all with the same objective.

'_Beat L; become the worlds greatest criminal_'.

Oh god.

He'd gone of the deep end, just like A.

The door slammed behind me and I jumped up and around, looking to Beyond. The raven haired teen was stood with a massive scowl on his face, cake and a knife in one hand, the other balled into a fist. I gulped, suddenly shaking all over as he calmly placed the plate on the table, taking hold of the knife in his right hand. My first instinct was to back up, even though I was a talented contortionist, I didn't stand a chance against the boy who had matched Kara this morning in a spar.

"It's a shame really. I didn't want to have to kill you, Fai Molly Butters, but you clearly know too much. Curiosity killed the cat, it's just a shame it's such a pretty cat."

* * *

As soon as the blood curdling scream echoed through the hallways, I knew who it was and were it was coming from. I was on my feet so fast that my laptop crashed to the floor, those at Scotland yard screaming out in shock like something had happened to me. I ripped the door open, darting down the corridor and leaping up the stairs four at a time and leaving Mello to wonder how I did it.

"MELLO! GO GET WAMMY!" Catching the banister, I used the momentum to swing around, kicking open the door to Beyond's room. And my suspicions were correct. Holding both her arms above her head with one hand, Beyond had a knife gripped in the other, dragging the blade across Faith's stomach, the cut already running from the joining of her collar bones. I dived forwards, catching the knife hand and pulling it back before Beyond could do anymore damage, well aware of the blood that was currently gushing out from Faith's form. She fell to the floor as Beyond released his grip, glaring at me.

"You bastard!" I growled, forcing the knife from his hand and kicking it away.

"Aren't we all ey Lawliet?" He laughed darkly at my horrified expression before me moved to go for Faith again. I was in front of her before he could get anywhere near, his fist just missing my face.

"What the fuck are you thinking Beyond!" I hissed, throwing him over my hip and away from Faith's wounded form. She coughed violently, blood splattering the once cream carpet. It now ran a vibrant blood, the scent of death hanging in the air.

"She doesn't have long left." Beyond mused, a demonic twinkle in his eyes.

"She knew too much anyway."

"GET OUT!" He leapt out the window before I could say anymore, taking a notebook from his desk and swinging down the drainpipe. I groaned, turning back to Faith and forcing myself not to throw up. To look at pictures mutilated corpses, and to see the real thing dying in front of me, was two things worlds apart.

"Oh my!" Watari was at the door instantly, looking at Faith's form and grimacing.

"Roger! Call an ambulance!" He ordered kneeling beside the brunette. Tears brimming in my normally emotionless eyes, I settled myself before Faith, watching as her breathing quickened.

"L. L! He's after you! He, he..."

"Be quiet Faith! Save your energy! We're gonna get you sorted out! I promise!" Ripping the hem of her skirt off, Watari handed me the material as I carefully peeled the slashed top away from her body, desperately trying to close the cut and stop the bleeding. "Look after Near and Mello won't you?" She whispered, her eyes scarily unfocused.

"Don't talk like that Faith! It's quitter talk! Don't fall asleep on me! You've got to stay awake Faith. STAY AWAKE!" My throat clenched as I was forced to take off the rest of her top and bra, her bloodied chest forcing me to turn away and throw the bile in my mouth onto the floor.

"L! Be strong." Watari rested a calming hand on my shoulder and I grimaced, turning back to Faith and wrapping some more make shift bandages around her chest.

"FAITH!" I turned to the door to see Mello and Near stood there, both fighting to get around Roger, to get in here to see Faith.

"GET THEM AWAY!" I screamed, watching as Roger nodded, forcing the door closed. The short wail of sirens echoed through the orphanage as I gritted my teeth, looking at Faith's decaying form.

"You'll be okay Faith, I promise. I promise."

"L. Look after them." Her eyes slowly slid closed, even as I screamed at her not to close them, not to give in. Not to leave me on my own again.

The paramedics came bursting in, quickly assessing Faith's situation before rushing her onto a stretcher.

"Relatives?" One asked, both Watari and I offering our hands.

"In the back." We raced down the stairs, climbing into the back of an ambulance. Watari let me sit beside Faith as he began to fill the paramedics in on the information, and I was thankful that Watari had had the sense to buy a building close to civilisation. As he began to fill them in on the information, I sat, helpless as I watched the paramedics do their best to keep Faith... Alive.

Upon arrival at the hospital, we were forced to remain outside the operating theatre, my hands twitching the entire time. Watari offered to buy me some sugar, but I couldn't have eaten at a time like this. The irony of solving these kinds of cases across the world, unable to understand the emotions of the victims family, and here I was, suffering the same.

"Watari, what are the chances of Faith pulling through?" I asked, too nervous to calculated my own percentages. They'd be one sided now, the clink of machinery inside the room forcing a shiver down my spine. Watari grimaced, not wanting to give me the answer, not wanting to give me false hope. The scent of aesthetics clouded my brain and I forced myself into a seat, stopping the insentient pacing I'd just been partaking in. I crouched, hoping it'd help me think clearly, help me think how I could help Faith through this when a nurse came out of the operating room, a depressingly loud bleep sounding out behind her. A heart monitor.  
Why was it not jumping?  
Why wasn't it jumping!

"We need two more doctors! We're losing her!" She cried, hustling back in. I didn't realize I was on my feet, trying to fight my way in till Watari had his arms around me, holding me back.

"I'm sorry L. There's nothing they can do if they can't revive her."

"They can try! I refuse to let them give up! I refuse to give up on her!" Tears were leaking down my cheeks as Watari pulled me back, seating me down and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Be calm L. Please." Watari was crying too. Faith just couldn't leave.

"She's can't leave me! She's all I have left..."

* * *

I didn't know

* * *

**Just had to put this up, i only own Pyre, Faith, Cathy and Kara. Hope you like it. I give up asking for reviews, I'm jsut gonna update as i finish the chapters. =D My own quote this time. **


	15. Shattered

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 15**

**Shattered**

**May 19th 1998**

_Near: Three years and nine months old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years and five months old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Five years and three months old (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and seven months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years and five months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Sixteen years and four months old (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Cathy: Sixteen years and four months old (January 2nd 1982)_

Looking down at Faith, I realized just why L had taken a liking to her to begin with. Her hair was the same shade as chocolate, the highlights caramel in appearance and most likely, touch. Her skin was deathly pale now, the pillow her head rested on just a bit too white. L stood beside me, a single flower, a Heliotrope, clutched in his hands. He carefully placed it in the glass beside her table, careful not to knock the IV drip as he did so.

"I promise you Faith, I will catch Beyond. And I will bring him to justice." He cautiously pulled up a chair, crouching beside her before forcing a smile onto his pale, sleep deprived face. Our worst nightmares had been avoided. After thirteen agonizingly long minutes upon which she had declared dead, Faith had taken another breath. Thirteen minutes and thirteen seconds exactly. L had declared it his new lucky number. Unfortunately, she had fallen into a coma, one no one was sure she'd awaken form. The girl was currently breathing in and out, unaware of the bandages that now covered her torso or the multitude of wires that came from her form. I frowned, watching as L turned to look at me, his eyes hallow.

"Watari-san. My brain refuses to process the facts before me. What are the chances of her waking up?" Grimacing, I tried to adjust to L's manner of thinking. Even at the chance to give him fatherly support, he would know if I lied to him.

"There's an eighty percent chance she'll wake up in the next five weeks, it decreases as time goes on." The raven nodded, slowly shuffling himself on the chair and resting his hands on his knees. "Thank you Watari-san."

* * *

She just looked so pale, laid there with both hands over her her lower stomach, the only part that hadn't been slashed was below her belly button. The IV drip ran to a fluid bag situated just above my head and I let out a sigh, looking over Faith once more. She just seemed so peaceful, not at all like the state she'd been in two days ago, fighting for her life thanks to Beyond. Beyond, I'd failed her, I'd failed Faith by not keeping her away, by not realizing just how much of a threat the boy was. Scowling, I clutched at my knees till my knuckles turned white with rage, rage at not being able to apprehend the culprit. He'd gotten away. But it wouldn't be for long.

"Watari. You do have a plane ready to follow our leads don't you?" I questioned, watching as the elderly man nodded, both hands on his head which he had placed in his lap, sat beside me looking over Faith. She was going by a fake name of course, 'Molly Wammy'. It'd meant that Watari would be able to pass for her grandfather, and I, her worried boyfriend. If the situation wasn't so bleak, I might have been excited by the prospect, but that wasn't the case. I'd paid for a separate room, the best medical staff to preform through check ups and anything else that could possible help Faith in recovering consciousness.

_Pacing about the room, I forced myself not to cry. I hated hospitals. Hated them. Watari was sat in a chair by the doorway to surgery, his thumbs twiddling impatiently in his lap as he desperately tried to calm his nerves. But I didn't see any need to calm my own. If this hospital lose her- _

"_She'd back!"  
793 seconds she'd been dead, I'd counted in my head. I dashed to the door, pressing my face to the glass and looking inside the room. They'd chilled it in an attempt to stop her brain from shutting down, and thankfully, it'd worked. I watched the unsystematic rise and fall of her chest, glad she was still breathing. I stood their for three hours, face pressed to the glass and back stretched out for a prolonged period of time before a nurse finally came over. _

"_Sir, could you please step away from the door?" _

"_Why should I?" _

"_Because we'd like to wheel the patient out." Cautiously, I stepped back, watching as they pushed Faith out and across the hall to a smaller room where they would be bandaging her chest, having torn off our own make shift version. The wound down her middle was held together with countless stitches, though blood was still splattered everywhere. But now they weren't rushing, the panic in me began to calm. Faith would be fine.  
Hopefully._

Watching over the girl who was currently laid out in the bed, I let a small sigh escape my lips, turning to look at Watari.

"Watari-san, would you give us some time alone?" He nodded, getting to his feet and putting his hat back on.

"I shall go retrieve Mello and Near. I'm sure they'll want to come and see that Faith is still alive." Nodding, I watched Watari leave before turning back to Faith, her beautiful face peaceful despite the many medications she'd been bombarded with these past few days.

"Faith-san...No, Faith-chan. I now that you may not be able to hear this, and I know you will certainly not remember what I will be saying to you, but I feel that this will be the only time I can tell you about my past." I looked nervously to her face, copper eyes still sealed off from the world and her face showing no signs that she was awake. Or that she'd ever wake up.

"The chances of you even having your memory when you awaken is so low I dare not think about it. And I'm scared that you won't remember me, just like my mother." I reached for Faith's good hand, the one without the IV drip connected to it. It was soft and warm underneath my skin, the ends of her fingers callous and brunt, all the times she'd stuck her fingers into her creations to check if they were warm had certainly mangled the tips of her fingers. My own were soft against hers, cool even.

"My mother and father were very happy together. My father was a good man, he worked hard everyday in his life and my mother had the easy job of bringing up the children. I was to be the first as last. As it were, I insisted on a difficult child birth, resulting in my mother suffering a concussion. I have no idea how this occurred, but according to medical records, my mother was not able to 'carry a child'. I was born a healthy baby, and my father loved me dearly. But upon my mother's awakening, she had forgotten everything about her life, about her husband, about me. She denied having a child, denied my father and stormed out. For the first year of my life, I had a happy, healthy childhood that consisted of my father and later, his new girlfriend. And all was fine till he answered the door and was shot in cold blood. As it would so happened, my mother, upon regaining her memories, had gotten involved with some very dangerous people. I was leverage to be used against her, and it worked. Once they had what they wanted, they left the two of us out in the cold, my mother snorting drugs and me, defenceless to all the boyfriends that would falling in this wake. Each one would leave her because of me, which would evidently ensure in a beating. One after the other till there was no space between them. In they end, they broke four ribs, one narrowly missing puncturing my left lung." I stopped, laughing darkly at the horrific life I'd seemed to endured. And I'd eventually come out on top.

"It took the system five years to find me. Five bloody years. When they did, they stuck me in the nearest orphanage, the discovery of my dead mother the only thing alerting them to the fact I was still alive." A smile that had nothing to do with my story flickered across my face as I brushed my finger tips across the palm of Faith's hand, watching as she twitched slightly, but otherwise remained still.

"When I reached seven, I finally started my education. I was just outside of Winchester when the bombing started, and it was three days before my birthday. Somehow, I managed to work my way into the police station, and before any of them could kick me out, I drew up the obviously conclusion as to who the bomber was and the group he belonged to. Watari, as he would have happened, was at this meeting, and I was taken under his wing. That was the best day of my life. The tender age of eight, and already on my way to becoming the greatest detective the world had ever seen." Faith's steady breathing filled the room, the only other sound apart from the nurses scuttling back and forth outside Faith's room.

"I was... I was scared. For those thirteen minutes, I thought that you were going to leave me, just like my father, just like my mothers love. I thought the only other person that had cared for me out of no forced action to notice me had gone. Watari only cares because he found out what I could do. If he hadn't meet me under those circumstances, I'd just be another ordinary child. But you, you came and talked to me, you didn't know who I was or what I could do. And I think that's the reason I like you so much Faith."

Eventually, Watari came back with Near and Mello in tow, the copper blonde boy nervously glancing around whilst Near remained emotionless. "Where is she!" Mello demanded, stomping his foot like a child. And he was, but since he was a student at Wammy's he should be past this stage of immaturity now. "She's in there Mello. Roger will take you back home as Wammy-san and I have to leave now." Mello's eyes narrowed as he looked up at me, blue eyes ablaze. "You're going to go and catch Beyond, aren't you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and almost glaring at me. I nodded slightly, watching as a smile broke out across the blondes face. "I was wrong about you Elliot. You are a good guy after all."

**June 24th 1998**

I could hear something. It was the voice again. It's not the first time I've hear it. It's been floating in and out of my consciousness for a few days. My eyes refused the co-operate, where was I? Why can't I open my eyes? What the hell happened? No. I was not going back to sleep. No way, I needed to stay awake, to keep thinking to fight.

Who was it that told me to stay awake?

**June 27th 1998**

"_Don't talk like that Faith! It's quitter talk! Don't fall asleep on me! You've got to stay awake Faith. STAY AWAKE!_"

Who was that voice? Why did it echo in my head like so? There's some pressure on my hand, it's soft and smooth. I wish I could open my eyes. Why won't they respond. My name, I could remember it. I was Fai Molly Butters. But I was known as Faith. Why was I called Faith now? What was wrong with me, it was clear I'd gone beyond some boundary that my brain had set. Beyond. That word, I could feel the fear in the pit of my stomach at the word. No, it wasn't a word, it was a name. It was the name of that black haired boy. The one who'd attacked me. That'd explain why my chest felt like it was on fire. Pain and lots of it. I can hear the voice from before, but the words aren't as familiar.

"The nurses say that your brain activity was up three days ago. Does that mean you'll be waking up soon? Everyone misses you dearly Faith-chan." Elliot. L. I could match the voice to a name, two names, but no picture, no face came to my mind.  
Had I gone blind? No, my eyelids were just as heavy as a double decker bus. They just wouldn't open. I wasn't suppose to be awake yet. I couldn't even get my thoughts organised. It was all little pieces of a shattered picture, the big picture of my life. And I needed to put it back together damn it. It shouldn't be that hard.

"I'm still trying to track Beyond. We lost him in Africa, though I've got all the eyes and ears I can afford open and waiting for him to appear. I promise I will catch him and make him pay for what he did for you. I just pray you're conscious to see it happen." This suggests I've been under for a while. This isn't good, it feels like there's someone, something I need to get back to. I can't be lazy for too long. I need to get better, now.

"Mello-chan and Near-chan are missing you, they're going to stop by tomorrow as I'm of to London for the weekend. I don't want to go, but Watari feels it would be best for me to be near the outcome of this case." Case. He was a detective. I was sure. Why couldn't I remember this boy! He seemed like he knew so much about me, like we were on friendly terms. Who was he to me?

"The orphans miss you Faith, Watari-san misses you... I miss you. Please wake up soon." Orphans, was I an orphan too? He misses me. I need to wake up. Elliot, L... Please don't give up.

I'm gonna wake up!

**June 29th 1998**

"And Wammy say's you're going by the name Faith Wammy, ironic really." Someone's talking to me, I can see a face in my mind, curls of cloud like white hair, pale skin but strange dark eyes. No name though.

"I miss you. You aren't there to stop Mello irritating me. Pyre does his best, but he's insufficient compared to you. I'm going to be four soon. You will wake up for my birthday won't you? Mr Wammy say's that the chances are unlikely, but I like to think that you'll be sat up in bed, ready for me the next time in visit." Could this boy really be three? He sounds so mature, but he's so familiar. I can almost hear his name in my head, but it escapes before I can catch it.

"Move over sheep, you've talked long enough!" There was a hollow thump as 'sheep' hit the floor. With his curly snowy hair, I could understand the nickname though. But violence wasn't really needed.

"Faith! It's Mello." I know who you are. You're obnoxious, angry and very temperamental.  
But I love you for it.

"You better wake up soon. I've got a test coming up again. I know I say this every time I visit, but everyone misses you. Even Elliot. I was wrong about him though. He's trying to catch Beyond seeing as L doesn't have time. It's so important to us, he's like a hero now whenever he comes home with information about him. Or information about your conditions. Pyre and Cathy stopped by yesterday, but I don't think you remember this. I've even brought you some chocolate. You know how much I love it, but I think you'd like it when you wake up. With all the flowers you've been given it looks like you're laid in a field, seeing how you've got your own room and everything. Matt broke his leg yesterday climbing the trees outside. Roger said it was my fault for talking him into it, but it was Matt's idea to swing off them! I think he's just down the hall actually. We're going to go see him in a minute. I've brought him his-your game boy." There was a echoing of foot steps and I felt the cool air rush in from the open door. The air conditioning had just kicked on, because I could feel a cool breeze on my face when the door was closed. It tickled my nose and cooled my cheeks, but it would get chilly after a while. My right hand itches, I think I've got an IV drip in it.

"Boy's, say your goodbye's now."

"Okay Roger. Bye Faith." Mello scampered over to the bottom of what I'm assuming to be my bed, 'sheep' sat beside me still.

"Goodbye Faith. Please wake up soon."

* * *

Education is the ability to listen to almost anything without losing your temper

-Robert Frost

* * *

**Please don't kill me. *cowers* I'm veyr annoyed that my last quote got cut off. It's my favourite quote 'I didn't know'- Abby Collins. *me* It means a lot to me, even though it doesn't seem like such a quote. **

**I got so many reviews in one night! i'm shocked and greatful. So I typed and typed and here you go, a shortish chapter, but a chapter nevertheless. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**Madigan Keen-****I'm sorry! I hope this solves it!**

**Foam Weber -****Yeah, B is cool. He was going to be fine with Faith, but this just evolved in my mind. I'm so sorry he'll be gone a whil**

**owl7498 -****I has wrote, and now you will read?**

**Synonyms4cinnamon -****I'm hungry too *nibbles on lolly* I'm glad the chapter is better though**

**deepoblivion99 -****Saved your life =P**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko -****I chose that quote for because;**

**Watari didn't know how unstable Beyond was**

**Faith didn't know nor trust L's words on Beyond**

**L didn't know how much Faith meant to him till she died. **

**Jashinistgirl1 -****Le gasp! A fudge soap bar wouldn't keep you very clean. **

**god of all -****This soon enough**

**Sophiana -****Keep that psycho the hell away from me! *cowers in the corner***

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	16. Wake

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 16**

**Wake**

**July 3rd 1998**

_Near: Three years and eleven months old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Five years and seven months old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Five years and five months old (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Fifteen years old and nine months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Fifteen years and seven months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Pyre: Sixteen years and six months old (Janurary 12th 1982) _

_Cathy: Sixteen years and six months old (January 2nd 1982)_

Slouching down beside Faith, I looked at her again before smiling slightly. She looked healthier than the last time I'd seen her. In fact, she looked, happy almost. Her soft brown hair had been washed again, the strands almost reaching her hips now. It grew so fast it was almost unreal. I watched as the corner of her mouth twitched as sighed. Her rosy lips had pulled themselves up into a smile due to the twitch, and I found myself frowning as I turned to the door, returning to our one-sided conversation.

"And as it just so happens, Matt never broke his leg swinging from the tree's. He challenged Kara to a fight and tried out a move he'd seen on a stupid video game. Mello was just covering for him."

"That boy really does need to learn it's just a game."

[Line Please]

My eyes fluttered open slightly as I looked out from under the thick lashes that rimmed my eyes. The nurse had said I'd got bronze eyes. Not quiet brown, but no other colour was as close. I'd yet to really see myself, I couldn't remember a lot of appearances. Only 'sheep' as Mello had called him. His face was the only one stuck in my mind. The first person I noticed in my room was a raven haired teen and my breathing stopped for a second. But it wasn't Beyond who'd attacked me. This boy's hair was way to wild. His eyes were almost hollow looking, 95% pupil and dark bags hanging under his eyes. His skin was pale as a winter coat given by nature, a wrinkled shirt on his torso and baggy blue jeans on his...erm... not torso. He had both legs curled up in front of him, eyes looking around the flower splattered room. Pollen was all I could smell, and all I smelt of without a doubt. But despite this boy's obviously odd appearance, he had something about him that was, handsome almost. In fact, he was quite nice looking. Emotions that had no story behind them promised me I knew him already, but I'd need to hear a voice. And then he started a conversation up. And I knew who it was. My eyes slowly closed, a light smile on my face. This was L. Not Elliot. L.

So I answered him; "That boy really does need to learn it's just a game," thankful I finally could.  
L's head snapped around so fast I was sure it would have broke off had he been a lesser human being. I smiled wearily, watching as he took in my open eyes, my suddenly sat up body and my cheeky grin.

"Faith-chan?" He asked, almost cautiously. Like he didn't dare to believe I was really awake.

"Took me long enough huh?" My throat was still scratchy, it'd only been a day since I'd come out of the coma I'd fallen into, and I was still missing information. Like sheep's name for example. L smiled, a real smile that lifted his once dead looking eyes. I reached out cautiously, taking hold of his hand in my own, the good one that wasn't wired up to an IV. I'd need that out soon.

"Boo." I laughed slightly, watching as L just keep the smile on his face at my stupidity.

"What can you remember?"

"My name if Faith. You are L. Though the name Elliot rings a bell. I love some devious boy called Mello, but I can't remember his appearance, and I also love a white haired boy who's name escapes me. Good enough?" He nodded, carefully running his fingers along the back of my hand, his other digits in his mouth.

"I shall inform Watari that you've woken."

As I sat on my bed, twiddling my thumbs, I looked up as L came back in. My IV drip had just been taken out, and my hand felt... Twitchy I guess.

"Watari is on his way with some of the orphans. I feel it would be best for you to see if you can remember them on your own." Nodding, I curiously eyed the cake in L's hands, feeling my stomach moan in protest. I was hungry, understandable when you haven't eaten in weeks. L seemed to notice the way my eyes lingered on the cake, and he looked up into them.

"You're irises are lighter." He noted, leaning forwards to get a better look at them. I blinked, running my finger across the top of his cake and gathered up the chocolate icing whilst he wasn't looking.

"How would you notice such a detail?" My question was merely curious, no accusation, but it still had L's cheeks tainted a light pink. I don't think I've ever seen him blush, but then again, my memory isn't to be trusted. L frowned, taking a bite of his cake before realizing I had a bit on my finger. Before I could eat it though, he took hold of said hand, licking the icing off as he did so. Now I was sure I'm the one blushing.

"Please don't attempt to steal my cake Faith-chan, otherwise I'll have to charge you." Scowling, I rolled my eyes, but they slowly drifted back over to the food. Yet again, L looked between the food and I, a pained expression as he slowly offered the cake up. Something didn't sit well with me, watching L's behaviour, like it wasn't quite right, or how he'd been before. Personally, I didn't care for the moment, the cake so much more desirable. I tentatively lifted it up,taking a small bite out of the chocolate heaven before gently handing it back to L.

"I don't dare eat anymore. Let's see if I can keep this down first." The raven nodded, looking to the door. But a second later, I heard footsteps, reminding me how... impaired my hearing was to L's. Not a second later, the door burst open and a rumbustious blonde darted into the room, bright blue eyes scanning the room. His copper blonde hair swung to a side, greasy and clearly not having been washed for a while, just like all the other little boys running around England.

"FAITH!" He screamed, making a running leap for me.  
Luckily, before the blonde could do any harm, L caught him by the waist, one hand still holding the cake whilst the other cradled the boy how one would hold a rugby ball.

"Lemme go Elliot! I wanna see Faith." _Mello_. I opened my arms, watching as he squirmed in L's grasp before fleeing into the safety of my embrace.

"Faith! You're awake!" He nuzzled his head into my shoulder, hiding the tears of joy that were leaking from his eyes.

"Ow! I can't walk any faster okay! I have to carry Matt too, anyway, you should really stop doin-Ow! Okay! We're here." A boy with bright, no, neon blue hair set the white haired boy down, his coal eyes looking to me. A ghost of a smile flashed onto his face as he got to his feet, stumbling despite his age. He carefully made his way over, getting more confident as he went before he was climbing up onto my other side, one chubby hand on the side of my face.

"Faith." He smiled slightly before pawing at my cheek. I looked to L for help, his name was just escaping me. I couldn't remember it! My thoughts were in a hurricane until Mello pushed at the boys face.

"Go away Near! I was here first!" He growled, wrapping both arms around my neck.

"Mello-chan, that is not nice. Both you and Near-chan can sit next to Faith-chan." L frowned, pulling Mello back a bit so I had room to breath. Cautiously, I placed both my arms around them, hands resting on there backs. The boy with the bright hair grinned at me, my medical chart clenched in his right hand.

"So, you remember me?" He asked curiously, playing with a loose thread on the end of his sleeve. I shook my head, sending blue an apologetic smile and watching as he frowned.

"I see. I'm Pyre."

"It rings a bell."

Once visiting hours were over, everyone cleared out but L, who remained in his seat and looked curiously at me.

"Faith-chan. How is it that you remained so calm upon awakening?" I shrugged, lying back in my bed and smiling.

"To be honest, I didn't. I woke up yesterday, I just got the nurses to not tell you because it'd be a nice surprise. So, erm... Surprise?" L chuckled humourlessly under his breath, picking up his laptop and calmly typing away.

"What you doing?" I asked cautiously, wondering if this was private.

"As you know, I am the worlds greatest detective. Use that high IQ you have and you tell me."

"Cases? Let me see." I patted the bed, shuffling over so they'd be enough room for L to crouch beside me. Begrudgingly, he got to his feet and shuffled over, carefully sliding into his crouch, the laptop placed before him on the mattress. I looked at L out of the corner of my eyes, feeling a blush spread across the tops of my cheeks. Why the blood in my own body would betray me, I had no idea. I looked at L again, the smooth curve of his jaw bone, his pale skin and how all that weirdness slowly came together to form such a... oddly handsome teen.

"Faith-chan? Are you feeling faint?" L questioned, watching as I turned even redder.

"No, I just, erm, your latest case, is well, erm..." I trailed off, watching as L leapt to his feet, crawling across the floor till he reached a large duffel bag. It was so odd, watching his failing limbs scurry across the tiles. Slowly, he retrieved a golden book, carefully plodding back over, walking this time.

"Erm...Here." He muttered, carefully handing the book to me so our hands didn't make any contact. I took the book, looking at the lovingly crafted title 'Journal'.

"Mine?" I assumed, watching as L nodded.

"I couldn't break the code. It appears to be something ridiculously long. I got to twenty digits before I concluded that it was more trouble than it was worth." I took hold of the specially made computer lock, pressed '6' and watched as it opened perfectly.

"One digit?" If L had eyebrows, they'd be fighting with his hairline by now. Sheepishly, I let a grin grace my face before burying it in the book, eager to find out more about myself.

As the time ticked away, my eyes slowly fought to keep awake. It was at this point, that I heard a nurse coming down the corridor. L looked rather bashful, his eyes darting around the room for an escape exit. He was obviously not suppose to be here. I took hold of the laptop in on hand, using the other to shove him under the fluffy quilt and hoping she wouldn't notice. The weary eyed, wired haired woman turned on the light, looking to my 'sleeping' form before scoffing.

"Richy is asleep." She all but bellowed down the corridor before walking in. The blankets shuffled a bit and I kicked L, listening to him whimper before watching as the movement ceased.

"Deary, can you wake up please?" She asked, voice bitter resentment. I let my eyes flutter open slowly, rubbing at one like a tired child.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

Peeved, "You woke me up, to ask me how I'm feeling?" I answered. The nurse was clearly unimpressed by my behaviour, sweeping out the room, but not before sending the laptop a disapproving look. I roll my eyes, placing it under the bed, closed and paused. Quietly, I threw the covers over my head too, sneakily worming my way deeper till both L and I were almost nose to nose, the darkness hiding my blush and his curious look.

"Faith-chan, what are you doing?" I blushed slightly, watching as he shuffled, his nose now pressed against mine.

"I just want to feel close to someone." I whispered, watching as, even in the darkness, his eyes widened beyond what most would think possible.

"Excuse me?" He almost chocked on the words as I reach out, wrapping my arms around him in a shy hug, our noses still together.

"Faith-chan, don't you think we're a bit close?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be here." He was silent for a second before his began to speak, slowly, as if he wasn't too sure of the impact of his words.

"I have no problem with the proximity of the situation we are currently in. However, this would suggest that you wish to be this close to me." Smiling, I rubbed my nose against L's, feeling him shiver slightly against me, but still made no move to escape my hug.

"But with you not moving away, it also shows that you don't mind, but in fact, accept my company and my presence. Thus, I think the correct term, would be for us to be best friends." He looked at me, that shy little smile on his face now that my eyes had adjusted my the lack of lighting was visible.

"I suppose we are then. Best of friends. Not a concept I'd even expected to find myself understanding, but I feel that it is a given in life for things to be unexpected."

Somehow, the both of us feel asleep, and that led to us sprawled out across the bed when an ear splitting scream echoed through my room. The nurse was then screaming at us, no, L, even going as far as to throw a clipboard at him. She ratted on about taking advantage, even though I clearly still had all my bearings. The detective leapt out the window, landing in a perfect roll before taking off as fast as he could running, which was surprisingly quick. Once I'd sent the 'worried' nurse packing, I began to pack up my own things, happily placing L's laptop in my suitcase. I changed into something other than the hospital approved white tee-shirt and baggy shorts I'd been in, settling on short shorts and a vest top. Ready for summer. As I walked out, pulling my suitcase along, the nurses sent me disapproving looks, but I brushed them off. They didn't know anything. I cautiously took a step out into the open, well aware of how much my legs were shaking from the strain. Luckily, since my muscles were so developed from being a contortionist, I was one of very few that could walk rather soon after a coma. My brain hadn't been the part of my body that suffered, it'd just gone into shock. Though the massive ten inch plus scar along my torso was screaming in protest. Nevertheless, I kept up my brisk walk to I reached the car L had dived into. The back door happily greeted me by swinging open, letting me push my suitcase in, followed by myself. The seats were a clean red leather, and I promptly collapsed on them. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and I looked to L. As expected, he was crouched in the back, looking over a set of files. At first, I thought they were another case, but then I spotted 'Faith Wammy' scribbled in the top right.

"Are those my medical files?" I asked curiously, watching as L nodded.

"Indeed. Your stitches were taken out four days ago, so all should be well as long as you don't put too much stress onto that wound."

"Of course." We sat back in silence as Watari drove, his grey moustache twitching with...Was that amusement? Curiously, I followed his eyes, which were surprisingly darting between L and I. Did Watari hear what the nurses were saying? I blushed ten shades of red, sitting back in my chair and attempting to sink into it, until my scar told me otherwise. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Faith-chan. Your face is going red again." L noted, leaning over and plucking my fringe from my face. Now normally, I wouldn't be bothered, aside from fact a; I'd purposely hidden myself behind it, and fact b; I could now feel L's hot breath on my neck. This only made me redder of course.

"L. I believe it's because you're too close. She might not know you as well as she used to." Watari pointed out, sending me a sly wink that L didn't catch.

"Impossible, she has read her journal, so I'm sure that she remembers a lot about me." This only made my cheeks burst into a neon red, my nervous eyes seeking refuge outside the car. Though I'd love to prove L wrong, most of my journal was about him, first getting annoyed by his attitude, then getting suspicious, then I just started to see him as my friend. But now...

Were we going to be something more before Beyond intervened?

We arrived quietly at Wammy's, all the other children in lessons. I cautiously got out of the car, Watari offering to take my bag. L stuck both his hands in his pockets, before pulling them out so quickly one would think he'd stuffed a mouse trap in his pockets. Gradually, he slowly place his hand back in before pulling out two lollipops, staring at them in disbelief.

"I didn't know I had any sugar in my pockets." He muttered, shaking his head as he quickly undressed on, sticking it in his mouth and smiling around it.

"Faith-chan, I have something I need to ask you." He motioned for me to follow him and I did so, stuffing my thumbs in my belt loops on my shorts as my flip-flops gently clicked against the marble floor. L headed for a comfortable looking couch pushed up against the side of the room, settling into -surprise surprise- his crouch. He patted the seat next to him so I sat down, scowling at his lack of words. Silence was all we sat in for several minutes, nether one looking at the other. Finally, L ran out of his lollipop and he sighed, pulling the stick out slightly before chewing on that instead of his thumbnail.

"Faith-chan, in exactly one week, I will be leaving the country for an undetermined amount of time. This is all in order to prostitute your attacker. What I am hoping to achieve by this conversation, is getting you to accompany me." L was... L was inviting me to run around the world with him? Solve cases and catch Beyond. I would have jumped at the chance months ago.

"I'm sorry L. But I just can't." His wide eyes locked on me, burning and challenging me to say that again.

"Why not?" He forced the words out, his hands gripping his knees.

Surprised at the show of emotion, I managed to stutter; "I couldn't leave Near, Mello and Matt. They need me. They'd be lost without me. Can we come to an agreement, say if every-"

"No agreement can be made Faith-chan, you are either with me, or not." His voice was dead again, though his eyes still held trapped emotions. Confusion, anger, loneliness.

"Then I am not. They need me here." L sighed, rubbing at his forehead before getting to his feet.

"I don't understand. I thought we were best friends. Before today, you have defined the term as 'friends who stick together no matter what'. Are you going back on your words?" He was taunting me. I leapt to my feet, ignoring the way my torso screamed in protest against the sudden movement, hands curled up into fists.

"Just because I won't go with you, doesn't mean that we're not best friends L! They just need me here more!"

"So are you saying you value these orphans more than me?" _Yes!No!_

"I'm saying that it's selfish to expect me to drop everything just to follow you around like a lost puppy!" L turned around, shaking his head and heading for Watari's office.

"I see. In which case, I no longer want to be friends Faith-san." I watched as L disappeared behind the wooden door, tears pooling around the edges of my eyes. What the hell just happened?

But an hour later, I found myself curled up on my bed, my eyes red and my cheeks stained with tears. I'd curled around my pillow, hugging it to my chest in an attempt for comfort. My window was open, and I could hear Watari and L talking. I'd been moved into a new room seeing as the extension was now finished, letting me have the room that overlook the drive. It'd be a very pretty view, if it wasn't for the fact I could see my best- no, my ex-best friend leaving. For one sick moment, I hoped he'd never find Beyond, and he'd stay away forever. But that was not only a selfish thought, it left others at the raven's mercy, or lack of as my scar proved. As the car started up, I pushed my face deeper into the pillow, hiccuping.

L was gone.

And I was left behind.

* * *

Finding good players is easy. Getting them to play as a team is another story

-Casey Stengel

* * *

**Man, it's boiling here. And I still can't get a tan. -.- This may -about 70% may- be the last chapter before i go on holiday. I recived a bad wrist from P.E, so my typing isn't as quick as before. But I suppose that's what i get for putting 100% into sport. We'd gotten bored of normal volleyball, and just brought out a knee high bouncy ball and may have been kicking that over the net instead. I tried to stop it with my hands, and well. *twists wrist whilst grimacing***

**And, I also happen to be major crushing on a guy, though only problem is he's popular, and I'm not. I'm liked enough, everyone knows who I am, i'm jsut not in the incrowd. Anyway, both he and I and one of my other guy friends were leaving an afterschool revision session and he got into a car -cause he lives out of town-. Anyway, my guy friend asked for a hug, so I gave him a hug infront of this boy without realizing. Next day, the guy I have a crush on stops me on the English block stairs and just hugs me. That's a good sign yeah? I'm way too shy. ^^'**

**So yeah, the 'will he ever like me' question is spinning around my head now.**

**Thanks for reviewing (OVER 100! WOW THANKS!):**

**theheartstourniquet- Look no further, here you go. And Beyond will be showing up again *evillaugh***** SongOfTheShadows- I would have had it up this morning, but fanfic decided to have a fit at me. Better late than never though.**** deepoblivion99- Thanks, hoping this is as good.**** iatethecookie- I love toddler N/M/M2. They're awesome. Unfortunatly, the story will progress next chapter.** ** AnimeRANDOMNESS **

**Erm *takes cautious step back* here's an update?**

** Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- I'm gonna get fat soon. ^^; *Nibbles on chocolate***** god of all- Thankes for reviewing. **  
** Sophiana- Erm, well the both live? One out of two's good right? *ducks weapon* It's not over yet! *offers you a tissue***

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	17. Unlocked

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 17**

**Unlocked**

**December 4th 2003**

_Near: Nine years and three months old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Ten years and eleven months old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Ten years and nine months old (February 1st 1993)_

_L: Twenty One years old and two months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty years and eleven months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Seventeen years and ten months old (February 28th 1986)_

Five years it'd been. Five blooming years since L had run off. And he hadn't been home since. All the other orphans thought that Elliot had gone to go catch Beyond. None of them knew the trickster had been caught last year in May. Only I knew that. I pulled my hair down from it's bun, letting it fall to the back of my calves before pulling it up into a high ponytail, letting it hang around my thighs. Mello, Near and Matt were both stood before me, the later wearing a sheepishly smile.

"You did what?" I asked carefully, arms folded across my chest and a stern look on my face. Out of all the orphans, Matt was the only one that knew I was constantly trying to get in contact with L. Matt was the only other person beside myself that knew Elliot and L were the same person. And he was keeping it secret like a good little brother.

"I've hacked into the security system of the ICPO. I've got L's entire speech recorded." A lump caught in my throat and I fought to keep it down.

"We know you really want to get into contact with L and help on this case Faith." Mello mumbled around a chocolate bar, chomping through it with a slight smirk on his face. But a minute ago, the three had just finished explaining what they'd been up to for the past few days. Not only had Matt hacked into L's specially made laptop -which he'd designed and put together himself- he'd created me a laptop that was untraceable, even to L. Not only that, but they'd bought me a plane ticket to Japan, given me everything I would need, including a hotel room to stay in. All as an early birthday present. I wiped a tear away, watching as Matt offered me the laptop again.

"Faith, we know you want to work as L's agent. And it's not difficult to see that you gave that up to bring us up. And now we're older, we're going to make it up to you." Said Mello, grinning the entire time.

"You leave in two hours from the nearest airport. We have fake ID's excreta ready for you." Near mumbled, holding out an envelope. I gratefully took it, noticing how they'd even packed my bags for me.

"Thank you so much." Catching the three in a group hug, I let the tears fall. I'd brought up three wonderful boys, they were my little brothers. And they were letting me chase my dream.

"I love you three. Don't ever forget it."

Boarding the plane, I sat down in first class, laptop placed on my knee. I turned it on, entering the password that Matt had given me, watching as a background of the four of us came up. It was the day we'd gone for a walk on a day out, Pyre getting a picture of the four of us play fighting in the grass. Mello's hair was a wreck as he dived at Near, blonde tresses flying everywhere. I'd caught him around the waist, hauling the blonde haired boy back with a struggle, whilst white haired Near sat on Matt, the red head's hair stained with grass and his eyes covered by his orange goggles. It brought a tear to my eye, but I pressed on. There was a file dubbed 'Information you need Faith', loaded onto the desktop, so I clicked onto it. A word document came up, author; N,M,M2. So I sat there and read what they'd put.  
'_Yo Faith, it's Matt typing, but they're talking over my head as to what to put. So, here we go. On November the 28__th__, Kuro Otoharada died of a heart attack whilst holding hostages. This is one of the few things that the police haven't picked up, but he died on the news minutes within the situation being reported. Seeing as this was only reported in Japan, L believes that Kira is in Japan. It's a good thing he types up all his conclusions as soon as he thinks them up. Since then, criminal's have been dying around the world due to heart attacks, all of which are now seemingly connected. L is planning to meet with the ICPO tonight, obviously not in person. He is currently staying at the Tetio hotel, but will be changing location in a matter of days. We know this because I may have traced Watari's bank card. I have connections okay? Anyway, we've set you up a room in the same hotel under the name 'Faith Keehl' -the last name was Mello's idea, don't hurt me-, and there will be equipment waiting for you in the same room. Of course we paid for all of this, we ain't criminals _;). _Anyway, there will be some trackers, bugging equipment and wire taps specially made to transmit anything they hear to your laptop. You place one in the investigation room and hey presto. You've got till new year to find L, we only paid for the room up till Janurary. Good luck. N, M, M__2__'  
_I smiled slightly before searching through all the hacking programs Matt had loaded onto my computer. I just put what I wanted into the search engine, say 'L's current laptop files', and the program would automatically hack into it. Matt was a genius, a not so law abiding genius, but a genius nevertheless. I relaxed in my chair, looking out the window as the plane took off and feeling my stomach drop. I was finally on my way. L may delete my emails, he may ignore my calls, but what could he do if I turned up on his doorstep? I was going to help with this case, and that was the end of it.

After a horrendous, I've lost track of the time, flight, I finally arrived at the air port, or most importantly, Tokyo's biggest airport. I was stood outside, looking around with my suitcase latched under my arm as I called at taxi. I'd spent the past five years learn three other languages, Japanese, Italian and Russian. Japanese because Matt wanted me to grab him some games from the country someday, Russian as it was Near native language and Italian because Mello demanded me to. I have a feeling he may be Italian. Cautiously, I stretched out my legs, watching as a taxi pulled up beside the curb, one door opening up for me to clime in.

"Tetio Hotel please." I mumbled, my Japanese slightly broken, but otherwise legible. The cabby nodded, pulling out into the mainstream traffic as I slouched into the back seat. I looked down at the high turtle-neck I was wearing, scowling at the heat in the cab but refusing to take it off in favour for the tee shirt beneath. The lights flashed by outside and I slowly forced the window down, poking my head out the side of the car with a smile on my face. The wind blew gently against my bound hair, the necklace that laid upon my curvy chest glinted in the night life, the red gem a bright sign against my black shirt. I could all but smell the murder in the air, Kira was walking around someone, and somehow, we'd bring him down. I sighed, turning back to look into the car with a frown on my face. L. What was I going to say to him after all this time? What was he going to say to me? More importantly, how do I find him?

"How far away are we?" My question wasn't pure curiosity, I needed a sufficient amount of time to contact Matt.

"About an hour and a half."

_Good enough_. I switched the laptop on once again, smiling as the background came up. The effect would always be the same. And just like that, my background disappeared, forming an freakishly familiar L.

"God lord! How'd you find me so fast!" But Matt never fails. This wasn't aimed at me, is was a broadcast, to every T.V, laptop and radio station in the world. Or so the program said. I leaned forward, curious. What day was it now? The fifth?

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'." That was not L, that was a proxy. In fact, that was one of the men that L had arrested a few weeks ago. Clearly done, by forcing Kira into executing the criminal on live T.V, L would prove he's not only real, but able to kill with a name and a face. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if he's only just broadcasting this to Japan, and moving on from country to country.

"I will personally catch the person behind this, this Kira, at all cost." And here came the provocation, calling Kira the same scum he's trying to eliminate. As expected, the black haired man fell face first onto the desk, and he wasn't moving. At all.

"Unbelievable, I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So It's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?" Electronic L sounded, almost excited. Like he'd finally found a challenge, one that he could take on and have to be pushed to his limits. Both looking for each other, the first to be found was the one that would lose. And most likely lose their life.

"So why don't you kill me?"

Well, if Kira didn't get to him first, I would be the one doing so. I felt my fists tighten into balls of fury as L basically waved a piece of meat under the nose of a chained dog. Kira was just going to get eve more rabid. Though... It was quite thrilling to watch, just to see L being so almighty, so amazing and untouchable. That was the guy I still had a crush on, the guy I might even love.

And I was going to kill him for it.

As we pulled up outside the hotel, I closed my laptop, noticing how I'd never gotten time to talk to Matt. L had swallowed up all of my time, as usual. I pulled the suitcase out, handed the cabby his money and a bit extra before heading into the grand hotel. The marble floor, exquisitely carved pillars and expensive paintings were center of attention in this room. And my sneaker wearing, skinny jean glad self felt rather out of place. I hurried over to the counter, looking at the rather cute twenty something boy stood behind it. In fact, this may just be a holiday job to him, earn some money for studying.  
And he blurted something out so fast in Japanese that it left my ears ringing.

"Could you slow that down for the stupid Japanese tourist?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets and watching as the guy bowed an apology. If L was from Japan, why wasn't he this respectful?

"Sorry ma'am. May I ask if you have any reservations?"

"Of course. And none of this ma'am business. I'm only just twenty. I have a name and it's Faith Keehl. I should have reservations, and I'd prefer to be addressed by my name." He nodded, typing away on the computer before verifying what I'd just said.

"Keehl-sama." He noted, holding out a key. I smiled, accepting the device before twirling on my feet, my long hair flicking across my back. Luckily it didn't get caught in the long earrings that lay limply from my ears. I'd gotten my ears pierced on a whim, Linda wanted to draw somebody that had this beautiful silver rings hanging from the ears. I'd agreed to be her test subject. And, I'd become attached to them. The elevator chimed open, allowing me to climb in, my luggage trialling behind. My finger ran over the button for the thirteenth floor, an odd number for me to the placed on. As I had been announced medically dead for thirteen minutes and thirteen seconds. Never the less, I carried on, passing the door numbered '1313'. My own was '1315', right next door. I pushed it open once I'd unlocked, taking in all the equipment nearby before a sure smile filtered across my face.

Time to get to work.

**December 31st 2003**

I'd been tracking them for the last couple of weeks, and today was my last night in the hotel. And the police were heading up. I'd sold all the equipment Matt had gotten me, sending him all the money I got from it. In a daring move on my part, I'd placed one of the wire taps in an air vent -my favourite method of travel don't you know- in the police headquarters. Just in time to find out what room L was staying in. As expected, the universe laughed at me, he was in '1313'. Right next door. Brushing down the white turtle-neck jumper I was wearing, I raised my knuckles and calmly knocked on the door, stuffing my hands in my pockets whilst I waited.

"You're early, though it's unlocked, so please, come in." Came the muffled reply. My heart skipped a beat before picking up double time, angry. Oh, he was in for a shock. Cautiously, I pushed open the door, gently closing it before turning to look at L. He was sat, crouched on a sofa, and had yet to look at me. When he stood and turned around, he stopped, his face finally showing some emotion. And it was shock. I took this brief lapse in his brain to process how he looked now, leaning against the handrail on my suitcase. I was moving in, and that was the end of it. His hair had only gotten shaggier, sticking up at all ends and as untamed as the day he left. The dark bags under his coal eyes had become more defined once again, his white shirt just as baggy even though he'd grown. His jeans had a slight chocolate stain around the pocket, and I knew he'd still be on that coma threatening diet.

"Faith-san?" He almost chocked on his words as he stared openly at me, taking in every detail. I folded my arms across my chest, annoyed and scowling. Before either of us could say anymore -L send me away or moi blew up at him- there was another knock at the door.

"I'll be in the back room." I forced out through gritted teeth, pulling my suitcase along as I went. I heard L sigh, though there was no anger in the gesture.

"Come in please, it is-." I shut my door before he could finish. Crumpling onto the bed, I let out a low breath before a sly smile came to my face. Now that the police were here, I could sit around and come up with my speech, the one I'd use to attack him with. I'd cut him down, just like he did with me.

And then I'd make up with him.

Because I couldn't hold a grudge.

* * *

Exhaling, I stood up, turning to look at the police force. But this clearly wasn't the police force. I shouldn't have doubted them, doubted her. My legs shock slightly as I looked at the gorgeous brunette stood there, one elbow resting on the extended handle of her suitcase whilst supporting her head with her hand. Her eyes gently drifted down my frame, whilst I did the same. I didn't dare to hope, but it couldn't be anyone else.

"Faith-san?" She folded her arms across her well-endowed chest, one brow raised as she leaned back on one foot. She was obviously annoyed. So it was her, no doubt about it. She'd grown her hair even longer, so that it reached her knees when pulled back into a high ponytail, two long bangs framing her face. Her eyes were still that sharp hazel, the little traces of bronze running through them. Her skin was still tanned, her legs still toned and hidden beneath some material. She wore a shirt almost like my own, only it had a high collar that was around her long neck. Self conscious about the scar that was sure to be there. Other than that, she was even more beautiful than when I'd left her. That agonising ache to be next to her, to be close, to hear her thoughts and to listen to her heart beat. But the knock at the door interrupted my day dreams, Faith's frown deepening.

"I'll be in the back room." She growled, stalking off and wheeling her suitcase behind her like a weapon of mass destruction. There was little to no way I could concentrate with her so close now. I'd read all her emails over, and in anger hadn't replied. Some had been annoyed, some desperate to get me to talk to her. Then they'd been a silence fore three months before she'd stated how immature and childish I was being. Once she got past this stage, she just emailed me like she would a normal friend, the only difference being the 'hoping to hear from you soon' dotted onto the end. I'd expected Roger to tell me if she were leave Wammy's house, but he only contacted me yesterday, stating she was not back from vacation. My hands twitched slightly before I sighed, turning to look at the door again.

"Come in please, it is unlocked."

* * *

All this time you were pretenting, so much for my happy ending

-Avril Lavigne, My happy ending

* * *

**So the story progresses! =D Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Mello, Matt and Near. So, yeah. Faith shows up, and there will be flashbacks of how she's coping with L gone. What will L do now?**

**Last update for now.**

**Thanks for reviewing (OVER 110! WOW THANKS!) I'll reply next chapter, I have to go now. Sorry.**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	18. Agent

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 18**

**Agent**

**Janurary 1st 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and two months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Seventeen years and ten months old (February 28th 1986)_

It was five in the morning when all the investigators left, promising to return with equipment within the next hour. This was the perfect time for L to grill me, and grill me he would. No sooner had the front door shut, the door to what I had just declared my bedroom opened. L sheepishly poked his head around, steel eyes locking on my frame like he expected me to disappear at any second.

"You're still here." He noted, thumb pressed to his lips.

"I'm still pissed." I added, watching as his face fell slightly. He walked in, offering me a bag of nachos and some salsa, the perfect way to butter me up. But I wasn't up for eating at this current moment. I sighed, leaning onto one foot and folding my arms across my chest. L seemed to notice the angry body language, because he took a cautious step back.

"Faith-san?" He offered calmly, holding his hands up to attempt to defuse the situation.

"You bastard!" I screamed, picking up the tub of salsa and lobbing it at the detective. L ducked, one leg stretched out to the left as I whirled on him, the chips soon following the salsa's path of flight. And like the salsa, it too was ducked.

"Please be calm Faith-san, let's talk like adults?"

"Like adults? You are one bloody big hypocrite L! I've been trying to contact you for months! Years! You're the one who's been ignoring me!" We were inches from the other, my breathing heavy as I took in his sugar coated scent. Damn him for smelling so heavenly.

"Faith-san, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why-"

"Don't lie to me L! I know you, and how you can step around people! It won't work with me!" Don't make me call in Pyre!" He froze up slightly, sighing before our eyes made contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of your email's Faith. I was hurt."  
Not the puppy eyes. His pupils looked up at me from under his shaggy black hair, hunched over slightly so it seemed he was looking up at me. The fact I was wearing my six inch, 'I mean business' high-heels also helped him.

"Don't give me that look L." I grumbled, feeling my resolve breaking as he pouted slightly.

"It felt like you didn't value me like the others. Like you didn't want to be near me."

"L, there's a difference between the lot of us hanging out, and you expecting me to run off with you! Think about it, if Mello suddenly decided he wanted to go hunt down the best chocolate in the world, and I agreed to go with him, leaving you at home, how would you feel?" I snapped, L frowning as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't be left at home though Faith."

"I'm talking hypothetically L." This had the detective subdued for a second, biting on his lip as he thought. I sat down on the bed, panting slightly from my outbursts before I began to twiddle my thumbs, waiting. The anger left me, but the annoyance was still there.

"I suppose I would be greatly disappointed."

"And?"

"And angry." L concluded, looking over at me with those stupidly wide, stupidly cute eyes.

"I apologise Faith-chan." He grumbled, looking at me from under his bangs almost hopefully. With a sigh, I got to my feet and walked over, capturing the detective in a hug.

"I forgive you, but only because you're a social reject." We looked at each other and I smiled, arms still wrapped around his torso.

"But don't do it again. Or I really won't speak to you."

Walking out into the main room, I cautiously settled into the chair L was heading for, sticking my tongue out at him when he frowned.

"About my offer for you to be L's agent in the field."

"That was years ago." I pointed out, secretly shocked he'd remembered such a tiny detail. Then again, this was L, he remembered everything.

"Would you still feel like taking it up? I feel that you would be in no danger as this 'Kira' needs a name and face to kill." Cracking my knuckles, I pressed myself into the back of the chair, yawning as I did so.

"I'll gladly help you out L. That's why I came out here to begin with." Smiling, I watched as he stirred his tea, holding out a back of cookies in my direction. Cautiously, I took one before nibbling, watching as he dipped one in his tea, the biscuit coming out with even more sugar than what it went in with. I giggled slightly, finishing off my chocolate treat before stretching my arms above my head, back arched as rested on the balls of my feet. I was in a crouch like L, but with my legs flat instead. Suddenly, a hand curled around my ankle, pulling me onto the floor whilst I squeaked in surprise. L stepped over my crumpled form, wiggling into his chair with a too smug to not be suspicious smile on his face.

"You idiot." I grumbled, scrambling to where he'd been sat before as the detective let out a low laugh.

"Be professional Faith. The team are on their way back up." I scowled, rolling my eyes at his know it all tone.

"And what happened to your professionalism?" That earned me a chuckled from the boy and I let my lips twitch up into a smile.

"I am L. I don't need to be professional. However, I fear that the deep rooted sexism may lead these men to believe you are not worthy of being L's personal field agent. In which case, I give you permission to...'show your abilities' to Matsuda."

"Basically you want me to floor this Matsuda if they start? How will I know who he is?" I questioned, L smiled slightly as he took a loud slurp of his tea.

"The one with the idiotic look on his face. You'll know him when you see him."

"I still can't believe that the worlds greatest detective is only twenty one." Voice's from the other side of the door had my head peek up curiously over the back of the sofa. L swatted my hands off the couch with his tea spoon, forcing me to sit as correctly as a Wammy's kid could. Glowering, I rolled my eyes but sat nevertheless, facing the oh so great detective who was attempting to lick a bit of chocolate off the edge of his nose. It wasn't going too well for him. Wammy opened the door and stepped in, before doing a double take on my form. I waved shyly, smiling as I did so. He nodded, shooting L a questioning glance before hanging up his hat. The rest of the team walked in, all looking to L for instructions and completely ignoring my presence. I scowled but said nothing, hijacking L's tea cup when he put it on the table to talk to the group. He didn't realize it was gone till he turned to introduce me.

"Gentlemen, this is Faith. She works for me as a field agent, and has been doing so for the past six years."  
Lies. Utter lies. I nodded my head, standing up and placing the empty tea cup down on the table, watching as L sent me a glare. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, Japanese hopefully not as terrible as it had been three weeks ago. Bowing I got up and watching as the men raised their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, but I sincerely doubt her abilities to defend herself. No offence Faith-san." Sighing, I nodded towards the man who had to be the chief, I recognised his voice.

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

"Mr Matsuda, would you attack Faith, attack her now." L ordered, the detective in question gulping before running at me. I smirked, shooting down to avoid his reaching hand, putting to hands down in front of me and kicking upwards out of my crouch, sending his arm to a side and the man into a spin. And he twirled, my other leg shot off, kicking his feet out from under him. As Matsuda dropped to the floor, the momentum of my kick sent me out the way, spinning on my arms before my leg landed over his back, my arms quickly putting him into an arm-lock.

"Not only is Faith an exceedingly skilled fighter, but she's a contortionist, and knows hundreds of pressure points on the body that range from being able to put someone unconscious, to numbing the leg so the victim can't walk." I let Matsuda out of the arm-lock as L finished his explanation, rubbing my bare feet against each other. My high-heels were sat next to my bed, I'd taken them off when I'd gotten in. I blinked, a yawn slipping past my mouth as L looked over, still upset over the loss of his tea.

"Faith-chan, please go to bed. You need to be well rested." Normally, I would argue with him, but I was far too tired. With as much grace as I could muster, I slipped out of the main room, walking into the bedroom I'd dropped my suitcase in and I flopped out onto the mattress. Stuff getting changed, the hours had caught up with me, and I quickly found myself drifting off into a land of make believe.

Morning sunshine broke through the window and scent of tea filled my mind. Sleepily rubbing at my eyes, I sat up cautiously on the bed, feeling sweaty and smelly due to the fact I was still in the clothes I'd been wearing yesterday. After five minutes of letting my brain adjust to the living realm, I looked around and let out a light yawn, unhappily forcing myself to my feet and stretching up to the sky. Gathered up a pair of leggings and a tee shirt, high collar of course, I stepped out of my bedroom and lazily looked around.

"Good afternoon Faith-chan." L greeted me, looking over his shoulder from where he sat with the rest of the team.

"You shouldn't go to bed so late." He lectured, though having no foot hold of his own on this topic of conversation. Oh wait, he didn't go to bed at all. Maybe he did have a standing to lecture me after all.

"I'm going to go get a shower." I grumbled, pulling open the door to the bathroom before pausing as L addressed me.

"Be ready in ten minutes. The team will be returning shortly. I sent them downstairs to eat, the smell of bacon disgusts me." He grumbled, ducking back into all his reports as I frowned at his retreating form. Nevertheless, I went back to the bathroom, locking the door and placing a towel on the floor. Afterwards, I placed a folded down on the kitchen sink, letting my bare feet run across the marble floor. Why L always got a posh hotel, I'll never know. He could easily work from a standard suite. Slipping out of yesterday's clothes, I let the shower hiss to life, running my hands under the warm water before smiling. My feet went from marble, to towel to shower in two short steps, leaving me in the company of hot water and nothing else. The extractor bellowed above me, steam coiling off my cool body. Gingerly, I took my forefinger and carefully ran it down the permanent scar that resided on my torso, right from my collar bones to my belly button. The marred skin rivalled L when it came to it's pale shade, making it stand out oh so much against my tanned body. Frowning, I zigzagged up it, like the stitches would have done, thinking on Beyond. Now he was behind bars, away from me forever.  
Exhaling, I jolted up when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answered meekly, peeking out around the frosted glass of the shower.

"Faith-chan, the team is here. Please hurry." I nodded to myself, shutting the shower off before stepping out onto the fluffy towel I'd laid earlier.

Emerging from the bathroom with a towel rapped around my head, I sat down next to L, on the arm of his chair. He glared at me -most likely for intruding on his personal space- but didn't say anything. Thanks to the crouch he was so persistent to sit in, our heads were on the same level. I brushed down my tee shirt, the one that reached half way down my calf's. I'd taken the liberty of putting on a thick black belt around the white the tee-shirt to match the ebony leggings I was wearing. My hair was drying in the towel, making my head look twice as big. Not that I was terribly bothered around this. L looked over, curious orbs eyeing up the towel, like he was trying to figure out how I'd gotten it to stay on my head so well.

"Erm, Ryuzaki? You were saying?" The detective turned back to look at Matsuda and I I blushed slightly. Had I really just distracted L? The L?  
No, it had to be a fluke.

"Ah yes, as I was saying, the current circumstances have resulted in a daring move on my part. Faith-chan, to bring you up to speed, I have decided to install camera's into the homes that Raye Penber was investigating, these homes happen to be that of Chief Yagami, and Sub-Chief Kitamura's." I nodded, watching as L took a nibble of his biscuit.

"But I fear this won't be enough. Personally, I find the Yagami household to be more suspicious, and as such, I wish for Chief Yagami to return home for the day with Faith-chan."

"What?" Yagami was on his feet almost instantly, looking between the two of us. I gently elbowed L in the side, watching as he looked over and rolled his owl like eyes.

"I feel that if you return with Faith-chan to your home, proclaiming she is an agent working on a case -any of your choice from the current police files- then this may pressure Kira, thinking she's here for him. Faith-chan, I trust your judgement in any situation, so please proceed as you would feel is best." I nodded, suddenly feeling so much small. I'd just found L again, and he was sending me away.

"Yagami-san, I will assist Faith-chan with packing, and she will meet you by the hotel entrance." L gestured to the door before standing, motioning for me to join him. I knew that L wouldn't help me pack, he just wanted to brief me on my new mission. As we both exited the main room, I settled on the floor, folding up what little I'd taken out of my suitcase. Slipping on a pair of white pumps as I did so.

"Faith-chan, I apologise on sending you away so quickly. However, when looking at the evidence, I believe the chances of Light Yagami being Kira is the highest out of all possible suspects. I want you to claim you're an agent called in from England, no, better yet, France. You still speak fluent French I assume?" I nodded, eyes twinkling as I smirked slightly.

"We could always switch this conversation to Russian so we know there won't be any chances of one of the investigation team overhearing us." For a second, L seemed surprised at my fluency with the language before retorting.

"Of course. Upon the fifth day of your... infiltration should we say? I want you to reveal to Light-san that you are here to work on the Kira case, directly under L." I nodded, zipping my case up. L handed me a phone, slight smile on my face.

"All of these contacts aside from 'Wammy' is a direct link to my phone. Text me any information you acquire. Should you need any assistance, call Watari." I nodded, getting to my feet and standing in front of L, barely any space between us.

"Erm... Goodbye?" It sounded like a question, not a statement as the words flew from my lips. L smiled sadly, forcing me to catch him in a hug again at the hurt expression his face.

"I'll be fine, see you at a later date."

* * *

"What do you mean dad's coming home for the day?" I questioned, hanging up my school bag. Ryuk chuckled over my shoulder as I spoke to my mother.

"He said something about bringing a guest." She motioned to the phone, as if asking it I wanted to call him to verify this. Before I could move to the phone, there was a sharp knock at the door, followed by it being pushed open.

"I'm home." Dad grumbled, pulling his hat onto the coat rack and following with his trench coat. Ryuk suddenly started laughing, eyeing up the human behind my father.

"Oh Light! It's good to see you. Where's Sayu?" He questioned, looking over my shoulder to mother.

"She's out playing at her friends house." I clarified, dad stepping out the way and letting our guest come into view. Blinking, I looked at the woman in front of me. She stared back with equal intelligence in her eyes, carefully taking in every detail of my person before she smiled.

"Good afternoon! My name's Faith!" She held out her hand having spoken, a thick, eastern European accent.  
British maybe?

"Afternoon. I am Yagami Light. Don't you have a last name?" I asked curiously, listening to Ryuk let out hoots of laughter above my head.  
What the hell was so funny?

"I do, I'm under orders not the give out my real name though."  
Oh. Damn. That meant she could be working on the Kira case. But then, why would dad bring her home? Faith had thick brown hair that was scraped back into a bun, caramel highlights flicking through the tresses. Two bangs framed the sides of her face, resting just below her collar bone. She wore a high neck, white tee-shirt, black belt with matching leggings. All in all, she didn't look very professional.

"Light dear, would you just carry Faith-san's things up to Sayu's room?" Mum also sounded rather surprised that she was a girl and I nodded, picking up the luggage in question.

"Oh! There's no need Mrs Yagami. I can carry it myself!" She squeaked, her hands clasped in front of her as she smiled shyly.

"Never you mind honey. Just follow Light up." I stopped halfway up the stairs, watching as Faith gracefully bowed, turning tale and jogging up the stairs with me.

"What's so funny Ryuk?" I hissed under my breath, Faith looking up curiously.

"Hum?"

"Oh, it's nothing. What do you have in this suitcase?" I asked, carefully putting it down on the landing as she giggled.

"Rocks." She joked, grinning cheekily before following me to Sayu's room. Ryuk flew beside me, still snickering away.

"I'd tell you, but then where would the humour be?" He looked over his shoulder at Faith and burst out laughing again.

"Oh, I've never seen this happen before." He mused, incautiously floating through the wall.

* * *

I watched as Light Yagami placed my suitcase on the floor in who I assumed to be his younger sisters room. Sayu I believe chief had called her. It was a typical teenagers room, with pictures of her idol plastered onto the walls and C-D's strewn over the floor.

"I really don't get why Sayu has two beds in her room instead of a desk, but I suppose it's come in handy now." Light mumbled, watching in slight shock and I lifted my case effortlessly onto my bed, unpacking the set of rubies I'd brought with me.

"I thought you were joking." He whispered, the fist sized ruby resting on my new bedside table.

"Nah, I don't joke." I muttered, taking another peek at the coffee haired teen. He was what, eighteen this year? He was a bit young for me, so why the hell was I still checking him out? Light laughed, the priceless ruby placed on my bedside table holding his interest.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that?" A blush spread across my face as I remembered Australia and the case we' solved.

"The big ruby was payment for helping out a case in Australia. I tried to tell him it was too much, but he ignored me as usual." Light didn't ask who he was, so I left him to speculate, folding my clothes into the draw before stretching to the ceiling again. My muscles ached to be pushed, seeing as I hadn't had time to stretch today.  
Stupid L.

"Would you like me to show you around the block after Tea?" Light asked cautiously and I smiled.

"If you would be so kind." I looked around the room again as Light left, going into the room opposite the hall. His room I assume. I watched as the paper he'd put in the door fell,, but he didn't take time to put it back in. Maybe he'd do it later. Yawning, I slowly began to warm up, deciding now was the best time do go about doing my stretches.

As I walked down the stairs to the dining room table, Light's mum having called me down, I watched as a girl shot by me. She paused on the stairs, looking back before a slight smile found it's way to her lips.

"Oh thank god. For a second I thought I'd have some old woman in my room. Sayu Yagami."

"Faith." I nodded my head, following the dark haired girl down the stairs. Approaching the dinning table, I took the stool at the end, watching as Light eyed me wearily.

"So, what case are you working on then Faith?" Sayu asked casually, twirling the spaghetti on the end of her fork. Light, the last to come down, settled on the chair next to me so I had both the Yagami children on each side of me. L told me to go with my own judgement, so I lazily spun some spaghetti around on my plate, flicking a meatball out the way as I did so.

"I was called in by a high profile detective I've worked with before for the Kira case." Everyone but Chief Yagami dropped their forks, strands of pasta lashing out at Light's shirt as he stopped it's flight midway.

"The Kira case?" He repeated ludicrously, watching as I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a field agent. Six days and then I'm on the move, chasing after Kira. It'll be good fun to be out catching up to him." Sachiko frowned disapprovingly at me as another bite of spaghetti disappeared into my mouth and I chewed thoughtfully.

"Don't you think that you're a bit, young for the this line of work?" Light asked before his mother could. Sheepishly, I grinned, putting my fork down to nervously rub the back of my neck.

"In truth, I started this field work stuff at fifteen." Sachiko looked like she could faint, looking between both Sayu and I.

"I was very mature for me age, and the fact I was easily capable of defending myself also helped." Whilst I'd managed to successfully freak out three of the Yagami's, Light looked exceedingly interested.

"So, what was your first job?" He asked, threading his fingers together over his empty plate and resting his head in his hands, elbows on the table. Finishing the meal, I resting my own arm on the table, hand closed with my fist pressing into my cheek.

"I was working under a teen detective called Elliot in France. We were called out because there had been a surge in kidnappings, all happening in the same place but with no trend in the dates they went missing. Elliot masterminded the entire thing, even coming up with a fake background for me. I was the girl that'd get abducted, but have the abduction stopped before they lost me. If they did, I would have just knocked him out on the spot. It was quite a bit case, did any of you hear about it?" Light nodded slightly, rubbing at his chin.

"The girl that almost got abducted was Noémi Phillipé right?"

"Yeah, that was me." I grinned sheepishly before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, signalling I had a text.

"Do you mind if am I excused?" Sachiko shook her head, gesturing for me to go. I got up, taking my plate to the sink before flipping my phone open and ringing the first contact in it as I went up to Sayu's room.

"Faith-chan?" The electronically altered voice questioned, comforting in my ears.

"Hi Elliot. You got anything?"

"Yes, we've drawn up a few more conclusions. Please tell Chief Yagami he's needed again." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, thinking.

"Elliot. You think I should let Light in gradually."

"I was just going to suggest that. We'll be putting camera's in tomorrow." He informed, the phone cutting off, no goodbye or anything. Exhaling, I jogged back downstairs.

"Chief? Ryuzaki wants you back at headquarters." I informed, watching as Light raised an eyebrow. I smirked, winking slightly before heading back up to my room.

This could be a long six days.

* * *

Do not consider painful what is good for you

-Euripides

* * *

**Yeah for Light! I really don't mind him, just the fact he was the reason both L and Mello died. -.- The quote is half based on the story with L feeling a bit of pain at sending Faith off, but it's good because she can help. Also for me, who got two teeth out today. All for braces and a nice smile because my mouth is over crowded apprantly. It hurts now the numbness is wearing off. I've got three bars of chocolate next to me which I'm going to have to melt to eat. **

**Sorry the update is long overdue, I had a bit of writers block, but after writing my Naruto story a bit, I'm back on track. =,)**

**Thanks for reviewing (OVER 120! WOW THANKS!) **

**iatethecookie- Moment gone. ^^' I'm not quite sure what to do on L's death here, I'll make a poll of it! You all can decide. **

**Isshi Urahara- Still your fave then?I wish you luck too ;)**

**The Sin Is Red- 0.o That's quite odd. I had a dream i was working in a body cell. Then I got out, and was forced ot work as a normal human or we'd be loaded onto a giant seesaw and thrown away. Thanks!**

**HelloThia- You can decide, I'll be putting up a poll =D**

**MikaUchiha666- Yeah for update!**

**SongOfTheShadows- WIll do**

**deepoblivion99- Yeah, I guess so. ^^ **

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- ...^^'...**

**Tawnyshine- I'm pretty sure N,M,M2 would throw a party, then Mello would hunt him down.**

**Miku Udahara- Yeah, Kira's in =) Just what was Ryuk laughing at?**

**AnimeRANDOMNESS- You ca decide on the poll I'll be putting up. =D Thanks for reivewing again. **

**Sophiana- And now they'll be working together. Tag team of epicness! No, Beyond can stay where he is *backs up***

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	19. Bloodied

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 19**

**Bloodied**

**Janurary 8th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and three months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and one month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Seventeen years and eleven months old (February 28th 1986)_

Coming out of the shower, I cautiously looked around before sneaking back into Sayu's room. I was rather hoping that I could stay in bed for today and just text L but the Yagami children had different plans for me. "Why do you wear such high collar tops?" Sayu asked, poking at the dark green sweater that lay on my bed. The previous night she'd been inspecting my big ruby along with the little rubies that surrounded it. I shifted nervously from one foot the other, thumbs twiddling around as I did so.

"Erm.. It's a long story." I whispered, watching as she threw herself onto my bed, effectively stopping me from getting dressed into anything but the spaghetti strap top and shorts I currently had on. A towel rested around my neck, stopping my hair from wetting my shoulders and most importantly, blocking my scar from view.

"Did I hear the word story?" Light asked curiously, poking his head around the door frame and smiling at me. I watched as he calmly settled down, giving me no choice but to recite the story to them. Coyly, I seated myself on the computer, tracing back some stories through the web. Eventually, I found it, The L.A BB case.

"Why have you brought that up?" Sayu asked curiously looking over it.

"Did you get the scar whilst working on the case?" Light rationalised, frowning when I shook my head. I relaxed in the chair, looking up into one of the camera's in Sayu' room before freezing. There were camera's in the bathroom. Which meant, L had seen me getting showered.  
Why the hell didn't I think of that before hand? Sayu's face was inches from my own now with a massive grin on her face.

"You've gone bright red? Something you want to tell me?" She asked like the typical teen, only making me blush harder.

"It's nothing! I just got a bit distracted. That's all." Sayu frowned, leaning back but accepting my answer.

"Okay, so this story starts long before the LA BB murder case. It starts in an orphanage in a location that I'm not allowed to disclose. Unsurprisingly, this is the location that I grew up in. Also, this is where I met Beyond Birthday."

"You knew Beyond Birthday?" Light hissed, watching as I nodded solemnly.

"He was fine when I met him, but a couple of months later, he flipped. I went into his room, and found so horrific evidence."

"Evidence of what?" Sayu questioned, completely drawn in.

"He'd not only found out about the great detective L, but had photo's, stories on him. He'd decided he was going to outsmart him, by becoming the best criminal in the world. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to get away with this knowledge. He attacked me, which is why I have this." I took the towel off my shoulders, lifting my top to the end of my rib cage to show the length of the scar. Both Yagami children recoiled, disgusted as I put my top down again, but didn't bother with the towel again.

"As I was being attack, Elliot burst in. He was an orphan too, and he tackled Beyond, getting him away from me. He let Beyond escape because he was trying to keep me alive. He didn't succeeded." Sayu raised an eyebrow as I laughed darkly to myself.

"I was pronounced medically dead for thirteen minutes and thirteen seconds. What a number though. Eventually, the doctors shocked me back to life and I was in a coma for weeks. The scar is a momentum of that dark time. It was thanks to Elliot's quick thinking that I'm alive today." I mused, watching as Light frowned.

"So you've died once?" I nodded, smiling slightly as he grimaced.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sayu whispered, griping her knees. I smiled, putting a cardigan on instead.

"It's okay. I think I can live with the scar now that I've told someone else. After all, it's a mark of Elliot's bravery."

* * *

Watching as both Light and Sayu Yagami left their home, I allowed my attention to return to the kitchen cameras.

"Ryuzaki, everyone is out of the house, surly you can take a break for now?" Chief Yagami questioned over my shoulder, observing my curved position as I leaned forwards.

"Just because the Yagami's are currently out of the house, does not mean that I shan't be watching at all times." I grumbled, watching as Faith stretched up, pulling the cupboard open and scrambling through all the items that had peacefully rested in the storage area.

"Is she expecting to find anything in the kitchen cupboards?" Matsuda asked, his head hovering over my own. I watched as Faith pulled her brown hair up into a bun before continuing to rummage through the contents of the kitchen.

"No, because that would be ridiculous Matsuda. Only geniuses such as myself and Faith would think to hide things in pre-sealed packets of food." Gnawing on the edge of my thumb, I pressed the smooth nail onto the edge of my lip, hand reaching for candy that wasn't there. Matsuda and chief Yagami watched my antics with bemused looks smeared across the their faces before turning back to the monitors.

"What do you think Faith is doing then?" A little smile caught the edge of my lips, watching as she lined up the common household ingredients like soldiers, in an order only she knew. Once she'd done that, the brunette bounced back into the living room, pushing the table out of the way before slowly dropping into a back-bend, her spine arching flexibly before she kicking up into a handstand, preforming a series of stretches that to anyone else would look excruciatingly painful. Matsuda let out a little breath of wonder as my lips curved back up at the corners, watching the brilliance that was Faith's contortionist routine. Her long, tanned legs where currently split apart, one pointing north and the other southwards. She was balancing upside down on her arms, fingers sprawled out so that her bodyweight wouldn't be a problem on her well trained limbs. Running my tongue across my lip and collecting what little sugar was left, I turned to Matsuda, unable to wait for Watari to return.

"Matsuda, please contact room service and ask for two whole chocolate cakes, four slices of cheese cake and one slice of carrot cake. Quickly now!" I ordered, eyes never wearing from the monitors. The young detective sprinted out of the door, disappearing from sight and from mind. I watched Faith stand up straight before folding back on herself and almost pulling her head through her legs. It was then she seemed to remember she had an audience, for she got to her feet and bowed, waving in a random direction. Mogi chuckled over my shoulder, leaning in to get a closer look at the girl that was now skipping back into the kitchen. "If I didn't know better Ryuzaki, it would seem like you had a crush on Faith-san." No, it'd escalated far past the crush stage. In fact, Watari believed it to be young love.  
I on the other hand, was doubtful, how could a man who has never been loved as a child, know what love was when he became a man? Sighing, I clenched my knees as Faith blew a kiss at one of the camera she spotted, only making me think of the Paris case. Mogi chuckled but said nothing more, disappearing once again as I rested my head in my knees. The one thing I notice, was that Faith was once again wearing a low cut top. Thankfully, she was smart enough not to go around showing off her assets, but it was cut low enough to show off a good three inches of the scar she had running down her torso. Every time I'd taken a look at the security camera's at Wammy's during the time I was travelling, she was wearing a high neck shirt, even in summer. She'd been ashamed of the scar, but now, she seemed to have accepted it. Though she'd told the story to Sayu and Light, she didn't show any distaste towards Beyond, even calling my late rescue an act of bravery.

But in truth, all it was was a selfish action to make sure that she would still be around in my life.

* * *

Placing the last plate on the table, I looked up as the door was pushed open.

"Welcome home!" I cried, clapping my hands together as I dusted off the last of the flour. Settled on the table was four plates of canard a l'orange, the traditional French dish of duck with orange sauce swished across the surface. Sayu took one sniff of the air and let out a shocked cry, racing over and eagerly taking her seat.

"It smells delicious Faith-chan!" She cried, going to dig in before her mother sent her a disapproving look.

"Wait for Light to sit down Sayu, you can be such a pig at times." She tutted, Sayu crying out that she was a perfect lady. As this went on, the coffee haired teen took a seat, looking over the spread with a shocked brow raised. Only one though, I doubt I could ever get him so shocked that both brows would retreat beneath that fringe. Steamed vegetables were resting in the center of the table, beautifully dressed and cooked to English perfection. "Wow! You really didn't have to do all of this Faith-san." Sachiko whispered, taking her seat as her brown eyes took in the menu.

"It's a thank-you, for being so kind as to allow my to stay in your grand house. I'm the best at cooking deserts though, so I'm sorry if the main course is a bit off." Sayu shook her head, already digging in with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you kidding! Faith, you should quit your job and be a chef! You make a mint!" She paused in her vicious slicing of the duck, looking rather sheepishly.

"No pun intended there." Both Light and I laughed before turning back to our food. The duck was rather pleasant, the sauce complementing the silky smooth texture of the duck almost perfectly.

"This is really good." Light mused, nodding his head along as Sachiko smiled.

"Thank you Faith-san." We spent the next few minutes eating before I got to my feet, taking the empty plates and pulling the Black Russian cake from the fridge.

"Erm... I hope you all like coffee, because that's kind of what my desert is based around." I grinned sheepishly before cutting it into quarters, knowing that L would be all but salivating over this by now. I took the home-made coffee ice-cream from the freezer and placed a perfectly rounded dollop on the plate next to the slice, followed by three little chocolate leaves onto of the frozen desert. Handing it out, I sat back and watched as Sayu all but devoured it, Light and Sachiko eating in a calmer manner.

"This is great!" She cried, grinning. I giggled slightly, finishing the desert off and pulling out my phone as it vibrated.

'_Please do not make anymore cakes or deserts until tomorrow. It pains me to watch you eat such lovely food when I am currently missing any. E'_ L must have been out of food then, sending Watari off to go retrieve them.

Chuckling under my breath, I texted back; '_Well that's your problem, 'cause I'm baking all night. xx_'. Wondering what L's response would be to the obvious teasing, I pocketed my phone and watching as the Yagami's finished off the desert.

"Light, you can wash up tonight."

Cautiously picking up a soaking wet plate in my hand, I juggled it around until it was dry, the towel slowly becoming more and more moist. Light looked over at me, hands all but disappeared into the mounds of bubbled from the sink.

"So, what do you think of Kira?" Light asked, turning to look at me as he handed over another plate. I frowned, hands flying over the delicate china till it was water-droplet free.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you this?" My retort wasn't all that great, but as I looked at Light, I could see something flash in his eyes. Guardedly, I looked over my shoulder before leaning a bit closer to Light.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I was called in for the Kira case." He let out a laugh, seemingly so natural but with my analytical skills, it almost appeared forced.

"I've worked this out already." Frowning at his statement, I leaned even closer, my lips almost of his ear.

"L was the one that called me in." This time, Light dropped the plate he was holding, a small chip forming in the side. Cheekily grinning, I took hold of it, towel sweeping over till it was pleasantly dry. Light was back in motion again, dunking another plate mercilessly into the soapy depths of the sink.

"So, you're an agent for L? Why would you come in when twelve FBI agents have just perished at he hands of Kira?" He questioned, handing over the last plate before grasping one of the silverware.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say I am L's agent. And I've come in because I believe he needs the help on his case. After all, as long as I don't give out my real name, it shouldn't be a problem. Ever since I started working under L, every document with my personal information on has been destroyed, fakes replacing them." Light almost looked panicky compared to the teens normal behaviour. Or was I over analysing? No, just like L, my gut instinct is always right.

"And why are you here?" Light whispered, his voice low as we conversed. He was aware of the cameras. I was sure.

"I'm here to spy on the families that L suspects the most." His eyes widened slightly, handing me the next glass.

"To analysis people?" He asked with an almost smug smile as I blinked at him.

"Yes, my ability to analysis people and their social behaviour are beyond what L can do, but that's the only thing I'm good at. And do you know what?" I asked, leaning that bit closer. Light looked back at him, his eyes just as wide as my own, though they'd never reach the league L was in.

"What?" Low key, Light looked around to make sure we were still alone.

"I think... No, I know you're Kira." He looked almost horrified before recoiling away from me.

"That's a terrible joke Faith." He growled, passing me the last knife before drying off his hands.

"I just need the evidence. You're already L's top suspect." I watched him walk up to the door, nodding to me as he left with a bottle of fizzy pop. Somehow, I think that could have turned out a little better.  
Oh who am I kidding?

Just as planned!

* * *

As soon as he was outside the house, Light punched the very first thing he could find. This just so happened to be the concrete wall that surrounded his house like a barrier. Ryuk laughed over his shoulder, demonic wings fluttering up and down in the breeze. The punch left his knuckles bloodied, throbbing and sure to bruise, but Light was furious.

"I've been played, like a fool! And I walked right into it!" He scowled, Ryuk bursting out into hoots of laughter, clutching at his stomach before grinning at Light.

"You know you could always make the trade for-"

"I don't need the eyes Ryuk! I'll get it out of her, one way or another." The coffee haired teen snapped, rubbing at his temples whilst the god of death laughed over his head.

"She's a riot this chick! It's not the like the eyes would help you out here anyway." At this, the brunette blinked, turning back to look at him.

"What do you mean it wouldn't help me?" He questioned, Ryuk suddenly gulping nervously.

"I'm not obliged to tell you this."

"I'm not obliged to give you apples." Light snarled, Ryuk instantly sobering from his little chuckles.

"Not my apples Light! You can't! Oh... Well, there are only rules against not tell you the names of others, so I don't think this would get me in any trouble." Slowly, Ryuk leaned in and whispered into Light's ear. The world suddenly became cold around the teen, his hands unclenching then clenching again, his unopened bottle of cherryade crashing to the floor and exploding into thousands of sparkling glass pieces. Like his whole world had come crashing down. The liquid seeped out of the bottle, trickling down the cracks in the pavements like blood over the skin of a wounded human, finally pooling at a dip in the walkway. Staring up into the sky Light forced himself to swallow the knot in his throat.

This, was highly unpredicted, annoying, and would most likely become the greatest problem in his quest for his perfect world.

* * *

Always acknowledge a fault. This will throw those in authority off their guard and give you an opportunity to commit more

-Mark Twain

* * *

_**So, Light finds something out, but just what has Ryuk told him? Don't forget to vote on the poll, your votes decide how this story ends! I'm so happy that so many people are reading this story! Thank you! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it fit's if i do say so myself. Okay, don't hurt me, the next will be longer, promise!**_

_**My writing is back on track, and I've been daydreaming up lots of different idea's for this! Hopefully, I'll be able to wrestle one of my art pictures from my art teacher to scan a picture of Faith up, it'll go on my DA account, so I'll post a link when it's up. **_

_**Love you guys!**_

**Thanks for reviewing (OVER 130! WOW THANKS! What are the chances of me getting 150 before my next chapter do you think? I think low is the word I'd chose.) **

**Dandy-ni- Update! Ta-da! I feel your pain about the I-pod and it's tiny screen. I'm always typing reviews on my ipod, and I don't mind reading long reviews! It's nice to see you take such a long time to comment. =D**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- Hum... *rubs chin* is it nail polish or lipstick or something like that? Thankies for reviewing!**

**Frogata- Really? I'm so happy you said that! I find it difficult to keep them in character, and for you to tell me that is a great relief. **

**Its Me Not You- Epic Mogi with the egale eyes has noticed L's intrest. 0.o What will the raven do?**

**MikaUchiha666- Thank you! How about now? Still cool?**

**Tawnyshine-****Write, write, write I have. I don't mind the braces, it'll be worth it for the smile I'll get in the end. =) Review, review, review?**

**Synonyms4cinnamon- lol, back evil cursors of doom! Do they sound like Misa, or is it just me? Evil, pretty, doom? *huggles L* I woudl so choose you over Misa. Yeah for rainbow cookie! *nibble nibble nibble***

**Sophiana- Thank god, YOu can come out of hiding now L, he's gone!**

**Miku Udahara- Oh yeah, Light has a plan. *evilcackle***

**SongOfTheShadows- Continue I shall, here's a new chappy!**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	20. Surprise

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 20**

**Surprise**

**Janurary 12th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and three months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and one month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Seventeen years and eleven months old (February 28th 1986)_

Well, it was finally the day I would leave. Not only would I leave the Yagami's, but I'd leave surveillance of Light Yagami. Just being around the teen had strengthened my suspicions that he was Kira. I'd spent most of my free time cooking up treats, one of which I would be taking with me back to the L-cave. Sayu came dashing over as I pulled my suitcase out onto the front doorstep.

"Faith-chan!" She cried, latching onto my form in a hug as I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Sayu, I'll still talk-well, text you. You got any problems that aren't boy related, just send me a message yeah?" She nodded, a sly smile smeared across her face.

"But you've got to tell Elliot you like him as soon as you see him again."

"What?" The dark haired teen chuckled, poking me gently in my stomach.

"Come on, I know you like him. All the stories you told me were about him." Sayu smirked as I sighed in defeat, holding my hands up in front of me as a sign of surrender.

"I'll tell him, but not right away!" I cried, watching as she laughed.

"Good enough. Mum say' thank you for the cake and stay safe, and Light says good riddance." She scowled at her older brothers parting message before looking at me again. Sneakily, I reached into my pocket, pulling out one of my smallest rubies almost the size of a tennis ball, looking around as I did so.

"Here, get yourself something really nice in the future, like a car or put it towards a house." Sayu looked up at me with wide eyes as I saluted her, striding out of the house and towards the waiting Mr Yagami. It'd be too risky to send Watari apparently. Throwing my case into the back of the car, I hopped into the passenger seat, playing with my thumbs nervously. Mr Yagami was sure to notice my scar now. And notice he did. But he didn't say anything, just stared for a second or so before we drove off. I'd sent a report to L on my laptop last night, so there'd be no need to explain anything to him later on. Relaxing into the plush leather seats, I let my weary feet rest on the dash board, having kicked off my sneakers during the process. Stretching out my long legs, I let out a tentative sigh before my eyes fluttered close, remembering one of the stories I'd told Sayu.

_Pulling the scarf around my neck closer to my skin, I buried my chin into the thick, fluffy material before letting out a short, sharp, shaky breath. _

"_Why are we in Russian again L? Couldn't we have worked on this case from, oh I don't know, Hawaii?" I questioned, elbowing the boy beside me. He was shaking just as badly, though trying not the breath through his mouth. Even his breathing was visible through his nose. _

"_I'm afraid not Faith-chan, we need to settle this here and be within distance so we can receive quick messages from the police. Watari will be taking us somewhere further south, though it will still be cold." He grumbled, running his hands up and down his arms before forcing himself to stop and bare it. We were stood outside of the airport, suitcases by our side as thick clumps of snow fluttered down from the greying sky, erasing the land until it was white with snow, a blank canvas to paint on. Huddling deeper into my jacket, I looked at L out of the corner of my eyes. His head was ducked under his navy blue hood, the scarf covering his face, even his nose. All that was visible where his huge dark eyes. As my phone went off in my pocket I leapt five feet into the air, pulling it out and checking the device.  
'W', Watari was calling. _

"_Hello? Watari where are you? I can feel my toes snapping off." I chuckled under my breath, watching as my exhaled air curled around, disappearing as soon as it was cold enough. _

"_I'm sorry Faith, but it appears they've closed the road into the airport as a lorry has turned over in the bad snow. The two of you will have to stay at the airport for tonight." Before I could answer, L held out his hand for the phone, taking it from my clutches without a second thought. My hands twitched under the two layers of gloves they were suffocating in, but it was better to be trapped and warm than free and dead. L closed my phone, handing it back to be before turning towards the airport. Luckily, it was a modern one, a tower on the right hand side of the building serving as a hotel. L lugged the suitcase behind him, leaving huge tracks in the snow that would swallow Near whole. I was glad we brought him to Wammy's, if he'd stayed in a Russian orphanage, they would have lost him in winter. L paused as he reached the entrance, kicking the snow off his boots before checking over his shoulder. I liked to think it was to make sure I was still following him and hadn't been eaten by the snowy wasteland, but it would have been a last ditch hope that Watari would appear.  
Unfortunately, we were on our own. My credit card felt heavy in my pocket, the only thing that could get us a room for the night. It, like every card the orphanage gave out, was attached to L's bank for an emergency. The raven had two, his personal account, and the one we all shared. Once all of the snow was free of my boots, I strode after L, cursing his height and the length of his stride. He'd made it to the counter of the hotel and was now asking in fluent Russian for a room. Though his voice was muffled slightly by the scarf he'd refused to remove, the man behind the counter was obviously shocked as to the amount of money he was will to pay. I didn't catch much of the conversation until L turned to me, hand, out under the counter. I passed over the credit card, watching as he swiped the plastic before easily throwing the numbers in. How he knew my bank details, I didn't want to know. It would surprise me if he knew every Wammy's kids bank details. _

"_We're in room nine-hundred and thirty. Unfortunately, it was the only one left. The wouldn't give me the penthouse." He explained, pulling his suitcase away so harshly that he didn't seem to care if the handle broke off._

_Upon arrival at the room, we both dumped our suitcases down before viciously ripping the excess layers from out body. _

"_Thank god for that." I relaxed, watching as L reached for the phone, picking up the menu from beside him and taking a second to look at it. Before ordering what sounded like the entire supply of deserts. _

"_Would you like anything Faith-chan?" He questioned, pressing his hand over the receiver so that they wouldn't hear. _

"_Erm, some hot chocolate and warm apple pie with custard if they have it." L nodded, making the order before placing the phone down and relaxing on the couch. Something I noticed was that there was a double bed in the room. No other beds. _

"_I won't be sleeping, so I'll remain on the sofa." L explained, pulling out his laptop before a shiver ran down his spine. _

"_I swear to god, if the power goes out-" There was a knock at the door that broke my sentence, and I looked to L. _

"_What's thank you?" _

"_Спасибо" L said without even looking up. I opened the door, looking at the teen stood out there with our food. _

"_Спасибо!" I cried, pulling the cart in and shutting the door. I picked up my cup of hot chocolate, licking a bit of the whipped cream from the top before sighing happily. L got up, waddling over before plucking a huge slice of cheesecake and trotting back over to his workplace. Silently, I joined him, my legs curling up under my thighs. I cautiously leaned against L slightly, looking at the case on his laptop. _

"_A drug bust?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled slightly. _

"_Most countries believe that the major drug exporters are from those closer to the equator, but this just makes it easier for the criminals to duck under the law and start rearing the plants here in Russia. No one can really see people growing plants in Russia. I, however, can clearly see how it's all working. They're going to make a raid shortly." He paused, coal eyes focused on the flake that accompanied my hot chocolate. I was stirring it around in the mix, listening to L talk. _

"_Are you planning on eating that, or just melting it down?" L questioned, shocking me back as I realized a good half of the chocolate would have been melted into the drink by now. _

"_Here." I grumbled, handing my stirring chocolate and watching as it disappeared into the black hole that was L. _

"_Thank you Faith-chan, would you like to watch the raid?" He asked, gesturing to the computer with his free hand, one clutching several pieces of porky. How he'd gotten a hold of the Japanese sweets, I'll never know. But it was still as amazing as ever to watch him balance three on top of each other, the lowest balanced on the tip of his forefinger. I giggled, swiping the top one and using that to stir my hot chocolate instead. Pouting, L looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I scowled. _

"_No pouting, it's too cute." I grumbled, chomping down on the porky._

_As I lay, snuggled deep into the depths of the fluffy quilt that covered my bed, I looked out at the silhouette that was L's hunched form. He was curved over the laptop, ear phones in as he watched the raid from his luminous laptop screen. The screen that was stopping me from sleeping. I watched as the detective shivered, messy black hair shining away. With a sigh, I wrapped the blankets around me before stumbling to my feet, waddling over before plopping down next to L. _

"_I can miss one night of sleep." I grumbled, throwing the quilt over him. Surprisingly, the raven didn't object the invasion of her personal space, wiggling closer to me as I we curled into the insulation I'd just provided. L pulled his laptop closer, offering me a headphone. I looked at the power lead, wondering how long this would take. As I put the earphone in, I watched as the police screamed several things in Russian, L translating for me. _

"_We've got the main supply. The head of the building has just took off." He frowned, eyes tracking every movement of the coppers on the screen. Looking out the corner of my eye at L, I smiled. His lips were glittering, sugar coated due to all the food he'd been eating. His eyes were wide, a huge square of light reflected in them only seeming to make them appear larger. _

"_L? You don't mind if I fall asleep here, do you?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder as L looked over at me, a small smile morphing onto his lips. _

"_I don't mind Faith-chan."_

Yawning, I let my eyes flutter open to notice we'd stopped outside of a new hotel. L must have moved. Pulling my suitcase from the boot, my feet clipped the edge of the step, forcing me to a stop before I fell face first onto the floor. "Are you okay?" Yagami asked as I looked up and nodded.

"I'm good." I grumbled, straightening up before pushing open the door.

"Same number as before, floor fourteen." Yagami explained, going over to collect something from the counter. Blowing strands of hair from my eyes, I punched in the number before feeling the elevator shaking start climbing. With a tentative sigh, I rested against the metal walls, the only other person in here being Some cute looking Japanese teen that kept looking at me every two seconds. When the elevator door opened up I got the shock of a lifetime. L was stood, hands in his pockets as he glared at the teen.

"Faith-chan." His voice was monotone as he offered me his hand. I took it, carefully stepping out of the elevator before watching in shock as he took my suitcase and pulled it over to the headquarters. What had brought this on?

"L?" I whispered under my breath, watching as he looked over his shoulder and smiled childishly.

"It's good to have you back Faith-chan." He mused, swiping his card before walking in. I followed him in, watching as he lifted the cake I'd balanced on the suitcase into the air. Ah, that explains it.

"I have missed your cooking." He murmured, happily digging into the triple chocolate cake whilst I shook my head, smile on my face.

"You're so predictable L." I muttered, ignoring the slight stabbing pain in my heart as I wheeled my suitcase back over to my room. The detective followed, leaving the team to work. Once we were out of sight, L sat down on the bed, crouched again as he pressed all his fingers and thumbs together, forming a circle with his hand.

"I've been thinking Faith-chan and I want to run some theories by you." I nodded, pulling out my clean clothes -thank you Sachiko- and folding them up, perfectly pressed onto one of the shelves in the bedroom. L licked the last of the cake from his lips before looking at me again.

"Light Yagami is our number one suspect."

"I believe so. He was instantly on guard when I explained I was working under L, and he seemed shocked that he was our suspect. Personally, I believe his acting is on the same level of Pyre's, something that will make him exceedingly tricky to analyse." L nodded, running a thumb along his lips and breaking his thinking hold.

"I'm going to take the same entrance exams as Yagami-san. During the ceremony that is sure to follow, I shall reveal myself to be L. For this, I want you to also take this exam, this will verify my identity with Light, as he knows that you are an agent of mine." My mouth was hanging open as I looked at the detective who was currently helping himself to yet another generous slice of cake.

"You want me to do what? You know I don't test well!"

"Just think of it as a stepping stone, getting closer to the bank where we can catch Kira." I scowled but nodded anyway, watching as L smiled.

"Excellent, thank you Faith-chan." L smiled, going back to his cake.

**Janurary 17th 2004**

Taking my seat two to L's right, I settled down and stared at the exam paper like the words were gibberish. They might as well have been. L said I'd have been fine!

"Student 162!" I looked up, rolling my eyes. We'd been in the exam all but two minutes and L was already getting into trouble.

"Please sit properly." I risked a glance at L, chuckling under my breath. He'd pulled his legs up into that lovely crouch of his, toes dancing across the table top. He held in pencil like he did his spoon, by the tips of his fingers like he didn't want it to contaminate him. He had both hands resting on his legs, the test finished. And surly one hundred percent correct. Light looked back at him and their eyes met, L's seemingly hollow pupils staring with the burning intent of a predator about to capture it's prey. The echoing of pencils etching onto paper snapped me from my L daydream and I felt my face turn several shades of crimson. Dammit, I needed to get this test done, I needed to get into collage. Damn, I sound like some needy teen. Placing my elbows on the desk and taking a good grip of my hair, I stared at the paper in horror. Okay, maybe it'd be best to go to the maths questions? Science was never my best subject anyway. I flicked to the maths questions before a smile lit my face.  
This was the kind of question Near would think up. He was always testing me on it, so I was more than happy to fill it all out. For once, the fact that you couldn't tune Near out came in handy. I turned to the psychology questions and flew through them before coming to the English section. And the irony of the entire page was that it was an article on chocolate. Ready through and write a report on what chocolate can do to the behavioural patterns of small children, using the article and pieces of your own knowledge.

Thank you Mello!

Once the test was finally over, I got up, stretching out my legs before groaning slightly.  
L looked over at me thumb placed to his lip as he smiled. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face, I smiled before skipping over to meet him.

"So, where are we heading now oh might one?" I asked, cautiously elbowing him the ribs to get his attention. L looked back at me before smiling slightly, that oh so adorable smile that had my heart bouncing up and down. Damn him and his cute smile.

"Well I have in fact, a surprise for you Faith-chan."

Oh! Could, could this be L saying that he likes me?

"We're going to pick somebody up from the airport." My hopes didn't crash and burn. They were shot out of the sky by Spitfire L, tumbling to the ocean before sinking into it's depths. My face must have fallen as L placed both his forefingers on the ends of my lips before pulling them up into a smile.

"I'm sure you will like our guest." L mused, rubbing at his feet before slipping on a pair of tennis shoes. With a roll of my eyes, I followed L outside, clutching onto his arm.

Hopefully the detective wouldn't notice how absolutely shattered my feelings were.

* * *

Faith sat back in the car, her long, jean clad legs stretched out in front of her. I'd gotten the limo for the obvious reason of our soon to be guests. Faith looked back over at me again, her eyes didn't seem to have the same light as before.  
_Smile. Please. It makes my day_.

"So, who is our guest?" I smirked slightly, Watari looking back at me with a confused face.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Of course not Watari, where would the surprise be?" I questioned, shifting into my normal crouch. As I did so, Watari swerved the car, throwing my person of balance, and right into Faith's lap. I looked up at her, eyes wide as she looked down, just as shocked. Her beautiful brown hair and fallen out of it's bun, flowing down her back and curling around her shoulders. Her tanned skin all but glowed in the dipping sunlight, her warm bronze eyes glinting with amusement, and maybe another emotion hidden in their depths.

"What are you doing L?" She chuckled, until Watari swerved again, sending us both tumbling back over to my side of the car, my elbow meeting the door as I scowled in pain. Watari looked in his rear-view mirror at us before smiling.  
What was he doing setting this up? I didn't have a chance with Faith! Said girl had a face currently pressed into my chest, pupils looking up at me from under her thick eyelashes. She flashed a smile and I noticed that her teeth her now perfectly straight. She must have talked Roger into getting her braces.

"Sorry L. I guess the roads aren't what they used to be huh?"  
Watari braked -this time with the excuse of a traffic light- which would have sent Faith flying off me if I hadn't done something incompetently stupid as to wrap my arm around her waist to keep her pressed to my chest. She jolted slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

"Thanks L." She whispered, breath almost gone as she sat up. I joined her, though easily noticed how she placed a hand over mine, stopping my arm from going anywhere.

_Why do you do this to me? Don't you realize it only makes me want you more? Stop this teasing game, I'm not sure I can take it_.

As we pulled up outside of the airport, I let Watari get the door before we both slid out. My tennis shoes were uncomfortable on my feet, but I'd bare them for now. For Faith.

"Finally, took you long enough." A grumpy voice, easily recognisable even though I hadn't heard it for five years. Faith's head spun around, eyes wide as she took in the blonde that was sat atop his suitcase, head half buried in the scarf he was wearing.

"Mello?" She squeaked ludicrously, blinking before rubbing her eyes.

"Near and Matt are inside, they were being wusses and wouldn't come out, but I waited for you to get here." He leapt to his feet, capturing Faith in a hug as I frowned. Why does he have the guts to do that. What am I lacking aside from an understanding of how to behave in social situations. I could almost hear Beyond's voice in my head, lecturing me.

'_That's what you get for hiding behind a computer screen all your life_'. Grimacing, I watching as Near and Matt stumbled out of the airport, the red heads face lighting up at the sight of me.

"Hey Elliot!" He cried, waving. I was well aware as to the fact the hacker knew who I was, and I gave him the look that said 'tell anyone and you will die'. He just mock saluted behind Nears back before the two went over and joined the group hug. Stuffing my hands in my pockets and feeling exceedingly uncomfortable, I smiled slightly as Faith looked over at me.

"Thank you so much Elliot! Get over here!" She gestured for me to join her, but when I didn't, she bounded over before her arms circled my neck in a loose hug, her form pressed against mine. Once again, my mind went scarily blank until I forced myself to return the gesture.

"They can stay for five days in the room across the hall." I explained, watching as Faith's beautiful smile rested on her face.  
How could I have starved myself of this for five years, hiding behind a computer screen where no one could reach me?

* * *

Always acknowledge a fault. This will throw those in authority off their guard and give you an opportunity to commit more

-Mark Twain

* * *

_**Yeah for longer chapter, back in the 3900's. =D So, I didn't reach my goal of 150 review, three off. But that's good, cause it's only been a day. I put up cahtpers as soon as I finish them, so here you go! So, I told you they wouldn't be gone for long! **_

_**As for what Ryuk said last chapter, you're just going to have to wait a while. Though one of theroies is close. **_

_**Love you guys!**_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Its Me Not You- Yeah, Light's in trouble. He just doesn't realize how much**

**Dandy-ni- Super fast update again! Though there won't be one tomorrow, my cousin is coming to sleep over, so I won't be able to get any typing done. I can't tell you anything, cause then it'd ruin my of so amazing plot. Yeah for longer review! It's because I can't keep intrest in my own little world long enough. I can't type as fast as i wanted to get something wrote down, that's why I'mm not selling stories. And I'm only fifteen too. ^^' Yeah, she was planning on telling Light from the beginning. I think it's because he could leave clues, and he'd be put behind bars and then it's byebye perfect world. But yes, Faith is sitll human. I love long reviews, it's really good to get lots of feedback. bye =P**

**Frogata- I almost fell of my chair when I was laughing at it. My dad just shook his head at me. Yeah, if the fact that he killed L makes him my least favourite character.**

**Isshi Urahara- I wouldn't say virtuably. She has lifespan left, otherwise she'd be dead, and she can still be killed, there's just a tiny problem.**

**Jude- Yeah, the plot thickens. *evillaugh***

**MikaUchiha666- I has updated =D**

**SongOfTheShadows- Am doing =P**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- Sunset and Day break =P Knew that one.I can't tell you na na =P**

**(nameless person)- I'm a sorry, It can't be helped.**

**Arik- No, no crying! I'm sorry it's killing you, but I can't tell you what it was =P**

**Synonyms4cinnamon- I wish I had that book, but I can't get it till it's my birthday. Yeah Sparkle cupcake! Nomnomnom!**

**Miku Udahara- No! No helicopter! You can't find out what happens. Yet anyway. But I've updated!**

**Tawnyshine- It might be. Please stay on the edge of your seat, I don't want one of my reviewers getting injured. Thankies for the reveiw.**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	21. Frustrate

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 21**

**Frustrate**

**Janurary 20th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and three months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and one month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Seventeen years and eleven months old (February 28th 1986)_

_Near: Nine years and five months old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Eleven years and one month old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Ten years and eleven months old (February 1st 1993)_

* * *

Rubbing gentle circles on Near back, I scowled. This was all L's fault, exposing the three to his stupid diet. Again. Near wretched again and I whispered soothing words in his ear, making sure his curly white hair was out of his face as he threw up all of last nights 'dinner'. How L could call all of that food, I'd never know. Matt, Mello and Near had been here four days, and the albino had contracted a virus. At least that's what L said, I blamed it on the candy overdose that the three had been exposed to. Watari had dropped by, stating that we shouldn't go out today, so I had Mello and Matt on a sugar overdose, with Near throwing up if he ate something. Anything. With a sigh, I watched as he finished throwing up the bucket, Watari appearing and taking it from me. I gently ran my fingers through his curly white hair, guiding the sick albino over to the huge queen sized bed L had gotten me. There were three beds around the room for Matt, Mello and Near, but we all sat on my bed. Yawning, I ushered Near onto the bed before sitting down myself, letting the dazed boy rest his head on my lip whilst I rubbed his back.

"It'll be a twenty four hour thing Near. Promise." I mused, watching as Matt and Mello both leapt by, each clutching a bow and -suction cup- arrow, firing at each other. Mello let out a victory cry when he got Matt on the face and I chuckled.

"You three should go out to town. No point in worry over me." Near grumbled, looking to me with his dull grey eyes.

"Are you sure Near-kun?" I questioned, watching as he frowned at the name.

"I am one hundred percent positive. And if you take the Neanderthals, then they'll be out of my hair and I'll be able to sleep."

"I wouldn't want to be in your hair!" Mello snapped, glaring at Near as I brushed his head.

"Okay, you can sleep in my bed. Boys! Get your coats! We're off shopping!"

As I walked out of the hotel suite in a lazuline coat, I watched as L popped his head of the door.

"Are you going out?" He asked, eyeing my trench coat as I grinned at him.

"Well yeah."

"Good, then you can pick me up as many packets of Smarties as you can carry with this." He shoved a fully loaded stack of money into my hands before grinning to himself.

"Much appreciated Faith-chan." He mused, nodding a goodbye to me before closing the door. Most likely before Mello and Matt could see in on what the task force where planning.

"Well, shall we head out Mello, Matt?" I questioned, pressing the elevator button as I did so. Both boys looked up at me, grins spread across their eager faces as they all but danced into the elevator, Mello jumping up and down at the prospect of Japanese chocolate. Matt was biting for some video games, even if his Japanese was average.

We went to the zoo first instead of shopping. It was close enough to a video game store across the road, and the zoo itself sold little animal shaped chocolates. One life-sized polar bear one as well. One guess who wanted to buy that? Grabbing hold of Matt's hand, I threaded my fingers through his, looking into the Tiger exhibit as Mello chuckled at the fact Matt would be right at home in there with his ginger hair and love of stripes. Matt surprised me with his response.

"At least I have somewhere I belong Mello! Oh wait, it's over there, with the monkey's, that's your home right?" I couldn't remember Matt standing up to Mello. Ever. The blonde threw a tantrum, fists slamming at the ground as he indeed, leaned over in a very monkey like pose. I giggled slightly before offering Mello a piggy back to calm him down. The blonde scrambled up onto my back, spluttering a few times as he fought valiantly with my hair for prime position on my back. Smiling, I lugged him up a bit higher till his legs rested on my hips and we were off, trudging onwards as Matt ran for exhibit to exhibit, gasping in awe at the animals and mumbling to himself about how if there to be a zoo fighter, the polar bear would win.

"I mean, with it's massive paws, claws and teeth, there's no way it wouldn't win! And in the snow, natural camouflage! It'd kick butt!" Shaking my head, the three of us turned to to the panda exhibit, watching the black and white creatures stumble around, one gnawing on a stick of bamboo.

"Don't they remind you of Elliot?" Matt asked suddenly, Mello's icy blue eyes gleaming with the correlation he was present with.

"Yeah! You're right! They're deathly pale, have black rings around their eyes and only eat what they like."

"Do you think Elliot is actually a super panda in disguise?" Matt asked, the two boys pondering over the possibilities and chuckling to themselves. I rolled my eyes, a light hearted grin on my face as Matt snatched a camera from his pockets and began snapping away. Until a certain voice was heard over my shoulder, and I found myself wincing slightly.

"Faith-chan!"

Sayu came bounding over, her face lit up like the fourth of July before she skidded to a halt, eyeing the boys beside me.

Matt, and Mello?" She questioned, looking to me for reassurance. I nodded, watching as she squealed in delight, capturing me in a hug even if the Japanese weren't accustomed to doing so. Matt and Mello both stared at the girl like she was some oddity, before concluding that I must know her reasonably well.

"It's only been a few days Sayu." I reminded, smiling wearily, the eleven year old Mello glaring at the girl as I spoke. Light took this opportunity to make himself known. He strode over, grabbing Sayu's hand and walking away, looking over his shoulder in disgust.

"Sayu, we do not talk to such low life's." He reprimanded her and I scowled. Matt who'd been about to take a bite out of a tomato I'd brought along for a snack, clenched it lightly before launching it at Light's head, the fruit exploding upon impact. I let out a startled laugh, as did Mello who heartily slapped Matt on the back with a grin on his face.

"Great shot Matty boy! Shame you'll never manage it again."

As we got onto the main streets of Tokyo, I looked around at the sky scrapers that towered above us, the lights and colours burned onto my retina. Everything was so bright and eye catching, the sheer brightness of the entire placed threatened to overwhelm me. Oddly, both Mello and Matt were unaffected.

"I've gotta find game freak!" Matt cried, his wide green eyes scanning everyone that passed before he took off.

"Matt no!" I watched his red head disappear into the crowds and I instantly panicked. Where the hell was he going? He couldn't just run off! I grabbed hold of Mello's hands, despite his protests, and stumbled through the crowds in the general direction Matt had vanished in. The steady rush of people never slowed, and they all seemed to be going in the opposite direct that I was going, forcing me to resort to several shoulder barges to simple get through and not be pulled away with the rush of the crowd. Mello was struggling along in my grip like a freshly caught fish, flapping around whilst squealing that he wanted to go look in a chocolate shop that was several stories too big. L briefly flashed into my mind, as if ordering me to fetch the Smarties he was so desperate for, but Matt's safety came before his sweet craving any day.  
Suddenly, my hand was empty, Mello tore away in the crowds. Though he wasn't heading for the sweet store. He let out a string of unpleasantaires that I winced at, chasing after a group of teens that were holding onto several sheets of shiny objects. It took me a second to recognise them as Mello's current supply of chocolates. The blonde eleven year old was storming through the crowd, punching, pushing and snapping at anyone that dared to get in his way. No matter how hard I fought, I just couldn't get through the crowds. The last I heard of Mello was a defiant scream before my world went silent, despite the hustle and bustle of the place. I started sweated, the beads dripping down my brow as I frantically ran through the masses, uncaring of who got in my way. I'd lost both of L's successors, and the third one was sick back at the apartment! Who knew what the two boys were doing, where they were or who'd found them. I screamed in panic, clutching at my hair as I sprinted forwards, the crowd finally moving out the way. Aside from one stupid person that I barrelled into.

"Move!" I cried, trying to untangle myself the heap of limbs we'd landed in.

"Faith-chan, calm down." A pale hand rested on my wrist as I stared ludicrously at the coal black eyes that looked back owlishly.

"El-Elliot?" I stuttered, watching as L smiled back rather childishly before realizing I was missing something.

"You haven't got the Smarties." He noted with a frown, looking crushed. But the fact I'd disappointed the man I had a feeling I was too emotionally attached to didn't cross my mind for more than a second.

"I've lost them!" I cried, leaping to my feet and not bothering to help the detective up. He frowned but got to his feet regardlessly, rummaging around in his pocket before his hand emerged with a cellphone. I patted down my own pockets, realizing that I didn't have mine on me. I must have left it in the hotel suite.

"Do not worry Faith-chan, I'm sure both Mello and Matt are more than able to look after themselves."

"They are children El's!" I added the s on the end so the current population surrounding us wouldn't stare at me like I'd finally lost it from stress. I wouldn't surprise me if I did so.

"You are taking this too seriously Faith-chan, both Mello and Matt have had extensive training in mixed martial arts-"

"That's not the point L! We have to find them!" I hissed under my breath, watching as he sighed and flipped open the ordinary looking cellphone. But it wasn't anything that the device had actually been built for. There were three blinking red, orange and yellow dots on what looked suspiciously like a GPS format on the screen.

"What is this?" I seethed, watching as L smirked slightly, tapping at the keys.

"The red dot is yourself, the orange is Matt and Mello is the yellow circle. I took the liberty of having you tagged before you left." I scowled, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at the of so clever detective who was currently trying to find the bearing of north by judging the sun's position in the sky.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact we can find them with this, I'd be furious you'd had us tagged."

I clung to L's arm like a limpet mine as we made our way through the crowds. There was something about the man I was currently attached to that unnerved people, unconsciously -or sometimes consciously- stay as far away from him as much as possible. Be it his all seeing, all knowing gaze, the disorderly mess he called his hair, or how he was hunched over and had one thumb in his mouth, people just stayed away from him. Though it was much better than having to swim upstream, a task that had proved almost impossible.  
The soft beeping from the 'cellphone' L held in his hand almost disgustingly was our only sign we were getting closer to our current target. We'd chosen to go after Mello first, seeing as the boy was on the move, whilst Matt was stationery. Neither boy has their cellphones on when we'd called them on L's real phone, which I would chew them out for, once we found them of course. L's footsteps were sure of themselves, his head probably mapping out the streets before us at rapid space.

"I'm sorry you had to come off the case to help me." He must have noticed we'd had a problem when our dots separated, and come out to help.

"It's a slow day Faith-chan." He muttered, turning a corner so fast I was almost lost in the flow of humans a few feet off. I nodded slightly, gripping his arm a bit tighter and trying not to think of the muscles that were hidden under the shirt he was wearing. Though L looked like skin and bones, it was clear he wasn't out of shape, despite his diet.

"It appears Mello has discovered papabubble." He noted with a slightly smile on his face.

"Papabubble?"

"It's a worldwide chain store that sells candy. I have a rather hefty investment in the business."  
Oh. Of course. L would only come out if it was of significance to him. How stupid was I to think, he'd come to help me when he could just send Watari. As normal, none of the security cameras were moving, disabled by the genius that was either Near or Watari, maybe even a combined effort. I looked back to L and noted grimly that his face was rather upbeat, no doubt that it was the promise of precious candy. I scowled but clung to L's arm regardless.  
I could still be swept up in the crowds.

Papabubble was away from the crowds, a corner shop on a quaint little street that I instantly found myself taking a liking to. The board that proclaimed it's name above the store was a simple black background, with the store name wrote in a simple font in a simple shade of white. Overall, it looked rather simple a shop. But by the way L was actually drooling, I knew it had to be a rather brilliant store. I felt a little hollow inside, wondering if L would ever drool over my cooking like that. Shrugging, I walked along just behind him as the detective pushed open the store door, the bell chiming in another simple way. It seemed to be the only word I could come up with. It was traditional in the sense of how it was made, not a big store or loud, yet the Deco was modern and bold. And in the middle of this mess, a young blonde boy was straddling a slightly older boy, clutching at the collar of the teen with one fist pulled back ready to lash out in rage.

"So, you creep! Why'd you steal my chocolate?" Under closer inspection, this boy happened to be Mello about to lash out in Mello rage. I dashed forwards, tackling Mello off the boy who scampered to his feet and ran out the door crying. How pathetic. Even if Mello had been talking English, an angry foreigner was ever more fearful, especially with that murderous glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Mello-chan, look at all the chocolate here." L whispered, his jaw slightly slack as he perused the goods. Surprisingly enough, L's distraction tactic worked, the blonde instantly wide eyed and joining L in the salivating over chocolatey goodness. The majority of the treats were stashed in little glass jars with a black lid to match the outside of the shop. There was food shaped like sushi, gorgeously formed little cakes, but the most impressive thing in my eyes was the sheer amount of colours. Needless to say, we all stood around in awe for a minute before I came crashing back to reality.

"Elliot! We need to find Matt!" I hissed, watching as the raven's nose scrunched up at the thought of being taken away from his own personal wonderland. He'd already collected several jars and started stacking them between his left arm and chest, heading for the counter.

"I shall join you in a moment Faith-chan." I felt the little muscle around my eye twitch.

"You still have the tracker." I hissed, watching as L nodded in thought.

"So it appears I do," He turned his attention to the girl behind the counter, who was looking at the English speaking man with not to simple curiosity, before switching to Japanese, "my good woman, I would like to purchase these." He rummaged in his pocket before producing a piece of gold plastic, swiping in before the till instantly accepted the transaction.

"Would you like a bag sir?" She replied, her cheeks lifted in a false smile.

"If you would be so kind."

We left the store with two bags, L carrying them whilst I had Mello on my back and the blonde holding our Matt tracker.

"Take a left." We were both running, not a full out sprint like I felt like doing, but running. The crowds darted apart at the rather humorous sight of L juggling two bags whilst trying to open one of the jars.

"Hurry up Elliot!" I snapped, racing around the corner before skidding to a halt as Mello pointed out the building. Game Freak HQ. I walked into the door, Mello slipping down off my back before walking beside me with a scowl on his face.

"Stupid Matt. I could have stayed in Papabubble's longer if he hadn't run off." I refrained from snapping that he'd run off too, instead smoothing my long hair back and coaxing the long strands from my face before sighing. As I approached the counter, the woman looked up from her rather rapid typing before stopping completely to take in our certainly windswept look.

"Erm... We're looking for a red headed boy, orange goggles on and goes by the name Matt."

"Oh! You know Matt-sama! He is upstairs negotiating a deal with Game Freak." My eye twitched for the second time that day as I forced a smile onto my face. By the way the red headed woman recoiled, it clearly wasn't the smile I was going for.

"Fourth floor." I nodded, walking over to the elevator as both L and Mello took a seat at in the foyer, perusing the sweets L had snagged. As the metal door's chimed open, I sucked in a breath and my eyes locked with Matt's who'd spun to face me. By the sheer terror in his face, I knew he hadn't been expecting me.

As we sat back in the limo Watari had been kind enough to bring, I looked at Elliot who was frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked, hands still clenched around both Mello and Matt's wrists. It'd taken Matt and hour to bring Game Freak to their knees, begging him to join them. I'd refused for him before he could say anything different. Upon getting into the car, Watari had whispered something to L and his face had hardened into a frown, mask that may as well have been chiselled from stone in place. It was that set, not even a twitch of the eyebrow. In response to my question, L just shook his head.

"Mello-chan, Matt-san, the three of you will have to leave tonight. Something important as come up, and as a result, it is no longer safe for you here. The three of you are now L's official successors, and as such, must remain safe. Faith-chan and I are no longer in the running."

"I thought they were going back tomorrow L?" I asked, watching as his hollow eyes turned to look at me.

"Indeed that was the plan, but something much more important cropped up, and they're safety has been compromised."

* * *

Faith had just finished waving goodbye to the three boys, who were going to be hand delivered to the airport by Watari. Long strands of brown hair danced in the wind, Faith looked up at the darkening sky with a sigh.

"What's so important that they had to leave?" She asked, turning to look at me with tears pooling around in the depths of her eyes.  
_Do not cry Faith-chan, I don't know what I will do if you break now_.

"I have just received news, that Beyond has died of a heart attack. Kira got to him, though I have no idea how. Only you and I know of his position." I knew for a fact that she had visited him, though I have no idea when.

"Beyond, is dead?" She whispered, brown eyes wide as she looked back at me. Her face was flushed from the cold, but undoubtedly horror was hidden behind those rosy cheeks.

"I'm afraid so." I held no feelings for the man that had cut Faith open like freshly butchered meat. But as ever caring as she was, Faith was clearly affected by this dilemma. Suddenly, her arms were around my waist, her face buried in my shoulder in an attempt to comfort myself. Cautiously, I drew my arms from my sides and wrapped them around her, touch as light as I could possibly have it.

She looked up as me, a breathy whisper escaping her lips; "No one's safe."

* * *

Forget your enemies. It's your friends that cause the little frustrations in your life

-Unknown

* * *

_**Tis done! I hope you like this, and thank you to; **_

_**Shadow reader Azi for the idea of Mello rage, Game Freak and the candy store, even if I tweaked it.  
Alexa-Voultiri and Narwhal-Ninja-Saur for the idea of Raito/Light popping up  
SpikeyGirl for the L tracking idea  
AnimeRANDOMNESS for the Zoo  
Miku Udahara for the idea of them becoming seperated.  
Also, thanks to AnimeRANDOMNESS, Narwhal-Ninja-Saur, SongOfTheShadows Dandy-ni and Azi for your supportive words. I loves you.**_

_**Anoymnus reader that didn't leave a name, I'm so glad you've been reading so long. **_**=)**_** Thanks to anyone else who's been here since the beginning**_

**To anyone who is reading this, thank you for not giving up on me. I feel this is my best story and I do not wish to ruin it by putting up a half arsed chapter. Thus why they may take a while between chapters. **

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**


	22. Troubles

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 22**

**Troubles**

**April 5th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and six months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and four month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and two months old (February 28th 1986)_

* * *

I'd gotten into To-Ho. I have a feeling that L had some bribe money passed about under the table, though he insists that my grades were good enough, even if I'd only been studying Japanese less years than I could count on one hand. Some of the words I'd stumbled on, making wild guesses. But apparently, those wild guesses weren't far off. Right now, I was in a formal kimono, red with silver petal dancing across it's surface. We were told formal wear, but I was the only one in such an outfit. It was comfortable, and I stuck out like a sore thumb. Though not as much as what L did. The raven was seated, crouched with his toes wiggling in the air as he pressed his thumb to his lip. I took my seat beside him, flicking my newly cut bangs from my face. My hair had gotten far too long, so I'd requested that Watari cut it into a exceedingly short pixie bob. Now it curled ever so softly along my forehead in a windswept motion, a cut even shorter at the back. Now L's hair was longer than my own. Though he had commented that it showed off my elegant neck. It was lucky that I wasn't facing him when he said this, for my face had surly turned hundreds of shades of red, which he would must likely want to study.  
I slipped my feet from my sandles, looking to L as he offered me a childish smile. The plan, well my idea was to wing it. L, however, wanted to make concrete foundations before letting me go about creating our solid house of evidence. I already had the door that was Light's reaction to my previous words. Forcing myself to smile back, albeit wearily, I let my arm hang beside my chair, the other resting on the knee I'd brought up to my chest and hand cupping my cheek. Something brushed against my hand and I forced myself not to startle. I looked out the corner of my eye to see L's had resting against mine before he offered it a light squeeze of reassurance. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, grateful that he was no longer looking at me, so he couldn't see my burning cheeks and warm smile.

"And now a few words from the freshmen representatives. Light Yagami, and Ryuuga Hideki." Murmured broke out along the crowds as both L and Light stood, the detectives hand slipping form mine as he began to walk to the steps.

"Never mind, he looks completely different from the idol." It was true, L had that unique look about him, no one could copy it down to the point. I watched as Light sent L what he assumed to be a suspicious glare, but with L's hunched over form I could see the look.

"Ew... Kyouko, you're weird. Everyone else would choose the guy on the left." I turned back to the girls sat a row behind me to realize they were discussing the two men before us.

"Don't worry," I whispered, looking at the girl with a lack bob that was almost as short as my own, "I'd choose the guy on the right any day." I smiled wistfully as L unfolded his sheet, lacking any form of grace as his hands ran over the sheet.

As everyone clapped, Light bowed whilst L scratched at his head, more like a monkey than anything else. Maybe he was a panda&monkey cross breed. It'd explain his odd crouch. As they took the steps down, L after Light so I could get a clear view of the brunettes face, I winked at the raven and watching as he smiled slightly. As L whispered out the big secret that I'm sure everyone would want to know, I watched the boys brown eyes widen, his legs shake slightly and his pupils dilate with adrenaline, fight or flight. I'd certainly gotten the best seat in the house. But as quick as it was there, it was gone, calm mask sliding back into place. The two shook hands before taking their seats. Light looked at L from the corner of his eye before noticing that I too was curled up on the chair beside L, a small smile on my face as I watched the rest of the ceremony, even if I could feel the burn of his gaze resting on me. I twitched with the hem of my sleeve, fingers fiddling with the beautifully stitched petals with faked interest. Cathy was still on top form, as ever. The girl still had her purple set of hair with golden streaks, but she'd placed some white highlights among the array of colours, only making her hair look that much more impressive.

"Yagami-kun." I walked after L, having just let the main lecture room. We were outside, the kimono falling around my thighs perfectly. I tried not to think how valentines day had already passed -L not having noticed the extra chocolate I'd given him on the day- and how he'd done nothing for me. As usual, my feelings weren't returned.

"Yagami-kun." And of course, L's number one priority was his job, leaving me to sit along on the side, ready to be called upon for field work or food. God I sound like such a defeatist.

"Thank you for today." L smiled at Light, who's right eye was twitching at the sight of me.

"No, thank you." He replied, smiling a little before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Watari drove up and I dusted down my kimono, aware that almost everyone's eyes were on both L and I.

"Sir." Watari mused, a small grin twitching at his lips when L nodded to him. Watari opened the door of the sleek black car, gesturing for me to get in, even if I was a bit apprehensive to do so.

"Well, I'll see you around campus." L spoke quickly, slipping in before me and twisting his thin body around my own to do so. Sighing through his nose, Watari tutted at L's impolite behaviour, though I was secretly pleased.

"Yes, nice meeting you L." Light murmured, almost as shocked as I am by the detectives quick escape. I shrugged, sliding into the car as smoothly as I could before nestling into the leather, fastening my seatbelt though L didn't bother. He couldn't sit in his 'correct' crouch with it on, even if I disapproved immensely.

"L, that was very rude to get in before Faith-chan." Watari didn't bother to hide his disappointment, voicing it whilst his weary eyes remained on the roads.

"Ah, but Watari-san, Faith-chan dislikes sitting on the right side of the car, she prefers to be on the left." I think I was just as shocked as our white haired guardian. I turned to look at the raven, forcing my wide eyes to blink.

"Erm, yes. How did you know that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I've noticed when give the choice, you always sit on the left, and if forced into a seat on the right hand side of the car, you become grouchy. I assume it's to do with precautions, after all, a head on collision would result in a car coming from the right, so you would have a slightly better chance of survival on the left."

"That's right." I whispered, surprisingly -but expectedly- L had put a lot of thought into my seating preferences.  
How...Odd. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as I put the window down, sticking my head out and looking around in puzzlement. Light was probably in a fit of rage. When he'd first saw L, he'd probably assumed what most did; a sloppy idiot. But L was certainly very thorough, he didn't just leave any rocks unturned, he dug under the dirt and searched thousands of feet below the surface.

"Tell me the circumstances of Beyond's death." It slipped out before I could stop it. I seemed to have taken L by surprise, as he shot up from his crouch, effectively hitting his head on the ceiling of the car, owlish eyes closed off and he moaned in pain.

Squeaking out a "Sorry!", I made my way over to L's side of the car, having taken my seat belt off to do so.

"Let me have a look." What a perfect excuse to rest my hands on L's head. Even if his hair looked more like a set of brambles that promised to sting more than a scorpion, it was soft to the touch. Carefully, I placed my hands over the small lump that was beginning to form on his head and I sighed.

"Sorry...again." L just smiled that adorable, catching my wrist as I drew my hand back before looking outside the window. We were still moving.

"I do not mind you being close Faith-chan. Your presence is tolerable." Even though my nerves weren't happy with the decision, I sat on the middle seat and offered the detective a light simper. L didn't let go of my wrist for the last minute of the journey.

Arriving back at headquarters, and realizing I didn't get told about Beyond after all -damn this mans distraction techniques-, I shuffled after L with a frown on my face. Said man didn't seem to notice or care that I was frowning, maybe even scowling now. As we walked into the main work room, I went right to the back to my accommodations, slamming the door shut. Throwing myself onto the bed, I clutched the pillow in my hands before screaming into the fluffy depths, the white fabric muffling my childish behaviour and hiding my red cheeks of frustration from the world. Tear trickled down my cheeks, pooling on my chin before dripping off onto the soft linen of the bed, darkening the once pure pearl shade. Clinging to the pillow in my arms, I screamed again, though I had no reason to be acting like Mello deprived of chocolate. The man I had was head over heels in love with -for what I suspect to be more than a year now that I think about it- had held my hand. It had been simple fact he'd been the one to make a move, the few times I've hugged him I'd all started. Then it turned out it was only to distract me.  
Another cry tore through my lips, stretching my vocal cords raw before I gave up, getting to my feet and collecting my pyjama's and heading into the en suite that was just off my bedroom. I felt physically drained, sick and very, very depressed. Dropping my kimono to the floor, my underwear followed and I dully noted I'd have to go shopping at some point in the future.  
That was, if I could be bothered to go.

Once I'd gotten back to lying on my bed, face smothered into the tear stained pillow, the door opened, almost cautiously. I didn't move, just remained laid down on the bed and scowling to myself.

"Faith-chan?" L's voice was still devoured of emotion, I listened to the creaking of the chair beside my bed, groaning under the weight, or should be lack of weight, that was L. I grumbled, picturing him now. Hunched over, wide eyes wondrous and trying to solve the new problem presented before him. The dark bags under his eyes would be much my prominent having been pondering over the idea of revealing himself to Light, how the Yagami would react, and any and every other possible factor. His skin would still be unearthly pale, white shirt still two sizes to big and jeans still hanging onto his undernourished frame. An unhealthy appearance, but a mind that could bring the world to it's knees.

"It's childish to act like this Faith-chan." I didn't react, numb to his words and the moment.  
Was I not allowed just one day where I could sit back and let everything out? I thought that was what most women did in their spare time, yatter to friends about problems they've over exaggerated many a times.

"Faith-chan, could you please bake me some more sweets?"  
Still a complete social reject, oblivious to the feelings of others. How he'd managed to capture my heart, I'll never know. Maybe it was the way he was so clueless with everything, or the way he sat back and observed everything? The promise of someone who could keep you safe, the promise of surprises and the promise of a great challenge in that of his mind.

"Please Faith-chan, don't ignore me."

And yet, so, so clueless.

* * *

I left the room, leaving Faith face down on her bed, wisps of brown hair curling around her skull like melted chocolate. My stomach groaned, longing for a taste of her brilliant cooking that would bring weaker men to their knees, grovelling. Sitting back in the chair and going over the deaths that held no pattern, trend or difference, I looked back at the door once more before nibbling on my much abused thumb nail. The group of Japanese detectives stared at my distracted form as I frowned. Faith could be in a bad mood due to seeing Light -32% Kira- or she could be in a bad mood since she did not get the information she requested.  
Or could it be because I'd held her hand? I didn't want to explore the possibilities there, otherwise I could easily get lost.

"Erm, L?" I turned to look at Matsuda, blinking and watching as he squirmed under my attentive gaze.

"Well, there are no trends so far, do you think, that we could maybe take a break? It's just that I'm hungry, and it's already past two and we haven't-"

"I don't mind."

"Had dinner and- wait, really?" Matsuda looked at me, confused before shrugging. Watari, who was much more competent at adding one and one together than a monkey, just smiled warmly, gesturing for the men to leave to the room in search of food.

"Thank you Ryuzaki!" Matsuda smiled, walking out the door before lazily swinging it shut behind him.

"Watari, do you have any indication as to what troubles Faith-chan?" I turned to look at my carer, eyes slightly downcast.

"I have no idea L, but I think it would be best if you talked to her." I had no standing when it came to social interaction, just talking to people when I needed to was already a challenge in itself, to go out of my way... But Faith was clearly upset with something, something that I'd have to deal with on my own by the way Watari was heading for the door. With a sigh, I got to my feet, the worn floor boards creaking under my light weight. I carefully pushed open the bedroom door again to look at Faith.  
Instead of lying face down on the bed, she was sat, curled up against the wall with a little book nestled in her lap. She looked up, copper eyes half lidded, the skin around her eyes raw with the teats she'd cried. They'd left dried paths on her cheeks, glistening in the evening light.

"L." She mused, forcing a hallow smile onto her face as she closed the book with a gentle thump and patted the spot on the bed beside her.

"Are you...okay Faith-chan?" I asked cautiously. I knew better than anyone when someone was lying, putting on a mask or anything of the above. Unfortunately, Faith-chan was doing just this.

"I'm good L." She mused, distracted by the tan lines on her feet where sandles had once rested. Why wouldn't she look at me?  
_Please smile. It brightens up the room, it makes my day_. Faith offered a faux smile, wearily stuffing her hands in her pockets before resting her head against the back of the wall.

"I'm not sure coming out here was a good idea L. I'm letting my personal feelings get in the way of the case, and it's just going to end up ruining it if I'm not careful." So I wasn't the only one that was distracted. But what could possibly be troubling Faith?

"What is troubling you Faith-chan?" I asked, leaning forwards in my crouch to get a better look at the girl.

"It's girl issues L." I nodded, letting her be.  
I may be feeling a bit braver to venture into social territory, but I think I'd cross this river later. I'm not that desperate yet.

"Well, when you're ready Faith-chan, please feel free to join our investigation again."

"Just Faith-san please L." She added before I could get out the door.

Sitting back in my chair, I looked out the window, frowning. The san suffix if for when someone isn't on as friendly terms with the speaker. Did this mean that Faith-chan was upset with me? I clenched my knees between my hands, frowning. Was I too forward, or does she not feel anything above friendship.

"Yo! Ryuzaki! I brought you some cake!" Matsuda came back in, grinning like a child that'd just pleased his parents. I nodded, accepting the treat without words of gratitude before placing it on the counter in front of me, not bothering to cut a slice off yet.

For once, I wasn't hungry.

* * *

Concentrate on your job and you will forget your other troubles

-William Feather

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm so sorry it's 1000 words short, but here's the next chapter. I couldn't add anymore once I'd gotten through L's POV. Thank you for the reviews, I really hope you like this chapter.**_

_**For those of you who may not know, there is a poll on my profile to decide what happens in the end of this fic. Let's say, that out of all the options on there, there is only L dying after capturing Light by writing his own name, and L dying and handing the title over to Faith that don't have any votes. Which means that it will either be;**_

_**1)A surprise ending in which both L, Watari and Faith live?**_

_**2)For Watari to realize he can prove the 13 day rule wrong, die for the cause and save both L and Faith?**_

_**3)L die and things fall in the same span as the series, with Faith running off to help out Mello/Near?**_

_**4)Faith write her own name in the death note, becoming a martyr for L to live and be able to capture Kira?**_

_**If you don't like any of these, you have to vote please. I've had 19 people vote, thank you so much. **_

**I am so thankful that you are all still reading this, and to know it has 70+ alerts as a story warms my heart. Thank you all so much.**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't reconise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	23. Acting

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 23**

**Acting**

**April 7th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and six months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and four month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and two months old (February 28th 1986)_

* * *

We were back on To-ho campus two days later. I'd found myself in tennis whites, a flimsy little dress that barely covered up half my thighs, in a sport where all girls like me could really do was to sit on the side and watch, or jiggle about on court. And I was not some plate of jelly, so no jiggling for me. I seated myself on the inside of the net, letting a little yawn escape my throat before turning back to L and Light. Head held high, the coffee haired teen strode onto the court, tennis bag slung under his arm with a confident smile on his face. Meanwhile, a detective that was wearing what looked suspiciously like the same shirt from yesterday, with the same clueless expression, slumped along beside him.

God was Light in for a shock.

* * *

**May 7th 1998**

"L!" I cried, leaping down out of the vent and watching as he shot up in shock.

"Faith-chan! What are you doing in here?" He asked cautiously, leaning forwards to get a better look at me. I smiled sweetly, rubbing at the side of my nose like it was a secret, especially how I kept jumping into his room when the door was looked. But judging by the way he sent the vent a narrow eyed look, he already knew.

"You like tennis right? Let's have a game!" I poked him in his scrawny arm, laughing at the scowl he offered me.

"Please leave the way you came in Faith-chan." He grumbled, mop of black hair hiding those big black eyes. I scrunched up my nose, ruffling the teens hair before grinning at him.

"Well, I'll meet you down there L, and if you don't get there in time, then I'll just have to practice with someone else, and that might cut into my cooking time." I blinked innocently, stacking the chair L never uses onto his coffee table, the legs of both objects wobbling and I clambered up.

"I'll be there." L's hunched form grumbled, still illuminated in the light of his laptop, scowling to himself as he did so. Gracefully, I snatched the last cupcake on his plate, turning back to the vent. Smiling, I took hold of the vent front, swung it up and scrambled up into the metal, forearms straining with effort as I wiggled my way up the wall. With half my body in, the vent swept back, meeting with my backside and I let a swear slip under my lips before forcing my way into the metal casing. The cool iron against my burning palms was enough of the relaxant and I let out a content sigh, smiling slightly as I turned back to look at L. His hand reached out of the last cupcake, claw like digits closing around nothing but air. I giggled before I shuffled forwards.

"AH!" I groaned in pain, dropping onto my side and clutching at my forehead, the same forehead that had just greeted the metal which was suddenly closer than I remember it to be. I heard L chuckle at his revenge, the sound soft and almost airy in the echoing tunnel I currently occupied. Slight smile twitching at my lips, I continued down the silver box before emerging in Near's room, much to the boys obvious annoyance. If only I'd know how good L was, I wouldn't have challenged him.

* * *

"Just a friendly match Ryuuga? I should warn you that I have some tennis experience..." Light trialled off, sending my black haired friend a knowing look. He just nodded, tennis racket hanging limply from his right hand whilst the left was stuffed uncaring in his pocket. His slouch was evident, a bored expression his face like he'd heard Light's words a thousand times over.

"No worries Yagami. I placed first in England's junior tennis championships. Isn't that right Faith-ch-san?" L stopped, correcting himself and I felt guilt burn in the pit of my stomach. His eyes lit up with a mixture of concern, worry and almost fear. Because L didn't fear anything, he just didn't want his assumptions to be right sometimes. Light looked at L from the corner of his eyes and frowned, clearly thinking. As he began to rummage around in his bag, I turned my gaze -now longing- once again to L, who also wasn't looking in my direction. His hair was even more devilish than normal, making him look like a porcupine from the back. Why couldn't I control these emotions. The best thing to do was to cut L off cold turkey, because we were facing the likes of a supernatural killer, and any distraction to him would result in the loss of my lives, and the jeopardy of his life, as well as my own. And yet I couldn't help but wish there was some way that it could work out. But that was a false reality, and there was no point in trying to cling to something that would most likely, never happen.

"You spent your childhood in England?" Light's voice brought my crashing back to reality as he looked at L, who was turning back to look at him.

"Lived there for about five years. Don't worry, this bit of information is useless as far as the identity of 'L' is concerned." L didn't smile like I know he would have, unaware of the burn pit of jealously that was currently housed in my stomach. He hadn't given me the opportunity to work this out, I'd gotten punched in the face for my efforts. My ex-assailant turned away, eyeing me with defeated eyes.

"Play to six?" He offered, watching as I smiled wearily at the memory. We'd played to six, though I'd only gotten one point. And even then L was being nice. I could tell.

"No problem." Light murmured, walking to their sides of the court. I sat in the bench, watching as L bounced the ball up and down. Once, twice, thrice. I let a childish smile grace my features as I knew what was coming. L's signature serve. As L's arm gently rose, I leaned forwards, his racket tilted slightly back and he prepared. My grin went into the freakish boundaries as he let the ball go up. Thok! It shot right past Light, who's eyes where far too slow to track the tennis balls path. My grin was now wolfish as I threw the ball back from Light's side, having being sat at the back of his side.

"Fifteen love." L muttered, once again bouncing a ball up and down, the soft thumps echoing around the court that was sealed off with a chain linked fence.

"Oi, isn't it a bit early to bare your fangs Ryuuga?" He asked, smirking.

"Go for the jugular Ryuuga!" I screamed, Light jumping slightly and L laughing.

"I was just catching you unaware, that's all." L mused, his eyes twinkling with mischievous. And so it began.

As the hits got harder and faster, I could sit back -now moved safely to the side lines- and admire L. Where his arms had once been scrawny and seemingly muscle-less, what I could see of his forearms were perfectly formed, the muscles in his neck tightened in concentrations ans he dealt out another return. I watched as Light dashed after it, observing the way his normally wide eyes narrowed in concentration, his hair slowly flickering back into place, as did the sleeves of his arm. His cold as steel irises rested on me for a second and he smiled slightly before turning back to Light. He was going to lose, on purpose. The perfect arch sweep of L's tennis racket seemed almost lazy compared to the hell he'd unleashed on me years ago. The twang of the racket echoed through the crowd that'd gathered and I wooped, even though I knew L would lose. Stupid man, throwing the victory. Something such as the concept of loss never occurred in L's mind, only what he could gain if he didn't win.  
I wonder what he has in mind now? I didn't bother to see Light's return and L darted off to the side, calculating his take off so it would appear that he just missed it, when he could really have reached in easily. The ball darted past him and L turned his owlish orbs to look at Light, face a calm mask. L sent another shot, the last round on now. Light almost twirled, returning it at full power. The ball hit the chains with a clink, L having just missed it and I let a small smile grace my lips. After all, everything went to plan with L.

"Good match Yagami, I lose." He mused, looking up before making his way to shake hands with the devil himself.

"I haven't played so hard in a long time Ryuuga." I got up, dusting off the stupid white dress before making my way over, little golden necklace hidden underneath the light material of my dress.

"Congratulations Light." I muttered, turning to look at a rather sweaty, tired L. He nodded in recognition before looking back at Light.

"To tell you the truth, I think you're Kira. Don't slow down on my account though. I do want to have our little chat, get my drift?" If anyone overheard that last part, they'd think L was asking Light out or something.

"There are too many people here. Let's talk somewhere else." As the brunette went off to get his bag, I turned to look at and smiled.

"Just as planned?" L nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets before simpering.

"You seem to be picking up in your emotions Faith-ch-san." He murmured, almost slipping into the chan suffix again. Though I wasn't going to tell him to stop calling me it again if he did. I only had so much self control.  
Stupid boy.

"Yes?"

"You will join us in the coffee shop, no?"

"Gladly."

We got to the quaint little shop and I smiled. Light led us to the side, which was hidden by a strategically placed wall, before sliding into his seat. I shuffled in along along L, who instantly moulded into his thinking position.

"I like the coffee here, and if we talk in the corner, we won't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

"Thanks for choosing such a nice place." L mused as I took a look around at all the potted plants.

"It's very...Green."

"Also, if we sit here, you don't have to worry about how you sit." Light let out a little false laugh as L stuck his thumb in his mouth, nibbling on his nail as I tapped my painted ones.

"I am used to sitting like this. If I sat like a normal person, my investigative abilities would only be half as effective. So Yagami-kun," L mused, leaning forwards with both hands on his knees, long fingers highlighting the thin frame of his body, "what do you want to tell me?" As Light avoided the question, I turned back to wait on L's answer.

"Okay... May I test your investigative abilities, Yagami-kun?" He paused for a second, running his thumb across his bottom lip before turning to me.

"Oh, Faith-san, please could you go retrieve a cake. Surprise me." L murmured, pressing his credit card into my hand before gesturing for me to leave. I nodded, ruffling the detectives hair before stuffing both hands into my dress pockets.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled, leaving the test that L was looking over as I headed to the counter. Several different slices of cake were on offer, but the most intriguing one, that was sure to appease L, was a beautiful plain white cake. The only difference from a normal cake, was that up the side it had several butterflies, made out of nothing but icing. They were orange with black markings on the wings, some wings open and others closed as they made their way up the cake. Just the kind of cake L would love.

"I'll take that entire cake." The girl with unnaturally red hair cringed back, almost startled by the fact I'd asked for an entire cake from the mound of slices they had on display.

"Are you sure miss?"

"Positive." My Japanese and sky rocketed, supposedly just as good as an average persons now. My accent was non existent, but I'd always been good at copying voices. With the cake balanced in both my hands, I made my way back over to the two males sat out of everyone else's reach. L looked up and his mouth all but watered at the sight of the cake, picking up the fork some fool had presented him with.

"Oh, you are correct Yagami-kun, it's now 3%, however now I want you on the team even more." L stabbed into the cake with his fork, smiling that adorable smile as the icing all but melted away.

"The truth is you were correct earlier Yagami-kun. I am not the only person who went to a suspect claiming to be L." I watched as Light's eye twitched, be it due to L's words, or due to the fact he was speaking with his mouth full. I tried to hide my giggle, and failed miserably.

"Personally, I would still want you to join us even if I were positive you were Kira. Do you know why?" Light gave out a lovely explanation as I took a second fork, spearing the butterfly that'd fallen from the cake before nibbling on it'd wing. Light twitched again.

"You know, I don't ever recall saying I wouldn't let you meet the people on the team. Right now, I am working with your father on the investigation. If I brought you to the base, would that be convincing enough of the sincerity in my invitation?" Damn butterfly. I began to cough, having inhaled as L had said this. He was really serious about Light joining us?  
Light Yagami, the Kira suspect? L's eyes shot to me, concerned, before turning back to gauge Light's reaction. Bi, bi, bi. As usual, a mobile phone ruins everything. L frowned, clearly taken aback by the call.

"Excuse me." He muttered, plucking the phone from his pocket and flicking it open, still holding it in that gentle way, like he didn't want to break it.

"What is it?" Suddenly, L's eyes got even wider, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Ah, mine too." Light murmured, digging his own phone from his pocket.

"Yagami-kun, your father-"

"He had a heart attack." I sat back in my chair. If Light was Kira, why would he kill his own father? Was he that heartless?

"Could it be Kira?"

* * *

**April 18th 1998**

"L?" The detective paused in his typing, dewy-eyed gazing at my rather curious form.

"Yes Faith-chan?" I grinned sheepishly, padding over to his bed before crawling into the far corner where he was working.

"Faith-chan?" L backed up slightly, clutching his laptop to his chest as I got closer and closer before finally stopping beside him, a small smile lighting my face as I looked back at the teen. But I didn't say anything, just sat next to the boy and rested my head on one of his bony shoulders, looking at the computer screen he was currently playing with.

"What you doing?" I asked, poking him in the rib as I did so. L squirmed slightly, tapping away yet again and I watched as hundreds of words began to appear on the screen with seemingly no effort from the boy.

"I'm fixing the police report, so that there is no mention of my involvement." He explained, reaching over my form for the cake that was nestled on his bed. I grinned, my legs curled up under my form in an attempt to conserve heat.

"Faith-chan, why have you come here?" L asked, looking at me through the reflection on the computer screen. I scowled, thumping him in the arm before a little smile twitched at my lips.

"Is it so wrong to want to come to hang out with your friends?" "It's not the best thing to do at one in the morning, especially since we are of two different genders and teenagers." Scoffing, I nuzzled into L's shoulder a bit more, feeling his stiffen slightly under my movement.

"Well, let's say, hypothetically, I have two friends, a boy and a girl. The girl, let's call her Sally-"

"Why Sally?" L interrupted, looking at me rather curiously as I frowned.

"Because it's a normal name, but I don't particularly like it. Now be quiet. Let's say Sally is worried about her friend-"

"Lawliet." I looked at L with a raised eyebrow.

"Why Lawliet?"

"Because it is not a normal name, and I have a grave dislike for the name." Shrugging, I sat up, looking at L seriously now.

"Okay, so Sally is worried her friend Lawliet is over working himself, and that he might suffer from some stress induced attack. What should Sally do?"

"Well I think that you-"

"Hey, hypothetically." I reminded, watching as L's jaw clenched and unclenched during his thinking.

"Well then, Sally, should leave Lawliet to his work, seeing as he must appear to like doing it so much." L mused, turning back to his computer as if to empathises his point. Frowning, I plopped my head back on his shoulder, digging my chin into the muscle there until the detective winced.

"But what is Sally thinks that Lawliet only works so hard because he feels like it's his duty to do so. What if Lawliet doesn't really like his work as much as he does spending time with his friend and eating the things she cooks him?" L's lips turned up slightly at the corners and he kept typing, grey eyes completely focused on my words, like his report wasn't even worth his attention.

"That's a big, risky theory for yo-Sally to make up with out any evidence."

"She has the evidence that she makes him smile all the time when she offers him home cooked meals." L grimaced at the idea of home cooking that wasn't deserts, so much so that a little chuckle escaped my mouth before I could stop it, covering my lips with my hand.

"Just because he doesn't smile at his job, doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy it."

"But Sally thinks that Lawliet likes messing around with his friend better than his serious job. But if that's so, maybe Sally should just give up on Lawliet, since you think he's such a lost cause."

"I never said that he was a lost cause." L grumbled, saving his work before closing the laptop. I grinned, elbowing him in the ribs before smiling.

"Yeah, well let's play a game."

Eventually, we setted on king of the castle. Basically, L's bed was the castle, and we'd wrestle each other to stay on the bed whilst trying to throw the other off. I laughed at L's shocked face as I threw him over my hip before collapsing onto my castle, chest heaving as I tried to pull air back into my very deprived lungs.

"So." L started, resting his arms on the side of the bed whilst sitting in that crouch on the floor. I grinned, rolling onto my stomach before looking back at him, one arm supporting my head.

"So?"

"What makes you think that I will suffer from a stress related attack?" He asked, leaning forwards and smiling.

"We were talking hypothetically." Laughing under his breath, L clambered up onto the bed, lanky limbs flailing out in all directions before he settled. "You know, you move in the most ridiculous ways." I muttered, sitting up and watching as L's grin grew.

"Well, what makes you think that Lawliet would suffer then?"

"I don't know, Sally just worries like that." Flopping out onto my back once again, L collapsed beside me, curled up on his side with one thumb resting on his lip like an overgrown child.

"Well, I'm sure Lawliet is grateful that she worries so much, even if Sally is always interrupting him."

"Hey!"

* * *

We all sat beside Chief Yagami's bed side, his wife, his son, L and myself.

"Is this really just from fatigue?"

"What do you mean Light?" His mother asked, horrified at the prospect that it was really an intended attack from the killer of the century.

"Whenever there is a heart attack, the first thing that comes to everyone's mind is Kira."

"Before I lost consciousness, I was asking myself, 'is it Kira?', I don't deny it." I smiled, though there was no emotion behind it but sadness.

"You are the head investigator of the case. An attempt to assassinate you is more than justified. And the chance of Kira failing to kill his target may not be 0%." L used, arms almost crossed over his legs as he sat, pondering. I didn't believe that Kira could fail to finish off his target. If he had such supernatural powers as we're led to believe, than he wouldn't fail.

"Sachiko, Light is here now, you should go home and get some rest. But don't tell Sayu anything, I don't want to make anyone else worry." He smiled slightly, eyes lifting up through his glasses and moustache twitching. As Sachiko left, I smiled wearily before turning back to look at L, joining in the discussion.

"I told him everything, including the face that I am L." Light turned to his dad for reassurance, questioning the fact that Kira would desperately want to know. But as long as he didn't have L's name, everything was fine.

"It's true, he is L. To prevent other from finding out we call him 'Ryuuzaki', but he really is L." Brushing my hair out of my face, I looked to Light, who looked to L, who was inspecting the leftover icing on his thumb.

"And what about Faith? Is she really L's agent?" Light asked, gesturing over to me. L perked up slightly, a guilty smile on his face as he looked between both father and son.  
Oh no. I could see that look in L's eyes, he was going to drop another bomb on them, and I didn't have any idea as to what he was gonna say. Please please please don't say anything stupid.

"It is true that Faith-san is L's agent. But above this, she is also L's successor." Light suddenly started choking on his spit, turning to look at me with so much venom for a split second that I thought I really was going to drop down dead.

"What do you mean she is your successor?" Soichiro asked, looking between both L and I with a ludicrous look on his face. I clenched my left hand into a fist, sending L a look that promised a fight as soon as we were on our own.

"Faith-chan is also an orphan like myself, and she was cared for by Watari and I in hopes that she would be my successor in case anything were to happen to me." Yeah, he just forgot to mention the other thirty odd orphans that were in front of me for the title of L. Even if I was never going to get that title, why was he telling the Yagami's this?

"So, you're L's successor then. I did think it was a bit odd when you turned up out of the blue." Soichiro murmured, looking back at me as I simpered.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have kept it. Please excuse me." I got to my feet, walking out the door and letting out a shaky breath. I could still hear everything they were saying even though I was stood outside the door, my hands fists in my pockets. I listened to Light shout at L, and the raven back up his points. As a nurse approached, raven black hair tied up in a bun and serious but calm eyes, I reached back and cautiously knocked on the door. The talking lessoned until the nurse pushed open the door, declaring visiting hours to be over. I'd already called Watari, who was sat outside in the car.  
L came out, hands stuffed calmly into pockets as I followed after him, heading outside.

Getting into the car and watching as Light disappeared from view, I turned to look at L, the pale mans eyes distracted as he thought.

"L. Why the hell did you tell them I was your successor?"

"Because Faith-san, it would lead Light off the trail of Wammy's house if he thought you were my successor, making it seem like there is only one of you." I hate his reasoning. Watari turned to look at me, a frown on his face and I sadly nodded back.

Light Yagami, was a good an actor as Beyond had been.

* * *

I pretty much try to stay in a constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face

-Johnny Depp

* * *

**Wow, a lot more votes, I'm so happy! Anyway, quiet a bit of this dialogue is from the manga because we're really getting into it now, but I'll try to add more parts that aren't in. Sorry for the flashbacks, but they seemed relevant at the time I was writing.**

**I only got six reviews for the previous chapter, and there are 78 alerts at the moment. So please please review!**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	24. Alive

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 24**

**Alive**

April 18th 2004

_L: Twenty One years old and six months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and four month old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and two months old (February 28th 1986)_

M_isa: Nineteen years and four months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

Taking my hands out of the oven mits, I smiled wistfully at the latest cake I'd brewed up. I'd been taking inspiration from Japanese decorative food, even going as far as to have one cake shaped like a cell phone. L and I got a good laugh out of it, even if it was a private joke the other detectives didn't get.  
Well, I laughed, L chuckled quietly under his breath. The one I'd just made was a white cake just like the one we'd eaten eleven days ago, but with decorative piece of myself, L and Watari stood at the top, the detectives climbing up the layers of the cake. L of course, was in his signature thinking pose, Watari was stood to attention, and I was ruffling L's hair.

"The only information we have on the whereabouts of Naomi Misora is from an employee at the hotel she was staying at, she was reported as 'leaving very late at night on December 27th." Sighing, I made my way over with the knife and a fork for L to have with his cake, placing it on the coffee table before seating myself on the arm of L's chair.

"Naomi Misora was the one that put Beyond away, wasn't she?" I asked for the benefit of the detectives.  
They didn't need to know it was really L. L nodded, stirring his tea before cutting himself a slice of cake.

"Don't forget this is related to Kira. If we reveal her face, she'll be killed if she's not dead already. Though if you insist, we will just have to make it seem irrelevant to the Kira case and withhold the photos." And so the little detectives fought between themselves over what they should do whilst L just cut himself another slice of cake and started nibbling on Matsuda's head.

"Ryuzaki." The both of us looked up as Watari approached, he wasn't one to really speak unless something big was happening, which meant-

"Sakura TV.. Something big happened." He pointed the remote at the TV and switched it on, the set blinking to life under the dim lighting of our room. And I watched as the stupid Japanese folk on the TV accepted the tapes and went on to play them.

"Th...This is just a joke right?"

"I don't think so, it looks too-"

"It is now 5:59, the broadcast will now begin." I gulped, looking at the screen as it came onto one word, 'Kira'. It was written in L's font, our font. A childish taunt at L's very first message, where he only had his letter on screen. I scowled, eyebrows knitted together as the tape began to count before asking us to change channels.

"Change the channel." One news-reporter dropped dead, then another.

"Kira is directly manipulating the minds of the public. It may be troublesome if we don't stop the broadcast soon."

I growled under my breath, getting to my feet as I watched Ukita make a break for the door, screaming; "Damn it! I'll go stop them myself!"  
I dashed after him, ignoring L shouting at me to remain put. As we leapt down the stairs and into Ukita's car, I quickly snapped on my seatbelt as we roared off, Matsuda having chased down the stairs in vain after us.

The car screeched to a halt at the doors and Ukita was out and running for the doors whilst I screamed in frustration at my seatbelt getting jammed. Once I finally got it off, I looked up in time to see Ukita draw his gun, aiming at the door or behind it. Kicking open the car door as my phone went off, I stopped, but only because it was L ringing. I flipped open the phone, my face twisted down in what promised to by an ugly scowl.

"What is it L?"

"Remain in the car Faith-san. Think about Mello, Near and Matt if you were to die." I froze, grimacing before L hung up.  
But what more could I do? We needed these tapes stopping, and I needed to help. Ignoring L, I stepped out of the car and ran to the door, picking up Ukita's gun and trying not to be sick at the sight of the man who, in death, was still facing the door's he'd been trying to open. I aimed the gun at the lock before switching the safety off an firing.

"Hey you!" I twirled to look at an approaching paramedic, who quickly grabbed hold of me and dived to the side.

"What are you doing?" I got my answer when and armoured van smashed through the front doors, even when I'd almost gotten in. I hope the paramedic wasn't expecting a reward for his quick thinking, because I was instantly up on my feet, dashing towards the door in a panic before I skidded to a halt, looking at the van.  
Chief Yagami burst out, his jacket thrown over his head before demanding to know his way in. I jogged over to him, smiling slightly despite the gloomy situation.

"Good to see you Chief." I murmured as we took off in a full run down the corridors, swerving and shooting up flights of stairs.

"This is the police! Stop the broadcast immediately!" Yagami cried as he burst in, my face twisted in rage.

"Wait a minute here, if we stop the broadcast, Kira will kill everyone here." The fat mans face paled as I lifted my gun up, placing L's famous impassive face on as I stared at Demegawa down the end of my barrel before letting a sick smile ruin my face.

"I suggest you turn that off, right now." Unfortunately, it finished before we could turn it off and I turned to the Chief, my gun not moving from it's target, even if I had used the only bullet to open the door.

"Okay then, give us the remaining tapes." Yagami ordered, staring Demegawa down with a lion watches it's prey. I titled the gun slightly and the fat man spluttered back to life.

"O..okay!"

"Give me the copies as well." Really, did he think he could get anything past the police? I smirked, waving the gun around a bit and watching as the director began rummaging through his bag. Soichiro went off to ring L and I found a bag to put everything in.  
Demegawa had flown the coop as soon as I'd said it was okay, whilst the pale faced teen who was still sat in his chair looked up at me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in the police?" I scoffed, sticking Ukita's gun into the waistband of my jeans with the safety on, seeing as the designer of these jeans were too stupid to put pockets in.

"I'm twenty one." I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Yes, she's with me. It's a miracle that she didn't get killed."  
Oh dear, Chief was talking to L about me. I shrunk slightly in on myself before sending the teen on his way, scowling as I did so.

We both went to the front entrance, the wind having picked up so that it threw my short hair around my face. Yagami looked at me before nodding, offering me the driving seat, which I instantly reclined. I hated driving. As I clambered into the car, I looked to the Chief before grinning sheepishly, clutching onto the bag as tightly as I dared to.

"Kid, what you did was real brave." Yagami murmured, nodding slightly to me as we set off, shooting down the roads in the car. I shook my head, looking down at my feet.

"If Kira was nearby, which I'm sure they were, then I just got lucky enough that they didn't see my face. It's obvious this Kira only needs a face."

"What do you mean 'this Kira'?" I smiled sadly, sending a pray for Ukita before turning back to Yagami.

"I think, and I might be wrong, but this isn't Kira, or the one we've been after at least. Killing innocents, it just isn't right. Only the people who can really threaten him like L-kun will be on his list. Which either means that Kira can purposefully spread his power, or it is given out randomly, and sparingly. But I think L will be thinking along the same lines."

Upon arrival back at the home fort, Watari met us at the entrance, helping Yagami from the car whilst I took the bag. We went up the elevator, several tourists sending us suspicious looks before flapping away like seagulls to their nests. And they were just as annoying. Stumbling to the room, Watari and Yagami went in first and I looked at L with a shamed smile.

"Hi." I murmured, watching as he frowned before turning back to Yagami.

"Ryuuzaki, I am sorry for acting brashly. It seems that I got a bit too emotional."

"It's fine." L mused, eyes wide as he looked up at the Chief. After all, he'd gotten his evidence now, though it'd just lead us into a bigger mess of questions.

"The envelops and tapes are in the bag." I murmured, lifting the bag in question up and smiling sweetly, even though I knew as soon as he got the chance L would be lecturing me. He took the bag, rummaging through the contents, little fingers like paws as they cupped the tapes. I walked over to Yagami-sama who was stretched across the sofa now, Watari offering him a blanket.

"Chief Yagami? Would you like me to cook you something?" I asked, hands in front of me in the typical bow.

"If it's not too much hassle, just a small slice of cake and a cup of tea would be nice."

"Of course." I skipped over to the kitchen, trying to put on a happy face in hopes that L would forget what had just happened. Though it never would. L didn't forget anything. L sent Aizawa off to go analyze the tapes, leaving his eyes to bore into the copies. I sat back slightly in my chair, still letting the cake mixture spin about in the depths of the bowl and watching as it whirled around, and around. Once I'd stuck the cake mix into the pot and the pot into the oven, I retrieved one of my earlier cakes from the fridge, sticking a knife into it and cutting Yagami-sama a slice before handing the remaining part of the cake to L. He 'hm'ed before returning to the tapes, clearly thinking over the appearance of them, forming many thoughts I wouldn't have a hope of following.

"Here you go Yagami-sama." I smiled, placing the cup of tea and slice of cake down before skipping back over to the over to check on my treats.

"Okay Ryuuzaki, we're going." My head shot up from where I'd been resting it on the counter top, icing sticking to my cheek.

"Huh?" I watched as the detectives pulled on their coats before I began to stammer.

"Wa..wait! Don't you want to stay for cake?" I asked desperately, feeling L's eyes burning a hole in my back with that damn unblinking gaze.

"I'm sorry Faith-chan, but we need to go home and sleep. We're not all like Ryuuzaki." Ah. It was a good point, and I hung my head slightly. Matsuda sent me a sympathetic smile and I returned the gesture, looking nervously out the corner of my eyes to L.

"Okay then, I'll see you all tomorrow... I hope." I whispered the final part, bidding them goodbye before wincing as the door closed. Even Watari had left me to what promised to be, a brutal slaying.

"Faith. Come here."  
No suffix. L must be fuming. Simpering, I took a step in his direction, listening as he sighed in frustration. One creek of floor boards, four footsteps and a tap on the back later resulted in my person suddenly facing L. Or his chest should I say, seeing as I was too short to look him in the eye without looking up.

"Yes L?" I saw his hand twitch, like he wanted to hit me or slap his forehead in aggravation. Hopefully the latter.

"Why the hell do you do this? Was once not enough for you? Do you want to die again and not come back? Is your life that terrible that you'll run off at the first chance you get? I just don't understand why you'd throw your life away!" L sighed, crumpling to the floor in his thinking position with a grimace on his face. Slowly, I knelt beside the detective. Stuff staying away from him, it was impossible when you work with the guy. The temptation to keep trying was just too much.

"L. I don't want to throw my life away. I don't have the guts. I just want to help in the investigation any way I can. It was a stupid, bold move and I didn't think that Kira could be on the scene. I got lucky that I wasn't caught." Dark eyes peered up at me and I looked back at L with a small smile on my face, not daring to hope he'd let it go.

"Why do you want to help so much that it would effect your thinking?" I blushed, looking down as my pixie bangs covered my eyes, but not the blood that stained my cheeks beneath the surface.

"I just want to help save my best friends life. You're taunting a killer L. It's true what Kira is doing is wrong, and that he needs to be stopped at all costs, but why does it have to be you? You've been dealt such a crappy hand in life already, what with your father being shot dead then-" My eyes went as wide as L's as my hand flew to my mouth, covering it as we both stared at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was saying." L just nodded, shaking his head slightly.

"You're correct Faith-chan." We both stared at each other before L snuck back against the side of the chair.

"Whilst you were in a coma, I told you about my life, How it took the system so long to find me, how I lost my father and how Watari found me." I played with the tips of my fingers, the tough skin easily fighting back.

"I didn't think you'd remember any of it. What do you remember?" I frowned, seating myself in front of the detective and grimacing.

"What I do remember, is that you seemed to almost always be there when I was asleep. There was quiet a few times when I was conscious, but most of what I heard has come back in trickles. You, were scared I was going to leave you. I remember that." L nodded, blinking before a ghost of a smile went across his face.

"I assume you won't go throwing your life away now?" I nodded pitifully, reaching forwards and pulling L into a hug, inhaling his chocolatey tea scent. It took a second, but two hands rested on my back, so lightly it seemed like they couldn't really be there. He was treating the hug so delicately, like he might break it.

"Faith-chan... May I still call you that?"

"If I you insist L."

* * *

Sitting by her bed and looking out of the window, a blonde teen looked out onto the scene below her. News reporters had swarmed the area, masses of camera and van's set up outside. Frowning, the blonde got up and drew the curtains, the only light now going from the artificial flames that were burning from the chandelier above.

"Rem?" There was a pause before a figure appeared, strongly resembling a bony skeleton with hair and hideous wings. But the girl didn't seem to mind. The Gothic figures that were placed around the room highlighted her lifestyle choice, the dark theme of the room more than enough to send unwanted visitors running. There was a small buzz in the room, running from the TV that was on a constant loop.

"Yes Misa?" The blonde girl, Misa, turned back to the TV, staring at the screen as the clip began to play again.  
A girl with short brown hair came dashing onto the screen, scooping up the gun beside the fallen cop, Hirokazu Ukita, and aiming it at the door before blasting the lock off. Finally, she began to turn upon hearing a shout, before her face was blocked out by the paramedic that dived at her, pulling her from the path of the oncoming car. With a frown, Misa pressed the pause button on the slide that was closest to revealing the mysterious girl's face. Not even a quarter of her face was on show, yet it was as close as she was going to get. Straining her eyes, Misa thumped the mattress she was rested upon with tiny fists, scowl failing to ruin her pretty face.

"Rem! Why can't Misa see her name and date?"

"Because Misa, not enough of her face is on show." Rem murmured, not really willing to believe anything else. Misa let out a little whimper in frustration, fists still clench as she let the tape play again and again.

"Damn it! It was all going so well, Misa-misa had it planned perfectly. Why has Misa's plan gone wrong?" Rem sighed slightly, a small smile twitching onto her normally humourless lips as she watched the models antics.

"Please be calm Misa. I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with this girl eventually. She can't be that much of a threat." Satisfied, the blonde laid back on her bed, hands clasped gently in one another over her tiny waist.

"I wonder what Kira's like? Is he handsome? Maybe, if I'm lucky, he will be. Maybe he'll even be one of my fans?" Rem just smiled, sitting down on the bed to listen to the girl's seemingly endless chatter.  
It was odd, to feel, so alive.

* * *

Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I will not forget you. Love me, and I may be forced to love you.

-William Arthur Ward

* * *

**Epic Reviewers, I love's you;**

_**Dandy-ni: Quick update of quickness is here. =) Reviews make me happy, so everyone wins!**_

_**Frogata- I love writing the fluff. If I get stuck, in goes the fluff. ^^**_

_**Avasaya- Here the next chapter is, hope you like it.**_

_**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko- I really, really don't want L to die, but I promised to go by the poll. ^^'**_

_**MikaUchiha666- Update here, I hope you like this one as much. **_

_**Guardian Bear- Many thank yous for reviewing!**_

**Quick update is quick. I hope you all like this, and press that little button at the bottom of the screen that say's Review. They make me want to keep writing. =)**

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	25. Target

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 25**

**Target**

**April 23rd 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and six months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and four months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and two months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and four months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

"Welcome back chief." I looked up from beside my seat next to L, a small smile on my face.

"What's the news?"

"It's as you predicted Ryuuzaki. Everyone in The ICPO agreed that they want you to appear on TV in person. No tricks." My smile crashed off my face and I reached for L's hand, tightening my grip on it before offering his a shaky smile.

"The police will never cooperate with Kira, and if they have to choose between the chief of police and me, they'll choose to sacrifice me, especially since I was the one who taunted Kira on TV." I nodded slightly, sighing before turning back to look at the detective who was clearly drawing up his new battle plan in his head. Meanwhile, he stuffed his face with more of my home cooked cake.

"If I would have to die, I would rather die by Kira's hand instead of the hand of someone used by Kira."

* * *

**April 19th 2004**

We -well I, seeing as I was the only one that slept between us- stayed up to the early hours of the morning once we'd finished the tapes, talking on my bed like it was the easiest thing to do when we were chasing a killer.

"Hey L." I whispered, watching as the detective turned to look at me.

"Yes Faith-chan." I giggled, pushing him off the side of the huge bed and laughing as he landed on his backside.

"I'm queen of the castle!" I cried, sticking my tongue out whilst pulling one of my bottom eye lids down to expose the red beneath it. L frowned, crouching like a tiger ready to pounce. And pounce he did. Long limbs wrapping around my waist, L smiled before throwing my off to a side. I landed on the discarded cushions I'd torn from my bed earlier, laughing as I caught myself on my hands. The entire left side of the bed was surrounded with cushions, the right holding the stupidly thick duvet.

"Now who's king?" L asked smugly, never one to quit when it came to winning.

"I shall be!" I leapt back at him, tackling the boy and we both flew over the bed. Our foreheads met, I once again ending up on the bad end of the fall with L crushing me.

"Damn it! Why am I always on the bottom?"

"Because I top." L smirked before shooting back onto the bed as I went to kick him in the stomach, my cheeks burning.

"So you do buddy. Maybe over Kira, but not me." L's hyperness seemed to saturate at the mention of Kira and he fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I scowled, leaping onto the mattress and watching as L bounced up once before landing back on the bed. Stupid light boy.

"How am I going to catch them?"

"Well, you put a piece of paper on the ground with 'L's real name' written on the side facing the ground. Eventually, Light will get curious enough to come sniffing over, dive for the paper, then we drop the big cage on him." L's lips twitched up into a smile once more at the very idea of super smart Light falling for such an obvious trick.

"As entertaining as that idea be Faith-chan, it wouldn't work."

"I don't know, geniuses always seem to miss the obvious." L snorted slightly, rolling his eyes before turning back to look at me.

"I still think we should consider the cage L."

* * *

"A second Kira?" I don't see why Chief Yagami was so surprised, I'd explained this once before.

"Don't you think that the victims are quite a bit different from the ones that Kira usually kills?" L pondered, his fork stabbing at the solo strawberry left upon his plate, the red juice oozing out the wound like blood from a body.  
How gruesome. Lifting the fruit to his already full mouth, L stared down at the red berry with wide eyes, taking in the droplets of succus leaking from it.

"They were convicted of only minor offences. Also, the person charged with possession of drugs was only reported in a women's magazine. And the only time this criminal was shown on TV was in a talk show on the noon of April 13th. Don't you think that's weird?" L mused, forcing himself to not demolish the strawberry completely. The second he blinked, I reached over and lifted the strawberry from the fork, pushing it into my mouth as L's owl eyes stared at the place his strawberry had previously occupied.

"Ryuuzaki?" L looked up begrudgingly as I hid a giggle, reaching to a side for the tub of jelly beans I'd snuck past L. I lifted the glass lid only to have a hand shoot in, reaching around before plucking a handful from the depths, it's twin picking the jelly beans up one by one before they disappeared into L, fuelling the brain that had brought many convicts to their cells.

"What do you think is the probability that there is another Kira?" L rested his empty hands on his knees, toes wiggling on the edge of the chair we both sat on, seeing as I had an obsession with sitting on the arm of the should be one person seater chair.

"At least 70%. Everything he has done is very unlike the first Kira. For example, the quality of the tapes are way too poor. The words are badly drawn and the sound is poorly blurred by double playback. It sounds like it was recorded with a microphone on a small V8. If the real Kira were to have done it, he would have used a better camera, a better sound recorder, and an external microphone. It has to do with his juvenile mind. Furthermore, during the live broadcast, he killed policemen and innocent workers in front of the public's eyes. He should have known that doing so could cause the public to his like him more." L paused in his ramblings, letting Matsuda's poor little head catch up with the information whilst he picked up his tea cup, eyes instantly focused on the contents of the fine china.

"The real Kira must be very angry right now." I couldn't picture Light's reaction to this new development.  
Someone, I've got a feeling it wouldn't be very violent.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the busy streets of Tokyo, people shuddered as a sudden, dark presence passed through them. But I truth, only one human really knew just what was happening.

"Hey," Came the gravelly voice of the female Shinigami, "I gave you my death note. Is it really a good idea not to use it for yourself?" She questioned, her boney fingers, clenching and unclenching from hand to fist and back again.

"I am using it for myself." Came the reply, the only other sound aside from the clunk of platform shoes that Rem registered. In fishnets pulled up to her thighs, a plaid mini skirt and a chunky sliver spike belt, Misa Amane smiling to herself slightly.

"I want to know what kind of a person Kira is. I want to meet him and chat with him." The wind whistled through the streets, sending the girls long, blonde hair that'd been collected into two pigtails, fluttering through the wind. The earrings, two onyx coloured crosses that fell to frame her face didn't move at all.

"That's why I moved here to live by myself. And then sent stuff to the TV station to catch Kira's attention. Kira must be interested in me by now. He may even want to meet me just as much as I want to meet him." Misa murmured, skipping along with her winged clutch bag swinging along beside her. The numerous chains that were placed over her clothes clattered together noisily, but onlookers didn't seem to mind.  
After all, who could be angry at such a pretty face?

"You're playing a dangerous game. You may get killed you know."

"It'll be fine." Misa mused, confident smile plastered across her pale pink lips.

"Kira is probably very gentle to innocent little girls. Though even if we confront each other, Misa-chan with her special eyes is definitely stronger." Rem frowned throughout the girl's speech, floating behind her the entire time she walked along.

"But Misa, aren't you going to do anything about that girl? It's obvious she wants to help the police, even to the point of risking her life." With a shrug, the blonde ducked into a shopping centre, her little blonde head bouncing up and down with every step she took.

"Well, if she get's in the way, Misa-chan will just kill her. After all, Misa has the eyes, so it won't be a problem. Nothing can stop Misa now."

* * *

Upon returning to the main room, I placed the cake on the table for L before handing the group home-made sandwiches. It seems that everyone had a soft spot for my cooking. We were all waiting for the arrival of Light, Matsuda having gone down to meet the teen. I scowled, plucking a sandwich up and taking a bite, looking at Chief Yagami as he turned to L.

"Ryuuzaki, I want your assurance on this. If my son suggests the possibility of a second Kira, he's innocent?" No, Light will never be innocent in L's eyes. He was locked on his target the second one matched up, all he needed was the evidence.

"Yes."  
Blatant lies.

"For the most part anyways." If there was one thing L could never be beaten at, aside from everything he stood for, it was lying to people. He could look them in the eye, tell them he hadn't murdered their puppy, and even with the blood on his hands, they'd believe him. As the door clicked open, both L and I looked over at the sharply dressed teen who'd come to join us, half a strawberry hanging from L's mouth.

"Thank you for coming Yagami-kun."

"That's unnecessary. I want to arrest Kira just as much as you do Ryuuga." I coughed, watching as Light turned to look at me and nodded politely. He seemed to be on his best behaviour.

"Call him Ryuuzaki here, though I'm still Faith." I went back over to the sandwiches as Light was introduced to everyone, plucking the middle one -no butter of course- up and nibbling on the crust.

"There are only five of you?" Light asked, walking in strides after L, whom was just plodding along at his normal pace.

"No, there are a few investigators outside as well." L murmured, looking over at me before sending me a slightly smile.

"Only one of the people outside can contact me directly though." Light nodded, lips turned down into a frown as he thought, walking after L like he trusted the detective completely. I knew he didn't, nobody really trusted L aside from Watari and myself. L pointed to a pile of documents for Light to read, offering him the copies of the tapes to watch as well. I sat back, grimacing as L and I both watched the Kira tapes again. If Light was Kira, he'd want to keep quiet about the tapes in the obvious hopes that L would die as a result. But knowing my raven haired crush, he'd find a way around it. L, tired of not hearing anything -and probably annoyed at his current lack of sugary treats- leaned over to Light with his index finger pressed to his bottom lip.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Light recoiled slightly away from L, who only got that much closer to the teen. I suppressed a giggle at the intimidation tactic, L trying to remain as clueless as ever. It wasn't difficult when he looked like he was in a state of constant confusion.

"There may be another person who has the same abilities as Kira." We both sat back and listened to Light explain everything, whilst L just nodded along ever so slightly everyone else seemed to miss it.

"Exactly Light-kun. We suspect a second Kira as well. Faith-chan, please go bake something." I scowled at being sent away so easily but twirled on my heels never the less, heading for the kitchen.

One cheesecake, several butter-nut swirlies later, I went over to where L was inspecting the paper Light had been writing on.

"It's not bad, but if you don't remove the 'It is fine with me to till L' part... I'll die." With his wide eyes, L looked over at Light with a frown on his face. The teen just chuckled, explaining that Kira would have wanted L to die, before stating that L could remove that part. I smiled, popping one of the butter-nut swirls into L's mouth, his face lighting up at the biscuit.

"I haven't had these in a long time." He murmured, picking up another and inhaling it.

"Aihara-san. The draft is done. Please take care of the rest." I sat back on the sofa, L having been forcibly removed from his chair as Light was currently occupying it.

"So, what do you think will happen now Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, looking between both L and I. After all, now we were just waiting for the seven O'clock news.

"I believe that our fake video will catch this second Kira's attention."

"From there, we just have to manipulate our target into a meeting, one that that only the Kira's will be able to figure out."

"If we have any luck at all, and this Kira is as intelligent at we're lead to believe, then that means they will hopefully supply us with the necessary location through a hint of clues."

"This will most likely come in the form of several different locations, with a clue that only Kira would recognise on one location, leading them to one another." L smirked slightly at our brainstorming session, stirring his tea before popping another butter-nut swirl into his mouth.

"So, if this happens, we'll just go to each location. Seeing as Faith is my agent in the field, that means she'll go to each location that is presented." Matsuda was also sat down now on the couch opposite our own, eyes wide.

"How did you two do that? It was like you were both thinking the same thing." I smiled wearily, cutting a slice of cheesecake off and stabbing into it with my fork.

"I've known Ryuuzaki for six years now. It's easy enough to switch onto the same wave length he's wondering across."

It wasn't long before the investigators left us be, just L and I in the living room. I was sprawled across the couch, L had abandoned it for favour of his chair the second he'd gotten a chance. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and lazily patting my stomach.

"L. I'm blaming you if I start getting fat." I grumbled, watching as the detective smiled slightly.

"Of course Faith-chan." He mused, paying with his bottom lip again. Rolling my eyes, I shuffled till I was laid over the arm and I had all of the detective in my vision, even if he was upside down.

"I wouldn't remain like that for too long Faith-chan, otherwise it will severally mess with your crystalline lens and as a result, your retina will become accustom to seeing things upside down, as your brain will flip the picture, so in effect, you'll be looking at the world upside down." I sat up quickly, looking over at L, horrified.

"How the hell do you know that?" L smiled, dropping several sugar cubes into his cup of tea, watching the liquid explode out of the cup with childish amusement.

"I spent three day's upside down to figure out if the blood rush to my head would carry sugar to my brain faster. That was the unexpected result." I laughed at the image of L holding himself upside down, covering my mouth to suppress the sound, and failing. Snorting as the laughter because to much, I flinched back, until L started chuckling at the noise, which only made me laugh harder. As a result, I fell off the couch.

"Are you sure human's aren't closer to pigs than monkeys?" I asked once I finally caught my breath.

"It is said that human smells like pork when we burn." L noted, disgust on his face before he began to slurp nosily on his tea, regardless of my form currently nestled on the floor.

"So, how did Light do?" I asked, resting both my arms on the side of the chair and grinning at L.

"I still think that he is the second Kira." L murmured, resting his head between his knees, legs drawn up to his chest yet again.

"Really?" I murmured, watching as L nodded.

"Good, so do I."

"Even though he came to the conclusion that there was a second Kira, he'd already know this if he were Kira, and would probably be wanting to get close to the task force. After all, we're the ones who will have all the information on this Kira, and he'll be wanting to reach them as much as we want to arrest them." I smiled slightly, brushing my fringe back from my forehead and smiling at L.

"And you think this Kira is a woman?"

* * *

Nodding, I brought my finger up to my mouth, running it across my bottom lip and collecting all the sugar from my skin before sucking on the digit.

"I believe so Faith-chan. It would explain the finger prints, how both criminal's killed where featured in a woman's magazine, and a talk show. The time of day the talk show was on also suggests that this Kira doesn't have a regular work schedule. They can't be a student, as they would have to be at school during the show, which was on at noon on April the thirteenth, which was a Tuesday. This also suggest that this Kira doesn't work in an office, a normal nine till five job like everybody else. So it's possible that this Kira has a high profile job. I doubt they have no job at all, as they obviously have a great will to act, meaning they're not very lazy." I sat back, pondering as Faith stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, biting into it ever so slightly as she thought. I was instantly fascinated by the habit she'd fallen into; where could she have picked it up, or rather, who?

"So, it's possible that this Kira, a girl, is watching talk shows because she's either very interested in the program itself, or if she is in a job in the industry, then it's possible she was watching for news on herself. That would explain why she was looking through a gossip magazine as such as well. This means that she must be young, as elder women aren't as interested in gossip or image anymore." I felt my cheeks lift in a smile, Faith was excellent in psychology and looking into things.

"It's possible that the second Kira watches quiet a bit of television, seeing as she was sharp enough to catch those who disagree with Kira the most, and kill them off. Obvious, she cares very much for appearances."

"So, were looking for a young, vain girl? Great." Faith dead-paned, her voice gravelly at the thought of looking for a fellow female.

"What I want to know, is how Second Kira got the same power to kill, hell, she might not even need a name." Faith scowled, rubbing her fingers into her forehead in a failed attempt of a massage. There was little time to admire the many emotions in her eyes before they were replaced with a calm acceptance.

"What a pain."

* * *

There's a clock on the wall and it's measuring down, the time you have left till you're dust on the ground. The people you love with the time that you've got, determine if you are remembered or not.

-Christine Anderson

* * *

**Epic Reviewers, I love's you.  
****You may be decreasing in size, but those who do review make me want to keep writing. Though a few more reviews would make me want to write more.**

**Hell! 25 chapters. =0 That's the most I've ever wrote, 100,000+ words. =) **

**Also, there will be another add on story to this called 'Feral Child' it should be up by next chapter, which I already have wrote. I'll be putting it up on wednesday, unless I get 15 reviews before that date. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	26. Worry

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 26**

**Worry**

**May 28th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and seven months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and five months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and three months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and five months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

"Hair." I looked up, curious, as L plucked up a plastic bag with a little blonde hair in. I'd been doing my research, and Misa Amane fit all our previous criteria.  
Apparently, she'd met up with Kira, or at least, hinted at it in her last video. With out a doubt, the up and coming model Misa Amane was the second Kira. The two detectives in the room looked over at L with narrowed eyes, he seemed even more childlike now than before.

"Crumbs from cracker snack." He mused, delicately lifting up the bag in question as I desperately tried not to smile at his obvious mask whilst he thought. Placing the bag back down, he selected another one and began examining it.

"Yagami-san. If I die in the coming days, your son must be Kira." L grumbled, eyes still fixed on the bag before him.

"More hair." Murmuring, L gave the bag a little jiggle before sighing.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden Ryuuzaki?" I smiled sadly before punching L in the arm.

"He's being an idiot." L just ignored me, turning back to his evidence.

"If I die, I'm leaving everything to Faith-chan. But, if she were to die too -over seventy percent chance of us both going at the same time- everything falls to you Yagami-san. Watari will work for you too." I grimaced at the thought of L dying. If he did, I'd rather go down with him too, than stay put and not know what could have happened.

"Tell me the truth! How much do you suspect my son? Don't give me any lies!" Impossible, L is full of lies, it's part of his genetic make up. I listened to L talk, worry settling in the pit of my stomach and I forced myself not to groan with fright.  
If L was worried, what hope did the rest of us stand?

"Logically speaking, the chance of Light being Kira is a single digit. However, since there is no other suspect, I have stubbornly locked on to him." I took L's tea cup out of his hand, placing it on the table top before resting my head on L's now free shoulder, eyes closed as to enjoy the slightest moment of peace we could get in this madness.  
As Chief Yagami walked away, I snuggled a little closer to L's ear.

"We're going out aren't we?" I mused, watching as L nodded slightly.

"Please go and prepare for another trip to university Faith-chan." Getting to my feet, I walked over to the main door, going out into the corridor and over to Watari's private room. I preformed the 'secret' knock before our guardian open it.

"Faith?" I smiled sadly, accepting his invitation in before sitting down on the couch.

"I'm scared Watari." With his white hair, half moon glasses and father, Watari was the perfect person to talk to.

"About what dear?"

"I'm scared L's going to die, and leave me all alone. I'm scared that Kira is going to get away. The playing field is so uneven, it seems like we're getting nowhere, just fighting uphill. I don't know what to do anymore." Watari nodded in understanding, offering me a handkerchief when tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Just believe in L Miss Faith. He's never led us wrong, and I'm sure he'll figure it out."

The crisp May air was light against our clothes, my casual kimono top tied together loosely with a small sash. We sat on a wooden bench, hidden from the sunlight but the grand Sakura trees that were no longer in bloom. L was once again curled up on his feet, clutching as his notes and holding them about an inch from his face. I rolled my eyes, sat with my legs pulled under me whilst I had my head resting on L's shoulder once again. Once you found the right place, it was rather comfortable.

"Ah, Yagami-kun, good afternoon." because L had turned his head to greet our suspect, my pillow was suddenly gone, and instead, a lovely bit of shoulder bone was there instead.

"Your girlfriend?" L asked as the Yagami finally came over, leaving Takada to walk away.

"Never mind that. Didn't you say that it's scary to appear in public? Is this really okay?" I let out a little giggle before turning to look at L. L was never scared, he just got a bit worried at times.

"I realized that if Yagami-kun isn't Kira, I should be fine... Since only Yagami-kun knows who I am. So, if I die in the next few days, Yagami-san will take over the investigation and every L will know that Yagami Light is Kira." Light's eyes went very wide and I rolled my own, turning to L.

"Speaking of which, when can I talk to them again?" L knew just who I was referring to because he let a warm smile plaster across his face.

"Soon Faith-chan." He turned back to Light, continuing to talk with him and assure him that there was more than one L, even if he didn't believe it.

"What to get some cake?" L asked, getting up off the bench and I followed suit.

"L, are you sure about this?" I asked, watching as the detective nodded, Light trotting behind after us.

"Light! There you are!"  
L's neck shot around so fast I was waiting to hear the snap that meant he'd broke his spinal cord. I too turned to look at the girl that had appeared out of nowhere, and I couldn't suppress the panic washed over me. A girl with hair as beach blonde as the average Californian stood before us, dainty hands clasped cutely behind her back as she smiled, red lips lifted up at the corners. She wore a crucifix around her neck, fish netting tights as well as boots that were held up like stockings. Her brown eyes were rounded, looking innocent to anyone else's eyes. But both L and I knew what those eyes were really like.

"I came to this area for a photo shoot, so I just dropped by to see you. The thing starts at two, so there's still time... The university is such an open place and easy to get in and out of." She smiled sweetly before noticing both L and I, but mainly L.

"Are you Light's friend? You look so unique. I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa." L took two steps forward, regardless of the danger.

"Ryuuga Hideki." I smiled, sticking may hands into the pockets of my leggings.

"Faith Butters." I mused, watching as Misa turned to look at me. Her face twitched in confusion for a second and I blinked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, regardless of the fact Light had already placed a hand on Misa's shoulders.

"Ryuuga's name is exactly the same as the pop idol's. Interesting isn't it?" He smiled warmly, looking at my narrowed eyes cautiously until L gathered his attention. It was obvious my crush knew just who Misa was now, and he must realize the danger he was in. So he'd rested to the distraction tactic.

"Yagami-kun, I envy you."  
My heart broke to pieces as I took another look at Misa Amane. It was true the girl was pretty, in fact, she was beautiful.  
Who was I trying to kid, L would never take an interest in me in that way.

"I'm a big fan of Misa's after reading the March issue of 18." The same magazine in which one of the criminals were featured. Did this mean L's interest was, in fact, an act? It was at this point, more and more people started to notice Misa.  
The crowds quickly began to gather and when L pressed a biscuit into my palm, I knew I'd been given the go ahead to take her down. I stepped out of the crowds, sliding out of my kimono top as I did so and so I was only wearing the long sleeve, form fitting black top I'd had on underneath. Mogi, who was stood by on the side, nodded to me and I smiled back.

"Let's get to work."

Approaching Misa wasn't too difficult after flashing our badges on the stage were she was working. I casually walked on, making my way over to the girl and placing my hands over her eyes from behind. Misa squeaked, freezing into place as Mogi took her hands and placed them behind her pack.

"Misa Amane, you are under arrest for suspicion of being the second Kira." I whispered, feeling her face tense beneath my hands. Once Mogi handed me the blindfold, we got it on as her manager made her way over.

"What are you doing?" I sighed, flicking open my badge out of my pocket and watching as the woman's face paled.

"Miss Amane is under arrest for possession of illegal drugs, we'll be taking her now." I murmured, watching as the raven haired woman scowled but nodded. Mogi took hold of Misa's shoulder, showing her out of the crowd as I fished my phone from my pocket. I clicked on one of the random letters, listening to the device bleat several times before finally patching me through to L.

"Hi L. We've just finished up."

"Okay, good." He murmured, to which I smirked.

"It's done, covered her eyes an all."

"It's done? I see." He was clearly doing this for Light's benefit, who must have caught up to him or realized that L had Misa's phone. I let out a small chuckled before blowing a kiss down the phone, feeling strangely flirty. I suppose that's the result of a job well done. As Mogi placed Misa in the back of the car, I spared the model a glance. As pretty as she may be, she'd break so easily, so delicately. L didn't hold back on a suspect, and just because she was a girl, it would give her no special treatment.  
I should know.

Upon arrival at the hotel, I watched Watari cart Misa off before L arrived in a cab, looking disgusted with the method of transport he'd been forced to partake in. I grinned before striding over to him, looping my arm in his and skipping over to the hotel door. L just walked a bit faster, easily keeping up with me.

"So Elliot-kun." L knew I wanted something the moment I called him Elliot, and I was sure he could take a pretty good guess at what it was I wanted to talk to him about.

"You want to contact M and N?"

"And M squared." I pointed out, grinning as L rolled his eyes.

"I've already asked Watari to set a laptop up in the main room, and we will hopefully be able to contact them. It is currently half past seven in the morning in England, so they should all just be waking now. I'd also like to check to see how our newest edition is doing."  
He had to referring to Tame. Just like the irony of both Mello and Near's names, Tame was also completely off the mark. When we'd brought Tame in, she'd been a feral child, living with a pack of white lions in the African savannah. As it just she happened, her IQ was right up there with both Near and Mello's. She was nine years old now, having been brought in at seven. Luckily, she had two years to learn the human language, something she'd quickly picked up despite her wild background.

"I'm sure Tame's English has really improved. When I left she'd really developed a skill for art." I mused, watching as L nodded.

"Roger informs me that she could be the new Linda, even if her method are a bit of an oddity." Where as Linda was a traditional artist, Tame was fascinated with nail polish, drawing on pavements and walls, anything that wouldn't count as art one hundred years ago, was her idea of expression.

Opening the laptop, I switched it on and watched the screen flicker to life. The connection was set up immediately, four faces flashing onto my screen.

"Faith!" They all cried, Tame snatching the laptop out of Mello's hands and growling at anyone who came near her. Tame had long black hair that she blatantly refused to change from it's shoulder length, deadlock style. It was now tied back with a white bandanna, covering her forehead. Her dark skin which had made her a sore thumb among her pride was only empathised by the snow coloured cloth, her dark blue eyes alight with recognition.

"Faith!" She cried again, waving happily and I smiled back.

"Hello Tame. This is Elliot." I gestured to L who nodded in greeting to the once feral child. As another result of being brought up in a pride full of lions, Tame was painfully loud, to compensate for the roar she could never preform.

"E-le-ot?" She murmured before smiling to herself.

"Hey fangs! Give that back!" Mello snatched the computer back from Tame with a scowl on his face.

"She's so strange it's unbelievable." Mello grumbled as Tame growled at him in the background. I giggled before resting my hands back on the computer.

"Tame, you can go to class now." I explained, watching as the girl who's survival skills were top notch, thought about the words before nodding and scampering off. At least she was walking on two legs now.

"Hey Mello. Care to update me on what's happening." The blonde grinned before nodding.

"Okay, so Tame has obviously learnt to walk on two legs, and her vocab is improving. The only down side is that she hangs off sheep so much. She was pretty awesome when she came here too. I guess it's because he resembles a white lion the most in appearance. And she's pretty lazy as well, but I suppose that come from hanging around mammals that do nothing for twenty hours a day." Mello frowned before he thought up something better to tell me.  
"Anyway, I got another hundred in my test the other day!" I grinned, offering him the thumbs up as Elliot smiled approvingly.

"Congratulations Mello. I'm afraid we don't have much time to talk though, so can you put on Matt?" Begrudgingly, the blonde scowled before handing the laptop over to the red-headed gamer.

"Hey Matty boy." I smiled as the red head pulled his goggles up onto his forehead, looking at the two of us with a big, knowing smile on his face.

"So, how's it going?" He asked, still with that stupid expression smeared across his face.

"The case is going brilliantly if that's what you're talking about Matt." Elliot covered for me, oblivious to what Matt'd been referring to. He frowned but nodded, accepting his answer.

"Any big news?" I asked, watching as the green eyed boy just shrugged.

"Other than the fact I've been able to break my own record and hack into the USA's super computer in less than an hour, not really. I'll put Near on."  
Once again, the computer was passed around, the screen wobbling before it was finally placed in the steady hands of Near.

"Hi Near. How's everything going?" The albino shot L a disgruntled look, clearly still not liking the guy.

"Everything is fine here. Tame's knowledge of human interaction is improving by the day, Mello is still studying as hard as ever, and Matt is still as absorbed in video games as ever. I haven't broken my record of never failing a test, and we all still miss you greatly. When will you return home?" As usual, his voice was devoured of all emotion, though I still had no idea why it was like that. Sat beside me, L let out a soft sigh before turning on the computer.

"We've made a breakthrough in the case, but I fear that we may not be able to sort things out completely." Near nodded stiffly, looking up at the sound of the bell.

"I must go, lesson are about to commence." I waved as Near hit the kill switch, disappearing into a black screen. L looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I returned the gesture, a small smile ruining my menacing glare.

"Shall we then?" L asked, gesturing to the door, and the rest of the investigation team.

L poked his head through the door first, meanwhile I was stood behind him and trying not the look guilty over the fact I'd commanded the great L's time for so long.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, the evidence all makes sense now." Aizawa twirled on his feet and looked at the two of us as we appeared in a line, L making a bee line for his chair whilst I raided the fridge, sticking a couple of home seasoned chicken in the oven whilst picking out a bowl of cookies for L. I plonked them down in front of his chair, seating myself on the armrest and looking at the laptop screen.

"What's the tactic?" I grumbled, still feeling slightly sore at how I'd been treated for finding out L's identity.

"Very well, send the image here." L grumbled, leaning forwards in his chair.

"Is that a good idea?" As usual, Watari was trying to prevent the scaring of innocent detectives, but L was having none of it.

"It'll be fine, just do it." And image flashed up onto screen of Misa tied up, blind folded and altogether, looking a lot less cute than she had this morning. To say the detectives had a fit was a bit of an under statement. I watched as L explained everything, Aizawa backing him up whilst I went to check on the chickens. Matsuda paused, sniffing the air expectingly after backing L up also.

"Ooh, chicken." He smiled, turning to look at me as I pulled the food from the super fast oven. L had it specially brought with us and installed into every hotel, seeing as it could cook a cake in two minutes rather than twenty.

"The only things left, are to find out how she killed those people, and if she knows Kira. And if she does, who is he. We have to make her talk. Watari, do everything possible within the limit of keeping her alive to make her talk, even slight torture."

"Yes sir." Watari was obviously very unhappy with this, but complied because she was a threat to L's life.

"Don't you think this is a bit, inhuman?" Yagami asked, wincing at the sight of the girl chained to a board to keep her standing. I grimaced, returning with the chicken and handing them out among the detectives.

"It's not the first time Ryuuzaki has given orders for something like this. I should know after all, I went five days without water thanks to L." Reminiscing those dark few days, I looked at L with a glare.

"You did what?" Matsuda cried, dashing over having finished his chicken in record time.

"I found out who L was, so obviously he'd make it seem like I wasn't right. When it was clear the torture and containment wouldn't change my mind, L let me in on the secret. I did get him back for it though." At that thought, L winced, slouching slightly in his chair with a grimace on his face.

"We still need to find some time to spar once this is over."

* * *

If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button.

-Unknown

* * *

**Epic Reviewers, I love's you.  
****Nine reviews this time. It's going up; which is good good. I don't have the next chapter wrote yet, only a sentence and I have commissions to do. The number of reviews depends on the point on time I start on the next chapter *hint hint***

**A lot of people seem to like the cage as well. It's a shame I can't fit it in **

**Feral child has 1500ish words wrote, and I'd like to get it to 3000 before I put it up in case any of you are interested Obviously it'll focus around Tame. **

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	27. Failure

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 27**

**Failure**

**June 13****th** **2004**

_L__: Twenty One years old and seven months old (October 31__st_ _1982)_

_F__aith: Twenty One years and five months old (December 23__rd_ _1982)_

_L__ight: Eighteen years and three months old (February 28__th_ _1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and five months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

It'd been thirteen days since Light had gone into containment, and L had done nothing but sit there and watch the screen before him. I sighed, plonking myself beside him and offering up a cake.

"You should really rest, L." I murmured, watching as his round eyes took in the new desert.

"This is new." He murmured, looking at the cake and smiling slightly. It was Lamingtons, little Australian cakes that had an unhealthy amount of cocoa powder and chocolate syrup over them. But that was just right for L. He began engulfing them at a terrifying rate and I smiled wistfully. Matsuda, the only one on the team in today, sighed, sitting down beside me as we nibbled on nachos. Sadly, I was out of salsa.

"Faith-chan, why are you limping everywhere?" I blushed, playing with my hands as I looked up through my eyelashes.

Well, this was an embarrassing story to be retelling.

* * *

**June 12****th** **2004**

As we moved on to yet another hotel, I clutched at my bags, walking through the corridor to the lobby and heading towards the exit. L was right behind me, all the cameras directed so that they wouldn't be looking at any of us as we left. That clever genius boy. Carefully, balancing the luggage under my arms, I took a step forwards. And fell forwards. Shocked, I tried to place my foot on the floor, only for it to give out under me in a jolt of pain. I caught myself on my other leg before I could hit the ground, cursing the stupid steps I'd missed. Luckily, it was just after midnight, so no one was around at the moment.

"Faith-chan? What just happened?" Let me correct myself**;** no one was around but L. I was still stood on my good leg, the other up in a flamingo like stance as my much abused ankle throbbed in pain. Against my will, a whimper escaped my lips and I cursed my inability to tell where I was going.

"Faith-chan, are you okay?" L came over to me, and there wasn't much I could do about it; seeing as it hurt to just place it on the floor meaning I wouldn't be able to keep walking.

"I'm fine, L," I reassured, testing my voice out and feeling slightly satisfied when it didn't break.

"Then why aren't you walking to the car, Faith-chan?" I scowled under my breath, juggling the cases I was holding before turning back to L.

"I am." We both stood there for five minutes as L hunched over, waiting for me to take a step, or at least put my foot on the ground. When it didn't happen, L simply walked over and took my bags from my arms, making his way to the car without a word and leaving me stranded on the steps. One of the hotel staff was looking at me curiously and I smiled back, though I'm sure it looked like more a grimace. Surprisingly though, L came back, giving me the once over before sighing.

"Faith-chan, have you injured your right ankle?" he asked, already crouching down to take a look at it. I shot back, darting out the way as he tried to take my foot in his hands. Not that L didn't hold everything gently, but it was absolutely throbbing. And L had never really dealt with an injury before. At least, one that didn't involve blood. I landed on the grass beside the steps; thankfully the earth was soft and cushioned my fall as my rear met the ground. A muffled whimper escaped my lips as the force on my ankle caused even more pain. L smiled childishly, though his eyes showed he was: sad, disappointed, annoyed, depressed? Take your pick.

"Faith-chan is injured," He murmured, offering me his hand to get back up. I let the detective -who had to be ninety percent sugar- tow me up till I was once again standing on my left leg.

"So you have injured your right ankle, Faith-chan?" I nodded pitifully, listening to L sigh before he calmly picked me up and placed me over his shoulder, one hand resting on the small of my back and the other wrapped around my knees.

"L!" I squeaked, listening to him laugh slightly.

"It's no secret you have weak ankles Faith-chan, no matter how many times you stretch the joints." I scowled at his all-knowingness before giving up, lying against his shoulder till he carefully placed me in the car. Watari sighed, turning back to look at us with a raised eyebrow.

"You know L, there's a much more dignified way to carry a lady," he reprimanded, though there was a small smile hidden in his wrinkled cheeks.

As we sat in the car, the limo shooting down the streets, I huddled up into my jacket and tried to ignore the cold that came with the night. It was almost as bad as the pain in my ankle.

"Will you let me look at your ankle, Faith-chan?" L asked, his wide, infant-like eyes focused on the limb in question. I blushed, shuffling in my seat so that I'd be able to offer the leg if he continued.

"Erm, I'm okay now L. There's really no need." He was frowning at me. With that disgustingly cute frown that made my stomach not only flip, but preform **((Perform.))** a professional gymnastic routine. When it took me longer than a second to answer his bottom lip stuck out a bit, and just like that, I fell for it.

"Fine." I grumbled, lifting my leg across the back-seat and placing my ankle in L's lap. Carefully, he took hold of my long trousers and pulled it up, gasping in shock as he took his thumb from his mouth to lift my leg up.

"It's just a bit of swelling, L." I murmured, watching as he scowled at me.

"A bit of swelling? It looks like you're trying to smuggle a light-bulb out of the hotel! Except your skin is covering it." L carefully placed his hand just above the back of my heel, lifting my leg up so he could get a better look at the injured foot that had swollen tothrice it is size.

"It's nothing really; I get injured all the time." I murmured, trying not to wince as he turned it to and from him.

"I've noticed through observation, Faith-chan." I nodded, tears burning at my eyes as he finally let me take my leg back.

"We'll have to put some ice on it when we get into the new hotel." Watari coughed then, looking back at L with a warm smile.

"The only frozen substance we currently have is your specially made strawberry ice cream, L." The detective blinked, absorbing this information whilst making a meal out of his thumb nail. He looked between both Watari and myself again, as if weighing up the pros and cons of me being able to work and if it were worth the sacrifice of his favourite frozen treat.

"I really don't nee-"

"It's fine, Faith-chan," L interrupted, finishing his nibbling and resting both hands on the knees**,** "I don't mind handing over the ice cream."

Wow. L was being… generous.

"After all, the quicker you recover, the quicker you'll be cooking."

I should have known.

* * *

Matsuda stared back at me, blinking before a massive grin stretched across his face.

"So that's why you had your foot covered in ice cream!" I nodded, lifting up my foot, as I did so. The swelling had gone down, so now it was only twice its size. Though it still looked like I was trying to smuggle something around.

"Matsuda!" L cried suddenly, his hands shooting up into the air as the detective of questionable intelligence dashed over.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I need you to go and recover several packets of ice cream from the foyer." I looked at L suspiciously out of the corner of my eye as he smiled.

"Okay Ryuzaki, right away!" The second L and I were alone, he leapt out of his chair, arms and legs moving in a fury of seemingly unplanned movements as the orphan reached the other side of the room. He picked up a laptop bag, scrambling back before clambering into his chair as I suppressed a giggle.

"This is important?" I asked, watching as L nodded, looking back at the screen as it began to warm up.

"It's imperative that we get this done before Matsuda returns. Luckily, the elevator is coincidently out of order for the next hour." L smiled and I knew he'd hacked into the hotel system and stopped the hotel's elevators.

"What is so important that Matsuda has to lug God knows how much ice cream up the stairs?" I asked, watching as L smirked at me.

"Forty tubs."

"Not the question I was asking." As such, L's laptop burst to life and opened up several programs as the raven guided it through. On screen was what looked to be a construction site of a rather large building. So far, I could count thirteen floors that'd been built.

"Wow." I'd never known L do this; we always stayed in a hotel, or the occasional warehouse if the case needed it. Never before had L built a permanent HQ.

"You don't think this'll be the end, will you?" L sighed, chomping into a strawberry - regardless of the fact he got the red juices down his shirt.

"Even if Light Yagami is Kira, I still need proof. Even with him currently under lock and key, it could always be a coincidence. This way, we'll lose less time moving from one hotel to the other. It seemed a lot more efficient." Taking hold of the laptop, I began flicking through the design plans, nodding my head at several of the ideas.

"You may add things onto the design Faith-chan; the basement hasn't gotten any plans and neither does the seventeenth floor." L got up, taking another computer and placing it on the coffee table, opening it so that you could see the hotel security. And Matsuda struggling to lift the ice cream up the stairs. I giggled, unable to stop myself, but lightly punched L in the arm.

"That's mean." The lecture was ruined by my giggle once again as Mogi came up the stairs, doing a double take on Matsuda before offering to help. L smiled and I looked back at him before scowling.

Too cute for his own good.

* * *

**July 23****rd** **2004**

"So, what grand scheme have you cooked up this time?" I asked, elbowing the detective in the ribs. We'd been watching Light and Misa for fifty days, and L was once again on the move. He had several television screens up and his laptop connected to the all. Each picture on screen was a different angle of a car, road or street.

"I assume we're going to be following a car?" I asked, nibbling on a piece of dango I snatched from L's plate. He watched the sweet disappear off his plate, following its flight into my mouth with his jaw hanging open in slight shock.

"You took a piece of my dango." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at his seemingly offended statement.

"Poor you. You've only got twenty more to eat. I doubt you'll miss that one." We both turned to the screen when Misa came into view, shoved into the car by Light's dad.

"I really didn't think Mr Stalker would be a guy this old. So, you're finally letting me go?" I laughed at Misa's attempt to talk to Light's dad; that and the fact she'd called him a stalker. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with exaggerated cuffs on the arms and...

Wait a second.

"L, did you give Misa one of my shirts?" I asked, turning to look at the ravenette who smiled guiltily.

"Maybe?" We both sat back, listening to Misa blab before Yagami finally told her to keep quiet. As they drove up to where Light was being contained, I watched as the coffee-haired teen walked out, looking as proud as ever. And yet, his eyes were innocent.

"Okay, take them away chief." Aizawa ordered, tapping the car window twice as I looked at L from the corner of my eye.

"Care to explain?" He smiled before turning back to the screen, half a stick of dango hanging from his lips.

"We're putting both Kira suspects in a situation where they'd have to kill Mr Yagami to escape with their lives. Obviously, neither Light or Misa are threatened. The only issue is if Light does kill his father, but Chief Yagami said he wouldn't want to live if he found out his son is Kira." My mouth opened and closed like a fish before I turned back to the screen. Yagami had takenthe two to the underside of a bridge, just off a little river. I leaned forwards, focusing on the gun that Yagami had produced from his jacket. Light was just babbling now- no, it was more like screaming different reasons as to why he shouldn't be executed. I smiled hollowly, putting my hand over L's and squeezing when the trigger was pulled. We were both waiting for L's assumption to be right as always, for Yagami to drop dead. But it didn't happen.

"Were you watching Ryuuzaki? I did what you said and as you can see, I'm still alive." L frowned, sipping his tea and gesturing for me to take over.

"Yes, it was pretty convincing, Chief Yagami. If either of the two were Kira, then you would be very, very dead right now." L was still frowning at the fact that he was wrong, but took over at Light and Misa's confused faces; especially at the very female voice. L began explaining, before inviting Light to join him. Once L turned the computer off, I looked at L with a raised eyebrow.

"Twenty-four hour surveillance? I understand that you've never been wrong L, but still, twenty-four hours?" L nodded, getting up and making his way over to Watari, who'd brought a suspicious looking package in earlier. He lifted a chain from it - roughly six feet in length with two handcuffs attached to each end.

"Oh. I didn't know you swung that way, L," I joked. If he confirmed it though, crash and burn wouldn't even cover it.

"I don't, as you say, 'swing that way'; I'm attracted to girls, Faith-chan." I let a sigh escape my lips before I could stop it.

"That's good then. But still, I've got a feeling Light won't be getting much sleep."

I went to get a shower, and by the time I'd returned, both L and Light were chained together.

"Huh, is this what you meant by being together twenty-four seven?" Misa asked, standing there in her own clothes now. A long sleeved blue shot, shirt and stockings. Though her boots were kinda cool.  
"Doing this with guys is kinda gross; are you that type, Ryuzaki-san? You were together with Light at the university."

I muffled a laugh. It's only right that any girl assumes this. I sent L my smuggest look before pulling my hair out of a towel and fluffing it dry. Misa scowled as L informed that it'd be the three of them on dates and I tried not to blush at the idea of L asking me on a date. I failed.

"But- but- but-! That's not fair, Misa doesn't want to be doing that kind of stuff in front of you..." She trailed off, having finally caught sight of me, and her brown eyes went round.

"Wow! Ryuzaki-san didn't tell Misa he had a girlfriend!" Both L and I choked at the word and I wrung the towel I was holding between my two hands.

"We aren't together, Misa." I correctly, even if the blond just ignored me, darting over and circling me.

"Umm... You're right. Misa knows that Ryuzaki-san could never get a girl this pretty." Suddenly, she grabbed hold of my hand, towing me over to the teens. As L decided to interrogate her, I stood back beside Light; the latter just raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, you're L's agent right? I think that's what you told me before." I nodded, expecting him to be all smug over the fact he wasn't Kira. But he acted the complete opposite.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot…. I guess I was just angry that you were suspecting me." I smiled, offering him my hand with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Faith."

"Light Yagami." We shook hands till Misa pulled Light away, trying to dodge L's all-seeing, all-knowing gaze. Eventually, Aizawa lost it, grabbing hold of Misa and forcing her to her room. Unfortunately, the blonde grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me along for the ride too.

"Light! Even if it's the three of us, let's go on a date, okay?" The door was slammed in both of our faces and I stared at the wooden oak with a grimace on my face.

From the other side of the door, I heard L voice his annoyance at the fact that Misa had taken me with her, before turning back to investigating.

"Hey! There's a fridge of deserts in here?" Misa was already in a fridge, and we were in a room that looked suspiciously like my own...

This is my room. L's forced her into my room. Judging by the two beds, she'd be staying here till August when the new headquarters was built.

Well damn.

In an instant, Misa was riffling through my clothes, throwing my kimonos, shirts and shorts everywhere. My underwear, swimwear and shoes quickly followed.

"You have a lot of clothes!" Misa cried, smiling before looking back at me. "Erm, Misa forgot your name. Sorry!" She smiled sheepishly and I offered her the same gesture.

"It's okay, Misa. My name is Faith." She smiled again before seeming to realize something.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to steal Misa's Light aren't you?" I backed up, hands in front of my face as I tried to be peaceful.

"No Misa, I don't like Light in that way. I barely know him." She seemed satisfied by this, running over and catching me in a hug.

"That's good, because Misa would have been very upset if you were." She let me go, turning back to my pile of clothes before she started to go through them, lifting up several of my kimonos and smiling at them. I sighed, going over the fridge and retrieving the bowl of raspberries from the cold depths. I walked back over to Misa and sat beside her, offering up the bowl and watching as she smiled.

"Yeah! Raspberries, Misa's favourite!" She took a couple and began nibbling on them, still inspecting my kimonos with a smile on her face as she did so.

"You have such nice style, Faith-chan. It's classy, but casual. Misa would love to see you go to a Ball!" I giggled before going to my photo book that was hidden under my bed. I pulled a photo out of the last Christmas party, not last year but the one before that. I handed Misa the picture, just me in it.

"WOW! Where did you get this dress! Misa has to get one!" I laughed, accepting the picture back once she was done looking at it.

"I have a friend called Cathy; she made it." Big, brown eyes wide, Misa turned to look at me and grinned. This doesn't look like it'll end well.

"You know the Cathy? Cathy as in the fashion designer?" It would appear Cathy's made quite the name of herself.

"We grew up together?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement, and I smiled back at Misa as she looked at the label on all my kimonos. Sure enough, the majority where made by the girl in question.

"You must get Cathy-chan to make one for Misa! Everyone will be so much more interested in Misa if Misa can model Cathy's clothes!" The blonde girl looked at me with a massive smile on her face, eyes round and hopeful. I sighed, rubbing at the back of my neck sheepishly before sighing.

"I'll give her a call."

Once I'd phoned Cathy over my Wammy house mobile - she'd agreed by the way – the private phone got a call. I went to go answer it, but Misa all but bulldozered me out of the way to answer it. I toppled head over heels before landing in a mess of Faith at the foot of my bed. Luckily, the pile of clothes Misa was busy sorting through broke my fall.

"Hi! Oh, it's you, Ryuzaki." Misa's voice instantly became annoyed at the sound of L's dull tone and I suppressed a giggle. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Faith-chan? Ryuzaki's on the phone for you!" I walked over, taking the phone from Misa's hand and pressing it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Faith-chan, it has come to my attention that you have all of your home cooked treats in your room." I nodded slightly, lips in a tight line. He'd put me in here with Misa, left me for an hour, and was only willing to open the door when it was convenient for him?

"It would appear so, L." I mused, twirling the cord of the phone absent-mindedly around my index finger. Misa was sitting on her bed, snickering to herself as she watched me.

"Will you put your card in the door and open it so we can retrieve the sweets?"

"No. You stuck me in here, you can wait till I'm ready. Misa? Shall we go do some shopping online?" I put the phone down as Misa started cheering, picking up my laptop and flicking it open. It was the one Matt'd gotten me, the one that could hack into anything. Luckily, that included my bank account that L currently had the number for.

Damn him. Misa was all but jumping up and down at the idea of getting new clothes to try on and I was smiling at the very idea of making L wait longer. As adorable as it was to watch him frown, I needed to stand up to the puppy eyes once in a while.

The fact there was a door between myself and those eyes helped.

* * *

Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tried is the true failure.

-George Edward Woodberry

* * *

**Okay, so this is the beta'd version. Sorry for spamming your alert boxes. I'm gonna wait until their beta'd now, and now that I have a job, they'll be taking a bit longer. I'm so sorry guys!**

**2) Second, Feral Child's first chapter is up for anyone that want's to read it. **

**3) The little bonus will be an add on chapter that won't be beta'd, so it'll be out as soon as I finish it. ^^**

**4) A massive thank you to;**

**animelover56348- I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but I'm really glad you like it**

**Verdigurl- Thank you so much =)**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian- Gladly**

**No name person- yeah, i need to fix that, but I'll probably do it when i'm finished. ^^' I think when I said 'Light is the second Kira' I was suppose to put other instead of second there. Oh well.**

**Miku Udahara- There will be some Misa torture later, I promise ^^**

**Echo Uchiha- Thank you =)**

**Tailsdoll123- Yeah, I really want them all to live too, but it's a lot of storyline to work out *Scuttles back to the drawing board***

**K- It's good to hear from you again, thanks for keeping reading**

**Azi- That's fine, just don't forget me, please?**

**Frogata- They'll be lots of fluff in the little bonus, promise**

**Brock Obama- Have done, and I would if i were American *English flag in the background* ^^'**

**Guardian Bear- I wish i had an oven like that too**

**Dandy-ni- So sorry it took so long. I had a bit of a block, and ending up writing the first part on how I went over on my ankle last week. It's still swollen *pokes ankle***

**Emma- Thank you =D**

**The reviews went up people! =) Makes me wanna write! *shoots off***

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	28. Scare

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 28**

**Scare**

**August 2nd 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and seven months old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty One years and five months old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Light: Eighteen years and three months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and five months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

Passing through the security system, I looked over my shoulder at both Light and Misa, the latter of which was scowling at the idea of having to strip down to her underwear to pass through.

"It's not fair! If Faith-chan can pass through fine, why can't Misamisa?" It was the day we were moving to our permanent location, both L and I were stood on the other side, the only two -not including Watari- allowed to pass freely through. I grinned, elbowing the detective in the side as he frowned.

"Because Misa-san, we have enough evidence that you are... were the second Kira. As such, proper precautions are necessary." Misa raised a blonde brow, gesturing to me.

"Also, I would never dare to ask Faith-chan to do this, as she scares me quite frankly." I laughed, unable to stop myself.  
The L, scared of me? And apparently, Light found this quite funny too.

"How can Faith-san be scary?" Misa asked, her head tilted to a side as she placed her bag in the tray. I blushed, poking both my index fingers together shyly.

"Faith-chan is a very formidable fighter. If I remember correctly, she entered a mixed martial arts competition and won first place." I scowled, punching him the arm before turning back to both Misa and Light.

"He's lying. I only came second place."

"Ah yes, you had to drop out from an ankle injury." Both Kira suspects eyed be suspiciously before Light strode through, the hand cuff wound around the metal detector. It didn't go off, so he unwound the chain and walked over to us.

"So, what's the chance we'll be able to see you spar?" Light asked, smiling and I smirked.

"Little seeing as we're all working so hard." He nodded, turning back to Misa who was going red.

"Misa isn't taking her clothes off if Ryuzaki is watching!" The model huffed, glaring at the raven who smiled back guiltily. Sighing, I came up behind L, placing both my hands over his eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hurry up Misa, obviously I'll have to watch, but we're both girl's so it doesn't matter." The Amane scurried through the checkout, throwing her clothes back on so fast her top ended up on backwards. I lifted my hands off L's eyes, watching as his non-existent eyebrows came together.

"You've been using raspberry scent body lotion." He smiled at my shocked face before turning on his heels, heading into the corridor with Light forcibly dragged behind him. I chuckled, following the two as Misa tried to turn her shirt around without taking it off, or ripping it.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" I asked curiously, smiling at L as I skipped along beside him. My ankle wasn't fully healed, the damage would be there for months. But it was good enough to walk on.

"I don't know. I was thinking of letting the team take over for the day whilst Light and I help both yourself and Misa settle." I raised a brow before coming to the conclusion that it was because he wanted to observe the suspects behaviour.

Once Misa and I had unpacked everything we'd brought with us -obviously L and Light just stood and watched- I turned to the stove and sighed. L and Light were both off to go do some work, leaving Misa and I to our own devices. I was currently in the kitchen, basing the chicken legs with my special hot and spicy sauce. Stashing it in L's wonder oven -it'd be done in five minutes don't you know- I turned back to look at Misa flicking through the magazines. As I approached, I noticed that it was in fact Cathy's latest collection, even if I'd already ordered the one's she hadn't even shown the world yet. Whilst we'd unpacked, Misa had whined to L asking if I could be her manager instead of Matsuda. But the raven hadn't given in at all.

"Look Faith-san! Misa likes this one!" Misa cried, thrusting a magazine at me with a grin. I took a few seconds to inspect the Gothic styled dress Misa had pointed out and was glad I'd ordered two of everything for both Misa and I. We'd have to try everything on after all, cause I've got a feeling neither of us would be going anywhere. We sat there for a few measly minutes, looking over the clothes and having that girl bonding moment. Until Misa began sniffing.

"That smells so yummy! Please tell Misa that's it's healthy!" The blonde looked at me and I offered her a nod.

"I only use fresh ingredients. If you wanted something fatty, just take a bit of what I make L." She grimaced at the idea of eating a cake like the ones I served L before turning back to the kitchen and dashing inside. I watched, amused, as she pulled the tray from the oven, taking a sniff of the food before smiling.

"It really smells good! Can Misa have some? Please please please?" I laughed before nodding, handing out before taking out one of my prepared salads; sweetcorn, lettuce and tomatoes.

"This really looks good Faith-san! Misa can't wait to eat it!"

Having finished off the food, Misa sat back and beamed.

"You have to teach Misa to cook! No wonder you have Ryuzaki-san wrapped around your finger! If Misa can as well as you, then Light will surly love her!" She cried, offering me the thumbs up as I smiled back at her. Dusting off my hands on the simple white kimono I was wearing, I turned back to the sink and finished washing up the last plate.

"Of course I'll teach you Misa, it's not like I have anything better to do." I pulled a cake out of the fridge, heading back to the coffee table Misa had moved to. She had her blonde hair up in ponytails today, smiling to herself and she gave my outfit the once over.

"You always look so good Faith-san, so classy! If Misa wasn't the cute type, she'd defiantly want to look like you." I blushed at the compliment, rubbing gingerly at the back of my neck as I did so.

"Thank you Misa-chan, I think your styles really cute, but I wouldn't have the guts to wear it myself." I placed four small plates on the table, a spoon and napkin on each.

"Faith-san, Misa doesn't know why you've got four plates out." I smiled, turning back to her with the cake hovering over the table.

"Watch and learn Misa." I put the plate with the cake down just as the door opened and L came strolling in.

"Ah, I see we're just in time for cake Light-kun." I laughed at Misa's shocked face, the blonde looking between L and the cake like it was some form of call button.

"So, Misa puts a cake on the table, and both of them appear?" She asked, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling on my sleeve for my attention. I tore my gaze away from L begrudgingly, nodding slightly at the model.

"Well, if you put a cake down, L will appear. And since Light is attached to him, he'll come as well."

Misa had demanded a date whilst Light was down, but that meant L staying put. Unfortunately, this meant Misa had tried to set both L and I up on a date. When she'd said it, I'd gone bright red whilst L had choked on the piece of cake he was eating. Luckily, the chain wasn't as long as the space between the two sofas, leaving both L and Light together, as well as myself and Misa.

"Hey, this doesn't feel like a date like this," Misa grumbled, flicking a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder whilst giving Light the 'bedroom eyes'. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"You don't have to mind me," L mumbled through his last mouthful of cake. He paused for a second looking at the only slice of cake left, on Misa's plate.

"Are you going to eat that cake?"

"Misa watches the sweets because they make you fat." I paused in mid bite, looking down and the very fat chocolate cake that was on my fork.

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets," L mused and I nodded slightly, shovelling the cake into my mouth. I knew there was a reason why we got away with it. But L was by far the best cake burner. He put on no weight what so ever. Kinda makes you feel a bit... outdone.

"Oh! There you go, making fun of me again!" Misa lost her cute tone as she yelled at L, one fist hitting the sofa next to me. Light looked up from his cake as I shuffled to the side and away from the easily angered Misa. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to room with her...

"How about if Misa gives you the cake, you will leave Light and Misa along together?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at how easily she'd forgotten me.

"Even if I leave the two of you alone together, I can watch from the cameras so it's the same thing really."

"Misa told you that's perverted! Will you stop with that kind of fetish?"

"Say what you want," L mused, springing up off his crouched legs so fast that Light jumped in his seat, "but I will be taking that cake."

"Well fine. When Misa is alone with Light then Misa will turn off all the Lights."

"They're infrared camera's." Light, clearly had had just about enough, because he turned on L rather quickly, asking,

"More importantly, we moved to a headquarters that has the equipment but you don't seem to have any kind of motivation L." Misa spluttered away in the background and I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Motivation?" L mused, slowly letting his eyes trail over everyone before resting on me. I flushed furiously as he twirled his fork around on the plate, sighing to himself.

"I don't have any. I'm actually depressed."

"De-Depressed?" Light's eyes went almost as wide as L's who was chewing on his now empty fork in an attempt to think. We all sat back as L explained his theory on the two being controlled by Kira, Light frowning as the ghost chase bit came up. I'd already had this ran by me when Light was sleeping, L having been stuffing his face with cookies at the time.

"Ryuzaki?" I frowned as Light got up, getting the feeling that he was going to drag L back to work by his feet if it came down to it. L paused, getting up slightly. And just like that, Light's fist slammed into L's face and I screamed in shock. The two went flying towards the potted plant I'd placed against the wall, sending it soaring just like the coffee table. In a once a lifetime moment of agility, I caught all four plates before they could smash, not feeling like cleaning up after them.

"Here Misa, just hold those a second." I placed the set of plates in her hands, jogging over to the stupid males just as I heard those words from L.

"I know, but no matter what, one time is one time." L's foot met Light's face, sending him flying back, something which would undoubtedly cause a bruise in the morning. Light once again punched L after some more talk as I tried to get close enough to them whilst saving the furniture at the same time. L landed another solid kick to L's face just as I finally got close enough. I ducked into a crouch, one leg extended to my side and proximal interphalangeal joint on my index finger fired five hits to L's legs before I swept my leg under his, watching as he fell to the floor. Just as Light was getting up I repeated the process, the Yagami dropping to the floor as I stood back up, looking at the two.

"That's it! No more fighting! You won't have to clean up this mess! I will! If you want to fight, do it in your own rooms!" I yelled, folding my arms across my chest as Light groaned in pain after trying to get back onto his legs. L just laid on the floor with his injured legs brought up to his chest, scowling not only at the fact I'd stopped the fight, but I'd injured them both as well.

"This Light-kun, is why Faith-chan scared me. She may not have a short temper, but you do not want to be on the receiving end when it finally does snap." I nodded, brushing down my kimono before looking at Misa as she came over, awe struck.

"That was amazing Faith-chan!" Misa cried, grabbing me in a hug and I blushed slightly.

"It wasn't that good. There are a lot better fighters out there than me," I murmured, thinking of Kai. Last I heard, he'd wiped the floor with the worlds best MMA team.

"Well Misa thinks you're amazing! Sorry Light-kun," She mused, kneeling down next to the coffee haired teen and lifting his trouser leg to inspect the damage. There were small red spots where I'd hit them with the first joint in my finger nearest the knuckle.  
"Ow," Misa murmured as I went over to L's side hitting some more points and stopping the pain.

"Thank you Faith-chan, but I think we'll take our leave before our anger gets the better of us again." He got up and pulled Light out by the handcuff, the Yagami not even attempting to walk.

* * *

**August 12th 2004**

When Misa had learnt I'd gotten a gym installed on the fourteenth floor below our own, she was ecstatic. I'd gotten all but towed to the place, not that I had anything against the gym. I'd just wanted to keep it a secret from Misa for a while. It'd been my haven. No one else had bothered to venture there, leaving it to be just the two of us today. There was several treadmills, weights, and a lot of gymnastic things. I'd even gotten a rounders bat and ball, along with a pitch drawn up on the gymnastic mats that covered a good portion of the floor. Misa instantly started on the treadmills, whilst I was more of a sprinter -though that dream had died when L had beat me- I was going to do some gymnastics today. I pulled off my jacket, in a simple leotard that had long sleeves but no legs in it, seeing as the ballet pumps would look funny if the ribbons were laced over the legs of a red material, being blue in colour and all. I had paid attention to Linda's lesson on clashing colours, something that Cathy had backed up. With a smirk, I began a series of back-flips, timing each one and stopping just before I hit the wall. I preformed a small front-flip but made sure to make it last as long as I could, testing how much weight I could put on my hands. Since we moved to the new building, I hadn't had much time to practice in case Misa came after me. Though most of time, the blonde was too busy singing in that perfect voice of hers. Something I greatly envied her for. But now, I had all the time in the world. I broke my legs apart, one pointing north, the other south before I offered Misa a grin as she'd stopped to look at me.

"How can you do that? Misa can only just do the splits and she's been doing Yoga for years!" I laughed, falling into a back-bend and standing up.

"I've been practising almost every day since I was six, I've been at it a long time."

Eventually, both Misa and I fell into doing yoga, chatting about clothes, Light and L, and Misa's improvement on cooking of course. But things just seemed, hollow. We had no leads, no pattern, nothing at all. It was like we were being led in circles, flocks of lambs to the butchers. It was all going wrong, and we couldn't do anything about it.

"Faith-chan?" Forcing myself not to leap out of my skin, I slowly turned on my heels to look at L, blushing as I did so.

"Oh, hi L. What are you doing here?" Light scowled, sitting down as L smiled at me.

"Would you like to spar?" Now that had both Misa and Light's attention. Frowning, I mopped my forehead with a towel, flicking it at the detective like a whip as he twisted his body out the way.

"Are you sure L? Cause I won't fix the damage I do this time. The desert order you handed me yesterday is ridiculously long, and I' afraid I won't have time to play nurse." Light sorted, covering his mouth to stop the sound of his suppressed laughter. L frowned, unlocking the handcuff and attaching it to a treadmill.

"I'm sure Faith-chan." With a grin, I settled back into a simple defensive stance, catching the headband Misa threw me. I used it to keep my fringe back, while it was in no way stylish, it was very helpful when keeping my fringe back. After all, unlike L, my hits had to be very specific, and I needed to see out from under my fringe if I were to hit home. L stuffed both his hands into his pockets, awaiting my first move whilst looking as calm and collected as usual.

"Kick his ass!" Misa screamed from the side lines, Light jumping in his seat at the blondes loud voice. My hands became fists before my forefinger and middle finger extended at the knuckle, so they were only bent at the joints on the fingers themselves. L frowned, instantly recognising the style of attack I was going for, I leapt forwards on my hands, going for an overhand kick whilst my hands supported me. L wasn't the only one that'd taken an interest in martial arts, but with Kai's help, I'd developed my own. L shot onto his hands as well, our legs meeting in the air, his shins blocked by my thighs, I cartwheeled to a side, bringing up on hand to try and grab hold of one of L's feet, but he flipped back and out the way.

"Whoa! For a guy who sits on his rump all day, Ryuzaki sure can move!" Misa cried, already on the edge of her seat. Light was leaning forwards, also interested in the fight that'd sprung up. I shot forwards, putting one hand on the floor before preforming a one handed flip to avoid L's sweeping kick. I went to flip again, one hand on the floor, but instead spun on the arm, one leg tangled in L's own and dragging him to the floor. I was about to hit a point on the shoulder to cut off movement in his arm before he fell back into that stupid crab.  
Misa voiced her confusion with a 'huh?' as I backed up as quickly as I could. Both of L's legs shot up, catching me in the stomach and sending me flying back. Twisting in the air, I managed to land, rather roughly but without any major pain and suffering to my joints. I was weary of my injured ankle, but that was to be expected. L came at me quicker than what I remember him being able to move, but I was ready. Grabbing both his hands, I dropped into a backwards roll, both my feet catching his shins and throwing him behind me as I rolled back, shooting up to my feet before turning and dropping into a crouch, ready to greet his next attack. L had also caught himself before he'd flown into the door, using the momentum to launch back at me. I caught him again, but didn't let go, the both of us rolling over as we fought tooth and nail for the upper hand. Eventually, it ended up that I was pinned underneath him, both arms help above my head and L's now seemingly crushing weight on my thighs to keep my legs down.

"I win," L whispered, grinning cheekily with big wide eyes. We both ignored Misa's dejected groan at my apparent loss, till L rolled off me and got to his feet. Or at least, tried. But he couldn't get up. Rolling up his jeans, he scowled at the load of red dots across his skin where my knuckles had hit home.

"Now who won?" I asked, grinning before getting to my feet and high-fiving Misa. L pouted, looking up at me as I desperately tried to ignore the adorable puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll fix your legs, but don't expect it again." I did what I promised I wouldn't do, simply because both L and I knew that I would give him anything when he gave me that look. Once I was done, L caught my hand, giving it a small squeeze before getting to his feet.

"Thank you Faith-chan, and I apologise for kicking you in the stomach."

* * *

**The Package**

Eventually, both Misa and I fell into doing yoga, chatting about clothes, Light and L, and Misa's improvement on cooking of course. But things just seemed, hollow. We had no leads, no pattern, nothing at all. It was like we were being led in circles, flocks of lambs to the butchers. It was all going wrong, and we couldn't do anything about it.

"Faith-chan?" Forcing myself not to leap out of my skin, I slowly turned on my heels to look at L, blushing as I did so.

"Oh, hi L. What are you doing here?" Light scowled, sitting down as L smiled at me. "

There's a package that's arrive addressed to both you and Misa-chan." I smiled, picking up a towel and cleaning the sweat off my brow. Being upside down for a long time sends all the blood to my head, and it's never a good sign.

"Thanks L," I walked over as the two boys stood, Misa having surgically attached herself to Light in the process.

"So... erm, any leads?" I asked, elbowing L in the side as the detective sighed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. It's like Kira's alluding us. There's not even any taunts now. Not the smallest hint of anything. It's like Kira's a completely different person." Light nodded, managing to get away from Misa long enough for us to talk.

"Well, I'm... just going to go and see what has arrived for us, come on Misa." I all but dragged the model away to the main room, leaving a confused Light and L behind. When we pulled the package -it was more of a big wooden crate that could fit both L and I in- Misa all but attacked it with the crowbar. I shielded my face as chunks of wood flew everywhere.

"Misa's in!" She cried, pulling many things from the depths, mostly folded up clothes. But there was a wrapped package that was addressed solely to me.

"Open it!" Misa cried, hopping up and down on the sofa like a child at Christmas. With so much clothes to try on, I would put money on that was how she was feeling.

"Fine, just give me a second," I murmured, slowly peeling the paper away. Misa squealed in joy at what Cathy had made me, whilst I stared in horror. My left eyebrow twitched and I growled under my breath, shielding the package's contents from the camera's in the room.  
Damn her.

* * *

In a great romance, each person basically plays a part that the other really likes

-Elizabeth Ashley

* * *

**Once again, sorry it took so long. The beta'd version will be up later, so the next 'update' won't really be an update. I've decided to the bonus bit on the end of the next few chapters, so I hope you'll like it. ^^**

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**Miku Udahara**- Once again, L has given the face. Faith just can't get away from it. And don't worry, the Misa bashing is coming a bit later. ^^_

_**1kanako-chan**- Thank you very much =)_

_**Hawkbelly**- Happy happy happy ^^ Hope you like this chapter too! Poor L, he's such a social reject. Thank you, I can now walk on my ankle. All is good._

_**animelover56348**- Yeah! Review! Did you get your phone back? Somehow, that feels like a stupid question, but I hope so. Nah, I'm going to go all through the entire death note series, and maybe a bit after that, so it won't be finished for a while. No worries for that. Sorry this update took so long!_

_**Ajk Insanity**- Thank you so much! End of the chapter it is. ^^ I'm glad you like my style of writing._

_**Echo Uchiha**- Thanks!_

_**The Night's Wish**- And now they fight. ^^'_

_**Dandy-ni**- But it's so difficult to resist the puppy eyes! Hint hint taken, sorry it took so long. And in this story, I think I'm going to have Misa know L is L, but they're -Light and Misa- obviously unsure that it is 'the L' as we'll keep mentioning them. Thank you for reading Feral Child. I've got a problem with the file on my laptop that has it, so till I sort it, there won't be an update on that for now._

_**K**- K! *glomp* I has missed you! I totally understand the whole parent thing, I've got limited time which is why the chapters are so long between uploads. ^^' Thank you! =)_

_**Frogata**- To be honest, that wouldn't surprise me. Or he'd just taunt Misa that he has Light and she'd rip the wall down for him. Thank you, fluff is on it's way!_

_**MikaUchiha666**- Damn right they are!_

_**CaribbeanTrinidadian**- Sorry it took so long, and thank you!_

**It went down by one again, but 12 reviews a chapter is still really good for me! **

**Finally, I have a new Naruto story up that I'm really putting effort into, so I'd really like it if you'd check it out. It's a SasukexOC called 'Akatsuki Thieves', set back in Highway robbery times. I'd really appreciate it if you were to check it out. **

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	29. Criminals

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 29**

**Criminals**

**August 24th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years old and ten months old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and eight months old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Near: Ten Years Old (August 24th 1994) _

_Light: Eighteen years and six months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and eight months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

Somehow, and don't ask me exactly how because I have no idea, L and I got the day off. Well, half the day off. But it was as much of a day off as we'd be getting.

"So L," I mused, a tray of cakes in my hand as I settled down onto the sofa. Watari had Light chained to him, and there was a recording of what they were doing set up on the table, the camera tracking their every moves.

"Faith-chan, you know what today is, don't you?" I smirked, nodding my head before looking at the other laptop. For the moment the screen was blank, but that wouldn't be for too long. Outside, the sun was starting to set over the horizon, skyscrapers all but blacked out against the pure power of the sun.

"So what is it, about nine O'clock?" I asked, watching as L smiled and turned on the laptop.

"Round about. Over there, it'll be one in the afternoon. Perfect timing considering they'd have just eaten dinner." I grinned, ruffling L's hair before handing him a cupcake, watching as L bit into it, fluffy white icing remaining on his lips.

"Delicious as always Faith-chan," L murmured, nibbling on the cookie base of the muffin. Smiling, I began to type, watching as several programs opened at once. L had been giving me an hour of his day to teach me how to really use his laptop, and I'd only just grasped a very few basic things. But those basic things were enough to open up a connection. I watched as the screen buzzed to life, showing a very familiar room. A snowy white head of hair was sat alone, facing away from us, seated on the playroom floor. Near always had his laptop open on the off chance someone contacted him with a small detective job. But that wasn't what this was. He didn't even seem to notice we'd hacked into his laptop, L smiling childishly at the fact as he reached for another cupcake.

"Evening Near," I whispered, watching as he froze, turning ever so slowly to look at the laptop.

"Faith?" He questioned before crawling over, looking at both L and I on screen. I smiled, waving as L dipped his head.

"Happy birthday!" I cried, throwing my arms out and accidentally knocking L's cupcake out of his hand. The raven glowered, face scrunched up in annoyance before he brushed his bangs across his forehead.

"Congratulations on making it to ten Near," L grunted, reaching for the final cupcake. I scowled, picking the cupcake up and taking a huge bite of it before putting it back down. I'd half expected L to not take it now I'd contaminated it with my germs, but he must have been desperate as he took it anyway.

"Anyway Near, That brief case that arrived this morning is from both Elliot and I. I'll read you the code in a second." I got up, shuffling through stack after stack of paper before sighing.

"Ellie, where is it?" L snorted at the name, holding up a sheet of paper delicately in his hand.

"Fetch me a cake please Faith-chan." Rolling my eyes, I brought over a sponge cake, trading it with L for the paper as Near tried not to look amused at L's name.

"Ellie," He murmured before laughing slightly.  
L scowled, rolling his eyes and indulging himself in the cake, completely ignorant of everything else going on around him.

"Great, now he's not going to talk to me," I grumbled, looking along the many lines of numbers.

"Okay, ready Near?" It took a while, but eventually the entire code was punched into the brief case and it opened.

"Puppets?" Near questioned, reaching in and pulling out several hand crafted puppets. I had picked some arty skills up from Linda, but I was nowhere near her level. There was one of L and I, then one of Near, Matt and Mello. Even Watari and Roger were in that case. There were several suspect puppets with the obvious burglar mask on, Near smiling be squeezing one of them.

"Than you Faith-chan... Elliie-Kun."

L was almost in a bad mood once the connection with Near was shut down. Every so often, I caught him mumbling 'Ellie' under his breath, a grimace on his face once he said it. At one point Matsuda overheard him and asked who Ellie was, which resulted in a laughing fit on my part and L falling into a darker mood. I knew I was going to have to pull out all the spots to get him out of the bad mood he was in, so I set to work. An hour later, at eleven at night, I stuck a huge birthday cake complete with trimmings on the table in front of L. He didn't look up, but it was obvious it was taking all his willpower not to.

"Whoa! A birthday cake! Who's gotten older?" Matsuda was a bit too loud, waking up Light from his nap on the couch.

"A friend of both L and ours. He's ten today, and L's a bit sour about missing out on cake." I said, elbowing him in the side when he reach for the big knife. Matsuda grinned, sitting down with Aizawa who was also on the night shift. Groggily waking up, Light took one look around and scowled.

"All this commotion, for cake, figures," Grumbling, Light got to his feet, walking over and sitting on L's other side, allowing the detective to finally reach the cake. L was mumbling about how the handcuff was more of a problem than a solution, but once L did something, he stuck with it thoroughly, never mind any problems his decision encountered. I laughed, ruffling his hair in the same manor he had with my own, plucking the cake from the tray and nibbling on it.

"Cheer up L, it's a birthday party after all."

* * *

**October 7th 2004**

"Names Aber, I'm a con-artist, nice to meet ya all." My head shot up out of the chair I was in, looking over to the blonde haired man that was approaching.

"Aber!" I raced over, The blond man catching me in a hug as I laughed.

"Faith, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in a while." The last time I'd seen Aber was back on a case L and I had been working on, the one we'd caught him in the act in. We'd bonded, and I'd even visited his family in France two years back. His son was lovely.

"It's good to see you too," I said, letting go of my death grip on his neck and feeling like a little kid again.  
If I'd ever had the choice, Aber was the kind of man I'd have wanted for my father, his son was the luckiest boy in the world.

"I'm Wedy, I'm a professional burglar." I'd never met the blonde woman before, but she looked just like something out of a fifties spy movie, complete with Russian hat.

"A... con-artist and a burglar?" Yagami questioned, eyes wide as he looked between both Aber and Wedy. Light had his eyes narrowed at me, glaring almost as if it was my fault I knew these people. Well, one of them. L smiled, hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

"That's right. Aber employs his knowledge of psychology, linguistics and diplomacy and manages to get intimate with anyone he fixes his eyes on without fail. He will make a fine spy." I grinned, elbowing Aber in the side as he grinned.

"Wedy is a burglar with a talent to unlock and kind of lock, safe and security system, to prove it she managed to enter this room without anyone taking notice of her. They are both proper and real criminals." Aber grinned, slinging one arm over my shoulder and leaning ever so slightly against me.

"Just like our little lass here, she's helped me pull one over on the wife before." I listened to L talk with the Yagami's about both Wedy and Aber, the latter of which was taking a good look around and assessing his new workspace.

Once the 'criminals' had gone off to go get settled in, I leapt over to L, capturing him in a hug with my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, I love you, I love you L!" I smiled, pressing my face into his shoulder as Light muffled a laugh. It was clear that L was probably looking very uncomfortable at the moment, but I didn't care for now. Slowly, and so light that it almost wasn't there, L wrapped his arms around my back awkwardly. L mustn't have known what to say, because we stood there for several seconds before I pulled back, grabbing hold of his collar and shaking him.

"Why didn't you tell me Aber was joining us!" I cried, shaking him a bit more, just for the fun of it. L's eyes were wide and unblinking and I smiled.

"Thanks L."

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I love you L!" Faith's voice rung in my ears, the words repeating themselves many more times then necessary, though they were harder to take in than normal. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, head pressed into my shoulder so much that I could smell the scent of her short hair, soft raspberry. It would appear she had an obsession with the fruit, many of her deserts lately consisted on the fruit, not that I was complaining though. There also was less strawberries, which I would be voicing my opinion on. Strawberries were by far, the best fruit. But back to the matter at hand, which was Faith so close that most of our bodies were in contact. I have no idea what to do, other than return the gesture of affection.  
What I wanted to say was that I loved her too, that I didn't want her to ever leave, to disappear or stop being who she was. But the words got caught in my throat, and I could hear Beyond's laughter in my ears. Light was suffocating a laugh beside me, our handcuff jingling about in mid air as he tried to give both Faith and I as much space as possible. Unsure, I slowly returned the gesture, trying to make sure that I wouldn't be making a fool of myself or upsetting Faith. I wrapped my arms around her waist in the same way she'd done with me, the motion awkward. The hug lasted for a brief moment, and I was both relived and upset when it was over. It was an uncomfortable display of affection, yet I still wanted to hold the brunette in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Aber was joining us?" Suddenly, Faith had her tiny fists curled up with parts of my collar inside her hands, shaking me back and forth as I gasped slightly in shock. She paused for a second before continuing, a good will smile on her face.

"Thank's L." She murmured before turning on her heels, heading towards the elevator. I tried my best to focus on thoughts of Kira, but it was very hard when watching Faith walk, her hips swaying from side to side, even if she wasn't doing it purposefully. Misa, who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere, came bouncing over, rubbing her face against my arm and grinning.

"Oh-la-la! Ryuzaki and Faith, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She giggled, going to continue the song until Mogi thankfully pulled her away. I dipped my head to him in thanks, the blonde squirming around in a desperate attempt for freedom. Though the effort did her no good.  
I sat down, staring at one of the blank monitors as I waited for it to boot up the necessary program, trying to ignore the fact my reflection had the lightest of blushes spread across his face.

* * *

Sat on the couch in my room, I played with my thumbs nervously, waiting for Misa's return. We were going to have another dress up day, seeing as we hadn't really had time since the package's arrived from Cathy. The blonde came racing in, skidding to a halt before looking over at me and grinning. I took a sip of the cola in front of me, fascinated by the Japanese version of the fizzy drink.

"Faith and Ryuzaki make such a cute couple!" She cried and I spat out the cola that'd been in my mouth, only giving myself that much more of a clean up job.

"Excuse me Misa? I think I heard you wrong."

"Well, Misa thinks that both Faith and Ryuzaki would make a very cute couple, almost as good a couple as what Misa and Light are." I scowled, picking up a cloth and running it through the cola.

"Okay Misa, whatever you say, because I know for a fact that L isn't interested in me." Misa scoffed, shaking her index finger in front of my face in the way one would tell off a child.

"No, no, no, no, no Faith-chan. Misa knows when a boy likes someone, and Ryuzaki definitely likes Faith." Somehow, I can't believe that Misa's understands enough about L's brain to gather enough information on whether he likes me or not.

"Okay Misa, whatever you say, but just so you know, even on the off chance that L did like me, it'd never work." She blinked her hazel eyes, cute face scrunched up in confusions.

"Why wouldn't it work? Ryuzaki likes Faith, Faith likes Ryuzaki, Misa' doesn't get it." I sighed, rubbing at my temples before forcing a smile on my face.

"Because Misa, L is L. He's smart, ridiculously so. He's always moving from place to place, while I'm tied down. I have brothers to look after. The only reason I came out onto this case was because I hadn't seen him in five years. Five years. He took off and didn't say anything at all. It wouldn't work out, and that's why it's pointless to even try." I cut off a massive slice of the chocolate gateau cake, taking a bite of it. Misa sighed, cutting herself a slice off, though it was three times smaller than my own.

"Misa still doesn't see why you won't try. If Misa puts the effort in, she can do anything. And so can Faith-chan."  
Ah, ever the optimist. I sighed, finishing off the slice of cake before cutting another one.

"So, what's got you upset enough to go about eating cake? A chocolate cake at that." Misa grimaced, still nibbling on her bit of cake.

"Misa wants some desert because she can... Okay! Misa hasn't had any alone time with Light, she's not happy!" Landing a fist on the coffee table, Misa all but burst into tears. Feeling exceedingly awkward, I leaned over and gave her a one armed hug, the blonde latching onto me instantly.  
_Oh Yagami Light, you are going to pay. Dearly._

Shortly after our little bonding session, Misa was back to her cheery self, leaping around and pulling out dress after dress from the pile we'd made of stuff to try on.

"Look at this one! It's like the dresses Misa wears, but in white with pink frills! Light will love it." Misa, who was already stood in her bra and panties, was pulling the dress on as quickly as she could whilst I tried not be envious of her flat stomach. No matter how much I worked, I could never get the smallest layer of flab form my belly. Cathy said that it was because I did all those back stretches, but I didn't believe her, even if this was her area of expertise.

"Here Faith, try this on." Misa threw me a casual kimono top, black but with platinum stars hand stitched across it and a moon on the back. A glossy, light silver obi completing the top. I shrugged out of my top -I'd worn a thin vest under this top since I knew we'd be trying things on today- before replacing it with the black one.

"Look any good?" I questioned, watching as Misa nodded repeatedly.

"So classy!" I smiled, but the sound of the door creaking open. L poked his head in, looking over at the two of us and I waved timidly, blushing at the thought of Misa's discussion earlier.

"I spotted cake on the camera," He explained, making his way over before plucking the cherry centrepiece off the top, engulfing the two berries whole. Light rolled his eyes but otherwise cut himself a small slice, having already fallen victim to my cooking. L plucked the cherry stem from his mouth, resting it on the edge of the plate and I blinked in shock.  
He'd tied it in a knot in his mouth.

"Wow," I whispered, watching as L smiled childishly once again, distracted by the cake.

"It's a simple party trick I learned when I was bored with a case I was working on." He murmured, Misa instantly looking over at L with a glint in her eye.

"No Misa!" I hissed, glaring at her as she pouted.

"But-"

"No. Not a word."

* * *

**The Package**

Once I was finally in my room -the only place that didn't have cameras- I was free the stare, horrified by the very thing that Cathy had sent me. Misa was grinning next to me, holding up several different swimwear pieces and trying to decide on which one she'd wear to the pool.

"How are you not horrified by this?" I hissed, trying to glare a hole through Cathy's stupid gift.  
What the hell was she thinking? If this was some kind of joke, I would seriously injure her. If this was serious though, I'd kill her.

"Misa thinks it's cute." The blonde insisted, taking one of my 'presents' and waving it in front of me.

"How could Faith not like this, Misa loves the design! They're so pretty, and frilly!" I snatched the thing back, face burning as I tried not to put the model unconscious with a simple pressure point. Because it wouldn't do me any good on how to sneak out of here.

"I don't need them Misa! And what's worse, she's only sent me one! I have no alternative but my old stuff, and I don't think L will let me out of the building to go shopping!"  
Misa's face lit up at the mention of L, a mischievous smirk gracing her lips.

"Misa doesn't know, maybe Ryuzaki would like to see you in those." She wiggled her eyebrows and I got to my feet, dropping Cathy's gift on my bed.  
With one hand holding onto Misa's top, and the other holding onto the leg of her joggy bottoms, I threw her out of my room much like a bouncer would with a rowdy teen. Locking the oak door shut, I crumpled onto the bed, scowling at the world, and at Cathy.

I'd rip her to pieces once this Kira mess was over.

* * *

Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

-Aly & AJ _Like Whoa_

* * *

**Okay, I got this typed up a hell of a lot faster than I thought, so I haven't have the previous chapter or this one beta'd yet. Whoopies. ^^ But hey, a new chapter for you all, because I love getting feedback. Ten reviews in one day. =) I wonder if I could get 300 reviews when i put up chapter thirty. **

**By the way, this chapter is pretty much just a filler chapter, but still, it's a chapter. I didn't have any internet as I typed, so no manga to refer to. Sorry!**

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**K**- Thank you, I'm glad you like all the chapters. I hope you aren't very busy at the moment, because here's a new chapter. =) Cathy's present is still a mystery, though I'm sure someone will get it now. ^^_

_**Dandy-ni**- Yes they have. Thank you, I'm glad the bonus chapter is good. i hope this update is soon enough_

_**Harvey the Wonder Hamster**- I'm sorry! More suspense with the package.__  
_

_**Frogata**- ^^ Not the puppies! It is really bad, but all will be revealed in chapter 30!_

_**EsLaIiAlSe**- Thank you, that really means a lot to me. I hope this update is soon enough. =)_

_**Ajk Insanity**- Yes, we'll leave it at a tie... for now. =D_  
_Maybe, mabye, hope this update is quick enough_

_**Echo Uchiha**- Thank you_

_**Miku Udahara**- Yeah, it's brill to write fight scenes, though sometimes it doesn't come out on the paper as it was in my head. ^^' Cathy's gift will be revealed in the next chapter! I love icecream too, though I prefer Ben&Jerry's Phish food. It's gorgeous! Thank you, I got Akatsuki Thieves updated twice yesterday, and a second update for this in less than 24 hours. I'm so proud of myself. _

_**Tailsdoll123**- Yes, yes he is ^^ Thanks for reviewing!_

_**MikaUchiha666**- Thank you, L is certainly kickass, Faith, not as much as L. I'm glad you like it!_

**Finally, I have a new Naruto story up that I'm really putting effort into, so I'd really like it if you'd check it out. It's a SasukexOC called 'Akatsuki Thieves', set back in Highway robbery times. I'd really appreciate it if you were to check it out. **

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	30. Identity

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 30**

**Identity**

**October 28th 2004**

_L: Twenty One years and ten months old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and eight months old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Light: Eighteen years and six months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and eight months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

Stretching out across the sofa like a jungle cat, I yawned before letting my eyes slowly drift over to L. The detective was sat, hunched over my latest creation, poking and prodding away at it. I'd decided to do something a little different, so I'd made some raspberry jelly with real, sugar coated raspberries placed inside. True to form, L was busy inspecting the desert in anyway possible, seeing as he'd never actually had jelly before. Which I found to be pretty unbelievable. Picking up my side bag, I lugged it onto my shoulder before heading for the elevator.

"Faith-chan," As usual, L's voice shot me down as I tried to make a break for the door.

"Yes L?" I swung around to see the detective had swirled his chair, dewy-eyes focused on me.

"Where are you going?" I gulped, knowing full well that the chances of me getting out of the building was steadily reaching rock bottom. I stammered, trying to keep my cool even though it was pointless. L would see right through me.

"I'm going out?" It was more of a question as I clutched tightly at the bag in my hands, blushing.

"I need to pick up some stuff, I won't be long, and I've got my set of keys." L sighed, rubbing at his forehead before reclining.

"Fine. The plan to catch Higuchi is tonight, so please try to stay away from Sakura TV." I nodded, walking over to L as he stood up cautiously. Light, who'd been typing away beside L, raised an eyebrow, pausing in his report to see what I was up to. Carefully, I took L in my arms, feeling a lot braver recently. I suppose it was because he returned the last hug I'd given him, but that's just a guess.

"Thanks L. I need to get out of here, I feel like I'm suffocating." Which wasn't exactly a lie, more to do with the fact that Misa had recently got a shipping of perfume, and she insisted on squirting it in our room every two seconds or so.

"It's no problem Faith-chan," L murmured cautiously, his arms wrapped around my shoulder blades so lightly it seemed like the gesture wasn't really there. But I knew it was, so it was good enough. L was socially awkward, something I totally got because so was Near and Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later."

Walking down the streets of Tokyo, I watched the hustle and bustle of people trot down the pavement, very few people slipping into the nearby sweet shop. Looking over my shoulder to make sure L hadn't tracked me -I wouldn't put it past him- I slipped inside, the bell chiming over my head. The elderly man that was seated in the corner raised his head, pushing his half moon glasses further up his nose before smiling warmly at me.

"Faith. It's good to see you again." I grinned, skipping over to Roger before bowing like any and every Japanese person.

"Did you bring it?" I asked curiously, watching as he lifted up the bag beside him, the duffel bag clearly stuffed with several different items.

"Thank you so much Roger. You will not believe how difficult it was to decide what I was going to do." The white haired man just smiled, handing the heavy bag to me before turning to browse the sugar canes that lined the wall of the sweet shop.

"I was thinking about taking some sugar back for my insects," He murmured as I shuddered slightly. If there was one thing that scared me the most in the whole world -aside from losing all my my loved ones at the hand of Kira- it was Roger's insect farm. He had an entire room of them, all running wild behind a thin glass wall, enough room for the door to open and for Roger to stand inside and feed them trough a special hole in the wall. I'd walked in on the thing by accident, and it was not a friendly place to be.

"That's lovely Roger," I grumbled, servilely bummed out now. I browsed the lining of the shelves for a while, picking up anything that had more than 60% sugar. L would be more than happy to devour sugar right from the box, but Watari had put a stop to that when the raven had suffered a sugar crash, even in that ridiculously crouch of his. But the crouch was cute, especially how he could look up at you with those big puppy eyes and I really need to stop thinking about L otherwise I'm going to start daydreaming. Roger was already giving me weird looks, so I took that as my cue to thank him and leave. Opening the door to the candy store, I watched as a fancy red car went racing by, followed by a familiar figure riding a motorcycle... Wedy. Which meant the red car had to have been Higuchi. Even though L had said he'd be driving him to Sakura TV, which was a good mile away, he just so happened to be on the same street as I was...  
Oh god forbid L spotting me on the security cameras. My entire plan would be ruined.

Madly dashing back to the building, I let myself in and strolled through the metal detectors like they were no big deal. Which they weren't, at least for me. As I pushed open the door to the eerily quiet headquarters, I blinked in shock to see Misa chained, not tied, to a chair. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things before dropping the bag on the counter top. Misa spun around so fast it wasn't even funny. Her face fell at the sight of me before she perked up.

"Faith-chan! Can you unlock Misa!" I was about to jump to the rescue before I paused.

"I kind of don't have the key Misa," I murmured, watching as her face dropped.

"Oh... So what have you got there?" She questioned, watching as I smiled deviously.

"Why, it's L's birthday present of course." Her big brown eyes lit up and she tried to move. But L had chained that chair to the floor, there was no way she'd be moving around anytime soon.

"Sorry Misa," I apologised yet again, picking everything out of the bag before placing it on the counter top.

"You can't say a word to him, okay?" The fridge would be safe, the only people that go in there was myself and Watari. It was after all, my kitchen. L was barred form the fridge because after the last time he'd been in, he'd cleaned it out in less than an hour. Even taking the jaffa cakes I'd had imported in. Hell, he even considered Misa's weight watcher buns, but declined them due to lack of sugar.

"Okay, Misa will be quiet!" Nodding her head vigorously, Misa grinned before watching as I dashed around, getting my present ready.

I'd only just finished before the team came in. Light silently unlocked Misa as I shuffled over to L, looking at the little black book in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder and standing on my tip toes to do so. L held the book at an arms reach in front of him, and since I was stood behind him, there wasn't a lot I could do about it.

"It's the killer notebook, a death note." To be honest I wasn't surprised it was something as ridiculously as this.

"Why can't I touch it?" I asked, watching as L shrugged.

"Because if you do, then you'll die if the notebook is destroyed. That, and I don't want you to see the reaper." I blinked, looking around the room for this reaper he spoke of before coming to the conclusion that I would only be able to see it by touching the death note.

"Please L?" I begged wrapping my arms around him in a hug and feeling him stiffen.  
Now if I could just get him to freeze-

"No Faith-chan."

"Do you not consider me your best friend anymore?" L shifted nervously, looking from side to side in an attempt to escape. But by hugging him, I'd already cut off that option.

"Of course you remain my best and only friend Faith-chan. However, I do not wish to put your life in danger." I blinked, my eyes suddenly feeling all watery.  
Was this, L saying that he didn't want me to die? Now I guess coming from someone else it would be normal, but L implying it, meant a hell of a lot more, no matter who he said it to.

"But I want to help the investigation... Please?" He was only a second from breaking, I could feel it in his bones. So I tightened my hug but only ever so slightly, pouting at him from the corner of his vision.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He sighed, drawing his arm back in and letting me run my fingers across the book. For a second I felt rather ashamed of the fact I'd all but begged to get my way, but I'd be no help if I was left blind to our clues, literally. The cover of the book was black leather, with white writing scribbled into it forming the title of the book, 'death note'. Cautiously, I flicked open the first page, taking a look at the rules and then at the first page of names.

"Wow that's a lot of names." I murmured before leaving the book in L's more than capable hands. I turned on my heels, looking around before finally spotting this 'reaper'. It was tall, ridiculously so. It was quite skeletal, with long, spinal cord like arms and skin that appeared to be bone flattened out and wrapped around more bone. There was one bandage over it's left eye, with purple lips and it's right, cat like eye poking out from under bangs of light purple hair. It glared at me, looking at the air above my head and then back at me. The team was busy setting up the evidence to go over again, whilst discussing Higuchi's death.

"Is it a coincidental heart attack, or suicide, or another Kira, or the reaper..." Chief Yagami trialled off, looking over at the reaper and scowling.

"Wh-which is it reaper?" He asked, fists curled up cautiously. Though I don't think you could put up much of a fight against a reaper.

"It's Rem." Came the unusually female voice, which would mean that this reaper was a female, or as female as reapers could get.

"I didn't kill Higuchi, nor do I know why he died."  
L and Light had both gone over to the computers, typing away to look for some lead. I sat back as Aizawa read out the rules. To be honest, I was kinda glad to have him back. Though as I was sitting, it was really awkward to have Rem staring at me, constantly looking at the spot above my head. During Aizawa's recital, I looked at the spot above my head, but there was nothing there. A small shiver ran down my spine as Rem got a bit closer, eye squinted as she tried to look at something.

"Reaper. Why do you keep staring at Faith-chan?" L asked, turning on his chair to look at me. He must have been watching in the reflection of the computer screen.

"It's not right..." She murmured before frowning.

"What's not right?" I asked at the same time L did.

"Above every persons head, there is a name, and a death date. They're connected, so that's how the name relates to the death note. But, the girl's name and death date are not connected. So she hasn't recognised the name as her identity yet. I've only ever seen one person like this," She murmured, getting too close for comfort. I grimaced, backing up slightly as L approached.

"So, what you're saying Rem-san, is that Faith-chan can not be killed with a death note."

"I don't think so." I sat down on the floor, head spinning so much I didn't trust myself to sit on the chair.

"It's Fai Molly Butter's above my head, but it's not right, is it?"  
L gave me such a furious glare I thought I was going to die right there and then. Giving my name out like that was asking to be killed; Light seemed to have spun around on his chair to listen to our conversation. As expected, Rem shook her head and L breathed a sigh of relief, downing his entire cup of tea and murmuring something about needing pure sugar. Neither Watari or I was that stupid to give it to him.

"I didn't think so," I whispered gladly.  
Now L was looking at me curiously, eyes narrowed in suspicion. With a defeated sigh, I looked at the raven and grinned.

"I might have gone and seen BB before he died."

* * *

_The cells were cool, something about the prisoners getting agitated if they were too warm. I wasn't really paying attention, but seeing as I'd accepted the army green parka, they'd left me to it. As I arrived at the correct cell, I gently tapped on the door to see Beyond sat behind the glass, owlish eyes blinking. L had been kind enough to get him some plastic surgery so that he wouldn't end up going blind due to the lack of moisture in his eyes. His face lit up wickedly, that evil grin spread across his face as I adjusted the high collar of my shirt. _

"_Faith-chan, Faith-chan, Faith-chan." He chuckled darkly to himself, rocking in place, wearing a crisp straight jacket. I grimaced slightly, placing my present on the counter and smiling sadly at Beyond. He'd been okay, till he'd snapped. I guess the pressure was too much for him, just like Alternate. _

"_Oh! You brought me jam! How kind! I guess, that you want something from me in return?" Laughter filled the room again and the guard gave me an eyeful from behind the door I'd come through. I blushed timidly before turning back to Beyond, the brunette had pretty much pressed his face up against the glass in an attempt to get closer to the jar of jam. I guess they never gave him any here. _

"_You were always the nicest to me at the house, always talked. Didn't do you a lot of good like," Pausing in his mad ramblings, Beyond looked at my neck and shock his head, "covering it up won't change what happened, let's move on shall we?" I shuddered under his emotionless tone; there was no regret over the fact he'd cut me open like a carcass. _

"_I'll hear you out," Beyond chuckled, attempting to blow his bangs from his eyes. But every time he got them up into the air, they just dropped back in front of his face. Scowling, he gave up after a minute, and I finally had his full attention. _

"_Beyond... You knew my name. How?" He looked surprised for a second before bursting out into another bout of mad laughter. To be honest, I was expecting him to be mad at the question, but this definition of the word wasn't what I'd been prepared for. Demonic grin spread across his face, Beyond looked up at the space above my head and frowned. _

"_It's changed. I can see the names, and the numbers, but they've changed. The numbers have changed." The raven pressed his face up against the protective glass again, crazy eyes focused on me. _

"_How've they changed? Why've the changed? The name's not connected anymore... Why isn't it connected..." Beyond hit the floor with his foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. _

"_It's not fair! I have to see them everyday, hear them laughing, and you've cheated seeing them! You cheated!" He cried, leaping to his feet and stalking back into the corner of his room, ignoring my existence. He never did explain what he meant by the name and numbers, so I left him to it.  
I made sure that he got the jam though._

* * *

If there is ever such a thing as fire breathing dragons in the future, I'm sure they'll have evolved from L. Because at this moment, it looked like it was really going to burn me alive.

"You went to see Beyond?" He growled, getting to his feet and walking over to me. The rest of the team paused, looking over at me as I slowly backed up.

"You couldn't expect me not to. We used to be friends."

"He cut you open like a turkey dinner!" L was almost shouting his hands curled up into fists as I slowly backed up. Light always seemed pretty annoyed I'd gone off to go and see a killer, but he was remaining seated. Luckily for me though, Rem butted in with something before I could have my head ripped off an L devour my brain.

"This Beyond, it sounds like he had the eyes of a Shinigami." She went on to explain how the eyes of a Shinigami could see both your birth name, and your death date. That must have been the numbers BB had been talking about. Which meant, after our little fight, I'd suppose to have died. I gave Rem the brief overview and she nodded, frowning.

"Anyone who goes more than six-hundred and sixty six seconds when not alive, is classified as dead by Shinigami standards. So, when you came back to life, you had a new life span, and a new name. The first name you were called upon waking up." I had no idea what the last name I was going by was, and I wasn't eager to find out. By not knowing something, Kira couldn't kill me.

"Until you accept this new name as your identity, than you can't be killed by a death note. That's why children under the age of 780 days also can't be killed. By this time, a child has come to accept their identity." Sitting down, I brushed strands of my fringe from my face, pressing my head against my collar bones as L sulked off. There was no doubting that he'd be in a mood with me for a while about 'keeping secrets', but he'd get over it.  
I hope.

* * *

**The Package**

Well, it finally happened. The last one ran out, leaving me with nothing but Cathy's gift. And if that wasn't enough, she'd sent two more, but with different patterns. Only I wasn't allowed to open them until Christmas. She'd put on some dumb timer lock that wouldn't come off till the 25th of December, which translated to; You're screwed Faith. I was really going to let her have it the next time I saw her, but for now, I'd just have to deal.  
After I put the 'gift' on, I took one look in the mirror and grimaced. It looked even better on than it'd done sat at the foot of my bed for the past few weeks, yet there was no getting out of wearing it. I lifted up one of the side ties of the pants before scowling, dropping it again as I gently brushed against my thigh.

"Faith-chan! Misa wants to go swimming now!" I rolled my eyes, letting her in and watching as she cooed.

"Faith-chan looks so pretty in her bikini! Misa doesn't know why Faith didn't wear it right away!" I scowled, folding my arms across my torso and glaring.

"Because Misa, look at the pattern!"

"Misa doesn't see the problem! It's read and white, and goes with Faith-chan's pink sarong." I scowled, looking at the frilly parts on the top of the bikini that could just as easily pass off for a bra, if it wasn't for that damn pattern.

"But Misa! You don't get it! Look at the pattern!" The blonde blinked owlishly, shrugging her shoulders and focusing on the door to the hallway, throwing me my sarong as she went.

"Misa doesn't get it, it's just a few strawberries."

I'd thrown a towel over my shoulder, draped just right so you couldn't see the bikini at all. Having made it to the gym, I smirked at Misa's rather confused face before snapping the button on the side of the wall. With a groan, the gym mat flooring dropped down a few inches before parting, revealing a glistening pool beneath. The blonde squealed in pleasure, taking a running leap as she flew out of her dress. I laughed, taking off my towel and placing it on the side. The sarong followed, placed on one of the few mats remaining before the cool water engulfed me. For a second, I forgot about the stupid bikini Cathy had made me, forgot how she'd even gone as far as to place a small, metal charm of a strawberry right between my bust. But it was only for a second. I surfaced, whipping my short hair from my face before I stopped in my tracks at the familiar male voice.

"Faith-chan?"

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

Madly dashing back to the building, I let myself in and strolled through the metal detectors like they were no big deal. Which they weren't, at least for me. As I pushed open the door to the eerily quiet headquarters, I blinked in shock to see Misa chained, not tied, to a chair. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things before dropping the bag on the counter top. Misa spun around so fast it wasn't even funny. Her face fell at the sight of me before she perked up.

"Faith-chan! Can you unlock Misa!" I was about to jump to the rescue before I paused.

"I kind of don't have the key Misa," I murmured, watching as her face dropped. She grunted, lifting her entire body up in a jump that moved the chair. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and we both looked up, startled. And then, the last thing I'd expected happened. A massive cage dropped from the ceiling, landing on all sides of Misa and trapping her inside.  
I couldn't help it.  
I burst out laughing at the girls shocked face, at the fact there was a cage, and the fact L had took me seriously for once. A recording started playing and I looked for the source.

"Miss Amane. I specifically instructed you not to move, so this is an extra precaution. You may thank Faith-chan for putting this idea in my head."

* * *

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
Fallin' off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

-Skillet _Hero_

* * *

_Also, another quick chapter. I had 2000 words yesterday, but got shipped off to bed before I could finish it.**  
**_**Now, 'The Package' was inspired by a bikini I recently purchased from Debenhams, which has a strawberry pattern all over it, complete with the little metal charm. So this isn't a Mary Sue thing, or part of the story. Though it's put Faith off strawberries for a while. ^^;**

_And now we know that Faith has a new lifespan with no name to it, thus, she can't be killed. Ouch, poor Light_.

**Do you all like the the Deleted scene? The cage makes it's return! hehehe**

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**PCCowgirl**- WOW! Thank you so much for reading! Here's an update! I'll never give up on this story! Thank you once again!_

_**EsLaIiAlSe**- Thank you, I really like replying to the reviews, I don't know why, I just do ^^ Faith can really pull of the bikini, more than what I can. X3_

_**Harvey the Wonder Hamster**- Ta-da! A bikini._  
_O.o... I'll change the spelling later. *scowls to self* I can't spell at all!_

_**Echo Uchiha**- Thanks!_

_**Miku Udahara**- IKR? Unfortunately, it isn't on offer atm, so I can't get any. And I really, really want some. lol. Yeah, L's birthday next! Hehehe. My updates aren't always this good, sometimes I get stuck and end up being upable to type. Some I'm milking this typing mood I've got at the moment as much as I can._

_**Ajk Insanity**- Thank you, Faith's been dying to glomp L, it was difficul to fit in._

_**god of all**- I hope this is soon enough!_

_**burry and bunny**- It's fine. It's good to know people are sitll reading this! Yeah, I really don't mind Misa, she's really... Devoted? Yeah, strawberries are awesome! Thank you, I really hope I get to my 300!_

_**MikaUchiha666**- Near is lovely! Poor L, he does get bullied at the moment. I love Aiber, but I spelt his name wrong! I missed the I_

_**Tailsdoll123**- Sometimes I update fast. Only when I don't get stuck. Luckily, I haven't yet. Oh-la-la Faith, you hear that *wiggles eyebrows* The only reason I put it in was cause it's an offical fact. 0.o_

_**Frogata**- Yeah, he's soooo cute! Swimwear it is! I like cats too, used to have one but I'm not allowed another now cause 'it'll dirty the house'_

* * *

**I'd really really like 12 reviews on this chapter, cause that means I can get my 300 reviews by chapter 30. Pretty pretty please?**

_**Also, since it's chapter 30, I decided to do a stats check, so here we go;**_

_I have 22,617 views as I type this, 288 reviews, 99 Favourites, 98 Alerts and '_I'm Yours' _is in 4 communities! I'm so proud! *sniffle*_

**I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't ****recognise**

**Lot's of love,**

** Tsume**


	31. Party

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 31**

**Party**

October 31st 2004

_L: Twenty Two years old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and eight months old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Light: Eighteen years and six months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and eight months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

Misa had left us the previous day, she was pretty bummed out that she was going to be missing the big party. And I had totally lucked out, because last night L announced that he was going to go and -try to- get some sleep. I'd smiled, waved goodbye to them as they disappeared into the elevator before heading up myself. I'd gotten a few hours sleep, enough to recharge my batteries for the following day. When it was exactly five in the morning -an hour before everyone was due in for work- I set about decorating the ballroom. The death god, Rem, stood and watched curiously as I ran around the room with colourful streamers, throwing them over random things and pulling desert after desert from the fridge and placing them on all the tables. Eventually, Rem got pretty curious, because she came floating over and watched as I pulled stairs up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" She asked, almost scaring the wits out of me. Somehow, I managed to keep my feet planted firmly on the step ladder I was using, scowling at the Shinigami before sticking the pin into the wall.

"I'm setting up the decorations for the party." By the look the reaper gave me, she clearly didn't get just what I was talking about.

"I'm throwing Ellie a surprise party because it's his birthday today." I explained, brushing down the white sundress I was wearing. The banners that were up were shades of orange, black, red and purple, a Halloween style that I'm sure L'd love. It was quite suspicious though, the sweet loving detective being born on the same day that it was perfectly normal to eat nothing but sweets.

"I don't understand." Rem murmured, picking up a part of the banner I was putting up and floating over, sticking a pin into it and surprisingly helping out.

"Thank you Rem." I murmured, walking over to the side and peeking into the fridge. Sure enough, the presents still remained and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is L... Your friend?" Rem asked curiously, floating behind me as I looked into the fridge.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." I said with a smile, watching as the Shinigami nodded to herself.

"Then you have feelings for this boy?" She asked, watching as I nodded happily.

"I do, but I don't think L will ever realize. I'd like to think I've got all the time in the world to confess it to him, but I don't. Because he could be killed any day now. Even if he is, I can't die, so I'll end up living with the regret. I think... I'll tell him around Christmas or New year." Rem was still listening to me, and it was the first time I'd heard her ask any questions so far.

"What would you do if Kira did kill him." Freezing, I turned to look at Rem before grimacing.

"If that happens, I'll catch Kira by any means necessary. Even if it means locking up every single suspect there is." My answer was truthful enough. If L died, I'd play his part, take out his killer, then return to Mello and Near. There'd be nothing else to do.  
I'd be a hollow shell without L.

"You love him." Rem said simply before floating off into the corner to do some brooding. She wasn't the first to tell me that either. Mello, Near, Matt and even Misa had noticed, how L hadn't seen it yet escaped me.  
My mind was plagued with problems, so I went about it the only way I knew how, distracting myself.

The first person to trickle into the main room was a very sleepy Matsuda. I was in the kitchen, sorting out another cake. The young detective just walked right through all the balloons on the floor, around the coffee table stacked to the bring with cakes and sweets, ducked under one of the ribbons that'd come loose, and dropped his brief case next to his work chair. He dropped into his seat before staring at the work. I raised an eyebrow, watching as his head suddenly shot up, taking in everything around the room.

"Whoa! When'd this all get here?" The detective got up out of his seat, walking around and inspecting everything.

"This is so cool! Is this for Halloween?" He asked, pulling on one of the curly ribbons and watching as it sprung back up towards the celling.

"Actually, it's for L's birthday." Well, Matsuda went pale as a sheet.

"B-b-birthday?" He spluttered before snatching up his coat and heading for the door.

"I'll be back soon!" He cried, rocketing out of the corridor before I could say otherwise. Giggling, I turned on my heels as the elevator chimed, Light stalking out. He paused for a second, looking around the place before scowling.

"We're suppose to be working." He mumbled, kicking one of the balloons out of the way. If he was a bit more coordinated, I'm sure that balloon would have burst on the spot. I don't know why, but he hadn't been the friendliest person since Rem showed up, just seeming ever so slightly cranky.

"Be nice Yagami-kun, I'm sure everything can be changed back to how it was with a few minutes time." I would have been exceedingly upset if it wasn't for the fact L had his face buried in a book. L took one step forwards before leaping several feet in the air. He'd trod on a balloon, and it'd exploded under his foot. Catching the book, which actually turned out to be the death note, L looked around before pausing.

"What is this?" He asked questioningly, looking at all the decorations on the celling. And then he spotted the desert tables.

"Happy birthday!" I cried, popping one of the party streamers and watching as the colourful ribbons attached themselves to L. He blinked owlishly before a smile broke across his face. The bags under his eyes had lessened slightly, showing he'd managed to catch a few hours sleep if anything. Light was now looking at L curiously.

"You're birthday is on Halloween? Are you serious?" I nodded for L, who seemed a little dumbstruck by the sheer amount of sweets that'd appeared from seemingly nowhere. For the past month, I'd been stocking up, baking a little extra when L wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you Faith-chan," L whispered, gently pushing one of the balloons out of the way before seating himself on the couch.

"Aren't you going to do any work?" Light asked, to which I snorted.

"Oh no no no, L doesn't work on his birthday." The coffee haired teen looked at L, fully expecting him the contradict the statement, but he was already nodding along, helping himself to some strawberry laces.

"Faith-chan correct Yagami-kun," L murmured through a full mouth before turning back to the table, "I never work on my birthday. Where I grew up, it's a national holiday."  
Ah yes, the great L's birthday. When it'd been discovered L's birthday was on Halloween, all hopes of trying to get kids to study on that day had gone down the drain. At least, that's what Linda had told me. It was, quite frankly, a mad house every year.

"What?" Light whispered, completely confused as to why the greatest detective in the world, was taking a day off. Rem was looking at L almost curiously, her one cat like eye trained on his reactions to the party. And just like that the rest of the task force came down in the elevator.

L just turned his head around, not even moving his body as he reached out for the cola laces, mumbling about how good they tasted. Chief Yagami's face was by far the best. He looked like he'd just had a heart attack, the colours and decorations, and the sweets.

"Ryuzaki! What is the meaning of this?" He cried, storming over as the sea of balloons parted at his feet, bobbing along across the others.

"Ah," L murmured, mouth still full of laces.

"As you can see, we're having a party. I was going to give everyone the day off today, but I'd have rather kept my birthday under wraps."  
Once again, the team almost had another heart attack, looking at L and stuttering.

"It's you birthday?" L nodded, picking up a plate of jelly and wiggling it about, childish grin on his face as he did so.

"Yes, the day off. We've been working too hard, and one day off won't hurt anyone." Turning his attention back to the jelly, L didn't even use a spoon, just attacking the berry red desert by chomping into it. Light made a face before looking around. Eventually, he spotted my salsa and dips, nestled on the table of human party food, because there was no way L's diet could make him human. Dropping into the seat next to L, I picked up a few strawberries laces that he hadn't engulfed, nibbling on the end of one. L looked over at me out of the corner of his eyes and I smiled back.

"So, do you want your present now, or later?" I asked, watching as L's eyes widened, looking around the room.

"I, thought this was my present," he confessed, looking at me sheepishly. Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet, brushing the traces of sugar from my white party dress before skipping over to the task force, balloons flying in all directions.  
The rest of the task force had started to take it easy, Light having all but attached himself to my home-made salsa. I watched as he slowly began to devour it, chip after chip after chip. Aizawa, having recently been brought back onto the team, reached for a nacho and tried it too. Sure enough, he too became hooked, eating at the same rate Light was. Matsuda burst in, placing a neatly wrapped present on the counter top before slowly making his way over to the nachos to see what was so good. Now there was three people devouring my salsa and nachos, and if I didn't have my own stash, I would have panicked.

"What have you put in this?" Light grumbled, picking up another chip and dunking it.

"Hey! Matsuda, no double dipping!" Aizawa snapped, crushing Matsuda's hand, and therefore, his chip.

"They're good right? Much better than that silly sugar stuff L likes," I mused, plopping down into the seat beside L. The raven looked up at me from his feast, balancing on one leg and using the other to push me off the sofa. I cried out in surprise, landing on the tiles floors with a thump before scowling. L smiled, though he didn't look at me again, too busy shovelling food into his mouth. Scowling, I got to my feet before heading over to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out the cake.

"Matsuda, throw me a lighter!" I wasn't even sure if he had one, but I got what I wanted in the end. But as usual, my catching skills failed me, the lighter hitting the floor with a thump. Sighing, I picked it up before lighting the center candle. There was only one, seeing as Roger had forgotten to pack the rest of them with the cake mix he'd sent. As soon as the orange glow lit up, I smiled before turning on my heels and heading for sofa L was sat on.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you look like a monkey, and you eat like one too." I laughed lightly, placing the cake in front of L and watching as his eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"Faith-chan..." He trialled off, looking down at what may have been the very first cake I'd cooked that he'd ever eaten. It was the triple chocolate cake with orange essence. I'd left the recipe at Wammy's, but Roger had kindly brought the ingredients and my cook book with him. Obviously, he dropped off all the presents that the others had brought, and they were piled up in the corner of the room. I watched as L cut a slice of the cake and began nibbling away. Soon enough, he'd gone through half the cake, smiling to himself the entire time.

"Thank you."

Eventually, I'd retired for the night, once L had opened every single present he'd gotten from 'the other L's', as we told Light and co. Though I didn't see the point in keeping this up, as Light clearly wasn't Kira. But I didn't doubt L, not for a second. Nestled in the midsts of my white covers, I frowned before curling up in the bed sheets. I'd been surprisingly lonely without Misa's mad ramblings, chatting about fashion, Light, clothes, Light, my crush on L, Light and more about Light. Though it'd been a one way conversation, I was really starting to miss the blonde. The room just seemed to big to have to myself, never mind that the floor was empty completely. With a sigh, I got to my feet, gathering my covers up in my arms and lugging a pillow over my shoulder. I headed into the elevator, sleepily pressing for button thirteen, the main floor for the investigation. As the bell chimed, voicing my arrival, I stumbled out of the elevator, sleep deprived form wading my way through the balloons.

"Faith-chan?" I looked over at L and offered him a small sheepishly smile. Since it was now past midnight, he was back to working on the case, Rem floating beside him as he pieced things together. I frowned, a yawn tearing through my body before I dropped onto the sofa, pulling my covers over my body before looking sleepily over to L.

"Sorry, it's lonely up there without Misa." L just nodded, turning back to all his evidence that didn't really point anywhere, leading him in circles. With a groan, I flipped over to rest on my side, able to look at the detective now as I slowly dropped off to sleep.

"Goodnight L," I murmured, listening to the hum of his deep voice, the words never really sticking to my mind. He paused in his rambling and I felt my eyelids close.

"Goodnight Faith-chan."

* * *

Sitting in the chair with the Shinigami floating over my shoulder, I took another look at Faith's almost asleep form and let a small smile creep onto my face. As quietly as I possibly could, I slowly began to inch my way over towards Faith, fearful that her eyes would suddenly pop open and she'd exclaim a rather loud 'got ya!'. It wouldn't be the first time. The Shinigami eyed my person curiously as I edged closer to Faith, finally but a foot away from her. Just like all those years ago, her hair was flickered across her forehead, though much shorter in length now. Her cheeks were a soft rose from hiding under the blankets, her tanned skin almost glowing in the faux lighting. Her chest rose and fell slowly, a clear sign that she was indeed asleep. Quietly, I leaned forwards brushing my lips across her cheek. As expected, she didn't wake, but snuggled deeper into her blankets with a small smile on her face, the gesture I found myself copying.  
Rem's eye was narrowed, observing the actions.

"I wish to discuss something with you Rem."

* * *

**The Package**

Slowly, I turned to the sound of the voice. Sure enough, it was L. He was stood there, for once in just a pair of dark blue swimming shorts, looking at me curiously. I smiled back nervously, sinking into the water so that it pooled perfectly around my neck.

"Hi L." I murmured, trying to force my head into my shoulders so it would disappear. At least then I wouldn't be so bloody embarrassed. L sat back and watched curiously, Light still attached to him via chain. I have no idea how they managed to change in that thing, and I can only imagine the poor embarassment for Light. But now, with what I was wearing, L might as well have seen me in my bra and knickers. This could surely pass off as one of them.

"I think I'm seeing things." L murmured, sitting by the edge of the pool and brushing his toes across the surface of the water. I may have been a massively embarrassed, but that still stop me from looking at L's chest.  
Even Misa was at it. It was shameful, really she was suppose to have a boyfriend. Well, as close to a boyfriend as Light would ever be. Sitting down on a ledge in the pool, I brushed strands of hair from my face before Misa suddenly pulled me to my feet.  
It took a second, but then I realized what she was up to.

"Misa!" I screamed, tackling her into the pool. Reassuringly, a big splash echoed through the room along with the blondes screams of terror as we fought tooth and nail. Eventually, I managed to dunk her for a good half minute before she came up for air. But it was too late. L had already seen it.

"Faith-chan, as you wearing strawberries?"

* * *

Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest.

-Unknown

* * *

**Okay, a pretty short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. But I really, really need some reviews.**

**Why you ask?**

**Because if I get under 10 in one night, I have to smell my brothers armpits. But if I win, he has to smell my feet once I get in from work. Speaking of which, I am £50 richer today! Horrar!**

**THERE IS ALSO A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE TO DO WITH THE STORY, SO CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**Frogata**- Oh yeah, it was L. Hehehe, I had a cat that was way older than me. He was five when I was born, and he made it to fifteen. The cage will make a return, at some point._

_**K**- Thank you so much! I love the cage idea so much it will make a return many chapters later. Thanks for reviewing. And there's a reason that I'm updating fast, but that will be revealed in the next chapter. *shifty eyes*_

_**Echo Uchiha**- Thank you_

_**NomNomNomNomYUM**- Damn right I'm English! And I love Jaffas! *cough* Mello will live *cough* Thank you so much, and here *shoves Mello forwards* have a Mello! Thank you for reveiwing!_

_**PCCowgirl**- LOL, Yeah, he sees it. Thank you, it means a lot that you'll keep reading. =)_

_**Isshi Urahara**- Once again, another update. I'm on a roll. And thanks for reviewing!_

_**theheartstourniquet** - I got mine from Debenhams, but I'm English, so yeah. Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Miku Udahara**- I know! It's my best story ever, I'm so damn proud of it! And yes, poor Light *sarcasm* I got some phish food today! I opened the freezer once I got back from work, and it was sitting there! I'm slurping on it's melted remains as we speak! Mum went shopping, I'm so happy!_

_**Harvey the Wonder Hamster**- Don't worry, the poll is in, and the ending is secure, look at the bottom of the page if you want a spoiler. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Ajk Insanity**- I LOVE Skillet! =) I don't like the idea of half-creatures, the name thing just seemed like something no one else has done. lol, a dress._

_**Tailsdoll123**- Or would be death. hehehe, I need to read BB's story, and I finally have money to buy it! =)_

_**RandomNinja239**- Thank you! It's 101 now, so I'm very happy!_

_**MikaUchiha666**- HAHA! Take that Light! =) Here's another *much too short* chapter_

* * *

**__****But once we get past L's part in the actual manga, there will be a pause in this story, with a few filler chapters between, where I will be focusing on Mello's side of the story, in a seperate piece called 'If I Said'. I'll add a comment when it's up.**

**__****Wow, this note just get's longer and longer. **

* * *

Okay then, below is** a SPOILER **for the story, so keep reading if you wanna know how it's going down in th next few chapters;

L will live. That's all I'm going to say.

I only own my oc's and the parts of the plot you don't recognise

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	32. Death

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 32**

**Death**

**November 5th 2004**

_L: Twenty Two years old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and ten months old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Light: Eighteen years and eight months old (February 28th 1986)_

m_isa: Nineteen years and ten months (December 25 1984)_

* * *

L was missing. I had no idea where he was, but I was running around the entire building, looking up and down, I every room I could think of. Panic was starting to grip at my chest as I dived up the stairs to the last possible place he could be. The roof. All but kicking the door open, I looked out into the thunder clouds, the heavy mist that'd settled on Japan clouding my vision. But I could still make out his figure, standing tall for what might possibly be the very first time. The rain was bouncing off his form, a blur in the thick ocean fog, even if we were inland. Slowly, I took a step closer to the harsh weather, the shelter of the door only lasting so much. With a sigh and a roll of my eyes, I slowly stalked out onto the roof, scowling at the rain, the stingingly cold needles bouncing off me as I headed over to L's form.

"You know, this is the second time I've come out for you in a storm." L turned to look at me, owlish eyes wide as he stared at my now thoroughly soaked form.

"Faith-chan," He said with a smile, holding out his hand to me. As my cheeks were stained a non too delicate shade of red, I placed my hand in L's, wondering what he'd do. L pulled me a bit closer to him, ignorant of the wind, the rain and the occasional clash of thunder. He carefully placed one hand on my hip, the other holding onto my hand before I finally caught on. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he slowly began to dance, twirling me around and smiling to himself.

"This is so completely random," I whispered, L just chuckling under his breath.

"We never did have a real dance. I hardly count the day of our first real interaction as one." He was referring to the Halloween party, where he'd been dressed up as a vampire.

"Well it's a bit of a let down you're not in costume." L smiled and I laughed, for he had a set of gummy teeth in that were shaped like a pair of fangs. He dislodged them with his tongue before eating them now that he'd gotten me to laugh. I caught his other hand, pulling it off my hip before running around him, spinning the both of us around like those typical cheesy movies where the two frolic in a field of sunflowers. But we were on a rooftop, surrounded by two helicopters, with it raining and the wailing of sirens echoing in the background.  
Eventually, we ended up sitting down side by side, leading against one of the air conditioning vents. Not that I was complaining about being so close to L.

"So, what brought you up here L?" I asked whilst leaning my head on his shoulder, Snuggling a bit closer as I shivered in the rain. L wrapped an arm around my waist, touch light, but not as light as normal.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Faith-chan. And I want you to promise me something." I looked up at him from under my lashes, blinking before offering the detective a smile.

"I'll do anything."

"Don't go after Kira if I die." It took a second to process this information as I looked back at L.

"Anything but that!"

"Faith-chan, I know that you'd like revenge if I were to fall at the hand of Kira, but I can not stand the idea of you being left alone to face Kira. Just because your immune to the death note, that does not mean that if you were to be shot you'd live. For that reason, I asked this of you. If I am to die on this case, return to Wammy's." I grimaced, wrapping my arms around L's torso and pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Faith-chan?"

"I promise L... But you're not going to die, so it doesn't matter."  
L just smiled sadly as I completed the hug he'd half started. We sat there for a while, with one arm around each other, the rain gently bouncing off our skin once it'd calmed to a soft hum. I could feel the warmth he was giving off, the soft wet cotton pressed to my cheek as a yawn escaped my mouth. He smelled just like a candy store, full of all that sugary scents, but with that aroma of warmth. There was no way to possibly describe how nice he smelt. His hand rested on the side of my hip, hands that were huge against my own. I placed my free hand over his, fingers brushing against his. As predicted, the both of us were freezing, but maybe we shouldn't have been out in the rain in November. It was ridiculously cold.

"I hope you know you're looking after me when I get a cold." I informed L, listening to the soft chuckles that rose from his throat.

"Of course Faith-chan." I smiled before sitting up, staring at L before noticing that the light -god only knows where it was coming from- was glinting off L's neck. Frowning, I reached forwards and hooked my finger around a thin chain, pulling it up until the little centre piece was visible. I dropped the chain back onto L's neck before taking hold of the exceedingly familiar onyx gem.

"You kept it?" I asked, running my fingers over the smooth surface of the 'L'. Smiling wearily, L looked out over the landscape of Tokyo, letting me flip the 'L' over and look at the little carving I'd made years ago.

"You better stay safe L." I growled, watching as he nodded.

"Only as long as you keep cooking Faith-chan."

I'd stayed up on the roof longer once I'd ordered L in, but now I'd finally made my way down the elevator. I walked into the investigation room, brushing my fringe out of my face again before smiling. Though there was no emotion behind it. L had gotten me worried now, id he was panicking and ordering me into a back up plan, then that meant he'd been thinking about this for a while. Said detective was currently sat up to the computer, sipping on his tea before stirring it. Looking around the room, I noticed most of the detectives were stood about, almost as if they'd just had a news bomb dropped on them.

"Watari?" I looked up at L, who's hands were no longer resting on his knees, but instead reaching for the computer in front of him. The computer that currently said 'all data deletion'. I froze, watching as L's eyes narrowed.

"I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happen to him." L's eyes got ever shorter, and I blinked in shock.  
Watari... What had happened to him.

"Where is the reaper!" It took a few moments for my body to move, but as it did, everything was already falling apart.

"Everyone, the reape-" L stopped, the hand holding his spoon twitching before dropping it.

"NO!"

* * *

The entire task force turned on heels to watch as the brunette girl came barrelling forwards, just as the greatest detective in the world slowly began to fall to his side.

"NO!" She screamed, dashing forwards and catching the detective before he could hit the floor. She cupped the back of his skull in her left hand, the other wrapped around his waist in a desperate attempt to cushion his fall.

"L!" Crying out again, Faith looked at the raven haired detective that'd all but froze up, eyes trained on Light who was also floating above him on the other side. Slowly, his dark, all seeing eyes began to close, ignorant to the cries of all those around him.

"Don't you dare L! Don't you dare die! Please! Please don't!" Light was rapidly checking for a pulse as Faith stared, horrified at L's closed eyes, her heartbeat drowning out the voices of everyone else. She gently pressed her finger against the vein of L's neck and fought with herself not to drop him in shock. There was no pulse, no oxygen being pulled in from his nose.

"L! No! You can't do this!" She screamed again, crystal trail of tears falling from her cheeks and splashing against the tiles, against the white cotton of L's shirt. Everyone panicked, Light backing up as far from L as he could. The only one that'd stayed near was Faith, clinging to the raven as if trying to breath her life into him.

"I'll call an ambulance." Chief Yagami murmured, even if they all knew it was too late. All of the men looked on at Faith, the girl that was currently hugging the dead body of her best friend against her chest. Her sobs shook her body, arms trembling with the effort she was putting into holding the man. Whimpers escaped her lips, muffling the words that she whispered until nobody could hear the final sentence.

"But I never got to tell you, I love you."

* * *

**December 5th 2004**

I'd been one month exactly since the death of L, and nobody had heard head or tails of Faith. When they'd turned their backs for nothing but a moment, she'd disappeared up to her room, refusing to come out at all, for food, drink or anything. Upon the third day of her self imprisonment, Light had taken drastic measures. If she really couldn't be killed by the death note, then he needed to keep an eye on her. Leaving the girl to muse would only hurt his chances of becoming the god of the new world, and as such, he'd called up the only other person close to Faith. Misa had spent two days trying to coax the girl to open the door, and at long last, she'd been allowed entrance to her old apartment But she couldn't get into Faith's bedroom, no matter how hard she tried. He'd been frustrated, sure, over the fact that there was no camera's in that room, the only room in the entire building that was camera free. He couldn't track her at all, he hadn't even seen her let Misa in. Instead, the blonde just left food at the door of her bedroom, and by the time she came back an hour late, the plates would be clean with a few scraps left over. Though there was a few things she refused to touch. Such as desert. When Misa had accidentally put a cake on the tray, the entire thing had been left alone, and no food had entered Faith's chambers for two days. As an addition, she would no longer eat any nachos or salsa that was left for her, most likely because it would remind her of the times she'd teased L over it. Light sighed, rubbing at his temples before turning the biggest mystery. Floating beside him, Rem raised one brow at his sudden interest in her, boney wings reaching out before drawing them back in.

"What is it Yagami?" She murmured, voice dull and bored.

"Is there no way that you'll go and check on Faith?" He asked, watching as the white haired creature shook her head. The only other person in the room was Misa, the rest of the team having gone off to catch some sleep.

"I will not go and spy on the girl for you Yagami. She is morning the loss of her most dearest, and it would be a vast insult." She grumbled. Even when Misa had asked her, the reaper hadn't budged. Upon her return from 'checking through the building', Rem had been questioned as to whether she'd had anything to do with L's death. Obviously, she'd declined all connections to the current Kira, even going as far as to say they could check the security camera's to see if she'd ever been absent. True to her words, she hadn't. Groaning, Light rubbed at his forehead once again, eyeing Rem wearily. The plan had been to have the death god die. But with her stood here, that obviously hadn't happened. So now, not only did he have to worry about why she was alive, but how her living would affect his plans.

"Misa is upset for Faith-chan. Even if she's the enemy, Misa would be lost without her Light. Faith-chan must be feeling so lost." Light nodded absent-mindedly, clicking away before he heard the elevator chime from behind he. Swirling on his chair to meet the detective that'd decided to join them, he froze in his place. Faith was stood there, looking at him with eyes so blank it was like looking at a ghost. Like looking at L. Behind her, trailed a rather large suitcase, packed to the brim.

"Faith-chan?" Misa questioned, watching as the girl forced herself not to wince at the name. The brunette looked emotionlessly between the two of them before sighing, rummaging around in her pocket before throwing something to Light. He caught it perfectly, flicking it open and letting his eyes widen.

"Your fake I.D?" He questioned, watching as the brunette nodded, walking over to the main computer before giving it the once over. It only took a second for him to notice the thin necklace that hung around her neck, a beautifully carved L hanging from the bottom of the chain. His curiosity would have to wait though, as the girl looked back at him.

"I'm leaving." Inwardly, Light was unsure whether to smirk to himself, or panic.

"You're leaving?" He repeated ludicrously, watching as the girl nodded, face stern.

"But you're our secret weapon against Kira! You can't be killed! We need you here!" Misa nodded along beside him, her acting not as perfect as his, but close enough. Right now, he needed to act like the detective after Kira. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled to his feet by Faith, her fist curled around the collar of his shirt and their faces barely an inch away from one another.

"Listen here Light Yagami. I had everything, everything I could ever have wanted, ripped away from me in this very room. I will not follow some half rate knock off of him around in circles. Because the only person that could have ever caught Kira, was him. You will never catch him, because I stand by L. I think you are Kira." She hissed, dropping Light and turning on her heels, picking up her suitcase and dragging it after her. Light was now clutching at straws, desperate to keep this girl where he could see her.

"Wait Faith! You're not thinking rationally since L di-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Faith screamed, spinning around so fast that Light didn't have time to duck the fist aimed at his face, only managing to turn his head so his cheek took the blow. Flying back, Light managed to catch himself at the last minute, sitting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You don't even know his name!" He yelled at her retreating form. For a second, she stopped, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Rem was eyeing her wearily, watching as she smiled hollowly.

"Lawliet."

"Excuse me?" Light grumbled, watching as Faith hit the elevator button.

"I'm sure that was one of them. He brought it up once, even if it's not, it obviously means something to him."  
And with that, Faith swept out of the room, disappearing from Light's sight, but not from his nightmares.

* * *

**December 6th 2004**

It'd been a day's flight back, and I was finding myself already tearing up at having to tell both Near and Mello that not only was L and Elliot the same person, but that he was dead They'd almost be as destroyed as I was. Almost. As the taxi dropped me off at the entrance of Wammy's, I fought back a sob. It was easy to picture him, sat on the steps and waiting for her, ready to chew me out for not coming back immediately. But he wouldn't chew me out. Because he wasn't here to chew me out. And he never would be. A sneeze escaped my form before I could stop it, and tears quickly followed. Where was he in his stupid promise to look after me when I got ill? What happened to personally capturing Kira?  
Ripping the tears from my face with my sleeve, I walked up the drive to Wammy's, suitcase clicking along beside me. His necklace rested on my collarbones, the pendent bouncing against my solar plexus as I walked forwards. The kids that'd been running around in the fields all stopped to look at me, realizing who I was and began to wave, running over to come greet me. But I couldn't muster up the courage to speak. It was so difficult to look at them, because I'd cheated death. I should have died when L had, but once again, death had failed to claim me. The kids stopped two feet away from me, realizing something was wrong as I kept walking, trying my best not to cry. But the tears still came, stinging my eyes and blurring my vision.  
I left my suitcase in the hallway, heading over to Roger's office. I pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock. Surprisingly, I hadn't heard anything of Mello or Near, the former not having even had the decency to come running over and hug me. I could really use his fiery attitude right now.

"Faith?" Roger gasped, looking up at me. I grimaced, dropping into the nearest chair and breaking into tears.

"He's dead Roger! I couldn't protect them, not him, not Watari! I couldn't do anything!"

My world was suddenly numb as Roger explained both Near and Mello had ran off to pursue Kira, taking Tame and Matt with them respectively. I gripped at the material of my jeans, not even bothering to fight the tears.

"You missed them by a day. Near went off to work with the FBI, but I don't have the foggiest as to where Mello had gone." They'd both run off before I could give them the most important piece of information, and I was left on my own to deal with this mess.

"What are you going to do Faith?" Roger asked, concern knitted into his face. I grimaced, clenching my eyes shut and forcing my fists back into hands. The door was pushed open, and the both of us looked up.  
And stood there, was the last person I'd ever expected to see again. A ghost of someone I thought I knew.

"Ah. I see we didn't manage to arrive first after all. My apologises Roger, Faith. I think I better explain myself, correct?"

* * *

**The Package**

Blushing like mad, I nodded ever so slowly, running a hand through my hair before risking a look back at L. He was smiling childishly at my outfit before dropping into the pool, pulling Light in after him. The chain instantly sunk to the bottom and I forced myself not to giggle at the sight of L constantly pulling his hand up.

"Well, I for one am rather glad we chose today of all days to go swimming." L mused, giving me the once over as I scowled.

"Shut up L. This was all Cathy." I grumbled, watching as the raven chuckled, swimming perfectly.

"Well then, I shall have to send my personal thanks to her." I bopped him over the head, watching as he pouted.

"Be quiet L. Let's forget this ever happened." He smiled, showing that in fact, he would never forget this. Just like I would never live it down.

* * *

Have the courage to live, anyone can die.

-Robert Cody

* * *

**Can't reply to Reviews atm because I'm being hurried out the house promise to do so on the next chapter!**

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

**_Everyone that reviewed!_**

* * *

_Also, I need an OC design for an OC to go with Matt. All I have set so far is her name -Perfect-, she's a dancer and the style of her hair -in one long plait that reaches her knees, no colour yet-, so if you have any idea's, please review with them!_

* * *

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	33. Formation

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 33**

**Formation**

**December 6th 2004**

_L: Twenty Two years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and Eleven Months Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Cathy: Twenty Two Years and Eleven Months Old (January 2nd 1982)_

_Linda: Twenty One Years and Eight Months Old (March 27th 1983)_

_Prye: Twenty Two Year and Ten Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

* * *

Faith had gone ridged in her seat, hands clutching at her knees for sheer support as I drew my hand back from knocking.

"L?" Roger hissed, glaring at me from over his half moon glasses. I frowned, climbing into the chair before settling into my crouch.

"I see I was too late to intercept your message to both Mello and Near, my apologies." I gasped in shock as blindingly white hot pain raced through my cheek, the blow enough to send me toppling.

"You have exactly five minutes to explain L." Faith hissed, her arms folded across her chest and a look in her eyes that promised more pain if I even thought about disobeying her. Watari was busy sorting through our luggage and everything we could save in our mad escape of the previous headquarters, leaving me to deal with both Roger and Faith, which including informing them of the previous events. Suddenly, Faith's hand was in my hair, gripping non too loosely, all but yanking the strands that seemed so fragile in her grip.

"If you would kindly let go of my hair Faith-chan, then I shall explain." Her grip didn't lessen, still clutching at my hair and I winced, but started anyway.

* * *

**October 31st 2004**

Rem's eye was narrowed, observing the actions.

"I wish to discuss something with you Rem," I murmured, turning away from Faith to look at the reaper. She was floating above the floor, her wings just grazing the roof and passing right through it. In truth, it would be stupid to expect to win against something like this without thinking things through and considering how every event and detail could effect the situation. That kind of plan would take many years consideration, which left me with only one option.

"Reaper. You're in love with Misa." She seemed take aback, her wide cat like eye startled as she looked at me, face twisted in anger.

"How do you know?" She hissed, hand nearest her own death note twitching towards it. I frowned, picking up a cookie before placing the sugary treat in my mouth whole.

"I didn't to being with. But then Watari informed me that you appear to watch Misa in the same way I watch Faith. Though I personally find that hard to believe," I murmured through a mouthful of cookie, watching as Rem slowly sunk onto the floor, seated.

"You love Faith?" She questioned, the biscuit I had previously began to swallow getting lodged in the back of my throat. Coughing and spluttering in a manner most unpleasant, I looked up at Rem's seemingly smug face, though it was difficult to tell due to the disfigured features.

"If that's what you'd personally call it, it's true that I do l...lo.. have strong affectionate feelings towards Faith-chan." I looked away nervously, poking at the chocolate fingers that rested on the coffee table. Faith was exhaling behind me, cool breath kissing the back of my neck and I shivered.

"I want to get off the case. I've realized it's no use losing my life to Kira until I have done what I wish to accomplish." Hopefully, she wouldn't see through the lie that I was going to go and hid till it was safe once again, going to go and hide until Rem and her all knowing eyes was gone. Rem's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of getting me away from Misa, only validating the fact that she was most probably the second Kira. If only it wasn't for that stupid thirteen day rule. Though it did seem a little coincidental, too perfect a rule to prove both Light and Misa's innocence. My hands itched to test the death note, but the will to live was still to long. Above everything else, self preservation overruled.

"So, you want me to help you do this?" Rem asked dryly, nails clicking together as she brushed her fingers across one another.

"Yes. I have a plan. If you could make it appear that you have killed both Watari and I, then I will escape back to a secluded location and you will never hear from me again," I promised, and it wasn't a lie, I planned on finding a way to get rid of Rem. And the way to get rid of the Shinigami was to get rid of the girl she was infatuated with. I would have to find a way to either dispose of Misa, threaten to do so, or incapacitate her.

"Will you take her with you?" Rem asked, gesturing over to the sleeping form that was Faith as I nodded slightly. Clearly the reaper was scared of Faith. She couldn't be killed by the power of a death note, leaving her to be a massive pain in Kira's side. And if this was Light, then even if I were to die that Misa and Light -if Kira- would both be in danger, because Faith couldn't be killed. And I find it difficult to picture Misa or Light physically killing her. So Rem had realized that she was obviously a threat to Misa, more of a threat than I was or ever could be. And Rem was a threat to my life, though Faith may not have even realized this. It was difficult to know whether or not Rem had allied herself with Kira, but judging by her dubious answers, it was a possibility. She could kill me at any moment, I just hadn't posed that much of a problem to Misa to have had Rem leap forwards to her defence. Unless there was a risk to doing so.

"I will help you Lawliet. But if you ever interfere with Misa's life again, then I will not hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**November 6th 2004**

Waking up I gasped in shock, rubbing at my eyes despite my heavy limbs. The drug had worked perfectly, stimulating my death for twenty four hours. During this time, Aiber and Wedy as instructed, had taken both Watari's and my body from the hospital, placing us in a hotel I'd previously booked. All the major data had been transferred to both Wammy's and my own laptop, which I'd never bothered to hook up to the central headquarters computer. Meaning Light didn't know about it. Faith would hopefully be heading home to Wammy's now on plane, though I'm sure I'd have more than enough explaining to do. A groan beside me alerted me to Watari's position, the elderly fatherly figure blinking rapidly as he woke.

"L? Did it work?" He asked, the only person that was in on my plan. I do not consider Rem as a person, though I do consider her to be an enemy.

"It would appear so, considering the risks of the drug, this is rather splendid." I murmured, getting to my feet before making my way over to the door. I took a look out before making sure the corridor was clear.

"You placed the correct amount in my tea Watari? Enough to stimulate a perfect death?" When he nodded, I smiled, dropping slowly onto the floor in a crouch.

"Thank you. I can only hope Faith-chan won't be too mad when she finds out." Watari frowned, no, it was more of a sympathetic smile.

"You truly believe that she'll be that upset?" I sat back in my usual crouch, watching as he nodded, getting to his feet and walking over to the window of the room we'd be transferred into.

"I think she'll be a little more than upset L, but I trust your judgement."

* * *

I watched as Faith sat back, her hands calmly folded in her lap. I sat back nervously, watching every movement she made, no matter how minute the movement. Eventually, she stood, a soft smile on her face,

"I congratulate you on the success of your plan," and left the room.  
Both Watari and I watched her leave, curiosity obvious. Roger frowned, poking his two index fingers together and sighing.

"This isn't good."

"But L's alive. Surly that's good news?" Watari responded, taking off his glasses and wiping the lens.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I've only ever seen this happen once. About two years ago, Mello ran off because he believed that Near was getting better treatment than he himself was. Faith was obviously very upset. After a few days, and a lot of thinking on his part, Mello came back and apologised. And Faith just nodded. She didn't speak to him for two months, the only reasons he caved was because Mello all but broke down into tears in front of her. I do believe that he did so because Near was commanding all of her time."

Walking along the corridors of Wammy's house, I took a small, nervous look around. All the orphans were pointing and staring at me some whispering. The braver ones even went as far as to wave in greeting, a gesture I didn't return, but I did nod my head to them. Watari walked beside me the orphans voicing their greetings to him, smiling sadly as they did so. Roger must have informed all of the orphans that L had died on the case shortly after he'd done so with Mello. There would have to be a meeting on the topic, seeing as I allowed my face to be viewed by the investigation team there would no longer be a point in hiding from orphans that could easily keep a secret. In fact, it may be possible to gather them all together and inquire as to whether they wish to help me solve the Kira case. It would be good experience for them, and I would get more competent workers in return. Though first we would have to track down both Near and Mello, as well as their tag along. Near should be the easier of the two to pinpoint, and African girl and a albino travelling together, both near the age of ten... Yes, there wouldn't be many of them around.  
Whereas Mello on the other hand, would be seemingly impossible to follow. Matt would hopefully have not disclosed his secret, even in death, but that didn't mean that the hacker wouldn't cover his tracks. It was probably to late to check security cameras, previous flights or anything else that used any form of technology. The only source of information that could be useful when tracking the two M's was where Near went Obviously Mello would go to the same country -most probably the USA due to their zero tolerance of the Kira issue- and whichever route Near would take, Mello would run in the opposite direction. Most likely the underground world of crime. Faith would surly stress out if I were to tell her this, so I will keep it concealed for as long as possible. Now, it was quite impossible to return to the Kira case in person until the threat of Rem was removed. Misa was an issue that can be dealt with, just don't allow her to see my face now. There must be a connection between the notebooks and the ability to just need a persons name to kill...

"Watari, I wish to call a gathering in the main hall by seven. I will reveal to the remaining orphans my identity." Doing a double take on me, Watari nodded slowly, folding his arms in front of him before turning to the orphans, ready to start doing some socializing. I smiled, though there was no emotion behind it, heading up the stairs and disappearing to my old room.

* * *

Sitting back down on the very edge of my queen sized bed, I stared out the window hollowly. Rested on my windowsill, was a shrine Mello had made before leaving yesterday. Obviously both he and Matt had started it, and just before they left, Near and Tame had added something to it. The very first picture Linda ever drew for me, of the time I was reading to both Near and Mello, was placed in the center, Mello's crucifix draped over the top of the frame. Next to the picture rested my old game-boy that'd gifted Matt, a worn copy of pokèmon red sat in the game holder. Near had left his favourite robot, whilst Tame had her fang necklace near the robot. She'd kept hold of the necklace that held the tooth of her first and only kill when living with the lions pride, the same day she was found. I wiped the tears from my face, plucking the laptop Matt had given me and flipped it open. It loaded quicker than I could ever think, flashing up onto screen with a hasty email form Matt. Obviously on his departure he would have changed his address to stop the Wammy's team from tracking him, So it'd be much more difficult to find him now. Regardless, I sent a quick mail to his old address just in case he ever checked it. It was clear I'd have to forgive L at some point, but I was so furious he didn't have the curtsy to tell me his plan, so I'd make his squirm for a while. He'd have to do something spectacular to make it up to me. Shaking my head, I dropped back onto the bed, yawning before curling up onto my side, one pillow pressed to my chest. Sleep was most important at the moment, my brain couldn't work whilst jet lagged.

* * *

Seven O'clock finally came around and I found myself trudging down to the meeting I'd asked for. Several of the orphans were looking up at me curiously, eyebrows raised and obviously very confused.

"What's going on?" Pyre asked, stalking forwards until Cathy caught hold of his hand. Kara, the martial artist, was twitching nervously, obviously not very happy I'd taken up his training time.

"I've called you here for the discussion of something exceedingly important," I paused until I was I sure I had all of the orphan full attention before I sighed, "L is not dead."  
Uproar instantly and I winced, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking for the lolly pop that was surly hidden in their depths.

"How do you know this!" Linda cried, one pencil clutching hand raised.

"Because I am L." Even more uproar, Prye even trying to come over to force a decent answer out of me. Luckily, he didn't get the chance.

"He's L alright." I looked up, relived to see Faith and to hear her standing up for me. She was leaning against the banister of the stairs, a scowl on her face and two necklaces around her neck. Under closer inspection, they had both previous belonged to Mello and Tame.

"Faith!" Prye, Cathy and Linda darted over the rest of the orphanage still too shocked over the bomb I'd dropped on them. Taking advantage of the momentary silence, I continued, "I had to escaped the Kira case due to difficult circumstances, which included faking my own death. We could not leave Japan until the investigation team was sure that I was dead. I'll explain more about the case later. For now, I would like to invite all of the occupants of this house to form a team to tackle Kira. Unfortunately, I can not complete this case on my own, and my identity of L has been stolen from me by non other than Kira himself. As a result, I would like to form a team that would deal with cases so that we increased our stature in the ranking of detectives world wide, whilst investigating the Kira case."  
Everyone blinked, almost deliberately as Watari stood beside me, one hand resting on my shoulder.

"I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"Don't count me out!" Sure enough, every single orphan had joined, aside from Faith, who wasn't speaking to me.

"Okay, I wish to call the team-"

"Alphabets!" One child called out, and soon enough, everyone was joining in.  
Unfortunately, I'd have to stick with this annoying name now.

"Fine, we'll call the team Alphabets. As a result, we will all go by a letter, be it Upper case, an L for me obviously, and Lower case, for people such as Linda. The only letters that are off limits are A, BB, M, N and T in upper case, and m in Lower case. These will be reserved for when we track down our runaways, which will be our first job." They all seemed to be buzzing with energy, a sudden respect for me having increased due to the fact I was definitely L.

"Are we starting tomorrow?" Kara called out, standing up and brushing down his Chinese styled pants.

"Indeed. Everyone, please get a good rest. Tomorrow, I will explain the Kira case, and we will start tracking down Near and Mello."

* * *

When I hear somebody sigh, 'Life is hard,' I am always tempted to ask 'Compared to what?'

-Sydney J. Harris

* * *

**I promised L would live, so here you are. This will probably be the last update for the next three weeks, as I'm off on holiday to Florida. =) Can't wait, but I'll still be writing over there, just in a book. **

**Once again, being rushed out the house for holiday related things, sorry reviews!**

**Also, there is a poll up on how L should win Faith back, I'd love it for you to vote, seeing as the other poll has been decided. **

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

**_Everyone that reviewed!_**

* * *

_Perfect, has honey blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tanned skin, a love for demin and dances to almost anything. gtg, sorry!_

* * *

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	34. Alphabets

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 34**

**Alphabets**

**December 7th 2004**

_L: Twenty Two years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and Eleven Months Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Cathy: Twenty Two Years and Eleven Months Old (January 2nd 1982)_

_Linda: Twenty One Years and Eight Months Old (March 27th 1983)_

_Prye: Twenty Two Year and Ten Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

_Kara: Seventeen and Seven Months Old (May 18th 1982)_

* * *

As expected, I didn't get any sleep. Instead, I contacted Wedy and informed her to place a new set of camera's in Light's new headquarters. They wouldn't stay in the one I'd built, probably moving elsewhere. Once she'd done this, I ordered both her and Aiber to fake their own deaths, escaping Light and Misa, but most importantly, Rem as well. The blonde had complied, questioning her next move. After a small scrap with Watari over what to do, I invited both her and Aiber here, to work with the new team of Kira investigators. The both of them may not be able to return to Japan, but they will be able to venture off onto both Mello and Near's trail, and once we had those two and their respective partners back, then we could figure out what to do about Rem. It'd all come together shortly.  
Upon dawn breaking across the sky, I wrestled with the blankets wrapped around my form, scrambling from the top of my bed onto the floor before righting myself. A knock at the door had me realizing just how big a bomb I'd dropped on the occupants of Wammy's house yesterday. To know your hero had been living on the same corridor had been such a shock it'd stopped them from asking questions. For a measly day. Placing my laptop under my arm, I walked over to the oak entrance and pulled the door back, looking at the two stood at the door. Cathy and Prye were still living at Wammy's, using it as their base of operations for Cathy's fashion designs. Pyre would then deliver these in several different costumes to a building in London, picking up cases from Scotland yard after he'd finished with his earlier job. This meant the children had cases, and Cathy got to keep her stake in the fashion world. Prye was probably just happy about being able to get out and about.

"Everyone's waiting for you down in the main room. All lessons has been suspended because the children are going to be getting experience in detective work, so the majority of them have been up in the main room since three in the morning waiting for you." Pyre grumbled, one hand rubbing at the base of his sleep deprived eyes.  
Cathy rolled her eyes, calmly walking next door to Faith's room, possibly to wake her. The brunette still had yet to say a word to me, she'd only acknowledged my existence once so far, declaring that I was in fact L. Other than that, it was like I didn't exist.  
With a frown, I tried to push the hazy feeling of depression from my brain, turning on heels and heading towards the stairs that would lead me to my new and improved investigation team.

Sure enough, almost every child that the orphanage housed had gathered, each with their own laptop and microphone to take notes of anything and everything I had to tell them. With a sigh, I walked over to the one seater, settling onto the worn cushion before reaching for one of the chocolate cakes that rested on the coffee table. A twang of sadness echoed around my head at the thought that Faith would probably not cook for me for months, even if I'd already been deprived of her beautiful cooking for a month already.

"Right," I mused through a mouthful of chocolate, the majority of the orphans twitching in excitement. "Our first step to completing our Kira investigation, is for me to inform you of everything detail I know. But before I even do that, I'm going to organise the team so we can work as efficiently as possible. Firstly, I shall explain the plan. I've already mentioned the first stage, so the second stage is to being tracking of both Mello and Near, as well as their partners, Matt and Tame respectively. Once we've tracked and located the both of them, we shall send in four field agents, myself, Faith-chan, Prye and a woman called Wedy who's previously worked for me and should be on her way here as we speak. Having retrieved both Near and Mello, we shall then begin full work on the Kira case as soon as the four have been brought up to speed," I paused, making sure that they'd all gotten what I'd said so far down.  
As soon as I was sure, I continued, "Though to do this efficiently, we will still have a team working during stage two to follow Kira and offer us constant updates. The person I mentioned above, Wedy, has already installed devices in the building Kira is now using. I am certain this man is Kira, but I do not have any physical proof. Until such a time we have so much evidence to effectively pin him down so he can't move, we'll just have to move cautiously." The sound of typing echoed through the room, very few of the team looking at their screen as they typed, all eyes on me. Cathy and Faith had both appeared in the main room as I turned to Watari, watching as he approached with the paper I'd requested.

"I shall now show you the biggest threat to our plan. Once we have enough credibility as a detective team, we will test the murders weapon. Unfortunately for now, I was only able to escape with a scrap of it, leaving the full weapon in the hands of Kira. Even if he is unable to use it under the eyes of the team. I have already devised a plan to retrieve this notebook, but for the plan, we need the cooperation of the USA, Mello and Near. Not only that, but the major threat must be removed before this time. Now if you would all hook your laptops up to the shared network with the key '6491313', then our laptops will be shared. I want you to access the file security file with the tag 'K28'. It is a current live feed to the recent headquarters of Kira, or the second L as he's going by now." More typing filled the room before the everyone was finally watching the same thing. Light Yagami was talking to his father, both working the night shift, discussing Kira's recent patterns.

"The coffee haired teen you see before you is the major suspect. His name is Light Yagami." Some of the children snickered at his last name, having instantly processed that his name backwards spelt 'I'm a gay'.

"Focus," I ordered, watching as the majority sobered up completely, only one or two chuckling under their breaths. Placing a USB transmitter into my computer, I watched as the scene was instantly moved up to the projector, placing the images on the wall. Floating beside Light, was Rem, watching his every move with distaste in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't very fond of Light.

"I'm going to show you the major threat now, so try not to freak out." Moving around the crowd of orphans, I selected a few before tapping them with the scrap from the death note I'd previously torn out, flicking it against skin. A few shaky breath were heard until everyone had been touched.

Upon returning to the front of the room, I sat down in my chair, accepting the meter ruler from Watari before using it to point to Rem.

"This is a Shinigami. They haunt the Death Note which was dropped into our world by supposed accidents. The Death Note, is Kira's murder weapon." Watari flicked to the pictures of the Death Note we'd taken, several of the crowd taking the file of pictures onto their own computer.

"To kill a person with the Death Note, you need to write the name of the desired victim in the Note, with their face in mind. As a result, the person will die of a heart attack. The Death Note can probably also cause death in other ways, such as accident or illness, and can be planned twenty three day's in advance. A Death Note can also control the actions of the victim for these twenty three days." Pausing, I rubbed my fingers together, reaching for a slice of sponge cake Watari had placed in front of me.

"There are many rules in the death note, but the most important are the '13 day rule', and how anyone who's touched it will die upon destroying the Death Note. For those of you who aren't sure, this scrap of paper is from the Death Note." More murmurs as I finished off another slice of cake, Watari bringing up another picture of Rem and several of the orphans recoiled in horror.

"This Shinigami is called Rem. She is our biggest threat. Judging from the way she has been caught looking at Misa, she cares for the blonde, who is by no doubt, the second Kira. As a result, it is impossible to continue to go after Kira without Rem finding out and killing anyone that is a threat to Misa' life. I will be testing this shortly with a criminal sentenced to death, but until we have the credibility to request this, it will have to wait." Getting to my feet, I took the set of stickers from Watari, going around and handing them out carefully, weighing up each person's abilities until everyone had a sticker aside from myself, Prye and Faith.

"Green stickers will be tracking Near. There are only two of you, but that should be enough to find him. Blue stickers will be working with Green team, but there is many more of you as you will be tracking both Mello and Matt. Since Matt is an even better hacker than myself, we will need more people on this team to look for obvious clues as to Mello's location, like an increase in either chocolate purchases, or the theft of chocolate." Both green and blue team huddled together, discussing a plan.

"Those with red stickers will be tracking Kira's movements and will have to share night shifts by observing and documenting Kira and the fake L's movements. Next, yellow team will be thinking and discussing ways in which to best test Rem, how to get incapacitate or even better get rid of her completely. Once you run it by me, and if I feel the plan may work, we will go about it. Finally, those with purple stickers will be working with myself, Faith and Prye to complete and many cases as possible to build up Alphabets credibility, though Faith and I will be overseeing everyone. There is a document on the shared files tagged as 'K.I', it is a complete documentation on the Kira case, along with any information I have left out of this. Any questions?" Wide eyes stared back at me and I smiled, finishing the last piece of cake before standing.

"It's good we all understand then, please review the K.I document, and once done, go to work. The only day off will be Christmas and three hours for every birthday." Kara smirked, rubbing his hands together with his purple sticker already placed across his shirt.

"Alright then Alphabets, let's get to work!" There was a round of cheers and Kara's order, before everyone filed out for breakfast, taking their laptops with them.  
The only two that weren't part of the team was two year old Rare and four year old Veadar. Seeing as they were both below the age of five, and below the age we considered schooling, they would not be taking part.

* * *

I hated to admit it, but I was thoroughly impressed with L and how he'd handled things. Bringing in a team of people that were almost as intelligent as he was meant things would be done with no mistakes, everything would be done thoroughly. Light had no chance. Everyone was allowed an hour to have their music on the stereo in order of previous exam grades, which meant Prye was allowed his C-D on first. Eminem was echoing through the room, though it filled all the kids with a determination to do their very best.  
Currently I was with blue and green team, who'd already hacked into the records of the airports nearby. It didn't take long to spot both Near and Tame, though there was no Mello or Matt in sight. Unfortunately, Matt wouldn't be as stupid to delete a file and leave it at that. It'd be obvious that the missing file footage would contain them, and when they left. So he'd have stolen one of the other recordings and replaced it with that. So it was a case of finding out which tapes matched and then it'd be clear when they left the country. Or so the green team hoped. Somehow, I've got a feeling it won't be that simple.

"Faith! Can we have you over here?" I looked over to Cathy, leader of red team before getting to my feet.

"How long do you think it'll be before you find out where Near is at the moment?" I asked, watching as Linda smirked.

"Shouldn't be too long, maybe an hour at most? It's Mello that'll be the problem. Like L said." I nodded, turning on my feet before heading over to Cathy. She was seated on a laptop, checking over the different recordings of Light, every single one we had.

"I want your help to compose a criminal profile for Light. How he thinks, how he acts, hobbies, habits, stuff like that." I nodded, sitting down and looking at the screen. Basically, I'd analyse and Cathy would note everything down.  
The perfect thing to keep L off my mind.

* * *

Sitting down on the couch, I checked the latest list of cases world wide. Between us, we could speak all the different languages for the most important countries in the world, all forty eight of them including the USA, Japan and England. So far, I'd managed to complete ten relatively easy cases in the past hour for countries including; Italy, France and Japan. Between the ten of us that were on purple team, we'd managed to do fifty five cases in an hour, all under the name of Alphabets. Already, the head of both the USA and England had tried to contact us, both Russia and Japan holding a meeting to discus the new detective Alphabets. They were closing in on the conclusion that we were a team of people, on an almost L like level.

"I'm going to go into the other room to address two of the major countries, please continue solving cases." I informed, watching as both Prye and Kara saluted, one hand still typing. Every so often, one of us would go off on a break, but I hadn't claimed this break yet. Unlike with the previous investigation team, everyone here was relaxed, chatting whilst they worked, even joking around. It was a much better atmosphere to work it, if it wasn't for the way Faith was ignoring me still. Before I'd believe her unable to hold a grudge, but apparently I'd been wrong. Then again, I'd never thought I'd have to do something as drastic as to fake my own death. I set up a link between the USA, England and myself before flicking on my usual screen saver.

"L?" They both snapped accusingly and I sighed, rubbing at my head.

"This is not the L you know to be the number one detective in the word. I am a different L, as we have just received confirmation that L the first, has passed away." There was chocking noises on the other side of the line and I sighed, rubbing at my temples and twitching to reach for a slice of cake. As it would happen, I was still waiting for Watari to cook something up.

"It is true that there was always a back up team for L, in case there was ever a crisis. Alphabets is a team of specially devised individuals, each with their own unique talents. We have all of the evidence that L has gathered, and we and currently looking into the Kira case in secrecy. L was sure that the current man posing as L is Kira, but please do not act on this. There is a greater threat that Kira himself if you are to act, one that can not be seen. For this, we ask that you trust us, and keep everything mention previously to yourselves." After there was a murmur of a agreements, I settled back into my thinking crouch, pondering.

"Also, if either of you are approached by a white haired boy that goes by the name of Near, I wish for you to give him this message, 'Faith and Elliot are both fine, and want him to return home'. Thank you for your time." I shut off the laptop before they had a chance to ask any more questions, sure that the connection was untraceable. There was only one person in the world that could have traced the call, and that was Matt. Though he wouldn't be able to find it now that I'd closed the connection unless he hacked into the original computers used.  
Next, I opened up L's official laptop, gathering all the informants I could in the underground world, asking them to keep their eyes and eyes open for a pair going by the name of Mello and Matt. If spotted, I needed to be informed immediately as to their location and goals, who they're working with, and what location they were heading for. With that done, all that was left to do was increase Alphabets credibility, which should only take us a month at best to hit the previous stage I was at. With such a tightly knit team, we should be able to take over it.

Alphabets was now in full motion.

* * *

One piece of log creates a small fire, adequate to warm you up, add just a few more pieces to blast an immense bonfire, large enough to warm up your entire circle of friends; needless to say that individuality counts but teamwork dynamites.

-Master Jin Kwon

* * *

**Surprisingly enough, I've been left alone long enough to get the next chapter up. This will probably be the last one for three weeks whilst I go on holiday, though I will be writing in a note pad whilst there. **

**Also, there is a new poll up that I'd like you to vote on. **

**The package will continue, but at a later date. If I Said, will be starting shortly, I'll get all the detailing done by the pool on holiday, but then the first chapter will be up once I get back.**

**As a note 'Feral Child' won't be updated for a while, as I've stumbled across a few snags in the plot. But it will be sorted out and then rewrote. I've had to scrap the next couple of chapters I've wrote, as well as chapter one. **

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**Frogata**- Of course He lives! I'd never kill him off. *huggles L*And what do you mean hope Near dies? I love all the Wammy's boys, so I'm hoping that was a typo. ^^ I do a lot of squealing to, but my parents have become used to it._

_**Tailsdoll123**- Yes, yes he does =D_

_**MyAngelSunny**- He will without a doubt suffer. Then hugged into submission. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like the how I write. It's a pleasure to write something like this and receive this much good feedback._

* * *

**Perfect, has honey blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tanned skin, a love for demin and dances to almost anything, in almost any style. The way both her and Matt meet, is by Matt almost running her over when he hijacked a car. Any more idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	35. Confessions

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 35**

**Confessions**

**December 22nd 2004**

_L: Twenty Two years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty One years and Eleven Months Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Prye: Twenty Two Year and Eleven Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

_Kara: Seventeen and Seven Months Old (May 18th 1987)_

_Mello: Twelve Years Old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Eleven Years and Ten Months Old (February 1st 1993)_

* * *

The first real breakthrough on the case, happened on the ninth of December. Near had been located. Both he and Tame were staying with the director of the FBI, solving cases to prove their intelligence whilst collecting their own information on Kira. This was also the day that Wedy joined us. Even though we'd located Near, L wouldn't let us contact him or make a move, not without knowing where Mello was. That was when the second break through came. One of L's informants contacted him, stating they'd seen a blonde girl, who under closer inspection had been a boy around the age of thirteen with a red headed friend wearing goggles. Sure enough, these were to two we were after, hiding out with the LA Mafia. Myself, L, Prye, Aiber -who'd arrived three day's ago with his family- and Kara were going to be heading out to fetch all four, leaving Watari in charge when L wasn't in touch through video camera link. The four of us were arriving by private jet, where we'd first approach both Near and Tame before fetching Mello and Matt. All in all, it should only take up till new year. L assured us that he had the location of the Mafia base, and had already devised a plan that was fail-safe and would result in Mello and Matt coming into our possession. Sitting down on the leather couch of the private jet, I watched as L seated himself and instantly began working on cases. Alphabets had already reached international recognition, and had even resulted in Light finding out about us.

* * *

_Watching as Light strode back and forth, I scowled, Cathy poking the screen as if expecting him to do something interesting.  
Almost as if on cue, an email arrived on Light's computer, L instantly intercepting it from across the room. _

"_Ah." The detective mumbled, brushing his fringe from his eyes before turning back to the big screen, bringing up surveillance on Light. _

"_Kira has just received an email informing him of our existence. This was invertible, and seeing as it's only my computer that connects with the outside world, we can't be traced." L informed, everyone pausing in our investigation to watch the scene.  
Light clicked it, opening with both Matsuda and Chief Yagami floating over his head. I carefully checked the email myself, trying not to giggle like a stupid little girl. 'To Kira Investigation Team. It has come to the NPA's attention, that newly formed group of investigators called the 'Alphabets' have rocketed to fame in the detective world. It is said that the team is composed of people just like L, each having no personal records, pictures or names, each one going by a Upper case letter, or a Lower case letter. The leader, going by Upper case L, has been in contact with the head of countries, stating that in a few years, if the case is not resolved, they may take an intrepid in the Kira case. As a result, we at the NPA have all agreed that if Alphabets ask, you are to share all your knowledge of the Kira case. That is all. From, NPA.' Light was practically steaming, it was easy to see in the twitch of his eyes.  
Everyone cheered, laughing along and joking that soon enough, we'd have him backed up into a corner. I joined in, unable to keep my composure, laughing lightly before high-fiving with Prye. He grinned, ruffling my hair and I laughed. Cathy had all but screamed upon seeing the length of my hair, but not in horror. She loved it, how short it was and how it showed off my 'elegant' neck. Pyre offered L the thumbs up and I made my face blank, turning back to my research. But I didn't miss the way L's face fell as I didn't celebrate with him._

* * *

Brushing my bangs from my face, I looked over at Aiber who was reclining in his seat. He'd brought his four year old son, and wife with him. He figured that if this was where L was hiding out, then they'd be no place safer for his family. Prye and Kara were scrapping over who could drink the most as once without passing out. I looked to L, about to tell him to stop them, but realized I wasn't talking to him, so made it look like I was directing my gaze for the window. He frowned, curling in on himself and I got to my feet, walking over to the window. We were steady in the air now, clouds floating past us slowly, almost lazily.

"Hey Faith! Come drink with us!" Prye called, Aiber having already joined them. I sighed, rubbing my temples and making my way over.

"It won't be a good idea to approach the director of the FBI drunk Prye. Also Kara, you're under-aged." Scowling, Kara folded his arms and dropped back in his seat, still reaching for the shots the air hosts had lined up. I snatched it from him, downing the liquid as quickly as possible. It burnt, and I'd need lots of water to balance it out.

"I'm not under-aged if it's bought for me, right L?" Kara asked, turning to look at Prye. I scowled thumping the martial artist on the head as he whined in complaint.

"Listen to Faith-chan Kara-san." L ordered, just as I told Kara, "I said no, and that's that."

Pulling out my laptop, I began clicking away, opening a connection with our new team and watching as everyone worked. I checked over the majority of Blue and Green teams work, who were still in the process of keeping track of Mello and Near. Sure enough, there was a map application they'd created, two dots representing what they believe to be Mello and Near's current location. Ironically, they were only thirty miles apparent. And I'm sure the team was right. Running my fingers across the soft leather, I pulled both my legs up, sitting cross legged with my bare feet between me legs and the chair. Aiber had taken Kara's place in the drinking contest, already empty shot bottles lining up along the table, little soldiers just waiting to be knocked down and shattered. With a roll of my eyes, I asked one of the stewardess if they could get rid of them before the soon to be drunks could get any ideas. She did so, sending Kara a flirty wink, the girl couldn't be older than eighteen. Kara at least had the decency to return it, brushing his dark brown fringe from his eyes before smiling at her. She blushed, as anyone would. For a Wammy's kid, Kara was pretty normal when it came to looks. He definitely looked good, but not in the odd way the majority of the Wammy's kids did.

"Faith-chan, can I talk to you?" I hadn't realized L had approached so quickly, but there was no way that I'd be giving into his requests.

"So Prye, how are you and Cathy doing?" I asked, deliberately ignoring L.

"Please Faith-chan?" L all but whimpered, Aiber sending me a look that clearly said forgive him. I ignored him too, looking expectingly to Prye for an answer. I didn't expect L to wrap his arms around my waist, through me over his shoulder and head towards one of the other rooms on the plane. Kara burst out laughing, Aiber quickly joining him.

"Looks like he finally broke." Kara mused, waving goodbye to me as I went. I scowled, mouthing that I'd kill him for not helping before grimacing. There was no way around it.

Sitting down on the couch in the other room, I watching as L locked the door so I couldn't get out unless I threw myself out of the window and killed us all from a break in pressure. L stood in front of me before dropping into his crouch, a sad frown gracing his features with his big black eyes looking up at me to create that damn cute effect that I was pretty sure he knew I couldn't resist.

"Faith-chan, please listen. I'm exceedingly sorry for deceiving you, it was wrong of me to do so. Even with the excuse of needing a good performance out of you, I could have at least contacted you during the month between the fifth of November and the fifth of December. I apologise once again for this, and I'm really sorry that I've hurt you. But please, please talk to me."  
It was well thought out, and a good apology since it was L apologising, something he rarely ever did. But, I wasn't going to be letting him off that easily. Even if there was tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should ever trust you again L?" He looked up at the sound of my voice, eyes hopeful before he offered me a sheepish smile, nervously looking around the room, as if expecting the answer to be there.

After a few moments hesitation, he spoke, "I'm afraid that I don't have an answer for you in regards to this Faith-chan. The only thing that I can say now, if you are so sure that you want to continue ignoring me and won't ever listen to me again, is that I love you... I have for a long time, and I was too much of a coward to say it."

* * *

There. I'd finally said it, and I was waiting for Faith to sweep out the room with my heart, where she would then throw it on the ground and smash it to pieces. Instead her arms were suddenly around my torso, the momentum sending us both sprawling out onto the carpet, Faith's head pressed into my shoulder and tears leaking into my shirt.

"I was upset because I thought I'd lost you. I never got to say it, but I love you too L. I always have." She pressed her face further into my shoulder, refusing to loosen her grip on my chest. Hesitatingly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling at how peaceful everything was, despite Faith's tears. The warmth her body radiated against mine was pleasant, and she seemed to fit perfectly against my side. As what felt like a lengthy amount of time passed by, Faith eventually pulled back slightly, her eyes locked on mine before she smiled.

"You're crying," She murmured, reaching out and brushing at the stray tears. Chuckling, I stood up, pulling Faith to her feet as I did so. She still hadn't removed one arm for my person, instead clutching to my hand and intertwining her fingers with my own. That's what most normal couples did.

"So I am," I mused, lifting one tear from my face and inspecting it in half shock. Laughing slightly, Faith poked me in the stomach before smiling. Once again, my gaze returned to our interlinked hands and blood slowly rushed to my cheeks.

"Does this mean we're a couple now Faith-chan?" I asked, watching as she frowned at our hands.

"Of course not." My face must have fell because she giggled again, using her free hand to pull a corner of my mouth up into a smile.

"Of course L you idiot." Completing the smile she'd started, I cautiously brushed my thumb over her knuckles, experimenting. Rolling her copper coloured eyes, Faith turned back to the door walking over and inspecting the lock.

* * *

L sighed, punching in a twenty digit code before the door slid open. And both Prye and Kara fell into the room. Standing over the two, I took my hand back from L, glaring down at them furiously.

"What, are you two doing?" I hissed, watching as Kara looked to Prye in a desperate attempt to keep the blue haired man quiet. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Not spying?" Pyre offered grinning sheepishly. He'd taken his contacts out before drinking, so for the first time ever, I'd seen Prye's real eyes. They were hazel with little spots of glass green in them. L gently tapped me on the shoulder, breaking my fixation with Prye and I turned back to Kara.

"Your idea, I'm assuming?"

Kara spent the rest of the plane ride hand cuffed to the chair. Aiber and Prye, in their drunken state, were exceedingly easy to keep track of, considering they spent most of their time laughing at Kara's situation. The dark haired teen just sat scowling at both L and I whenever we passed by, seeing as we spent most of our time in the separate room, overseeing the investigation. As both L and I discussed, the rest of the team were busy celebrating that we were on speaking terms again. When it came to them finding out that we were in fact, a couple, I dread to think of the reactions they will have. Every so often, L would look over at me, either at my face or my hands, then back to his own hands, frowning slightly. Upon the seventh time of him doing this, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his.

"You don't have to ask or hesitate L," I murmured, watching as he childishly smiled, like I'd just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Thank you Faith-chan. I was wondering, if you would be cooking upon our return home?" As he spoke, L gently brushed his thumb across my hand, curious eyes watching the digit move across my hand. Smiling and shaking my head at his behaviour, I laughed lightly.

"Of course I'll cook for you. By the way, I've ordered presents for everyone again for Christmas." Just as I finished speaking, the plane jolted, one of the women coming in and informing both L and I that we'd be landing shortly. Getting my my feet and brushing down my jeans, I walked down the aisle, my hand still clasped in L as we walked.  
Kara was no longer scowling, but I suspect that has something to do with the fact that the air hostess from before was having to strap him in due to his handcuffed wrist. Both of them seemed pretty happy about it.  
Aiber and Prye were out cold, both having knocked themselves out from too much alcohol. Sitting down and strapping myself in, I took L's hand again in my own, resting them on my thigh after I'd moved the armrest up so I could lean on L's shoulder. As we started to go down, L took his hand back, instead wrapping it around my waist so that it was a half hug.

"Is this okay?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. He clearly wasn't used to having to sit correctly in his chair, the seatbelt stopping his crouch. I smiled, letting my eyes flutter shut to let him known just how comfortable I was.

"Perfectly fine." I mused, smiling before a yawn escaped my lips. L sighed, shifting again till he was all but resting against the wall, with me resting against his side.

"You should have slept Faith-chan."

"When are you going to drop the chan?" I asked quietly, watching as L shrugged slightly.

"If you wish me to."

"I don't mind. It's cute."

Upon arrival at the airport, the five of us just strode through the checkouts, Kara having already obtained the stewardess number. Stupid flirty boy.

"Okay, so are we going after Mello first? Before the big M moves?" By the big M, Kara was referring to the Mafia. It would be exceedingly stupid to say it here with so many security guards walking around. I nodded seeing as a security guard was approaching us.

"Excuse me sir," he asked, addressing Aiber, "Are these teenagers with you?" Aiber laughed heartily, brushing his blonde locks from his face before smiling.

"I'm with them in truth, the only teenager is the brat clutching that paper." Ignoring the protest from Kara, Aiber checked the security guard before rolling his eyes when the officer wasn't looking.

"Excuse me," the guard asked, turning to look at L in the process, "but I'm afraid you look suspicious. We'd like to bring you in for questioning."  
Laughter bubbled up in my throat but I forced it down, nodding as seriously as I could.

"Okay sir," I complied before L could protest, seeing as he couldn't pull the 'I am L you will do as I say' card. Not with L supposedly being in Japan. I pushed L forwards, watching as the guard looked at me sceptically.

"We're a couple," I explained, cheeks burning as the officer offered me a half disgusted, half surprised look. As the two of us were ushered into a room, Aiber, Kara and Pyre took a seat, ready for the long wait. And I was pretty sure as to what L had been pulled over for. As expected, they took his blood, but not before he kicked one of them in the face for coming at him with a needle in what he called 'a surprise attack'.  
Obviously L knew American laws better than what these officers would themselves, so I had no doubt he'd be able to talk his way out the situation. Well, when they went to check his blood, they almost had a heart attack.

"Mr Ryuzaki," The chief guard started, running a hand through his greying locks as he did so, "are you aware that your blood sugar levels are so high that you should be dead?"  
L just nodded, still poking at the bandage that he'd put on where they'd 'stabbed' him.

"Of course I'm full aware of the condition of my blood, along with every other condition my body possesses. My brain power is at such a level that the sugar will burn off in minutes, which is why I never gain any weight despite eating more ten times the recommended amount of sugar for the average human. Now if you would excuse me, we have a taxi to catch." L was probably on his toes about the Mafia moving early, so we had to get moving. Especially since Alphabets were suppose to be leading a force of police to arrest all those on site, whilst the five of us would remove Mello and Matt from the scene.

"Sorry Mr Ryuzaki. Our apologies."

Well, did Kara get a kick out of that one. He couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes, clutching at his stomach and his eyes watering.

"L got pulled over, because they thought he was a druggie? That's brilliant! Of all the people they could have stopped, they stopped the L! The one who puts so many druggies behind bars its unreal! That' brilliant!" It only stopped after five minutes because he reached over, squeezed a pressure point on Kara's shoulder, and sent him into a world of unconsciousness. Prye and Aiber -despite their brilliant acting skills- were nursing the biggest hangover since a new years party. Both groaned whenever the taxi jolted slightly, or when the sun seeped in through the drawn windows.

"How much longer?" Prye whimpered, covering both his eyes with his hands. Chuckling, I leaned my head on L's shoulder, letting a little yawn escape my lips before sighing. L was right on his laptop, typing away to Linda on Near's present location. He hadn't moved at all, but the Mafia were starting to move according to the video cameras on the street.

"It'll be a longer journey if you insist on asking that question Prye-chan." L mused, looking at my hand once again but making no move to take it. Rolling my eyes, I twined my fingers with his, watching as L smiled and continued to type with just one hand, Laptop on his lap and out of his curling position.

"They are in fact on the move, but we'll be able to track them, I've already got a paid agent with them, following the branch of the Mafia that Mello and Matt are both in. The only problem, should be getting in. Obviously Mello and Matt will have both set up traps, but that shouldn't be a problem for the four of us to solve. Aiber, you will be acting as L behind a computer screen, whilst we are agents in the field. I want the government to believe it's those with a lower case letter that work in the filed, so we'll go by those letters. Do you understand?" L asked, before looking and realizing I was the only one that was paying attention. He scowled, hands digging about in his pockets for a chocolate bar before he began to devour it.

"Don't worry L. They'll be fine come tomorrow."

* * *

Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.

-Swedish Proverb

* * *

**Dear lord, it's so fluffy it's almost like a carebear exploded all over the place. But yeah, L finally confessed because that's what you all wanted. ****And yes, this will probably be the last chapter unless I'm left alone for another three hours. It's a miracle I've got all this done to be brutally honest. Please do enjoy as I clean up carebear remains.**

**And god, Kara is such a ridiculous flirt, it's unbelievable. But what do you all think to Kara and Sayu ending up together? There's only two years between them, so yeah. **

**In the later part of this story, I will be doing my damn best to keep to the manga story line, even with the sides twisted and L still being alive. And the only person who won't live is Light. I rather like Misa, though I have no idea what to do with her. Should I send her to Wammy's and get her involved with a Wammy's kid when all this is over, or should she remain in Japan and suffer?**

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_**Echo Uchiha**- Thankies_

_**Frogata**- Frog, lol =) Then I shall try to change your opinion of (my version) of Near! He will be bearable at least, hopefully. L is all good, things are finally moving forwards, all is good!_

_**Dandy-ni**- I love the quotes as well, but sometimes it takes forever to find a decent one that fits. And more stuff is happening now =) lol, the amount of times I've used the word stuff when referring to something specific is unbelievable. I get such annoyed looks when i asked people to 'fetch me that thing please'. I will have fun, but I'l be catching plot bunnies whilst over there._

_**Hawkbelly**- Oh it exists okay. That's where the entire thing came from. ^^' Thank you, and i love Skillet too!_

_**Miku Udahara**- Of course he's alive silly Miku, I'd never kill him off. Agent K. lol, paired with Kara on missions. The downfall won't happen for a while, but yeah, sure, here's an update!MikaUchiha666- lol, this one should be easier to read, sorry about all the information. ^^'_

**Perfect, has honey blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tanned skin, a love for demin and dances to almost anything, in almost any style. The way both her and Matt meet, is by Matt almost running her over when he hijacked a car. I'm really liking this idea of Perfect, and I want to say thank you for all the ideas. =)**

* * *

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	36. Circus

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 36**

**Circus**

**December 23rd 2004**

_L: Twenty Two Years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty Two Years Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Pyre Twenty Two Years and Eleven Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

_Kara: Seventeen Years and Seven Months Old (May 18th 1987)_

_Mello: Twelve Years Old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Eleven Years and Ten Months Old (February 1st 1993)_

_Perfect: Twelve Years and Three Months Old (September 8th 1992)_

* * *

The Mafia had moved. Not very far, but they'd moved. In fact, it was just down the street, so I really didn't see the point in the movement. L however did, his mirror like eyes watching every single move they made. And then we got the confirmation we needed. When taking package after package into their new warehouse of a base, one of the men lugged a sealed cardboard box, a dairy milk sticker on the side. One of Mello's favourite brands. And if that wasn't enough, we saw the two of them. Matt's bright red hair was a give away, as were the orange goggles he was so insistent on. He'd swapped his oversized trench coat for a fluffy body-warmer, so that you could still see the strips on this jacket. Also donning a pair of black gloves, he was too absorbed in his game to notice the way each security camera's followed him. Mello had swapped his black shirt and trousers for leather, along with a trench coat jacket with a feather collar and hood. L was scowling, mumbling under his breath just how uncomfortable and noisy leather was, and that baggy clothes were the way forwards.

"We can't all have your fashion sense L," Pyre mused, having fully recovered from his hangover. We were all in black outfits, even L, much to his distaste.

"Look at this," L whispered, taking hold of my wrist and pulling me back down to focus on the computer screen. There was a girl, no older than both Matt and Mello, trotting after the two. She had log, honey coloured hair, a lovely shade of warm blond before blending to mousy brown at the bottom of her ridiculously long locks. Each strand of hair was pulled back into a long braid that easily reached her calf's, the whip like hair swaying after her. Her skin was the perfect California tan, so much so that I'd look pale beside her.

"Who's that?" I hissed, watching as L caught a photo of her face and began running it to Wammy's. We should have results in no less that ten minutes. As expected, almost all the orphans dropped what they were doing, looking for a girl of his description.

"Her name is Peni Kealoha, she's from Hawaii. Her parents died three years ago and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, though the latter is suspected of having links to the Mafia," came Linda's seemingly all knowing voice. The sound of mass typing echoed down the line as everyone got to work and L hit the mute button.

"What is she doing with Matt and Mello then?" I asked curiously, watching as L shrugged slightly.

"I don't have the slightest of ideas, but I do know that she's probably end up coming with us. I've just checked up on her aunt and uncle, and both of them are dead. If she doesn't show any signs of clear intelligence, then we'll have to take her to a different orphanage." I bopped L on the head, looking at the warehouse they were going into before hacking into the old blueprints of the building, which would obviously be stored on the internet somewhere. Once I got them, L took one look and had the layout memorized.

"Okay then, I shall inform the police of the plan shortly."

Walking into the police station, we watched as several officers looked up from strapping their riot gear on.

"This police station is off limits sir," The officer mused, looking to the leader of our group, obviously L.

"We're with Alphabets." Well, he might have well said he was the president, because we were suddenly royalty.

"Ah! I see, my apologies!" Kara stood up a bit straighter, looking exceedingly smug at the fact they'd rolled out the red carpet. I gently elbowed him in the sides with a look that clearly said; 'behave or I'll kick your ass'. A fight between the two of us would surly be something to see, but I wouldn't win. No one stood a chance against Kara.

"Do you need anything, bullet proof vests?" The officer asked, eyes widening as L lifted up his shirt to show we were already wearing them. We had shin guards, thigh guards, hell, almost all of our body was covered. The four of us wearing a helmet to cover our faces. Placing the laptop down on the table, L let his fingers dance across the keys before smiling. A lower case 'a' came onto the screen to show Aiber. L would never give up the upper case 'A'.  
Never.

"Good day gentlemen. As you can see, four people form Alphabets have come to join this mission. If they see fit, they can remove people from the scene, as there are three people we are currently looking for." Then Aiber went on to explain the plan, bringing up the blueprints on screen and sorting through everything. I smiled, nodding along slightly before reaching for L's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. L nodded in return, keeping hold of my hand as we went over the plan for the final time. L had decided on a day raid, as it would be easier to track the three kids if they were to run away from the warehouse, especially following Matt's bright red hair.

"We begin now, let's go." 

Running along side L, my hand rested just above the taser gun that was stuffed into the pocket of my pants, a real gun on my right hip. L was jogging along beside me, but it was obvious that he really wanted to just crouch down and think. We'd been split into groups of four, with myself, L, Kara and Pyre going after Mello and co.

"They should be right around the corner." As if on que, gun shots rang out; one of the Mafia must have realized that they were being raided. Scowling, I rounded the corner, before stopping. Matt was lazed out on a beanie chair, playing video games with Peni, whilst Mello had been stood eating chocolate. In second he pulled a gun on me, the silver barrel pointed directly at me. I froze in horror, my hands hanging loosely at my sides.

"Who are you and how the hell did you find us," Mello all but growled, Matt and Peni finally noticing our approach, well, my approach. The room was cold, no carpet, no items aside from Matt's chairs and gaming equipment. L suddenly appeared, and I knew it was him, because he pulled me back so quickly my head spun. And that's when Mello shot. I screamed in terror, catching L as he fell before watching as the detective winced.

"Just a surface shot luckily, it skimmed by outer thigh." L confirmed, clutching at the injured limb.

"Mello you stupid boy!" I screamed, stalking over as Matt wrestled the gun from Mello. The both paused, turning to look at me with their round eyes horrified.

"Fa-Fa-Faith?" They both spluttered in unison, Matt having took his goggles off to get a better look. I pulled my helmet off, grabbing Mello by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up the wall, keeping him six inches off the ground, even if that meant his face was higher than mine.

"I didn't know it was you!" Mello cried, trying to justify why he'd shot L. He'd shot L! I couldn't actually believe what's just happened.  
Matt, who'd decided I wasn't angry enough to stop him from hugging me, hand latched onto my waist, balling his eyes out in the process. Mello was also crying, though I'm not sure whether it was because I was alive, or because I was so furious with him. Both Pyre and Kara had rushed forwards, helping L to his feet as the raven scowled beneath his helmet.

"I can't believe you just shot him!" I cried, shaking Mello around a bit more. Peni was slowly making her way over, almost cautiously.

"This, is Faith?" She questioned, eyes trailing from my feet to my head as I had Mello pinned, Matt attached to my waist and refusing to let go.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Rolling my eyes, I dropped Mello to the ground with a thud, watching as the blond instantly began to grovel. Peni sighed, knowing she wouldn't get an answer soon and just accepted the fact.

"Let's get out of here." I murmured, prising Matt's arms off me before turning around and picking him up in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, listening to Mello's flood of apologies. I'd forgive him now, because he'd be so hard on himself when he realizes just who it is that he's shot. Putting the tearful Matt down, I turned to Mello hoisting him to his feet and catching him in a hug.

"Let's go, I'll explain later."

Kara and Pyre both ran off to go and help the rest of the team, leaving me as L's walking stick in affect. Mello kept apologising for running off, going to the Mafia, and for shooting at L. Even if he didn't know it was L. Thankfully, L didn't say anything, more preoccupied with the pain. He whimpered with every step we took into I forced him into a piggy back, his frame annoyingly light. Even with the muscle I'd seen in his fight against Light. The physical fight. Once we got to the safe car that was sat on the corner, I helped L in, then let the three youngsters get I before following myself, the door slamming shut behind us. Aiber, who was sat up front with a laptop in the passenger seat, turning and raised an eyebrow.

"Five people?" He questioned, probably praying to god in thanks that this was a seven seater car. It was a known fact Aiber didn't like anyone sitting up front when he was driving. L moaned in pain, pulling at his trouser let till it was up enough for me to see the wound. I scowled at the sight of the bleeding flesh, punching Mello in the arm before taking out a set of bandages.

"Just who is he anyway?" Peni -or as Matt had referred to her; Perfect- asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking at L curiously. Mello was curled up on his seat, scowling to himself at another mistake due to his impulsiveness. Matt was too busy eyeing the laptop, or most importantly, the letter floating around on it. With that, he reached forwards, taking L's helmet off and gasping in shock.

"L!" Well, that gave Mello the biggest heart attack ever, something Kira would have been proud of.

"What do you mean L?" He snapped, grabbing Matt by the collar and shaking him. L blinked at the bright light, though his mind was surly whirling after the disinfectant I'd had to put on his wound.

"Matt-kun is correct Mello-chan, I am L. I always have been. As to why I'm alive, that is a different story." Mello was back in tears, on his knees and begging for L's forgiveness, salty tears trickling down his eyes. Both Perfect and Matt were observing this, having never see Mello break down so much into tears. Mat hadn't been around when Mello had been begging me to talk to him a few years ago.

"It's okay Mello-chan," L murmured, obviously very uncomfortable as he patted Mello's copper blond hair, "I would have done the same in the situation. It's natural human reflex."  
Wincing, L drew the leg of his trousers down, inspecting the surface of the material to see if there was a bulge where the bandage rested. Surprisingly, there wasn't, which was brilliant considering my -lack of- skills in first aid. Drawing his good leg up to his chest, L scowled at the injured leg, having to wrap one arm around his leg and have the other wrapped around my waist once I took a seat next to him. Both Mello and Perfect were sat in the middle two seats, Matt next to me and crying again, clinging to my arm as I hugged him with my free arm.

"It's okay Matt."

Upon arriving at the hotel we'd be staying at, I helped L inside before seating him on the single chair, Matt, Mello and Perfect filing in afterwards. I sat down once I'd poured L a cup fo tea and gotten him some cake, finally able to take a look at this girl, Perfect. Her hair reached halfway down her calf's, honey blonde at the top before going to a light shade of brown at the bottom. Her eyes were icy blue, but not the strong husky kind. Instead, they were several shades greyer, but just as striking, almost like a mirror or the surface of a lake that'd frozen over. She was taller than Matt and Mello, by about three inches. Her frame was slender, long and graceful, like a dancer. And I was sure that was what she was, after the way she'd walked into the car, and skipped into the hotel. All of her movements were fluid, perfectly timed and not a motion wasted. She wore a lot of denim to, currently sporting a denim play-suit.

"Okay, will you please explain just what is going on before Mello explodes?" Matt asked, his goggles resting atop his head as he wiped his eyes. I sighed, running my hand through my short hair and watched as Mello and Matt eyed it. I don't they'd actually seen it after I'd cut it.

"Okay, first off, L and Elliot, same person. Remember that couple of days in December when Elliot and I supposedly went out on a mission with L? Didn't happen. I'd told L I thought he was L, and he locked me up for several days. Not before knocking me out like." I grumbled, sending him a glare out of the corner of my eyes. L looked down shyly, murmuring an apology for that under his breath before he turned to Mello, Matt and Perfect, taking a handful of cake and proceeding to stuff it into his mouth.

"One this was over, and after Beyond's attack, I asked Faith to join me travelling the world so she could work as L's agent in the field. She refused, stating that she would never want to leave yourselves and Near. We didn't speak or see one another until she turned up outside my hotel room, where she then joined the Kira case. Eventually, a threat appeared in the case that was a threat to my life. So I took the necessary precautions to save my own life, which included faking my own death. No one but Watari knew about it, and Faith refused to leave until a month had passed. But by the time we got home, it was too late to stop you from running off." L paused, taking a rather loud slurp of his drink that had Perfect twitching. Matt and Mello couldn't care less, the both of them so focused on L's words it was like no one else was in the room. I'm sure if it wasn't for the fact they knew L didn't like physical contact, they would have all but glomped him.

"I have set up a new task force consisting of all the residents of Wammy's house in hopes that we will be able to remove this threat before continuing with the investigation. As such, I wish for yourselves and Near-chan, along with his companion Tame-san to join the team." Mello was once again crying, completely forgetting L's no touchy rule and dashing over, leaping into his lap and wrapping his arms around L's neck in a vice like hug. L's wide, almost horrified eyes turned to me and I gestured for him to pat Mello on the back, which he did so, very awkwardly.

"I can't believe you're L, and I can't believe you'll forgive me for shooting you!" Mello cried, detaching himself from L before realizing what a mess he looked like, straightening himself up and wiping his eyes. L pouted slightly, looking at his very empty plate, one finger poking at the remains of the cake, piling the crumbs up slowly. Though as I handed him another slice, his face lit up like a child who'd just found his Christmas presents. He plucked the strawberry off the top of the chocolate cake, his other hand stacking several sugar cubes up on the edge of this tea cup. Seven cubes high and counting.

"It's quite alright Mello-chan. Matt-kun, I'd appreciated it if you could use that laptop over in the corner to address the occupants at Wammy's house to say that we'll be returning home by Christmas." The red head nodded, running off to complete the task on his favourite form of gadget, a computer. L finally turned to Perfect once I'd pulled Mello into a hug, neither of us ever wanting to let go.

"So, you go by the name Perfect do you?" L asked, stacking his sixteenth cube. The tower was wobbling now with every step that Matt took towards the laptop. When the red head had finally settled down, L added the seventeenth cube, smiling childishly at the way it balanced so perfectly. Perfect was watching intently, her eyes watching every movement before she smiled.

"You have perfect balance," she mused, blowing air through her mouth at the stack. Surprisingly enough, the sugar cubes didn't fall, just wobbled slightly. L nodded, adding the eighteenth cube, followed by the nineteenth.

"And yes, I wish to go by the name of Perfect." L nodded, apparently finished with his test.

"She passes," getting to his feet, L finished his verification before walking away with the tea cup in hand, the tower still on the edge of the rim.

"You know," Matt began, turning to look at L with a massive grin on his face, "if all else fails, you could always join the circus."

* * *

Democracy is the art and science of running the circus from the monkey cage

-Henry Louis Mencken

* * *

**Two updates, One day, bow down to me! Only joking, but hey, two updates is great for me. Now this is, without a doubt, the last one. Sorry folks! See ya in three weeks!**

* * *

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO;**

_All those who review during my holiday! I'd like to get as many as possible please!_

* * *

Lot's of love,

Tsume


	37. Koala

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 37**

**Koala**

**December 23rd 2004**

_L: Twenty Two Years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty Two Years Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Near: Ten Years and Three Months Old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Twelve Years Old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Eleven Years and Ten Months Old (February 1st 1993)_

_Tame: Nine Years and Seven Months Old (May 1st 1995)_

_Perfect: Twelve Years and Three Months Old (September 8th 1992)_

* * *

Looking between both L and Mello, I scowled before throwing my cards out.

"I give." Mello and L turned to one another, Matt and I already out. Perfect had gone to bed, leaving us to stupid card games and the likes of other ridiculously, time wasting nonsense. We were currently stuck on twenty one, with Mello and L both drawing. It had finally reached a tie breaker, and that'd taken a good half of the night. L frowned, looking at his cards and then back up at Matt, the dealer.

"One more please Matt-kun," L mused, owlish eyes blinking in a seemingly vain attempt to intimidate Mello. The blonds eye twitched slightly, but he otherwise showed no sign of annoyance. The red head handed L a card, the raven flipping it over and a small smile grew across his face. With a scowl, Mello threw his cards onto the table, a grand total of nineteen points.

"I give up!" He cried, scowling at the idea of losing. L turned his card around to show he had exceeded the limit, a grin still on his face.

"Since Mello-chan has forfeited, I win." L mused, not even in the least bit ashamed of the fact he'd cheated. He reached forwards, snatching up his winnings and unwrapping one of the bars of chocolate. At the very sight of the bar, my eyes grew wide and I leaned on L's shoulder, blinking up at him in a cheap imitation of his puppy dog eyes.

"L. You know you wanna give me a bit, right?" I asked calmly, watching as Mello whipped his head around.

"What the?" His blue eyes only grew in width when L actually handed over the half eaten bar, staring on a new one.

"Okay! Now I know we've missed something here. L never gives up sweets! What the hell?"

It'd taken a while for Mello to wrap his idea around the fact both L and I were dating, and even then he looked like he was going to explode from the pressure of the information.

"But... but... You can't date Faith! She's way out of your league! She's out of everyone's league!" Mello snapped, grabbing hold of my waist and refusing to let go.

"You can't have her, she's property of Wammy's. She's our cook! Ours!" Matt's head bobbed up and down in silent agreement, still browsing the laptop that we'd offered him. Which on our part, was a stupid move really. The chances of him handing it over now without a fight was practically impossible.

"But Mello-chan, that is hardly fair on Faith-chan," L countered, looking to me with big, owlish eyes as if waiting for my to confirm his previous statement. I just smiled, shuffling over to Matt with a quarter of the chocolate bar hanging from my mouth.

"Regardless, it is actually my salary that pays for the upkeep of Wammy's and every other orphanage Watari is related to. So, Wammy's house is actually my property, as is everything within it's walls." As Mello was spluttering away in the background, trying to come up with a good counter argument, I sat beside Matt and looked at the impressively long code he was forcing into the computer's brain.

"What are you doing Matt?" I asked, tapping him in the arm a few times. The eleven year old looked up at me and offered me a toothy grin.

"The usual, hacking into government records and cameras for the greater good of course."

"So you're looking for Near?" He nodded and I smiled halfheartedly, watching curiously as Matt hit the enter button. Instantly, the screen split off into four sections, each one a different visual on the FBI's headquarters. Only Matt would be able to pull this off, hacking into such a high security place.

"I'm thinking about taking a crack at quantum physics to get those quantum computers sorted out. I really need one at the moment, and I know that those bumbling scientists won't be able to manage it for a while. I might be dead before they even figure out the basics." Matt blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, looking through his goggles at the screen as he flicked through each picture, the quarters changing so rapidly I almost couldn't follow them. In the background, I could still hear both Mello and L 'discussing' just who had rights to me, even if L was only doing it for fun. It' only taken Mello thirty seconds to find an point to fire back into the argument, and now they were really going at it.

"He's gotten worse since you left. Loves arguing," Matt mused, watching as Mello's hands went to his hair, unable to get any reaction out of the monotone L but the occasional, amused smile. One of his best tactics when dealing with people face to face was that stupid smile that made my stomach flip.

"I'll turn it around soon enough." We both paused, mid conversation, turning to look at the white haired figure on screen. Finally, we'd spotted Near. Matt hit a few buttons to stop the screen changing, staring at the figure on screen before he grinned slightly.

"I never thought I'd be this excited about seeing Near again. I wonder if he'll finally show some emotion now that you're alive?"

"Ah, Near-kun." Both Matt and I looked up to see L hanging over our heads, behind us so he could see the albino on screen.

"I've sent Wedy and Kai to go fetch them. I had Wedy fly out this morning. They're to take them both into custody under any means necessary, and return them here. It's only a thirty minute drive, so they should be here come dawn." Turning around to look at L, I offered him my biggest smile before looking at the clock. It was in fact one in the morning, the twenty third of December.  
And my twenty second birthday.

Sitting beside L as we watched the sun come up through the glass wall in the main room, I leaned against him, running a hand up the side of his ribs. L squirmed uncomfortably, trying not to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh my god!" I whispered loudly, sitting upright as both Mello and Matt turned their tired heads to look at me.

"What?"

"Do not tell them Faith-chan, or I will hav-"

"L's ticklish!" I squealed, leaping at him. We rolled over and over in a tangle of limbs till I had L half pinned beneath me. I ran a hand up and down his side, watching as he laughed before trying to cover the sound.

"Faith-chan... P-please stop," he spoke through gritted teeth and I smirked, sticking my tongue out at him as childishly as I could. I could see both Mello and Matt at the edge of my vision, grinning viciously at the torture I was delivering. And that one second I wasn't watching L, I was suddenly the one on the floor, getting tickled. Squealing like a piglet, I wriggled as best I could in a desperate attempt to get away from L. The detective was offering that childish smile of amusement, one that lifted his eyes, the very eyes that were reflecting my laughing face.

"Boys! Help me!" I managed to get out between gasps for air, my sides already hurting from laughing so much. The two pre-teens looked between one another before shrugging.

"I don't know, I think this is quite entertaining, don't you Mel's?" The blond didn't answer, too busy grinning at my predicament. Suddenly, L winced and I looked up at him.

"Your leg?" I guessed as he got off, L frowning at his leg, gently prodding it with his finger.

"Yes. Getting shot appears to be rather painful, even if it was only a flesh wound thanks to the bullet proof armour." Mello had a face like thunder now at the very mention of his mistake being brought up. He'd prided himself on not making mistakes, and now, this one would forever be waved in front of his face.

"Go get a bath L. I'm sure that'll relax you." Begrudgingly, L left the three of us alone and I turned to them.

"Come one them, I know you're going to be dying to ask questions on the Kira case, I can see it in your eyes."

* * *

A whole hour later, I came out, clad in a pure white set of sleeping clothes. I would have to congratulate Mello on avoiding his near heart attack upon seeing my Near inspired outfit. But that would have to come later. Faith was sat with her back to me, typing away on the laptop she'd somehow managed to prise away from Matt's clutches. She had the Kira case up, the rest of Alphabets adding more and more to the file as the seconds filtered past. Crouching beside her and forcing myself not to wince as my leg protested, I wrapped my around around her neck nervously, leaning over one shoulder to get a good view of the case. Faith calmly turned her head to look at me, before pecking my cheek shyly.

"It's just not right," Mello grumbled in the background, scowling at our rather close position. Fidgeting nervously, I sat beside Faith, looking at the computer screen. There was quite a few conspiracy theories that the team had come up with during their breaks and I rolled my eyes light heartedly. We'd worry about what country offered Kira what when he had Light in prison. Reach over, I pulled the laptop cover down, ignoring the way the children in England protested.

"Mello, Matt, you both need to go and get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and as such, I expect you to be at your full capacity. You too Faith-chan," I spoke indifferently, no one noticing the way I wearily eyed Faith, her eyelids drooping shut slowly but surly.

"That's a good idea L. Night boys." Rising to her feet, Faith practically swayed, from side to side before catching herself, unsteady legs carrying her towards the main bedroom.

"And you?" Mello all but snapped, dark bags hanging low under his eyes. Frowning, I ran a hand through my hair, which for the first time this month was tangle free.

"I shall be staying awake the same way that I do on all of my cases, with caffeine and sugar. Lot's of it." Pointing over to the pantry that rested on the far wall of the apartment. Mello frowned before getting up and heading over to his room.

"L? Come here a second." Looking up at the sound of Faith's voice, I dully noted she'd changed into a set of red pyjama's, and was offering me her phone. I held out my hand as I got up, catching the phone perfectly whilst making my way over to Faith. There were six miss calls, and as I checked the number they were from, I froze.

"Matt, Mello. I'm afraid you're going to have to put off going to sleep, and wake Perfect. It would appear that both Wedy and Kai have been caught by the FBI."

* * *

Sitting back in the car, I offered everyone a cup of coffee, trying to ignore the yawn that escaped my lips. We'd stopped by McDonald's on the way out, grabbing five cups of coffee, three breakfast wraps, one double chocolate muffin and one pancakes with syrup. To say the guy serving gave us an odd look was an understatement.

"I apologise on not being able to give you your birthday present sooner Faith-chan, but as of now, it'll have to wait."  
Blinking, I turned to L and gaped.

"You remembered my birthday?"  
He chuckled humourlessly under his breath, "yes, and I intend to get you a gift for each one I missed when I could have given you something."  
Matt, Mello and Perfect all broke out into song as L juggled his pancakes, coffee and the steering wheel, frowning to himself as he did so.

"So, what's the plan?" Mello questioned, folding his arms in the middle seat, trying to ignore Matt eyeing the equipment in the back suspiciously.

"It's quite simple. Since Prye and Aiber are an hour away from England, we can't use their expertise in this. Also I am unable to take part due to injury, so I will be leading the operation from inside this van, along with Matt. Perfect will be our innocent bystander, the only person who will see Faith and Mello looking suspicious, and she will give a perfect description of someone else to put them off track. Matt will make sure that every since piece of electronic equipment they have is down, so they'll only be able to go on Perfect's account. As for both Mello and Faith," L paused, pulling up in a layby on the road, seeing as we were heading out of the city and towards the FBI base. He headed to the boot, but didn't get out the car. Oh, god forbid L getting out the car. Instead, he scrambled through the gaps in the seats, Perfectly squealing in shock at the odd behaviour. L began to rummage around in the boot, throwing two briefcases forwards before returning with two skin tight, black outfits.

"The both of you will be breaking into the FBI base. Inside the suitcase labelled 'C', you'll find communication devices, magnet gloves that when voice activated, will attach you to the nearest metal you point them at, like the ceiling. There is also two utility belts in there. In the case labelled 'W', there is a set of weapons to attach to the belt."  
Mello fist pumped the air, pulling open the brief case and taking a gander. There was several grenades that he lifted out, followed by two taser guns and what looked to be paint-ball guns. I snickered, accepting one and twirling it around.

"L, when we get back to Wammy's, I'd like a forest put around the grounds so we can play paint-ball."  
In all honesty, I was joking, but I did see L give Matt a rather suspicious look, and the sound of laptop keys being abused filled the air.

Once we'd stopped at a Wendy's and gotten changed in the bathroom, accomplished by an early dinner because we're greedy people, L called us over. He unscrewed a bottle before throwing it over both Mello and I. Heavy scents filled my nose and I started coughing.

"Don't worry Faith-chan, it will dull by the time we reach the FBI's headquarters, and at that point it will smell completely natural to the environment, hiding you scent from any sniffer dogs they may be keeping there. There's a bottle each for you to throw onto Near, Kai and co." As L explained this, Mello's face lit up in a wicked grin, probably just for the pure joy of being able to throw something at Near and not get told off for it.

"L! I got all the equipment down, as well as the stuff in their back up, and the headquarters that deals with electronic faults."  
Perfect offered us the thumbs up, whipping her long hair behind her back before brushing down the no denim outfit L had forced upon her. In fact, she was wearing a cotton sundress with thick tights.

"So, everything's ready?" I asked as L handed both Mello and I a bag full of gadgets to give to Kai, Wedy and Tame. It looked like I'd be carrying Near with how slow he runs.

"It should be. Good look Faith-chan, Mello-kun." L offered me a hug shyly, which I gratefully took, clinging to his thin frame for a second before coyly pecking his cheek.

"You too L," I chuckled at Mello pretending to through up in the background, walking over to the blond and fixing the little ear bud in place.

"Can you hear me?" Came Matt's voice, to which both Mello and I nodded. Placing the little chip on the corner of my mouth, I smirking to test how well it'll hold in place. Perfect.

"Okay Mel's, your code name is Butterfinger, like the chocolate. Faith, you're- what was that L? Okay, Faith you're Koala."  
I scowled, waving my fist threateningly at L's window who just chuckled.

"Would you just leave that alone?"  
He only laughed some more, my cheeks turning a furious red.

"I assume there's a story behind this, and it's not a pet name?" Mello grunted, pulling on the raccoon like mask, only covering the skin around his eyes. It was a little odd to see him with red eyes, but I swallowed my pride and decided not to comment that he looked like the devil.

"Yes, and he won't let it drop. But they'll eventually come a day when he get's attacked by a gang of wild animals, and he won't be laughing then. I will be."

"Faith-chan, they weren't trying to attack you, merely make you join their group."  
Grumbling to myself, I turned on heel and both Mello and I headed off to the FBI's supposedly hidden.

* * *

I got access to a private tour of the zoo. I got to go in a cage with a koala, which I highly recommend.  
-Todd Barry

* * *

**Unsurprisingly, I think this chapter is a complete mess. And 1000 words short. And has way too much speech. **

**But hey, it's an update. And it feels really, really good to be back.**

**Thank you all so much for your kind words, they really helped, and everything's okay now.  
****I'm truly sorry about how long this chapter took to update, and I will be deleting 'note' shortly.**

**There should be another chapter before the end of the week, as I'm on school holidays now. Six form is a massive pain, because there is so much work to be doing, and so much homework. **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Tsume**


	38. Mario

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 38**

**Mario**

**December 23rd 2004**

_L: Twenty Two Years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982) _

_Faith: Twenty Two Years Old (December 23rd 1982) _

_Near: Ten Years and Three Months Old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Twelve Years Old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Eleven Years and Ten Months Old (February 1st 1993)_

_Tame: Nine Years and Seven Months Old (May 1st 1995)_

_Perfect: Twelve Years and Three Months Old (September 8th 1992)_

_Pyre Twenty Two Years and Eleven Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

_Kara: Seventeen Years and Seven Months Old (May 18th 1987)_

* * *

Getting into the headquarters was easy. There was a very well placed square vent, about three feet wide on the earthy floor, showing that they were hiding my Near and Tame underground. With a frown, I aimed my magnet gloves at the vent and whispered for them to activate. Suddenly, I was pressed up against the metal, groaning. Mello snickered from behind me, opening a little compact L had given him. With the utmost caution, he applied the slave, which began burning through the metal that kept the grate in place.

"What the hell is that?" I hissed, lifting the top of the vent off with my gloves before dumping it on the floor. Mello smirked, screwing the lid back on tightly before looking down the vent.

"Some new substance Giggles has come up with."  
Giggles was the chemist back at Wammy's, just a few years younger then Mello. She also had a laughing problem. Taking out the little pole that L had offered me, I placed it between the vent walls and clicked the button. It instantly grew, attaching itself to the walls of the vent and coughing up a metal wire with a clip on it.

"Ladies first," said Mello with a massive smirk on his face as I looked down the dark vent. Shrugging, I took hold of the clip, attached it onto my belt before squeezing my way past the bar I'd stupidly put in the middle. Slowly, I was being lowered down, and I knew Matt was in control. L would have let me drop before stopping about ten feet above ground. I could hear the sound of voices, though I didn't recognise a single one. Mello was probably bursting with impatience at the top, but he wanted me to go first. The sides of the vent were cool, a shiver making it's way through my body before I stopped it, wearily of how close the metal walls were. With a sigh, I lowered myself down the last few feet before unclipping myself and watching as the wire began to retract. I took a quick look around, observing the dusty wooden boxes that suggested no one had opened this door for several years at least. Running my finger over the lid, I couldn't help but write Koala and Butterfinger was here. I turned around just in time to see Mello stop an inch off the floor, clinging to the rope and cursing Matt under his breath. Taking the clip off and watching it disappear up the vent, I turned to Mello and smirked.

"Nice of you to drop in."  
The teen punched me in the arm, scowling at my all too stupid comment before we both turned back to the door. As silently as he could -this is Mello after all-, the blond tried the door handle before frowning.

"It's locked."  
Grinning, I took out a lock picking kit, working my magic. Mello watched with his evil red eyes, looking mildly impressed.

"How long have you known how to do that?" He asked as a reassuring 'click' echoed through the room.

"Ever since I needed to get into L's confidentials."  
There was a chocking sound from down the line and both Mello and I laughed quietly.

"Great," came Matt's electronically altered voice, "now L's chocking on his tea. Thanks guys." There was the briefest of pauses before Matt's confirmation that there was no security in the area.  
And so we went into the corridor.

It was like Near was made to live here. Everything was white, from the corridor, to the lights, even the footprints seemed white. Mello clutched onto my arm, eyes wide with terror. It was safe to say, that we'd have been better in white suits. At least we could have blended in. "Okay guys, when you reach the end of this corridor, go left." Nodding along to Matt's instructions, we took off running, the special shoes L had made us making no sound at all.

"Guys, security coming around the corner!" Matt hissed down the line, the both of us grunting as we aimed out gloves at the very metal ceiling. With a grin, the both of us shot upwards, Mello pulling out a taser gun with a vicious smirk on his face. There was a not so soundless 'clank' as magnet met metal, but this guy was too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize this. Twirling the gun around his his free hand, Mello shot the guy in the neck, and he was out like a light.

"I must admit, taser guns are far more satisfying than a normal gun. It makes them do this... little twitchy thing," Mello mused as we both dropped to the floor, looking at the crumpled form of the bald man, who was indeed twitching. The two of us took off once again, darting through the maze and occasionally dropping the odd guard. All of whom were in white suits. Near had taken it beyond obsession now. Mello was busy spinning his gun around on his index finger, until I pulled him away into our next order of operation. It was a little broom closet, and the twelve year old scowled at the mop that was now in his face, tangling with his hair.

"Okay Mello, give me a boost."

The red eyed pre-teen laughed for a moment, before pausing. "Wait, you're serious?"  
I didn't give him time to argue, pushing him onto the floor and leaping onto his back. Mello grunted, on his hands and knees before I scrambled up into the vent.

"Stay put," I ordered, watching as he scoffed.

"Like I have much of a choice."  
Ignoring the blonds obvious annoyance, I pulled myself up the six foot vertical vent before crawling into the horizontal bit, my arms shaking from the effort.

"Mello, have I gotten fat?" I whispered, figuring he'd be rolling his eyes right about now.

"Yes Faith," he muttered with the utmost sarcasm, "you've gotten so fat that I'm currently a pancake on the floor seeing as you stood on me!"  
Grimacing, I took off down the metal vent, doing my best not to make any noise. Under Matt's orders, Mello had scampered off to go and retrieve the gear that Wedy and Kara had come with. They were, after all, our first priority. Well, Mello couldn't lug Tame out of here on his own, as I'd be carrying Near.  
We didn't really have much of a choice.

Having arrived at the holding cell, helped both Wedy and Kara out, and rearmed them, it was time for the final stage of our plan. Mello was throwing the grenade up and down in his hand, smirking viciously to himself. We were stood outside of Near's main room, and we were sure that's where he was. Not only had Matt confirmed it, but I could hear Near's voice.

"Mr Rester, please go and see what is keeping the man I sent for my toys, he hasn't returned and it's been ten minutes."  
There was a pause on the other side of the door, before a grunt.

"Lander hasn't reappeared either, I'll go look for them."

"Now," I hissed, watching as Mello pulled open the door, throwing the grenade filled with sleeping gas into the room. Kara, Wedy and I all pressed ourselves against the door to make sure no one could get out, not till our little gas took effect. Matt gave us the all clear a moment later, and Kara kicked open the doors. He sauntered over to a burly blond guy before kicking him gently -well, gently for him- in the sides.

"How do you like it, huh? Who won now?" He grinned, running his hand through his fluffy locks before we took a look around the room. Curled up in a corner, Tame was sleeping soundly, occasionally baring her fangs at anyone who dared to come closer. Kara looked at her wearily before making his way over, carefully nudging the girl with his foot. When he didn't get attacked, the Londoner smirked, hoisting her up over his shoulder.

"That's one, now, if I was a little sheep, where would I hide?" Mello mused, tapping at his chin as he thought.  
That vicious smirk on his face didn't sit too well with me. Watching as the blonde approached the desk with all the computers on, he crouched before crying out in victory, my ears throbbing at the sound.

"I've got him!" Pulling Near out by his arm, Mello smiled, looking down at the little cloud-like person. "See, they came for me first, and I didn't get gassed," Mello proclaimed, sticking his tongue out before dropping Near, 'by accident'.

"Yeah, and you also shot L in the leg," added Kara, hefting Tame a bit higher on his shoulder. Rolling my eyes as Mello kicked the brunette in the shin, I plucked Near up, holding him in a frontal piggy-back.

"Okay boy's and- Where's Wedy?" I paused, looking around for the blonde, but she was nowhere in sight.

"She took off, said this wasn't part of the deal." Shrugging, we turned on our heels, Mello throwing Kara his second paint ball, hand gun.

We managed to get to the corridor with the broom closest that we came in from before they found us.

"Hey you! Drop the kids and back up!" They seemed to freeze when they noticed Mello, which gave us a gap to get rid of them. Both Mello and myself took down two guards with out taser guns, until they started firing back at us with the same guns. Kara had already ducked into the broom closet, and was most likely escaping with Tame.

"Get your ass in gear Mello," I hissed, pushing him into the little room before ducking in myself, closing the door. Luckily, Matt had made doubly sure that they couldn't have real guns, as they were suppose to pick them up in the base. He'd locked the electronic vault door, so there was no way in hell we'd be killed on this mission.

"Give me the brat," Mello snorted, holding out his arms for Near. I half passed, half threw the albino towards Mello, focusing on keeping that damn door closed. As Mello disappeared upwards a lot faster than we'd come down, I grunted with effort of keeping grown men at bay. When the wire came back down, I dashed over, clipping myself onto it. The second I'd done that, I was suddenly flying upwards, at the same time three guys burst into the room. A dart zipped past my head and I scowled, clutching my head where it should have hit. I looked up just in time to grab hold of the bar the wire was attached to, flipping through the small opening before pulling the bar free. More and more dart were being shot up our way, and I was sure I could here the sound of armature vent climbing. Kara had gotten Tame to L, and was now carting Near off. Mello was stood beside me, and smirked as he pulled out a paint-ball gun. With a grin, I copied the gesture, aiming the barrel down the vent.  
With a cry of 'fire in the hole', we both let lose a rainbow of bullets, listening to the grunts, cries and squeals of the men below. Mello let out a little laugh, and kept going till he was fully out of bullets. At that stage, I picked up the red eyed boy, lugging him over my shoulder and running over to the car. It was a seven seater, but now, with myself, L, Mello, Matt, Perfect, Kara, Near and Tame, we were one over.  
And that's how Mello ended up sat on my lap for the entire car journey.

We were halfway back to England when they woke. Tame was the first up, instantly on guard before she recognised us. We'd spent about five minutes hugging, before L had carted her off to explain the situation. As was the norm with L -at least for his most important missions- we were flying in one of his seven private jets, the journey smooth and much, much quicker. And then, Near woke up. He'd frowned at first, before pawing at his eyes, still curled up on the sofa. Slowly, he blinked awake. Unluckily, the first thing he saw was Mello dancing on Matt's PS2. Apparently, the red head had a bet going that Mello couldn't win him in any game. So, obviously Mello chose the one game where Matt would have to do some exercise. Shuddering, Near looked to the side, his eyes falling on both Kara and I, who were sat playing black gammon.

"I win!" I laughed at Kara's upset face, watching as the brunette got to his feet, muttering about needing a drink. Even if he was under-aged.

"Faith?" I paused, turning to look at Near with my eyes widening. I didn't say anything, just sat next to the ten year old and comforted him. He clung to my shirt, sat in my lap and cried his little heart out. Mello had a rather ludicrous look on his face, looking between both Near and myself. Until L called him in, sending Tame out to join Matt and Mello on their game. As time went by, it was obvious Mello was getting twitchy. Everything in his icy blue eyes -for he'd taken the contacts out- screamed 'why is he getting more time than me?'. Yawning slightly, I laid down on the sofa, ignorant of how it wasn't long enough for me to stretch out, instead just curling up into a ball. All of the boys may have been able to go without sleep, but I wasn't like them. The caffeine rush had finally caught up with me, and I was slowly but surely drifting off, succumbing to sleep.  
The last thing my hazy eyes saw was Matt wrestling with Mello.

* * *

Walking out the separate room after Near, I paused, looking at both Matt and Mello. For quite possibly the first time ever, Matt had Mello pinned to the floor, forcing the blonds mouth into the carpet.

"Take it back, Mario is not stupid!" Matt hissed, one hand curled around a good proportion of Mello's locks. The only sound that could be heard from Mello was the occasional muffle, as he desperately tried to fight his way out. However, Matt's Mario fuelled rage seemed almost impenetrable. With a frown on my lips and a chocolate button on my tongue, I picked the red head up by the collar, calmly setting him aside.

"Mello-chan, Matt-kun, please refrain from fighting in this jet. It's my favourite one. If you wish to do battle, do so in the airport."  
Mello snorted, biting hastily into his chocolate whilst Matt had already turned back to his video games. Kara was already on the drink, which could only mean... I looked over at Faith to see her laid out on the sofa, completely oblivious to the waking world. Fast asleep. Near had clambered onto the sofa, curling up against her stomach like a kitten in need of comfort. Tame was curled up at the foot of the sofa, seeing as there was no room for her. Though with the way she was pawing at the plush rug, it was clear she wasn't too bothered about that. With the utmost caution, I picked Near up and placed him next to Tame, watching as the feral child snuggled up next to him. Poking one sleepy eye open, Faith yawned before rubbing at the sleep on her eyes. The side of her head she'd been resting on was riddled with marks the material of the sofa had left, her short hair sticking up in all directions.

"Hey," She mumbled, sitting up and patting the cushion of the couch next to her. Gracefully placing myself next to her, I looked at Faith from the corner of my eyes.

"You're still tired," I noted, watching as she nodded, another yawn fluttering from her lips.

"I guess so," she mumbled, grabbing hold of my arm and cuddling against her, her cheek resting atop my shoulder. I felt the blood pool under the skin of my cheeks as she clung to my shirt, eyes blissfully closed. Mello and Matt both appeared to have knocked themselves out, and Perfect had been asleep in one of the chairs all along. Kara was too drunk to care.

"L! Why do I have to have two names again? I'm so confused, am I Kai, or Kara?" He groaned, face pressed against the chair in front of him and grumbling to himself.

"Because Kara, if you wish to take part in those mixed martial arts contests, then you need a different identity to that of your detective identity."

"But it confuses me, and everyone gets my name wrong!"  
In all fairness, I would have continued to discuss the problems of having two names with him, had the fighter not knocked himself out against the window. Faith laughed slightly under her breath, her eyes slipping closed before she joined the minors in a world of unconsciousness. Last time I'd check up on all the orphans, they'd been helping prepare Faith's gift, which was good, as the amount of hacking Matt had put into getting everything ready in one day was almost mindboggling. Resting my head atop hers, I closed my eyes, allowing a moments rest, because sleep was something I couldn't afford at the moment.

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to L's latest triumph, Light Yagami was stood, staring up at the huge building before him. L's previous headquarters. He could still get in, and he was going to attempt to find out about something that'd been bugging him for days. After making his way past the now useless security, the coffee haired teen took a look at the only piece of electronic equipment that'd been left. L's personal computer. Slowly making his way over, Light paused in front of the machine before booting it up, taking a look at the L that came up on screen. Flexing his fingers, Light began to look through all the personal files, before he found himself hovering over one in particular. Titled, 'Location Of The Other L's At Any Given Time'. It was so obviously a trap, but what could possibly happen now; L was dead. Disregarding the consequences, Light double clicked on the file, watching as it opened. But instead of a set of locations, there was a note.

"Yagami-kun," Light read aloud, frowning to himself as he did so, "you have a grand total of ten seconds to leave the building, before it explodes." Well, that got Light moving, however, he only managed to make it to the door. As a rather large cage fell down from the sky, trapping him. As if on cue, the speakers chirped to life, a sure sigh that L had also accounted for this.

"Yagami-kun, I really wouldn't destroy this place, but as you fell into the trap, I must comment on your stupidity. You may thank Faith-chan for the idea of the giant cage."  
Light scowled to himself as the dead detectives voice faded away, flipping open his phone as he did so.

"Misa, I need you to write the name of any criminal, and order them to bring an angle-grinder to the old headquarters. No, don't ask questions, just do it."

* * *

Hey, shaddupa your face!

-Mario 

* * *

**Guess who's working hard now? ME!**

**I've lost my notes on this, so my next order of business is to locate them. And the cage get's it's revenge. It seems to be Faith's signature now. **

**Please review, and thanks for reading,**

**Lot's of Love**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	39. Hesitation

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 39**

**Hesitation**

**December 24th 2004**

* * *

_L: Twenty Two Years and One Month Old (October 31st 1982)_

_Faith: Twenty Two Years Old (December 23rd 1982)_

_Near: Ten Years and Three Months Old (August 24th 1994)_

_Mello: Twelve Years Old (December 13th 1992)_

_Matt: Eleven Years and Ten Months Old (February 1st1993)_

_Tame: Nine Years and Seven Months Old (May 1st 1995)_

_Perfect: Twelve Years and Three Months Old (September 8th 1992)_

_Pyre Twenty Two Years and Eleven Months Old (January 12th 1982)_

_Kara: Seventeen Years and Seven Months Old (May 18th 1987)_

* * *

Rubbing my eyes wearily, I blinked a few times, attempting to look at the very cold surface I'd had my face pressed against. It was a window, that I'd made impossible to see through thanks to breathing on it. Smiling to myself, I brushed my fingertips against the pane of glass, grinning as I'd finished drawing the 'F' into the surface. Sitting back against my chair, I brushed my fringe from my face and looked at the driver of our car. L was perched in the seat, eating cake from the dashboard as the car drove itself down the road. Blinking a few times, I looked at the clonked out Kai beside me, then at the five kids L had clearly thrown into the back of the limo. Apparently, all of us had dropped out before we'd landed. Unclipped my belt, I scrambled into the front of the limo, nestling into the seat before taking one of the little pink cupcakes from the dashboard. There was a half-hearted whine beside me and I grinned, turning to look at L before smiling.

"Morning L-kun," I whispered, reaching out and brushing a line of icing from his cheek before licking it off my finger. L shook his head slightly, cheeks tainted pink before turning back to look out the windscreen of the car.

"I'm glad you've awakened Faith-chan. You're just in time." Frowning, I leaned forwards in the chair expectingly, blinking owlishly at L as I popped the little cake back into my mouth. I was expecting him to lean closer. What I wasn't expecting, was him to lick my cheek, all the way from the chin to my cheekbone. Pulling back, I gasped in shock, one hand placed over my violated cheek as L nibbled on his tongue.

"Your icing is delicious Faith-chan." Scowling, I looked back at the cakes, registering that they were in fact, the ones I'd made in the hotel room.

"Regardless of your stupendous cooking, I present to you, Wammy's house."

As L gestured to the plot of land Wammy's used to occupy, I scowled.

"Don't you mean, Wammy's forest?! Where has all of this come from?!" I cried, looking at the massive herd of trees that'd taken up residence around the orphanage. My loud cried had brought both Matt and Mello back to the land of the living, and they gingerly peeked out between the two of us, emerald and sapphire eyes focused on the Wammy's forest.

"We weren't gone that long, were we?" Matt questioned ludicrously, rubbing at his eyes before fluttering them, trying to dispel the illusion.

"Long enough for a herd of trees to migrate into our little valley apparently," Mello sarcastically answered, running a hand through the birds-nest he called a hair before grimacing. L chuckled slightly, holding out a little card with his forefinger and thumb.

"Merry Christmas Faith-chan," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and finishing out his phone, fingers daintily dashing across the keypad as he typed out a coded message. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the card, carefully peeling it out of the envelope before smiling wistfully.

"Woah! When was this taken?" Mello cried in shock, looking at the picture on the front of the card. I frowned, glancing at the very young me tangled up in bed sheets, with Near, Mello and Matt all tackling me.

"This was the year before you left, wasn't it?" I mused, fondly inspecting the card before flipping it open. Inside, was another little envelope, along side a beautifully written message. Curse L and his oh so perfect handwriting. I shied away from both Mello and Matt's prying eyes, wanting to read it without their comments, even if it was only a few lines long. '_Faith-chan, I hope you will like the forest. You mentioned wanting to try paint-balling, but since we will not allow the orphans to travel to places for such trivial things, I brought the place to us. But do not anticipate that this is the only gift I have for you. L._' I smiled, closing the card and placing it the glove compartment and away from the two M's.

"Thanks L-kun."

Pulling up against the front steps, I hopped out the car, bristling at the cold. Mello and Matt both made a dash for the house, the latter slipping slightly on the icy steps before he caught himself.

"I'm okay!"  
Chuckling, I stuffed my hands into my pockets, L opening the car door and waking Perfect as we did so.

"We have arrived at our destination now Perfect-san," L murmured, reaching into the car and lugging Near into his arms. He then passed the white haired child to me, claiming Tame to weigh more so he would carry her. It was a good thing the feral child wasn't awake yet. With a soft smile painting my lips, I took another look around our now woodland home before shrugging to myself. Might as well get used it it, because it was obvious that it wouldn't be going for a long while, if not ever. Cautiously climbing the icy steps, I made it to the top and let out the air I'd been holding in. L simply strode upwards, taking two steps at a time and making it to the door like the ice hadn't even been there in the first place. Scowling at him, I rounded, only to smack my nose against the door and knock myself out.

* * *

Sighing to myself, I woke Tame cautiously; it was a well known fact she had a thing for attacking the person who interrupted her sleep. Fortunately, she woke without incident, helpfully waking Near and guiding his sleepy form into the orphanage. With a sigh, I scooped Faith up, cautious to not touch her bleeding head and at the same time trying to stop the blood from flowing. Once I'd gotten her into an acceptable position in my arms, I shook my head at the smile that'd crept onto my face. A strangely lukewarm feeling settled into the pit of my stomach, giving off a drowsy heat within my body as it did so. It was comforting to know that she needed me, even if it was just when she knocked herself out.

"What happened to Faith?!" Cathy cried, though she was looking rather pleased at how close I held her, no doubt she'd been expecting this somehow.

"She ran into the door and knocked herself unconscious."

"Ah..."  
Nodding, I carefully sidestepped around the fashion designer, letting my eyes run around the room. Several of the older children were blessing Mello with noogies of varying degree, the blond squeaking for Matt to help him. The red head has just slipped his earphones in, ignoring his wailing best friend and making his way towards one of the empty computers, Perfect trotting off behind him and frowning as she went. Her cool silvery blue eyes scanned the multitude of people around her, frowning at the way they didn't even look up at her entrance. Obviously she'd been rather highly ranked in the Mafia, as shown by the apparent lack of paranoia.

"L?"  
Looking down at Faith, watching as her lips drew back and took a breath, hazy eyes slowly turning up to look at me before a smile lit her face, I smiled back.

"I knocked myself out again, didn't I?"

* * *

Smiling up at the mop of messy black hair, I carefully slid out of L's arms, shaking my head around before carefully kissing the detective on the nose. Watched as those wide coal eyes blinked in shock, I carefully placed my hand on his cheek, turning it to fact the fridge.

"There's a chocolate covered flapjack in the fridge." He was in motion almost instantly, disappearing behind the kitchen door before half the children had even registered his arrival.

* * *

**Right, the newly rewritten version of this story is up on my profile, it's got the original title of this 'I'm Yours' and the story ID is 8392879. So please to take a look at it. Ta?**

**.**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who's ever read this, and I'm sorry I can't keep going with this version.**

**Tsume**


End file.
